Can't Be Tamed
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: Piper Holliday is Hollywood's bad girl, and the guys are big fans...except for Logan. When she gets the boot from her record label, and Gustavo signs her, will she change for the good? Will she change Logan's idea of her? Or do old habits die hard?
1. She's A Mess

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 1: What A Mess**

**A/N: So I love BTR, and got this idea on the way to the beach. I hope 'yall like it. I do not own Big Time Rush, the "Camp Rock" term Hot Tunes TV, or any of the songs mentioned. All I own is Piper.**

"It's on! It's on!" James Diamond yelled, sitting on the couch in front of the TV in Big Time Rush's Palmwoods apartment.

"Move!" Carlos yelled, jumping over the back of the couch, landing beside James. He grabbed his signature black hockey helmet and put it on his head, bracing himself for what was coming on the TV.

"Cut it up!" Kendall said sitting down on the arm rest.

"If you all don't stop fighting and listen, we're probably going to miss it!" Logan said, standing behind the couch.

"Next up on Hot Tunes TV, our Fresh Pick of the week. These guys are four regular hockey players from Minnesota with a huge hidden talent. Here's Melinda Heart with her take on these boys." the reporter said.

"If Melinda gave us a good review, we're in the home stretch!" Kendall said, crossing his fingers, bouncing on the couch excitedly.

"These four boys are H-O-T!" Melinda said, "Their debut self titled album hits the shelves next week and their tour kicks off in a month, with four sold out dates already and a platinum first single, they can only get bigger! Girls go crazy over them! James for his stylish good looks. Kendall for his cute face. Logan for his brains and adorable dimples, and Carlos for his funny-guy behavior. Needless to say it's going to be total pandemonium at all the shows. I'll be reporting from several dates of the tour and if you want more BTR follow Hot Tunes TV on Scuttlebug and become a fan on Facebook! Be sure to check out Big Time Rush from Rocque Records!"

"Yes!" James jumped up, pounding his fist in the air.

Carlos shouted with excitement tackling Kendal, who was high fiving Logan.

"We're on our way guys!" Kendall said.

Suddenly, in all of the chaos, James stopped, "Oh my gosh, everyone shut up!"

"What?" Logan said, looking over at James, who had pushed past Kendall and Carlos to sit in the middle of the couch, staring at the TV.

Logan looked at the TV screen, trying to see what he was so hell bent on watching.

A very familiar face was on the screen in a music video. The face was that of the latest greatest girl pop sensation, Piper Holliday with her new hit single "Not Myself Tonight". The screen cut from a shot where she was wearing a leather jacket and white cut up tank top and black jeans to one where she had a black corset on with short polyester shorts and a furry vest. Logan took a second to be a guy and study her appearance approvingly and then looked back at his fellow band mates.

"She's so hot, and her voice is good too." Kendall said.

"It's her eyes, they're smoldering, and her hair, it's all messed up like she just got laid. Oh God, she's fine." James said.

"She'd be prettier without all that make up and stuff." Carlos said.

Kendall and James turned and looked at Carlos, shaking their heads.

"Whatever, she could wear nothing, preferably, and look amazing." James said, directing his attention back to the TV.

Logan rolled his eyes. Sure, she had a good singing voice and she was pretty, but she was very overrated. Everyone made over her like she was Madonna or something.

"That was Piper Holliday with her newest single 'Not Myself Tonight' from her self titled debut." Melinda re-appeared on the screen, "We chose this video to play first in our Hits of the Week hour because Hollywood's infamous bad girl has once again made the press go wild again when TMZ caught the sixteen year old popstar coming out of the popular nightclub Inferno with her twenty-two year old sister, Marlena completely torn up. The hit maker was seen stumbling and slurring her words to the press on the way to the car. Also, she seems to have added yet another tat to her flawless skin. Her little black dress revealed a bird with a music note dangling from its beak inked on her upper right shoulder blade. Will this be the new trend in tattoos? Is Piper's reign as pop princess coming to a reign, and what do parents of young fans think of this bad behavior? I can tell you I'm enjoying it. Now here's Katy Perry featuring Snoop Dogg with 'California Girls'."

"I'd go bad for her." Kendall said, nodding at the TV.

"Hello, Jo?" James replied, "If I met her, I'd give her one of my bad boy headshots."

He pulled the picture out of what seemed like no where. Kendall rolled his eyes and watched the new video playing on the TV.

"I still think she'd be better with all of that…mess." Carlos said.

"Agreed." Logan spoke up, "She's a mess! She's going to end up in rehab before she's twenty-one, which I remind you, is the legal age for drinking, by the way."

"Why do you have to be so…careful." James asked.

"I don't know." Logan said, his face scrunching up in annoyance, "I just am not really into her. She's got a good voice and all, but they've put her out there too much and I guarantee you she's nothing like you see on TV."

"I bet she is." Kendall said.

"No, not the drinking and stuff. Yeah, I bet she does that, but I'm talking about all the makeup and crazy behavior, and the whole 'next Lady Gaga' thing that Pop Tiger magazine deemed her." he said, walking over to the couch and sitting on the other arm rest that wasn't occupied by Kendall's butt.

"Who knows…" James said, "Actually, we will. The Teen Choice Awards are at the end of summer near the end of tour, she'll be there."

"You do know her 'people' will be feeding her all of her actions. You will never truly _know_ this girl."

"You know what? I'm starting to think Logan is in this process of denial because he secretly likes her, but doesn't want to join all of us because she's not a method actress like Camille and all that." Carlos spoke up.

Kendall chuckled, pointing back at Carlos, "I bet you're right."

"I do not!" Logan exclaimed.

"What's going on boys?" Mrs. Knight said, walking into the apartment with two brown bags in her hands.

"Not much," Kendall replied, "Melinda Heart from Hot Tunes TV gave us a hot rating for our album and tour! We're totally on our way now!"

"That's great." she smiled.

"Oh, and then Piper Holliday's video came on." James said mischievously, nodding slowly.

"Ew," Mrs. Knight said, "I don't like her. She's not a good role model and her songs are all so…"

"Hot?" James said.

"Good?" Kendall said.

"Awesome?" Carlos said

"Over rated?" Logan said.

"Logan was closest," Mrs. Knight said, "but no. They're very over played and they're all so dirty. If I ever saw a video where she was fully clothed, I'd be amazed."

"That's just her image. You know, her look." James said.

"And why does she wear that stupid black glove anyway? She isn't Michael Jackson, not close. Katie wears one all the time now." Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes.

"It's her signature…you know, like…"

"If you say bandannas, I might come over there." Kendall shot James a look.

"Just throwing it out there…again." He replied.

"Give it up, Man." Carlos said, patting James on the shoulder sympathetically.

"So what are you guys going to be up to for your free night away from Gustavo?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I'm going out with Jo." Kendall smiled proudly.

Carlos did the "whipped" cough, causing the other guys to erupt with laughter.

"You're just jealous." Kendall replied.

"Jealousy never looks good on anyone, boys." Mrs. Knight added.

"Whatever, I figured we'd hang out by the pool, play video games…" James began.

"The usual?" she replied.

"Pretty much." Logan said, "Well, I've got an independent study government test to study for so I don't know how much of this trip I'll be making."

"Lame," James said, "but if you must."

"Let the boy focus on his studies." Mrs. Knight replied.

After a night of the pool and then studying, Logan went to bed, only to be woken up in the morning by James' shocked yell.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT?"


	2. Released

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 2: Released**

Logan shot up in bed at the sound of James' yell.

"NO WAY! JUST…NO!" James yelled out again.

"What is going on down there?" Carlos said, now sitting up in bed with his helmet on.

"It's James," Logan began, "It could be anything."

"I bet he ran out of hair products." Carlos replied.

"As long as he doesn't call the FBI again, we'll be fine." Logan continued, getting up out of bed.

Both boys walked into the living room looking annoyed and tired.

"What is going on in here?" Logan asked.

"Dudes, Piper Holliday got kicked out of her record company!" Kendall said.

"Woah, what now?" he replied, walking over to the couch.

"I cannot believe this." James put his head in his hands.

Logan looked at the TV. It was on Hot Tunes TV and there was a red scrolling bar across the bottom of the screen that read: "BAD GIRL POP SENSATION PIPER HOLLIDAY HAS BEEN RELEASED FROM COLUMBIA RECORDS DUE TO "BAD BEHAVIOR". THE OFFICIAL PRESS CONFERENCE WILL BE AIRED LIVE EXCLUSIVLEY ON HOT TUNES TV AT NOON."

"Dang," Logan said, "that's crazy. She had it coming, but still, it's insane."

"This is a disaster." James moaned, now covering his face with a pillow.

"What's a disaster?" Katie said, running into the room at all of the noise.

"She's going to flip out too." Logan thought out loud.

"Piper Holliday just got kicked out of her record company." Kendall said matter-of-factly.

"Oh my gosh!" Katie exclaimed, running over and sitting on the other side of James. She read the red scrolling words out loud.

"What time is it now?" She grabbed the remote from Kendall and hit the "enter" button where the time would display.

"10:45" Kendall read.

Katie messed around with her watch, setting the alarm to go off at ll:55.

"I can't watch this anymore." James moped, "Give me the remote, Katie."

"Can we say please?" She replied sarcastically.

"Please give me the remote because I cannot bear this tragedy anymore." James said.

"'Kay." Katie said, tossing James the remote, popping him in the head with it.

"Ow." James said, putting his face back into the pillow.

Kendall grabbed the remote from the floor and cut the TV off, "Come on, it's not that bad. It's just Piper Holliday. Can't you transfer your obsession to like Megan Fox, or Miley Cyrus, anybody?"

"It's _just _Piper Holliday?" James responded, "That's like saying that my headshots are just headshots, or my hair is just hair, okay? You just _don't _do that!"

"Well, maybe she'll get signed somewhere else." Carlos added.

"She will." Logan said, "She's free game now. It wouldn't surprise me if she had another record company come in and buy her out by the end of the week. She's the hottest thing around now."

"Wouldn't that be a pain though?" Kendall asked.

"Well, if they didn't want to re-do her image all together, which, I would, personally, they would have to buy her songs and all of her royalties and stuff. It could be a pain, but you see how Gustavo is, record producers will do anything for another hit." he replied.

"So it doesn't matter how bad you are, you'll get away with anything. Is that the moral of this story?" Carlos said.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Pretty much."

Suddenly, Kendall's phone vibrated.

"Hey, you guys, Jo wanted me to meet her by the pool before rehearsal. I gotta go." he said.

"We might as well go too, leave James to his mourning." Logan chuckled.

"It's not funny!" James replied loudly.

"I thought it was." Carlos whispered to Logan.

"Me too." He replied, heading out the door.

When they got down to the pool, many of the other teen stars that lived at the Palmwoods were on their phones talking back and forth to each other about this huge change in the Hollywood tides.

"Apparently, James is actually acting normal in this case." Logan said, looking around, until a loud voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh my gosh! How could you? With her? After the car accident and my dad threatening to end my trust fund? How. Could. You?"

_SMACK._

"Hey Camille." Kendal groaned, rubbing his reddening cheek.

"Hey guys." She smiled perkily.

"Gossip Girl?" Kendall asked.

"Mhm." She replied with a smile, "Have you heard about Piper Holliday? Isn't that crazy? I don't really like her, but I know a lot of people are freaking out."

"Like James." Carlos laughed.

"Yeah, James is in our room acting like someone died." Kendall said.

"Well, it looks like her career is dying, but she'll still be alive. Well, if alcohol poisoning doesn't kick in." she said.

"True." he replied.

"Hey Logan." She said, flashing him a winning smile, playing with the end of her curled hair.

"H-Hey Camille." He said, smiling nervously, playing with his hands.

Kendall looked over at him and rolled his eyes. Carlos smiled knowingly.

"Well, I've got to go, my audition's at 11:45." She said, "Wish me luck!"

"Bye Camille!" Kendall waved.

"Good luck!" Carlos said.

"Yeah, uh, good luck." Logan said.

"You desperately need some coaching in the ladies area, dude." Kendall said.

Logan groaned, "I'm hopeless aren't I? I've never even been on a single date, just group dates."

"Your day will come, Logie." Kendall replied, patting him on the back, "Meanwhile, my day is today."

Kendall headed off in the opposite direction. Logan followed him with his eyes to see Jo standing by a doorway, a big smile coming across her face as she saw Kendall.

"Well, now what?" Logan asked Carlos.

Carlos shrugged, "I don't know. Rehearsal starts at what…one?"

"Yeah, and James probably needs moral support during that press conference." he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Carlos nodded, "Why is he taking this so hard?"

"It's called obsession, my dear friend, something that does not haunt us all, but unfortunately haunts James." Logan nodded.

After chilling by the pool, and Carlos getting knocked into the pool by one of the Jennifers, the boys headed back up to the apartment to watch the Piper Holliday press conference.

"Is it on yet?" Katie asked James as Logan and Carlos walked through the door.

Katie was sitting up on the arm rest of the couch, looking down at James who was laying on the couch in all black, except for a red bandanna that was draped over his eyes like a mask.

"No."

"James, what are you doing?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

James shot up, throwing the bandanna to the floor.

"He's still moping." Katie said, "It's like she died, but really, she got fired. Someone will pick her up too. I mean, please."

"It's 11:57, maybe you should turn it to Hot Tunes." Logan said.

Katie grabbed the remote off the couch and turned the TV on, where it was already on Hot Tunes TV.

Around 11:58, Melinda Heart appeared on the screen again.

"This is Melinda Heart, reporting live from the scene of the Piper Holliday record label scandal in Los Angeles. In minutes, the president of Columbia Records, Derek Thornton will stand up behind that podium and deliver his official release for the booting of our favorite baddie, Piper Holliday." she said, "Oh wait, here he comes now."

"Turn it up." James said, flipping his hand over at Katie, who still had the remote.

"Where's Kendall?" Carlos asked out of the blue.

"Shh!" James shushed loudly as the record label President stood up behind the large podium.

"Today I have come before you all to address the releasing of one of our most prolific clients, Miss Piper Holliday. As of 9:45 this morning, Miss Holiday has been released from this record label on the account of poor behavior and representation of Columbia Records. After many warnings, she has continued to consume alcohol while still being underage and has been caught in more than a few compromising positions with members of the opposite sex."

"Dang." Logan said.

"I will not say it again!" James said, swatting his hand over at Logan.

"Fine!" he hissed back.

"Until Piper Holliday has been signed with another record company and her songs, logos, and other trademarks have been bought and transferred over, her videos will be pulled from stream and her songs will be taken off the airwaves. This is active immediately. It is very unfortunate when we must release one of our best sellers like this, but when things have gotten out of hand like they have recently, there is nothing else we can do. Thank you very much for your time."

Mr. Thornton stepped down from his podium and walked out of sight and Melinda's face came back to the screen.

"And there you have it, folks. Now we are left to wonder, will Piper get resigned, or will word of mouth be enough to dim her shine for good?"

"This is a disaster." James moaned yet again, turning of the TV.


	3. Big Time News

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 3: Big Time News**

The boys sat around at the apartment talking about Piper's release when Kendall came walking in and the phone rang.

"Hello BTR's apartment, you got Kendall." Kendall said.

"Glad I _got _you Kendall."

Kendall's face fell, "Oh, hey Kelly, what's up?"

"Gustavo is doing some _major_ business deals today, and can't do rehearsal. You guys are free for today. You better count on a serious rehearsal tomorrow. I'm talking, at the studio at 8 o'clock. You have a tour coming up." Kelly said.

"Oh man, thanks Kelly. Tell Gustavo we said thanks too." He replied.

"Anytime, boys." Kelly replied.

"By the way, can I know what Gustavo's doing?"

"Uh, let's try no." she replied.

"Fair enough. Bye Kelly." Kendall said before hanging up the phone.

"What did Kelly want?" Logan asked.

"She said Gustavo's doing some _major business deals_ and can't have rehearsal today." Kendall replied, going over to the refrigerator and pulling out a bottled water.

"Major business deals, eh?" Carlos said, "Wonder what he's doing? Maybe he's talking to someone to install that hot tub in here we've always wanted!"

Logan scoffed, "Not likely. He might have found a new act or something."

"Maybe a _girl group."_ Kendall said, raising both eyebrows with a sly smile.

"Wait," James said, standing up, "What if he's going to resign Piper Holliday?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Gustavo barely puts up with us. How is he going to put up with, with, _that!"_

Logan pointed over to the TV where TMZ clips of Piper drunk, making out with some guy, and dancing scantily clad during a performance, were playing on loop on Hot Tunes TV.

"She's sexy. Sexy people can get away with anything. Hey, just look at me." James said, pointing to himself.

Logan shook his head, "Obviously not. She just got the boot from her record label."

"Whatever." James replied.

"Seriously though," Kendall said, walking over to where the guys, "That would be a wild coincidence if the same day Piper Holliday got fired, Gustavo's doing big business. It kind of makes sense."

"Oh, and don't forget about how he hasn't found us an opening act yet!" Carlos shot up from his seat, pointing at Kendall.

"Why would she be opening for us if she's already had her own solo tour?" James said.

"If Gustavo puts her through one of his infamous boot camps and his people come in and change her look entirely. Then they would want to open our show with the "new" Piper Holliday." Logan said, putting air quotes around the word new.

"True." Kendall nodded, "Do you think we're on to something here?"

Logan shook his head, "This is all a fantasy, a pipe dream, come tomorrow Gustavo will have some girl group or a rapper or something opening for us and lace and leather over there will _still_ be unsigned."

"Whatever you say." James said, rolling his eyes.

The next day, the boys unhappily showed up showed up to the studio at 8 in the morning.

"Oh my gosh, we should not be here this early." Carlos said, "Why couldn't Freight Train come drag me here again?"

"Because Kelly said he was demanding more pay for every time he had to drag us here." Logan said, "I don't blame him."

"This is ridiculous!" Kendall groaned, putting his hands up to his forehead.

"Okay guys," Kelly began, as she walked into the dance studio, "Gustavo has big news to share with you, so if you would, follow me."

The boys followed her into the familiar business office where Gustavo was sitting at the end of the table.

"Dogs!" he exclaimed, "Sit, and make it fast! This is important!"

All four guys rushed to sit down at the table, folding their hands on top of the table like school children.

"I…I'm just coming out with it. I completely lucked out yesterday!" he said, "I just so happened to catch one of the best acts out there that will wipe the floor with you guys within minutes of her release from her record company!"

"No!" James gasped, slamming his hands on the table, "No way!"

"No way." Logan said in disbelief, rolling his eyes.

"Piper" Kendal began.

"Holliday?" Carlos finished.

"Yes!" Gustavo exclaimed.

Suddenly, James stood up out of his seat and pointed at his fellow band mates one by one.

"DIBS DIBS DIBS!" he shouted, "Ha! Beat you all to it!"

Gustavo slammed his fist on the table, causing all four boys to jump with fear, "If any one of you dogs decides to tamper with my lucky find I will fire every one of you!"

"Agreed, we will not date her." Logan said, "It's fair enough."

"Not agreed!" James said, "She's free game, and I just called the shots."

"No she's not 'free'. She'll cost your job." Gustavo replied sarcastically.

James rolled his eyes, taking his seat.

"It was genius! We are going to remake her into Hollywood's most loved bad girl. Think Miley Cyrus crossed with Megan Fox, who I am completely aware is not a singer, Carlos, crossed with…Who did I say was the last cross?"

"I believe it was Avril Lavigne." Kelly answered.

"Yes, Avril Lavigne! We're cleaning her up a little bit and whipping her into shape like we did with you dogs." Gustavo continued, "How do I always end up with mutts? Oh well, at least this one is just a purebred stray."

"This is like, the greatest news ever!" James said.

"I was tempted not to tell you dogs this little bit of information after your," he looked over at James with a glare, "outburst, but we will be debuting her Rocque Records makeover as the opening act of your 'Big Time Tour'."

"I can officially die happy." James sighed.

"You still can't date her though." Logan added with a smirk.

"Shut up before I come over there."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Logan replied back, glaring over at James.

"DOGS!" Gustavo shouted, "STUDIO! NOW!"

The boys got up and quickly scattered for the door.

"By the way!" Gustavo yelled after them, "You are to greet Piper at the Palmwoods tomorrow at ten in the morning at her arrival! Act like hockey players from Minnesota and you'll get the boot!"

"We're meeting Piper Holliday!" James shouted with triumph.

"James, seriously, this is getting ridiculous." Logan said with an eye roll.

"No one likes a wet blanket." Carlos said, putting his helmet on, preparing for their rehearsal.

"Whatever."

After rehearsing from 8:30 until 1:00, the boys headed back to the Palmwoods completely exhausted.

"Worst. One. Yet." Kendall said, plopping down onto a chair, hearing his back pop, "Ugh."

"Agreed." Logan said, following suit, laying down across the couch.

"I will never forget the words to 'Stuck' ever again." Carlos said, "I promise."

"You better not!" James said, "If I have to do more push-ups because of you, I'll sling that helmet off the top of the Palmwoods roof!"

"Never." Carlos glared.

"So I'm pretty excited about this meeting tomorrow." James said, grabbing a water bottle out of the refrigerator.

"It can't be that bad." Kendall said.

"What if she's not sober? It could be a disaster." Logan said ominously.

"Please, I think they'll be looking after her closer now. Gustavo knows how to keep his acts in line." Kendall said, "Just look at how far we've come."

Logan nodded, "I guess you're right."

"Maybe she'll be really sweet and we'll have a lot of fun on tour."

"It's always Carlos," Logan said, "The glass isn't ever half full or half empty, it's _pouring _down the sides."


	4. Wild Child

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 4: Wild Child**

The morning seemed to come fast for the boys of Big Time Rush. James was up way before ten o clock loudly going through his closet and hogging the bathroom.

Then, Kendall woke up to get ready, and began to bang on the bathroom door, which woke up Logan and Carlos.

"Hurry up James! This is ridiculous!" Kendall exclaimed, hitting the door with a fist.

"He's been in there for at least the last hour." Logan complained groggily, "He can't even date her, yet the stench of man spray is pouring through the door and it's not even open yet."

"I wondered what that awful smell was." Carlos said.

The bathroom door swung open and James walked out, steam and the odor of body spray filling the room.

"Do you guys know how long it takes to achieve," he pointed at his face, "this."

"Apparently an hour and six minutes." Logan replied sarcastically, "Now can we have the bathroom back, James?"

"Of course." He replied walking out.

After getting ready, the boys headed down outside of the Palmwoods entrance and stood in a line waiting patiently for Piper's car to pull up.

"Is anyone besides me nervous?" James said.

"A little." Carlos replied.

"I'm just curious if she's anything like they make her out to be on TV." Logan said.

"I don't honestly think she will be." Kendall said.

After waiting a few minutes, a large black Cadillac Escalade pulled up in front of the Palmwoods.

"Oh my gosh." James said breathlessly.

"Calm down, she's just a person." Logan replied.

"Just a person? She's Piper Holliday." James said.

The car stopped and the door opened. Piper stepped out of the car and pushed her black Armani sunglasses on top of her head. She looked up at the levels of the Palmwoods and then looked at the boys.

"Are you guys Big Time Rush?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Yes." James said quickly, "I'm James."

Piper walked up to him and shook his hand, "I'm Piper."

"I know! I'm a huge fan." he said.

Piper smiled awkwardly, "Thanks."

She walked over to where Kendall was standing, "Hey, I'm Piper."

"I'm Kendall. It's really nice to meet you. We're super excited for tour!" he smiled.

"You're really nice. I like you." she smiled.

Kendall nodded proudly while James stood with his mouth agape, slowly fuming.

She walked over to Carlos and extended her hand. Carlos grabbed his helmet, put it on his head, and then passed out.

"Oh my gosh!" Piper said, backing up.

"Great." Logan said, rolling his eyes.

"Is he always like this?" Piper asked.

"The whole randomly freaking out thing, yes. Passing out, not always." Logan began, "This idiot is Carlos. I'm Logan Mitchell."

Logan held his hand out and Piper took it. Logan felt his heart skip a beat a little bit. The hand shake lasted a little longer than usual as they locked eyes. Logan studied her appearance from her wavy brown hair to her off the shoulder top to the way her black shorts made her legs look like they could go on for days.

"I'm Piper." she smiled softly.

"Woah, wait, what happened?" Carlos said.

Piper dropped Logan's hand and looked over at Carlos with a wave.

"Hey Carlos! I'm Piper!" She said.

"Oh man! I'm sorry." he said, "Oh gosh, that was bad. That was really embarrassing."

Piper laughed, "It's okay. I felt a little lightheaded when I met Justin Timberlake, but I didn't fully pass out."

"Cool." Carlos laughed nervously.

"So what's there to do around here?" she asked.

"We could chill by the pool if you want. There's a hot tub over there too." Kendall said.

"Sounds good to me. I haven't gotten to chill with friends in a long time. My chill privileges kind of died off after the first time I got caught out in public drunk." she said.

The boys stayed silent, unsure of how to respond. Logan twitched a little at the memory of those TMZ videos playing across their TV screen.

"So yeah, do you want to meet my mom and sister? They're going on tour with us and my sister's a huge fan, but not creepy like James." Kendall laughed.

"Hey!" James replied.

Piper laughed, "That's fine. I get really nervous meeting new people but it's totally fine with me. We can change and head down to the pool from there."

"Sounds like a plan." Carlos said.

The guys hurried on leaving Piper checking on her luggage with her manager and her sister.

"Guys?" Logan called out as the boys got into the elevator.

"They'll realize it three floors up." he said, shaking his head as he walked over to where Piper was standing.

"So the other guys left in a mad rush for swim trunks and the layers of spray on sunscreen Mrs. Knight has waiting for us in the apartment." Logan said with a smile.

"My manager's all into that too." She laughed, "Except she puts outdoor tanning oil on me in layers."

"You know, you can still get skin cancer tanning outside." Logan blurted out smartly, then smacked himself in the forehead, "Oh man, I'm sorry. I tend to vomit facts when I get nervous and then I ramble on trying to explain myself and I think I'm doing it right now which is really, really embarrassing."

"Chill out, Logan." she smiled, "I might act a little crazy and stuff out in public, but I'm completely normal behind closed doors."

"Cool, that's very cool." Logan sighed.

"Oh wait, that sounded really conceited didn't it? Oh God, I'm so bad about that. You could just get nervous around new people too, like me. It's not because I'm famous, it's new people."

"Or girls in general." Logan muttered under his breath.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's fine." he said, "Completely fine."

"You don't have to wait for me, you know. You can head on up with your boys if you want."

"No, I'll wait here. We were told to greet you with welcoming hearts and that's what I intend to do."

Piper laughed, "That's cool with me. Let me get my bathing suit out of one of these cases and we can head up."

"Alright." Logan replied.

After getting her bathing suit out of a small suitcase and making sure it was okay for her to go, Piper came back over to where Logan was standing.

"Okay," she sighed, "I'm ready now."

Logan laughed, "Okay."

They walked over to the elevator and got inside. Logan hit the two button and looked over.

"So are you excited to be here?" he asked.

Piper nodded, "I'm excited, but scared. I don't really want them to change me. I like who I am."

"You like being the drunk girl that's always on TV?" Logan asked, "I couldn't help but ask."

Piper tucked her head, playing with a loose brown curl, "I don't know. I feel like, if I change my fans won't like me anymore. They'll think I'm boring."

"They won't!" He replied as the elevator doors came open on the second floor.

"I don't know. I guess there's nothing really wrong with change."

"Why are you nervous meeting new people by the way?" Logan asked, "I meant to ask you, even thought it's really personal and you probably don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, it's fine." she laughed, "I probably looked like an idiot opening up to you when I haven't known your for an hour yet. No one really listens to me, you know."

"It's all good." Logan said, "I like to help."

"Anyway, a lot of people are mean to me when they meet me. They say rude things. They tell me I'm not a good person. All of that junk." she said.

"Ooh, I'm sorry." he said as they approached apartment 2J, "I promise you, Mrs. Knight is the sweetest person ever. She's like a mom to all of us."

Logan opened the door to see all the guys in swim trunks and t-shirts, waiting to go to the pool.

"Well aren't you all the greatest group of gentlemen that I've ever seen?" Logan said sarcastically.

"Dude, we thought you were right behind us." Carlos said.

"Yeah." Kendall added in, "It was our bad."

"Hello," Mrs. Knight said, stepping in front of all the boys, "You're obviously Piper Holliday."

"Yeah…I mean, Yes ma'am." Piper said, extending her hand, "I'm Piper."

"Piper Holliday?" Katie exclaimed, pushing James out of the way.

"Why does she hate me?" James asked, shaking his head.

"Hey Piper, I'm Katie. Your number one fan." Katie said.

"Really, because I was under the impression that James was my biggest fan." she giggled, looking over at James.

James locked eyes with her and smiled back nervously, "Woah."

"Well, are you all off to the pool?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yep, but Piper and Logan have to change first." Kendall said.

"Okay, that's cool." she said as Logan and Piper began to walk off.

She paused for a moment before yelling after them, "NOT IN THE SAME ROOM!"

"Mom!" Kendall gasped.

"I know that child. I have never met her until now, but I know her." she nodded, "I'll be nice to her, but she has some proving to do before I trust her."

"Something tells me this is gonna get rough before it gets easy." James said.

"I think you're right." Carlos agreed, putting on his helmet, but this time, snapping it under his chin, "Bring it on."


	5. Changes

**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 5:**

**Changes**

After changing, Piper and the boys headed down to the Palmwoods pool area. On the way over, Logan looked at Piper's appearance. She had slid her black Armani glasses back over her eyes and had some black and multi colored swim suit underneath a large oversized white v-neck t-shirt. He shuddered a little bit, once again recalling the news reports, not wanting to know where that t-shirt came from…or who it came from.

"Piper, welcome to the Palm Woods pool." Kendall said, opening his arms dramatically.

"Awesome." She smiled.

"Oh"

"My"

"Gosh"

The Jennifers suddenly appeared in front of the guys and Piper.

"You're Piper Holliday!" the blonde one said.

"Uh yeah. I recognize you from somewhere, but I'm not sure where." Piper replied.

"Oh," she said, "I was in a few music videos, maybe that's where."

"Were you in a Jonas Brothers video?" Piper asked.

"Yeah!"

"That's where I saw you." she replied.

"Awesome."

"Hello ladies." James smiled, walking up.

"Leave, now." the brunette Jennifer said.

"F-Fine." James stuttered, backing up.

"Bye Piper, we'll see you later." the blonde Jennifer said as they linked arms and walked away.

"Sure" Piper smiled widely as she watched the Jennifers walk off.

"I don't like the look of them." Piper frowned.

"Oh, we like the look of them, but they aren't very nice." Carlos said.

"So are we claiming our usual lounge chairs?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, but make sure to get Piper one." James said, "Or she could just…"

"She doesn't want to share a chair with you!" Logan shouted suddenly.

"I wasn't going to suggest that." James said, staring at Logan, "Although it's not a bad idea. I was going to suggest that she could get her own chair."

"Again, world's greatest gentleman comes back into play." Logan replied.

"I swear to you, Logan." James began.

"Chill you guys!" Piper said, "Let's go hang out already."

"Okay." Logan said.

"Fine." James replied.

After finding five chairs and sitting down, Piper with two boys on both sides, they began to talk about music, her lifestyle, and the tour.

"I like how surprisingly normal you are." Kendall said.

"Yeah, it's nice. We were all expecting a half drunk crazo." Carlos said.

"If you don't shut up, you're going in that pool." James said.

"Well aren't you just feeling threatening today, James." Piper said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Well, uh…"

"I'm just playing with you, James. It's all good." Piper laughed.

"Oh, okay."

"Well, it's getting blazing over here. I'm going to get in the pool for a second. I'll be right back." she said, tying her hair up.

"Oh. Man." James said, looking up at her, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

Logan looked over at him and followed his eyes to unintentionally watch Piper grab the hem of her white t-shirt and drag it over her head in what seemed like slow motion. Logan felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched her reveal her black and rainbow zebra print mono-kini.

"Holy Hera." Carlos said breathily.

Piper turned and looked at the four boys.

"What are you guys staring at?" she looked around for some other girl, "You guys are acting weird. I'll be back."

"I say, for our next music video, she's in it…wearing that." James spoke up.

"Agreed." Kendall said.

Suddenly, the chair that was occupied by Piper, was taken over by Camille. Logan was shaken out of his daze by Camille's presence.

"Camille, what are you doing?" he asked.

"What's _she _doing here?" she said sarcastically.

"Well _she _is our new tour mate, little crazy one." James replied.

"Why is _she_ sitting beside _you_?" Camille asked, turning to Logan.

Logan shrugged, "Luck?"

Camille made a throaty growling sound, and then hauled off and slapped Logan across the face.

"What was that for? You aren't auditioning for anything today! You didn't say any lines!" He exclaimed.

"Did she just smack you?"

Logan turned. Piper had just walked back over to reclaim her seat, but now, water droplets were slowly sliding down her body, making Logan's train of thought go off the path it was on.

"Uh, gosh, uh, yeah, I suppose." he said.

"Who are you anyway and why did you smack him? Piper said, "Wait, are you his girlfriend? If so, I'm totally sorry. I was just hanging with them. I'm Piper Holliday and I'm going on tour with Big Time Rush."

"NO!" Logan shot up in his seat.

"I really don't know!" Camille said, "We've talked and all. Then there was the party incident, but…"

Logan cut his eyes over at Camille in a glare. His mind caught up with him when he saw the shocked look on Camille's face.

"_Where did that come from?" _he thought.

"I'm Camille, by the way, and I was just leaving." she said, storming off with an annoyed scoff.

"Well then." Piper said, sitting back down on her lounge chair.

"Yeah, sorry about that. She's a…method actress." Kendall said.

"Don't forget about total psychopath." James added.

"She stalks Logan." Carlos said.

"She doesn't really _stalk _me." Logan said.

"Dude, she hid on our balcony, trying to get you to come out." James said.

"Are you serious?" Piper laughed, "That chick is crazy, and I thought I was bad."

"You and Camille are two completely different kinds of crazy, my lady." James said smoothly.

"Thanks." Piper smiled.

The conversation was broken suddenly by the sound of two phones vibrating, one playing 'I'm Too Sexy', one playing 'California Girls', and one beeping loudly.

"Oh my gosh." Piper said, reaching for her HTC Hero, "That was the loudest thing ever."

"Agreed." Logan said.

"Gustavo wants us all at the studio at noon." Kendall said.

"Did you get the same text?" Carlos asked Piper.

"Yeah," she said, "It must be something about tour."

"He said it was urgent. Wonder what about tour could be urgent?" Logan said.

"With Gustavo, who knows?" Kendall said.

They all packed up and were heading towards the door back into the Palmwoods when a voice called out, "Kendall Knight!"

Kendall turned around to see Jo standing behind them.

"What 'cha up to?" she smiled, walking up to him.

"Not much, we just got called in by Gustavo for an emergency meeting." he replied.

"Sounds fun." she smiled.

"Oh yeah, tons. Oh, by the way, you've got to meet Piper, she's awesome."

"Uh, okay." Jo replied uncertainly.

"Jo, Piper. Piper, Jo." Kendall said as the girls walked up to each other.

"Hey." Piper smiled, "I'm going on tour with the guys this summer."

"Me too." Jo smiled, "Kendall invited me yesterday."

"Oh really, did he?" James said, looking over at Kendall.

"Oh yeah, I meant to tell you guys." Kendall said, "Jo's going on tour with us! My mom said it would be fine!"

"That's cool. At least it won't just be me and my sister on the bus. I could use another girl." Piper smiled, looking over her shoulder at all the boys.

"That'll be fun." Jo said, "Maybe we can be really good friends."

"That'd be cool." Piper said, "You can never have too many friends in my case."

"Cool, so I guess I'll see you later." Jo smiled.

"Yep." Piper waved goodbye as Jo kissed Kendall on the cheek and walked off.

James did the "whipped" cough again.

"That is getting really old, really fast!" Kendall exclaimed, glaring at James.

After going up to their separate apartments and getting ready, Piper and the BTR boys met back in the lobby to head off to Rocque Records.

When they arrived, Kelly lead them into the same big meeting room from the other day, but this time Gustavo was sitting in one of the side seats and Mr. Griffin was sitting at the end.

"Please don't let him have brought Mercedes." Carlos prayed quietly, earning a chuckle from his fellow band mates.

"Dogs! Over here, now!" Gustavo said as the boys rushed to their seats.

Piper awkwardly followed behind Carlos and sat down across from Logan.

"I don't believe he's noticed my existence yet." Piper said.

"Story of my life." Carlos replied.

"Why do I always feel awkward and sad after talking to you?" she replied.

Carlos responded with a shrug.

"Ah, Miss Holliday, welcome to Rocque Records!" Gustavo said loudly.

"Oh, thank you, Sir, it's an honor." she replied.

"You're very welcome. Today, I have brought you all in here to discuss Piper's new and improved look and sound. I figured the Dogs might have picked something up along the way about music and style, so they might be of some help." He said.

"Well, I'm always up for style help." James said.

"I have people for that, Dog!" Gustavo replied.

"Okay." James replied, hanging his head.

"First off, Mr. Griffin would like us to go through Piper's songs for a little bit of tweaking." Gustavo said.

"Tweaking?" Piper asked.

"Well, Miss Holliday, a lot of your lyrics are very…erm…sexual." Mr. Griffin spoke up.

"What are you going to do to them? I didn't write them. My old record company…"

"That's exactly why we're changing them."

"You didn't let me finish."

"There is no need to. Columbia faxed over your lyric sheets and I believe Mr. Diamond has your album loaded to his iPod." he said.

"Yes sir." James smiled proudly, handing him the iPod touch.

They watched as Gustavo plugged James' iPod into a small speaker. Logan looked across the table at Piper. She had her lip in her mouth, chewing away nervously. Suddenly, the first single she had ever released, "Bubblegum", began playing through the speakers.

_**Taste It Bite It Chew it**_

_**Pop It Lick It Smack It**_

_**Move It Drop It Crack It Snap It**_

_**You know you want my bubblegum**_

She cringed a little bit, knowing how embarrassed she originally was to sing those lines. She secretly hated that song, but she wasn't allowed to tell a soul. It would hurt sales.

"Okay, that whole opening has to go." Mr. Griffin said.

"That's where her tight dance section is." Logan blurted out.

"And you said you weren't a fan." James said.

"I watched it because it first came out when we were getting started and Gustavo told me to watch it to make myself better. Although, I have no intention of 'dropping it like it's hot'." Logan spat, causing Piper to chuckle a little bit.

"She can still do it to instrumental music right there." Mr. Griffin said, "Also, the 'I wanna make your bubble pop' line isn't really kosher with me either, but I'm going to let it slide."

Piper nodded, "That's fine. I was never a big fan of that song anyway."

"Moving on." Mr. Griffin said, changing the songs.

Her next track, "Infatuation" began to play, the smooth Spanish guitar pouring through the speakers, putting a smile on her face. Now that song, she was all over it, although it was probably the worst song of the entire album, content wise.

"This is out, all together." Mr. Griffin said, "Did you write this one?"

Piper shook her head, "Some lady that worked for the record company did. I don't even speak Spanish. I knew what the _te quiero, te quiero_ meant."

"It means I want you." Carlos spoke up.

"That we knew." Piper said.

"_**Mama told me to beware those Latin lovers…" **_the song played.

"Ha, she aught to release this song and put Carlos in the video." Kendall said with a laugh, causing an eruption of laughter from everyone at the table, except Gustavo who was fuming, and Mr. Griffin who ignored the comment.

"Dogs! Enough!" Gustavo yelled.

After a few more songs, the last song on her album, "Not Myself Tonight", her most prolific hit. It had been to Billboard's 1 spot, and it had gone platinum. When the beat began to kick in James and Kendall started doing a stupid dance in their seats, earning a disgusted look from Gustavo.

"There is so much wrong with this song…"

"What isn't wrong with all of my songs? You guys are acting like I wrote these and it's my fault." Piper said.

"Well, you can't go up there singing these songs with young Big Time Rush fans in the audience." Mr. Griffin said.

"And you need a makeover." Gustavo began, "Have you seen any pictures of yourself out recently? You look like you got hit by a truck!"

Piper's eyes began to well up as she bit her lip. She slammed her hand on the table before running out of the meeting room, tears beginning to fall.

"Oh no, Piper wait." Logan stood up.

"Do you need a shoulder to cry on?" James yelled.

"Baby come back, you can blame it all on me!" Carlos sang loudly and off key.

The boys turned and looked at Carlos with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Well is anyone going to run after her?" Carlos replied.

Logan turned and looked at James and James met Logan's glance with a glare. Without saying a word, both boys were running towards the door in a flash.

**Songs from this chapter-**

*** "Bubblegum" by The Stunners**

*** "Infatuation" by Christina Aguilera**

*** "Not Myself Tonight" by Christina Aguilera**


	6. Problems Solved

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 6: Problems Solved**

Logan hurried with all of the strength in his body at the time to follow the sound of Piper's footsteps to a long corridor where Piper was sitting at the end with her knees tucked into her chest, wiping away tears from her face.

"Logan?" she said, looking up with a deep frown.

Logan's bottom lip shot into his mouth, before replying, "Yeah."

"Piper?" James exclaimed from behind Logan.

Logan smiled slowly. Victory was sweet.

"Beat you." he said smoothly.

"Damn." James muttered under his breath, "Mark my words, this means nothing, Logan Mitchell, nothing."

"Whatever you say." Logan replied, without even turning around to look James in the eye.

Logan listened carefully for James' foot steps to fade into the distance.

"You okay?" he asked as he walked towards Piper.

"What do you think?" she shouted, slamming her hand against the wall, earning a jump from Logan.

"Well," he bent down to her, "I'd say you weren't doing very well, but that's just me."

"No duh, you cookie cutter idiot!" she spat.

Logan hung his head. He had no clue why, but what she was doing actually was causing him pain.

"Are you going to bite my head off if I put my arm around you…or better yet, my arm." he corrected.

"No!" she sniffed, "I'm just really pissed."

She flopped her arms down by her sides dramatically, hanging her head. Logan scooted over and said a silent prayer for his awkwardness as he put an arm around Piper's shoulders. She scooted in closer and flopped her head over on Logan's shoulder.

"I feel like such a failure." she cried, "They critiqued all of my music right in front of me and then changed all the words. It's so ridiculous. I'm never going to be able to get all of the changes down, let alone after they change the dances too!"

"Welcome to the world of Big Time Rush. He brings the 'X' man in and it's all over." he said.

"Well you know what, I'm not in Big Time Rush, and I've been doing this longer than you guys have!" she spat, sitting straight up and away from Logan, "This would be like changing my whole world."

"I finally see what all of the press is talking about." He pulled his arm away sharply, "You don't want to change! You're hopeless! Instead of actually getting help, you'd rather sit there and make people feel sorry for you and then you yell and scream at them when you don't get things your way!"

He stood up and backed away from her, shaking his head. He watched as her eyes welled up and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You have nothing to say?" Logan said.

Piper looked at him and pursed her lips, hanging her head again.

"I'm out of here." he said, turning away from her.

He began to walk up the hall when he heard her call after him, "Logan, wait, please!"

He stopped and turned around, crossing his arms over his chest, but staying silent.

"Look, I'm sorry." she said, playing with her hands, looking from the floor to Logan's face over and over again, "I didn't mean to scream at you. It just hurts when people don't like you, and you desperately want to change, but you don't know that you can. I don't know how I'll act the first time I'm out with you guys at a party, or a club, or some other appearance. I don't know how my first performance will be on tour with you guys. It's scary."

Logan stepped closer to her and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, making her head shoot up. She looked him dead in the eye, her heart beginning to race, not knowing what his next move would be.

"That's what makes the future so scary, Piper, but you'll have the four of us there with you the whole way, two on each side." he laughed at the last part as a small smile began to form on her face.

"I guess you're right." she said, "Thanks Logan."

"You ready to go back in there?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

Logan turned and began to walk away. She let him get a little ahead of her before calling after him again.

"Hey, wait up!" she called.

"Yeah?" he asked, watching her walk up to him.

"Thanks again."

With that, she did the unthinkable. Logan felt as if his heart was going to stop beating in his chest, and he was going to pull a Carlos and fall out in the floor right in front of America's hottest popstar.

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Oi vey." he breathed, taking in her Juicy Couture perfume as she backed up.

She giggled as she reached up and tugged on his shirt sleeve, "Come on, before Gustavo has a stroke and Kendall calls his mom and she thinks we've gone off and done the deed or something."

Logan laughed, "I really don't know what that was about earlier, I swear."

"Oh really?" she said, twisting her brown hair around a black painted fingernail, "I was thinking that maybe it was because, I don't know, she heard you talking about me or something and thought you…liked me."

Logan's eyes widened as he looked at the sly smile that was playing on her glossy lips.

"Well, uh…James is really the one that talks about you for hours upon hours." he said.

"Oh yeah," she replied, a laugh present in her voice, "because you're not a fan, or so James says."

"Take this as a lesson, don't listen to James. He's so full of himself and full of something else if you ask me." he replied, sounding irritated because of what had happened earlier with James.

Piper laughed, "Point taken."

The two walked into the meeting room.

"I wonder if you dogs were going to come back!" Gustavo exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Piper spoke up, "Who are you referring to as a dog exactly?"

"You and your little friend. Now sit."

"I thought I was pure bred."

"A pure bred pup wouldn't pull a stunt like that."

"I told you from the beginning that I've never been perfect."

"Obviously," Gustavo said, showing her the chair, "Now sit."

Logan pulled her chair back for her, earning a weirded out look from Kendall, as she sat down.

"Now, Piper, part one of your makeover begins now. People!"

A crowd of the same hair and makeup people that came in and worked on the boys rushed in and practically grabbed Piper out of her seat and took her into the other room.

"Well, that was scary." Carlos said.

Kendall nodded, "Agreed."

After waiting for what seemed like forever, the door swung open and Piper walked in with her hair cut in several types of layers and her waves had been turned pin straight. She also had swoosh bangs that fell to the right of her face. She had minimal makeup on except for light foundation, blush, shimmery eyeshadow, and sheer lipstick, but her eyes were darkened by a thick line of liquid eyeliner on top matched with a thin line of regular eyeliner on the bottom. They had also stripped her nails of the black polish and re-painted them white, and painted zebra stripes over the white.

"I present you with part one of the new Piper Holliday." Kelly said, holding her hands out like a game show prize girl.

Piper ran her hands through her hair awkwardly as the boys stared at her more so than they did at the pool earlier that day.

"Stop gawking, monkey dogs!" Gustavo shouted, slamming his fist into the table again, "How can I expect her to go on tour with you all if she's creeped out by you!"

"Sorry." Kendall apologized as he re-fixed himself in his chair.

"Yeah, my bad." Carlos said.

Piper came and sat down in her seat in between Logan and Carlos and hung her head a little bit.

"This is so…weird." she said.

"Don't worry," Logan said before he could actually filter his head to his mouth, "You look great!"

Logan watched in amazement as she giggled and then, wait, did he see her cheeks tint red? Oh, it must have been the blush.

"Thanks." she smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Logan swallowed hard, wishing he knew what this weird feeling was that he felt when he was around her. It wasn't like with Camille where he was just kind of awkward and giddy, and it wasn't a total fear like with Stephanie, or a panic like with Mercedes. The same giddy feeling was there, but yet, he felt kind of smooth, like he could actually talk to her. He made her feel…normal.

"You all are dismissed for now!" Gustavo announced, knocking Logan out of his Piper induced thoughts, "Be forewarned! You will have an intense dance rehearsal tomorrow followed by a duet picking for tour!"

"A duet?" Piper spoke up, a smile across her face.

"Yes, do you need to go to the vet and have your ears checked, dogette?" Gustavo asked.

"That's so cool!" she smiled.

"Yeah, BTR with Piper Holliday! This is going to be off the chain!" Kendall yelled.

Logan nodded, a smile growing slowly on his face.

"Aren't you pumped?" Piper asked, hitting him in the arm gently.

"You don't even know."


	7. Sing With Me

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 7: Sing With Me**

After heading back to the Palmwoods, then going out to dinner with the boys, Piper went to bed with a certain boy with deep brown eyes on her mind.

"_He probably has girls all over him all the time. It's probably just a crush anyway, just a stupid idea from a stupid girl. Plus…that girl at the pool…yeah, this is pointless." _

She rolled over on her side, trying to push the boy as far out of her mind as possible as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she was woken up by her phone singing.

"_Woah oh, woah oh, Woah oh, Come on, shake it up what you got to lose? Go and make your luck with the life you choose. If you want it all, lay it on the line. It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time!"_

She knew that had to be one of four people. She sighed.

If it were James, she was ignoring it, fearing what was on the other line.

If it were Kendall, it was a reminder to be at the studio.

If it were Carlos, he was asking to hang out.

If it were Logan…she wasn't exactly sure what it would be for. One thing is for sure, she is no where near close to decoding that boy.

She reached for her phone and looked at the caller I.D.

KENDALL K.

She hit the green button and pressed it against her ear, "Hello?"

"Hey Piper, did I wake you up?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, but it's alright. What's up?" she said sleepily.

"Oh, Gustavo wants us in early because we have to do some video or something." he said, "I didn't really get it all, because that's what I woke up to."

Piper laughed, "Okay, sounds cool, what time?"

"Nine." Kendall replied.

Piper looked at the clock.

8:05

"Oh gosh, I gotta go. I'll see you in the lobby!" she said.

"Okay, see you then." Kendall laughed as he hung up the phone.

"Bye."

Piper hung up the phone and rushed out of bed. She tossed on a pair of soft, fluorescent green cheerleading style shorts that had a picture of two tap shoes and her name embroidered on them. She grabbed a black v-neck t-shirt out of her closet and tossed it on.

"Damn it!" she cursed, trying to put her new haircut up into a pony tail, "Damn Gustavo Rocque and his stupid haircut. Forget it!"

She threw the ponytail holder to the ground and grabbed some clips and pulled her bangs up into a bump on the top of her head, managing with it the best she could. She put on a pair of white knee high socks and her black converse before heading out the door.

She hurried into the Palmwoods lobby and practically collapsed on one of the chairs.

"You okay?"

Piper looked up to see Jo and Camille sitting on a couch adjacent to her, going over material from a script.

"Yeah, I'm good. Late start. Gustavo's going to run me ragged today, but yeah, good." she breathed.

"Are you waiting on the boys?" Jo smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, of course I'm down here before them when they called and had me freaking out thinking I was going to be late." she said.

Jo laughed, "Was it Kendall?"

Piper nodded in response.

"He loves that. Calling at the last second to make sure you're ready is his thing." she said.

"Logan's always so prepared." Camille sighed, "He has everything plugged into his Blackberry."

"And how would you know this?" Piper asked, sitting up in her seat, facing Camille.

"Well…"

Instead of telling Piper about how she hopelessly stalks Logan…she went with another route.

"He showed me." she said, "Yeah, it's cool. Oh, and he showed up to ask me to the school dance on a horse."

"Really?" Piper asked.

"You do realize that horse's head was James and its butt was my boyfriend, right?" Jo said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, but it's still a horse." Camille replied.

"Yeah, I guess." Jo said.

Piper bit at her lip, revisiting her thoughts from the night before.

"_It's no point in this, stop thinking about him. He's a co-worker anyway, you shouldn't even think he's cute. You do not think he's cute." she thought, "But he is very nice."_

"Hello ladies!" Kendall said, walking over to where Jo was sitting.

He sat down on the arm rest and draped her arm across Jo's shoulder, causing her and Camille to erupt with giggles.

Piper smiled. Kendall and Jo were very cute together.

Suddenly a pair of hands blocked her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"I'm going to guess, since Kendall's over there it's either James, Carlos, or Logan."

"I'm in front of you." someone said, sounding irritated.

"That's Logan." she replied.

"Hey Logie." Camille said, standing up to get right beside Logan.

"James move your hands." Piper said.

"You got me." he sighed, moving his hands away from her face.

Piper rolled her eyes. James was cute, but he was so obsessed with himself and seemed so confident he could get her. She so desperately wanted to prove him wrong.

"You guys ready to go?" Logan asked, "I think Kelly's here."

"Yeah, let's go." Carlos said, putting his black helmet on.

"Cool with me." Piper said.

An idea quickly popped in her head, that would either make her look like an idiot or take a turn for the best of her amusement.

She stood up and held her arm out to link arms with Logan, "Come on, let's go."

"Okay." he shrugged, linking arms with her.

Camille let out a disgusted noise as she plopped back down to her seat, putting a satisfied smile on Piper's face…that is, until Carlos grabbed her other arm.

"Are we off to see the Wizard?" he asked with a big grin.

"You gonna ask him for a brain, Scarecrow?" she asked sarcastically.

"So does this make me Dorothy?" Logan asked, a mischievous smile coming across his face, making his dimples stand out.

"Why?" she replied.

"Because, if he's the Scarecrow, you're obviously the Tin Man, asking for a heart." he smiled.

Piper's face fell as Logan burst out laughing, and Camille followed, completely ruining her plan.

"I hope you know I will NEVER watch that movie again!" she spat, dropping Carlos' arm.

She crossed her arms over her chest and walked out of the Palmwoods. She swung the car door open and slid in beside Kendall and slammed the door.

"What happened to you?" Kendall asked.

"Logan's an idiot!" she huffed.

"What'd he do?" James said, sounding hopeful.

Piper glared in his direction, "Nothing, I don't want to talk about it."

Suddenly, the car door opened and Carlos slid in with Logan behind him, shutting the door.

"Piper, come on." Logan said, still breathless from laughing, as the car pulled off.

"I will not come on! That was so rude, and in front of those girls!" she exclaimed.

"It was funny!" he said, "You know I was just joking."

"I don't care. We aren't having this conversation." she said, putting her palm up to his face.

"So now I'm supposed to 'talk to the hand', really?" he asked.

Piper moved her hand and crossed her arms back over the chest. She stared out the side window, watching palm tree after palm tree pass and hotel after building. She noticed Kendall pulling out his phone, but ignored it, figuring he was texting Jo. She was wrong.

**Dude, what did you say to her?- K.K.**

**She linked arms with me and then told me to go with her to the car. Carlos started singing Wizard of Oz. She called him brainless. I made a comment about her being like the Tin Man (no heart), and she got really mad! I thought it was funny.- Logan**

**Hahahahahahahahahaha! You did not, man!- K.K.**

**Yeah, I did. Was it completely stupid?- Logan**

**Duh.- K.K.**

**Great. Now what?- Logan**

**When we get there, apologize, beg her forgiveness. - K.K.**

**What if she doesn't accept it?- Logan**

**She'll come around.- K.K.**

**Seriously?- Logan**

**I'm your best friend, would I lie to you?- K.K.**

**No.- Logan**

**Exactly.- K.K.**

**What's with her and Camille by the way?- K.K.**

**Huh?- Logan**

**Jo said she noticed there was some serious tension between the two and they haven't even really been around each other.- K.K.**

**I really don't know. I sensed it too, the way they looked at each other this morning.- Logan**

**Hmm. Maybe Piper wants a piece of Logie? Hahahahaha!- K.K.**

**Shut up! Like that would happen!- Logan**

**Never know….; ) - K.K.**

Logan put his phone away with an eye roll. He loved Kendall like a brother, but his stupidity really bothered him sometimes. Like Piper Holliday would want him as more than a friend. She's had some of Hollywood's best, or so Logan had heard. It was no way Kendall was right.

They arrived at Rocque Records a few minutes later. After they got out of the car, Kelly began to usher them into the building. Logan rushed up beside Piper, who, after noticing his presence, turned and began talking to Carlos.

"So Carlos, are you excited about the duet?" she asked loudly, masking whatever Logan could possibly say.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a lot of fun!" he said, "I hope we do it first though. I won't make it after dance rehearsal."

"Piper, listen." Logan begged.

Suddenly, Piper turned to face Logan.

"When you have the courage to tell me that you messed up and you're sorry, and not just beg, than I might listen to you, Cowardly Lion!" she spat.

"I shouldn't have started the Oz thing." he shook his head as Kendall put his hand on his shoulder.

"Once again," he began, "You really screwed up."

"I know. I don't want to talk about it." Logan said, as he tried to catch up with Piper again.

"Piper, look, I messed up. I shouldn't have called you heartless. You most certainly have a heart or you wouldn't be alive right now. Anyway, yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Please forgive me." he said.

Piper turned and looked at him, "Fine. You owe me though for all the heartache and anger you've put me through."

"As long as it's not monetary, we're all good." he replied.

"Non-monetary works for me." she smiled.

"Say the word and I'm yours." he said.

"I'll remember that." she smiled mischievously as she walked ahead of the group into the recording studio.

"She's got him trapped." Carlos said.

"How?" Kendall asked.

"He's so into her and she either knows and is stringing him along for all he's worth, or she's equally into him." Carlos replied.

"How do you know these things?" He asked.

"I read one of those magazines your mom picked up with our pictures on the front, you know, PopTiger." Carlos said.

"You actually read that?" Kendall asked, completely freaked out, "Dude, that's for girls."

"I got bored, okay! Gosh! It was storming out and your mom wouldn't let me cut on the HD TV or the computer! I couldn't help it!" He frowned, hanging his head.

"Whatever, man." Kendall said, following him into the studio.

"Alright dogs, and dogette, today we will be figuring out your duet today and Piper will be recording for her brand spankin' new album." Gustavo said.

"Cool." Kendall said, "What 'cha got for us Gustavo?"

"For your duet, we have three remixes of your songs that have been edited for a duet. "Big Time Rush", "Famous", or "Halfway There"." he said.

""Okay, so we have to try your song today because a video guy is coming to record you in the studio at noon where we can put this video as a promo for your tour." Kelly said.

"Wait, so we have to learn all of it today?" Carlos gasped.

"Carlos, it's your own song, but with me added in. Plus, you've already recorded this remix, that I can understand." Piper replied.

"Oh, well, I guess." He responded.

"Studio, NOW!" Gustavo yelled, causing the group to jump a little.

When they got in the studio, Gustavo wasted no time in handing out sheet music and shouting out orders, as usual.

"Piper in the middle, dogs on the outside. Two on both sides. I should NOT hear tons of dogs and not enough dogette." he said.

They followed the orders and walked over behind the microphones and put the headphones on their heads.

Gustavo's voice poured through the speakers in the studio, "Do 'Big Time Rush' first! Follow the sheet music and DON'T SCREW THIS UP! WE'RE ON A TIME SCHEDULE!"

There was a drum click that played three times before they were supposed to start the song.

For some reason, Piper felt extremely awkward singing this song. She felt as if she didn't belong on the track because it was named after the boys.

_**Hey! Hey! **_

_**Listen to your heart now **_

She sang into the mic, a frown on her face.

_**Hey! (Ooh) Hey! (Ooh) **_

_**Dont cha feel the rush? **_

Logan followed after her. Suddenly, the track stopped.

"That was AWFUL!" Gustavo shouted, "Moving on, let's do 'Halfway There', this better be better."

Kelly walked into the sound studio and handed out the music. Piper looked it over. She had Carlos' solo in the first verse, and then she had runs all in the choruses, and what she saw next made her heart skip a few beats. She was singing with Logan in the bridge, just her and Logan.

"Hey, check this out." Logan said, nudging her in the arm, "You're backing up my bridge."

Piper smiled, "Yeah, I saw that. Pretty cool, huh?"

"I like this one and I haven't even heard it all together yet." Kendall said, putting his headphones back on, "Let's do it!"

A new beat to the song Piper knew so well began to play and James began to do one of his song intros.

"Yeah, BTR, Piper Holliday…we're halfway there." He said into the microphone slowly.

_**When the chips are down**_

_**Back against the wall**_

_**Gotten more to give**_

_**Cause we gave it all**_

_**seems like going the distance is unrealistic**_

_**But we're too far from the start**_

Kendall pointed over to Piper at the end of his verses and nodded. She nodded back and put both earphones to her ears and began to sing, nodding her head to the infectious beat.

_**So we take what comes and we keep on going**_

_**Leaning on each others shoulder**_

_**Then we turn around**_

_**And see we come so far somehow**_

_**We're halfway there**_

Piper then noticed that the next line was hers, after overlooking it the first time.

_**We're Looking good now**_

_**Nothing is going get in the way**_

_**We're halfway there**_

"_**Halfway there" **_Piper sang, backing up James, like the sheet said.

_**Looking back now**_

_**I Never thought I'd ever say**_

_**We're Halfway there**_

_**If you never flew,**_

_**We would never fall**_

_**If the world was ours,**_

_**We would have it all**_

_**But the life we live**_

_**Isn't so simplistic**_

_**You just don't get what you want**_

_**So we take what comes**_

_**And we keep on going**_

_**Leaning on each others shoulder**_

_**Then we turn around**_

_**And see we've come so far somehow**_

As she listened to James and Logan sing, all she could picture was the big stage all lit up with thousands of people in front of them, holding up posters and glow sticks singing along with them as they danced and pumped up the crowd.

_**We're halfway there**_

_**We're looking good now**_

_**Nothing is going get in the way**_

_**We're halfway there**_

_**Looking back now**_

_**I Never thought I ever say**_

_**We're halfway there**_

_**We're halfway there**_

Oh, the moment had arrived. Piper looked over at Logan and smiled as they began to sing together.

_**Are you ever gonna reach the stars?**_

_**If you never get off the ground.**_

_**And you'll always be where you are if you let life knock you down.**_

They looked into each other's eyes the entire time the verse played on until James' voice poured through again.

_**We're halfway there**_

_**We're looking good now**_

_**Nothing is going get in the way**_

_**We're halfway there**_

_**Looking back now**_

_**I Never thought I ever say**_

"_**We're halfway there" **_James sang.

"_**We're halfway there" **_Kendall followed.

"_**We're halfway there" **_Carlos came behind the other two.

"_**We're halfway there" **_Logan sang.

"_**We're halfway there" **_ Piper sang, putting an extra run on the end of the word "there", similar to what she knew Carlos did on the original track.

"_**We're halfway there" **_they all sang at once, and then burst into cheers and clapping.

They patiently awaited Gustavo's gesture for them to talk. He gave them a thumbs up, and then they took the headphones off and cheered again.

"That was amazing!" Piper smiled.

"Dude, I'd never heard that song done better." Kendall said, "Like, I thought we had it, but that was great!"

"Great job, gang!" Kelly came in over the speakers.

"That's a wrap for dogs and Piper, now follow Kelly to get ready for the quickie video shoot, we'll use the track we just did." he said.

"And the day gets crazier." Logan said in a sing-song voice, jogging in place.

Piper laughed, nudging him as they went out the door.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." He said.

"I wasn't," she said, "but we sounded so beast together, I thought I would have to tell you that, so, that's why I'm talking to you."

Logan laughed, "Our harmony was pretty tight, wasn't it?"

Piper nodded, "I thought me and James were off. He didn't even catch it, it's going to sound horrible!"

"It must have been in your head." Logan said, "Gustavo would have caught it and yelled, trust me."

"True." Piper nodded.

"Piper, to the right. BTR to the left." Kelly gestured, sending them in a room with a bunch of stylists and makeup artists.

After being pushed and shoved and pulled and prodded for what seemed like forever, Piper walked back into the studio wearing a baby pink tank top with a chunky layered necklace, a black high waist banded skirt that had ruffles on the bottom and short black boots. Her hair was curled in ringlets at the bottom and the majority of her makeup actually got left alone.

"Where are the guys?" Piper asked Kelly.

"If they're being held up, it's by James. I'll bet you that. He's complaining about his hair or clothes. I'll go check on them."

Within minutes, Kelly dragged the boys, in completely different outfits, back into the studio. She was right, James complained about his clothes not matching right as he picked up the new silver headphones that had been put in the place of the ratty black ones they had been using.

"Let's get this done, NOW!"

After shooting the video, then changing again, then dance rehearsal and recording, Piper and the boys got in the car to go back to the Palmwoods around dark.

"Hey, when we get back," she began. She dug down in her purse and grabbed a plastic CD case and pulled it out, "Anyone want to listen to the first five raw tracks from my album?"

"Oh my gosh," Kendall reached over, "that's so cool."

She handed him the case. He scanned over it and then read the tracks out loud, "Track one, 'Headstrong'. Track two, 'Can't Be Tamed'. Track three, 'Detention'."

"Story of James' life?" Carlos asked with a laugh.

"Shut up!" James responded, shaking his head.

"Okay, track four is 'Come Clean', and track five, which is my personal favorite, 'Halfway There' featuring Big Time Rush." Kendall smiled, "Sounds awesome."

"What's your album going to be called?" Logan asked.

"We're looking at all the songs, since I already had a self-titled and it's either going to be 'Can't Be Tamed', 'Headstrong', or 'Battlefield'. We haven't gotten done with 'Battlefield' yet. We're still lacking two of ten songs that Gustavo has already gotten for me. He either has to write them or I have to, and I've got no inspiration because all the songs he's written are about my previous lifestyle, and that's what all my notebook songs are about." she said, "You can't make an album of apologies."

"I guess you're right. Hey, maybe something will inspire you." Logan said.

"Or someone." James hinted, raising his eyebrows towards her.

"I think I might have something in mind." she smiled as the car rolled into the Palmwoods.

**Songs mentioned in this chapter-**

*** Big Time Rush by Big Time Rush**

*** Famous by Big Time Rush**

*** Halfway There by Big Time Rush**

*** Can't be Tamed by Miley Cyrus**

*** Headstrong by Ashley Tisdale**

*** Detention by the School Girls**

*** Come Clean by Hilary Duff**

*** Battlefield by Jordin Sparks**


	8. A Real Rush

-1**Chapter 8:**

**A Real Rush**

The gang headed up to room 2J slowly, aching from all their rehearsals. The boys, from dance, and Piper from standing and shifting her weight back and forth recording her songs.

Kendall swiped the room key and they all walked into the room, collapsing on the chairs and couches. Piper ended up upside down on the couch with her head toward the center and her legs draped over the arm rest.

"Aw man!" Carlos cried, looking down at where Piper was sitting, "I was gonna sit there."

"The arm rest?" she asked.

Carlos nodded in response.

"I'm so not getting up."

Her head bounced on the couch as someone else laid down directly behind her. Having a feeling of who it was, she didn't turn around quite yet.

"Pop in your demo, Piper." the person behind her said, nudging her arm.

"Of course." she sighed, thinking out loud as saw the bandanna tied around the person's wrist and then got up and saw James sitting behind her.

"Yeah, do it!" Carlos said.

"I'm super nervous, but okay. It's cool with me." she said, getting up.

Piper walked over to her purse, digging in her purse for the clear CD case. She pulled it out and walked over to the stereo and popped it in. "Headstrong" began to pour out of the speakers, causing her stomach to do a flip. Before, her demo was played in front of her family and really close friends, but she had only known these guys for a few days and the thought of them…let alone Logan, who she thinks she has a crush on, but can't really make up her mind because she thought it would be weird.

"_**I'm a straight up kind of girl I am. I'm a telling it like it is, I am. 'Cause that's just the kind of girl I am. Head up, hands up, tell me."**_

She looked at the guys faces, watching for a reaction, putting her hands behind her back and biting her lip nervously.

"This song has an awesome beat and you have an amazing range." Kendall said, nodding his head to the music.

"Thanks." she laughed nervously.

"What's this song about?" James asked.

"I don't know. I didn't write it." she laughed, "The best I can guess is it's about being at a club and meeting a guy. It makes some sense."

She went over and changed the song right as Mrs. Knight walked in.

"Hey all, what's going on?" she asked.

"We're listening to Piper's new demo. She's recorded the raw tracks for half of her album." Kendall said, sounding more like a proud parent than a friend.

"Cool, very cool. When's your release? Katie just has to know, you know." she smiled.

"I really don't know. I guess before tour or in the middle." she said.

"What's this one called?" Logan asked.

"Can't be Tamed." Piper replied.

"**_I go through guys like money flying out the hands. They try to change me but they realize they can't."_**

"Oh really?" James laughed.

"Well," Piper laughed nervously, "Uh, they were written by Gustavo and his people, and it's all based off of tabloid rumors."

"I'm just kidding, Piper, chill. You know I'd never say anything like that." he smiled softly.

Piper eyed him strangely. She had never really gotten what others had seen in him. Sure, he was cute, but he was more into his appearance than she was…and she was a girl.

"This sounds like your last album, this song does." Mrs. Knight said, "Is it new?"

Piper nodded, "Moving on, because this obviously isn't getting great reviews."

"It's not that, it's just, it's one of those songs that you can't put your finger on why you like it so much." Logan said, "Like 'Imma Be', you don't know why you like it, but you're hooked."

Piper sighed, "That's so not helpful."

"Sorry." he replied, hanging his head, but letting a smile play on his face.

"Detention" Carlos smiled, "I've wanted to hear this since we were in the car."

"_**So tell me what I got to do**_

_**To get this boy's attention**_

_**Now I'm in trouble**_

_**From the text message I sent him**_

_**Only just one more thing **_

_**That I forgot to mention**_

_**Where'd you meet him?**_

_**I met him in detention**_

_**I met him, I met him, I met him**_

_**I met him in detention**_

_**I met him, I met him, I met him**_

_**I met him in detention"**_

Kendall and Logan burst out laughing.

"This chorus is great." Kendall said, "I'm in love."

"Really?" she asked.

"Release it." Logan breathed, "Make a video, put us in it."

"Are you serious?" she asked with a laugh.

"I have to say," Mrs. Knight said, sitting down on the edge of the chair where her son was sitting, "It would be pretty funny."

"I'm so suggesting this to Gustavo! It'd be awesome." she said.

They continued listening to the song as the boys picked up on the lyrics, singing along, putting a wide smile on her face, partially because it was awesome that they were singing with her song, and another because they were singing such a girly song.

"Gustavo would be all like," she paused, deepening her voice, "YOU WANT THE DOGS IN YOUR VIDEO! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"

"You've got that right." Kendall said.

As the song ended and the next song began to play, the boys regained their composure.

"Aw nah, not the ballad." she sighed, slumping down on the couch beside Carlos.

"It sounds good." Carlos said, "What's it called?"

"Come Clean." she said, "It's another Gustavo masterpiece. I really don't know how well this one will go over."

"This is really beautiful, Piper." Mrs. Knight said, "Don't be ashamed of it."

"Look," Kendall said, "my mom liked it. That's a stretch, Piper."

"Hey!" Mrs. Knight said, "I kind of liked the one that you guys want to be in the video for, but I really like this one. Like, this is ringtone material for me."

"You'd really make me your ringtone?" Piper smiled.

Mrs. Knight nodded, "Yeah, this is a good song. It's not…wild…like your others."

"Uh, thanks." she said.

"Ooh, everyone be quite, it's 'Halfway There'!" James said, getting up to cut up the stereo.

"Did you guys do this together?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yeah, you have to hear me and Piper's harmonies. They're sick!" Logan said with a smile that made Piper's eyes widen.

"_This is stupid. This feeling has to run its course I guess, but it needs to end faster. It's like a damn virus." _she thought.

"Her and James don't sound too bad either." Mrs. Knight commented.

"_**Are you ever gonna reach the stars if you never get off the ground?"**_

"That is good." Carlos nodded.

When the song went off and the CD completely stopped playing, the guys all got up and stood around Piper, who was still sitting on the couch.

"If we dog piled you, would you like, never speak to us again?" Kendall asked.

"I'd debate on it." she said, a small laugh in her voice.

"Don't do that!" Mrs. Knight whined, intervening, "She's a girl. Girls do not enjoy being dog piled. Plus ladies are fragile. You just don't do that."

"Got it." Carlos sighed, taking off his helmet.

Piper said a silent prayer. Being crushed by hockey players was just not on the agenda for tonight.

"Can you at least stand up for a second?" Kendall asked with a smile.

"Fine." she sighed.

As soon as she was standing straight up, all four guys grabbed her in a group hug.

"You're gonna make it big, Piper, bigger than you already are!" Kendall said.

"You're beautiful and talented, and did I mention beautiful. You've got the whole thing going for you." James said.

"Piper, you're just straight up kick ass!" Carlos said.

"Carlos Garcia!" Mrs. Knight piped up, still standing behind them.

"My bad."

Oh man, Logan was next. The thought came to her like a train hitting a damsel in distress tied to a railroad track.

"Piper, wow, I used to not be a fan, now I am, and you're super cool as a person and even thought you hated my guts this morning, I still think you're killer. I cannot wait to go on tour with you and see you knock 'em dead out on stage." Logan said.

"Thanks guys," she smiled, "but if you don't mind, I'm getting seriously squished. I'm talking, worse than a pack of sardines."

Kendall laughed, "I'm sorry."

"It's cool. I don't think I've ever felt this loved before. It's a good feeling." she sighed, falling down to the couch on her butt.

"Well, you're in the 'group' now so, it's our mission to make you feel loved." Logan said.

"Sounds good to me. So, what's our plans for the night?" she asked.

"Pool's closing soon, we could watch a movie, or play video games…do girls play video games?" Kendall asked.

Piper nodded, "Uh, yeah, duh."

"Okay, cool. That's about it. Or we could do that stupid thing where we all get on one chat room and go into separate rooms and chat with each other. Note: We only do that when we get so bored that's our only option." Kendall said.

Piper laughed, "Me and my friends have done that before. I think it's some what normal."

"Cool, because, until now, my mom didn't let us talk about it because she thought it was insane." he laughed.

"I'm all for the movie. I could care less." she said.

"Me too." Logan said, playing with his watch band.

"Okay, so movie good with everyone? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Kendall said.

Silence.

"Okay, movie it is then. Now the fun part." he sighed, "What does everyone want to watch because last time, we didn't get to watch a movie."

By the end of the sentence his voice was getting sterner and he was glaring down at Carlos and then over at James.

"What?" Carlos gasped, "Really? James was the one that wanted to watch _New Moon_. Excuse me for not liking vampire romance!"

"I agree. Watching it with Jo made me want to DIE, but all the same, you argued about it to the point where we all got sent to bed! We got sent to bed, like kindergarteners, and we're 16 years old!" he exclaimed.

"Hey! I had already seen _The Hangover _like fifty times when you guys wanted to watch it and I was like, 'No, let's watch _New Moon.'_, and all of a sudden it became, let's all attack James!" James said dramatically.

"No, it's because _Twilight _SUCKS!" Carlos yelled.

"HEY!" Logan shouted.

"Dam…ng." Piper said, "I knew you had some pipes, but really?"

"Welcome to my life…everyday…or better yet, welcome to your life for the next few months." he smiled, and then went back to shouting, "Okay, let's settle on a genre and then go from there!"

"Horror." James said with a mischievous laugh.

"Gustavo said…" Carlos began, getting in James' face, daring to reiterate the "no dogs with Piper" rule.

"No!" James said, "You will NOT go there!"

"SIT DOWN!" Logan yelled again.

The guys sat down, glaring over at each other.

"Okay, I'm fine with horror, obviously you two are. Kendall?" Logan said.

"It's fine."

"Piper?" Logan asked.

"It doesn't matter. I don't like gory horror, thriller horror is all good though." She said, giving Logan a thumbs up.

"Okay, ideas for the movie? Anyone?" Logan sighed, "And if ANYONE brings up anything with vampires, they're dead. Do you hear me Carlos? Dead."

"Friday the 13th?" James said.

"That movies' lame." Piper said.

"Halloween?" Kendall asked.

"Better, but not really." Logan said, "Anyone not gotten over the inborn childhood fear of Chucky?"

"Yes!" Carlos said.

"We know." Logan sighed, he then looked over to piper who was shaking her head with her eyes closed.

"Is that a no that you're not a afraid?"

She continued shaking her head, sending her brown hair flying a little bit.

"So you are?" he said, a smile cracking on his face.

"Shut up! It's not funny." she said.

"I never said it was." Logan said, still trying to suppress his laughter.

"My dad bought one of those dolls and hid it in my pile of stuffed animals when I was eight and it stayed in my room for days unnoticed until I was getting ready for bed one Saturday night and I was brushing my hair at my little vanity I had in my room and I saw him in the mirror's reflection." she looked scared simply telling the story, "I cried and cried, and then I slept in the living room with the cat."

"Harsh!" Kendall said as James and Carlos laughed. Logan had his head tucked down, still trying to not to laugh.

"It's not funny." she said, "No lie, it was horrible. I've never been able to watch that movie since."

"So how about," Logan said, standing up and walking over to the shelf where all their DVDs were sitting, "We conquer that fear tonight. We simply cannot let you two go on tour being scared half to death of something that doesn't exist."

"He does exist, in the form of dolls!" Carlos said.

"Yeah, but they aren't really real." Kendall said, "They don't speak or breathe or any of that stuff."

"I really, really don't want to do this!" Piper sighed.

"Don't worry," James said, getting up to sit down beside her, "I'll be beside you. You'll be fine."

"Uh, thanks." she said.

"_He's trying way to hard." _Logan thought, looking over at James after hearing his comment, _"I mean, look at her, she's more scared of him than the movie. Ha, that's funny. Wait, why do I even care? Where's that stupid DVD….never mind here it is…seriously though, I shouldn't care. I mean, it's just Piper. Well, it's not just Piper, she's become a great friend now…Ugh! I don't know."_

Logan put the DVD in the player and walked over to where he was originally sitting beside Piper and eyed James, who was practically sitting in her lap, leaned over to the point of touching her shoulder.

"Popcorn?" Kendall asked.

"Why not." Logan replied.

"Wait!" James said, standing up.

Logan could have sworn he heard Piper utter a small sigh of relief as he stood up, which made him smile a little bit.

Without warning, the lights all shut off except for the overhead light in the kitchen that Kendall was standing under, 'causing Carlos to put on his helmet and hide under a blanket, before realizing that made it darker than before.

"You guys are hilarious." Piper smiled.

"Why thank you, my lady." James said, sitting down beside her again.

Logan watched, rolling his eyes until Carlos freaked out just enough about Chucky's face on the DVD menu to annoy him. He set the movie to play and then paused, waiting for Kendall to sit back down.

"Really a giant bowl?" Logan said, looking down at the bowl Kendall had sat in the center of the table.

"We ran out of plastic cups, and my mom gets mad when I use the regular ones." Kendall replied, sitting down.

Logan rolled his eyes again and pressed play. As soon as the title screen came up, Carlos hid under his blanket with a terrified shriek.

"It's only the title and he's lost it." James laughed, "What a baby."

Piper turned to him, "I'm the worst biggest hater of this movie because I'm scared of it, does that make _me _a baby?"

"No," James said awkwardly, "Oh no, of course not. I'm sorry."

Logan snickered from behind Piper, causing her to laugh a little, "It's fine."

She turned to Logan and playfully smacked him on the chest, "You about ruined my game, Logan."

"So sorry." he smiled.

About an hour into the movie, Carlos gave in, swearing he "just couldn't take it anymore", tossing his beloved helmet to the floor, scattering popcorn everywhere, and heading to their room. Then a little after that, Kendall said he didn't want to be exhausted at rehearsal and followed behind Carlos, leaving James, Piper, and Logan.

Oh the irony.

Piper was sitting with her knees pulled into her chest, fumbling with the tops of her knee high socks nervously. Correction: she really, REALLY hated this movie, and not to mention James had his hand held out awkwardly beside him as if he wanted her to take his hand when she got scared. In a knee-jerk reaction, just as someone was about to get killed yet again in the movie, Piper buried her face in Logan's shoulder since James was now sitting on the pillow she had been using before.

Logan grinned foolishly, "Piper, it's okay. It's just a movie."

"I know, but it's still creepy." she said, her voice muffled by his t-shirt.

James sighed in defeat and began to rub small circles on her back, trying to comfort her more than Logan could. Logan raised an eyebrow at James, which earned him a smirk back from James.

Piper sat back up, feeling oh too weird in between the two boys. She pulled her knees up to her chest again and began to bite at her lip as the movie continued.

"This is like, old school horror. It's like so fake, Piper." Logan smiled.

"Ugh, I still hate it."

"You do know there's two sequels right?"

"Shut up, or next time I'll be the one with the bat or the chainsaw…all that junk." she said, glaring over at him.

"So by saying 'next time', you're implying you want to watch it?"

"Never."

"That's what I thought."

Sick of watching Logan and Piper's playful banter, James got up, tossing his pillow to the ground like a small child.

"Going to bed?" Logan asked, smiling as if he won a prize.

"Yeah." James mumbled.

"Good night James." Logan continued.

"Whatever." he said, before turning to Piper, "'Night Piper, see you in the AM."

"Night." she replied.

Logan watched James until he disappeared out of sight.

"Do you want to keep watching the movie," he asked, "or would you rather me walk you back to your apartment?"

"It doesn't matter." she said, "I like hanging with you, but I am really tired. So, I win either way. What do you want to do?"

"Same, it doesn't matter." he replied with a yawn.

"Seriously, Logan, if you want to go to bed, I'll go home." she said.

"No, don't. There's not that much longer in the movie, even though I won't put you through it if you don't want." he replied.

"Why are we going back and forth?" she smiled.

"We do that a lot." he replied.

"Really?" she said, faking surprise, "I hadn't noticed."

"It's okay." he replied, "I like it."

"I do too." she smiled.

Piper's heart was pounding. She felt as if she was getting closer and closer to Logan by the second…no…the millisecond. Logan's arm was already propped up on the back of the couch, practically wrapped around her and she had let her knees fall, adjusting herself to face him.

Logan, however, was completely sweating it, unsure of his next move. The arm on the couch business was a total act of sheer luck. Her body language screamed "touch her", but his mind just wouldn't catch up. He watched as she let her black and brown locks out of the pony tail and as they cascaded across her shoulders. She tied the pony tail holder on her wrist and looked at him with a smile. He returned the gesture and scooted a little closer, not wanting to overstep.

When they were a matter of inches away and their brown eyes met each other, she breathed, "I hope you know how nervous you make me, Logan Mitchell."

"Oh, you don't even know."

With that, she closed the gap that separated them, putting her lips on his.

Logan felt as if his heart had jumped into his throat, then fell back down to his stomach. He then realized he had to keep up and kiss her back before she got worried that he didn't want her like that…quite the opposite in reality. He put his hand on her cheek, attempting to draw her closer, and then let both hands fall to her waist as she put her arms around his neck, one hand going into his hair.

"_Oh-God-I'm-in-love." _his mind sighed, lost in all things Piper Holliday that were apart from her music and her Hollywood image.

He got a little daring, licking her bottom lip, begging for entrance, even though he wasn't quite sure he'd know what to do since he'd never kissed a girl like that before. She allowed him the access he so blindly wanted, leading him along as they went.

After what seemed like a beautiful eternity, they broke apart for air. Logan rested his forehead against Piper's, not saying a word, but staring into her eyes, loving how the light from the TV was hitting her at the moment.

As something screamed from the TV, Logan reached over and hit the "off" button before Piper nearly had a heart attack from fear again.

"Wanna try again?" she asked with a playful smile that couldn't be seen because of the dark.

"Anytime." he replied.

With that, Logan leaned in and kissed her again. She grabbed his shoulder, trying to pull him down to a horizontal position.

He broke away from her for a second, "Wait."

He put a hand behind her head as she dragged him down with her and then leaned down to kiss her again. He had to adjust himself where it wasn't uncomfortable to either of them, something that was a novel idea, but not so easy to accomplish. They continued to the point when Piper was playing with the hem of his shirt and then let her hands slide up the front, grazing his abs…then she stopped.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"What?" Logan gasped, not completely aware of what was going on.

"I'm sorry, Logan. You probably think I'm just like you see on TV. Damn, I'm an idiot." she said, scooting to the point of sitting up.

"What, Piper, what are you talking about?" he said.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I've got to go." she said, walking over to the door.

"No…" he said, watching her walk out.

He looked up at the ceiling in distress.

The first girl he had ever really made out with. The first girl that made him feel normal. The first really attractive girl he'd kissed. Gone, right before his very eyes.

His first thought was, "What did I do wrong?"

His second, "James better not find out about this."


	9. Kiss and Tell

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 9: Kiss and Tell**

_**(A/N: Your reviews made my day this morning! Lol. That was epic! Keep 'em coming!…Oh, I listened to "Boy Meets Girl" by Evan Taubenfeld while writing the majority of this chapter, so it might have inspired it a little bit.)**_

Logan woke up the next morning on the couch laying on his back. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering if all that he could remember actually happened. The last thing he remembered was making out with Piper and then her leaving suddenly, and then letting himself come and make his death bed on the couch, because his life was so over.

He groaned and put his hands to his face and then sat up. He looked at his surroundings. There were pillows and blankets all in the floor and Carlos' popcorn explosion was still on the couch and the floor.

"Oh that's disgusting." he said, rubbing the back of his head, hoping there was no popcorn back there.

He looked around again. None of the guys were up yet, but Katie was sitting on a chair across from him staring at him with a weird look on her face.

"What happened to you?" she asked, closing her Pop Tiger magazine, "I came down here to steal one of Kendall's bottles of Frappuchino out of the refrigerator and read the new article about Dak Zevon and I find you…not dead, I checked, on the couch."

"Last night was the best and worst night of my life, but I can't tell you." he said, "You'll tell other people because you'll think it's funny and it really isn't."

"Well, I wasn't going to ask for details, but now I'm curious." she said.

"No," he reiterated, "do you know if Kendall's up yet?"

"No, but you can go check. He'd probably like to know you aren't dead." she smiled, a laugh in her voice.

"I hate my life." he groaned dragging himself to the room him and Kendall shared.

He swung the door open to find his best friend sitting on his bed looking at his laptop.

"What's up, Logie?" he laughed.

Logan walked over to his bed and flopped down on it on his back and then rolled over to his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. He had never felt his horrible in his sixteen years of existence.

"I hate my life." he repeated in the pillow.

"Woah, man, you're in LA, in a band, living the dream, how could you hate your life?" Kendall replied.

"You don't understand." Logan replied, muffled by the pillow.

"You're acting worse than James when he found out Piper got the boot."

That was _definitely _the _wrong _thing to say at that moment in time.

"Why me?" Logan said, making fake crying noises into the pillow.

"So it has to do with Piper?" Kendall asked, "What's the deal?"

Logan looked up at his friend and shook his head, burying his face back into the pillow.

"Would you please just take your lucky hockey stick and hit me right in the side of my head, instantly killing me." he said.

"Uh, that's a no." Kendall replied, sitting his computer down and turning to Logan.

"Can you at least shut and lock the door where I can tell you this horrible failure." he said, "Although, if James heard me, he'd kill me. That's always an option."

"What happened with Piper? I noticed you didn't come up. I wondered if you two had fallen asleep down there or something. If that's it, it's no big deal. You just better be glad my mom didn't catch you." he said with a laugh.

"Nope." Logan replied, "Worse."

"Wait…" Kendall's expression turned to one of shock and somewhat horror, causing Logan to look up again.

"You didn't do," his voice got lower into a whisper, "_the deed, _did you?"

"Oh my God, Kendall, no!" Logan said, throwing the other pillow at him furiously, "If you're just going to play the guessing game and not let me actually tell you, then…leave! I'll tell Carlos."

"No, dude, I'm sorry." he said, "I just didn't want all the aftermath of that on tour."

"We made out okay, like seriously made out! Then she left! Ugh, I didn't do anything that didn't fit the moment I thought. She's the one that dragged me to that horizontal position. I didn't do it! Then she left, saying she was sorry, and now I want to DIE!" he said.

"Woah, woah, woah, backup!" Kendall said, "You did what and how? Why did she leave? Was James still down there?"

"What? No, James wasn't down there!" Logan exclaimed, "Look, we were watching the movie, then, we got really close and she kissed me. It was definitely not one of those short, 'goodnight', kisses I'm used to either. Then, I turned the TV off…man, Carlos is going to freak when he turns the TV on…anyway, and we continued, so to speak. Then, she pulled me by my shirt to the horizontal position and eventually she started messing with the bottom my shirt, I guess she wanted it off, I don't know. Then, she got all mad at herself and apologized and then left, and she looked like she was crying, and that's why I need to die."

"Well, did she say anything when she was apologizing?" Kendall said.

"Sorry, duh, oh, and that I probably think she's exactly what I see on TV." he said.

"Exactly," Kendall nodded, "Logan, she doesn't want you to think she's some drunken…uh, slut…and when she started trying to…strip you…she felt bad. That's all."

"Oh, and did I mention I never asked her out."

"YOU WHAT?" Kendall exclaimed, standing up, "Woah, I thought that was just common knowledge if you said you were watching the movie and talking and junk. Why didn't you do it?"

"I don't know okay, that's another reason to die, right there." Logan replied.

"You need to go and find her and tell her that she's fine and that you don't think she's a slut, but don't say that, and then tell her how you feel. You do like her like that right?"

"Duh," Logan said, "I wouldn't be like, dying, if I didn't. That's also why I said James couldn't know."

"Makes sense now." Kendall nodded.

"I wonder where she is?" he asked.

"Call her and ask her…where she is. Don't ask her out over the phone." Kendall said.

Logan grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Piper's number and listened to the dial tone for a matter of seconds before it went straight to voicemail.

"_Hey, you've reached Piper, leave me a message at the beep."_

"It went straight to voicemail. She hates me." he said.

"Take a shower, change your clothes and…I'm going to formulate a plan." Kendall said, breaking out his eye black from the drawer beside him.

"Oh no." Logan sighed, "Don't get…"

"James involved, I got it. By all means, let's let the smack down happen at the apartment later on." he said.

"Oh, and don't let Camille in either. I don't want Piper to be dead either and Camille is crazy enough to try something." Logan said.

"True." Kendall said, "Anyone else?"

"Stephanie doesn't come out of her room until night, right?"

"Well, sometimes." Kendall said, "I've seen her by the pool before. Just plans on who she's terrorizing at the moment."

"Wonderful."

"Oh, and if Jo's pack, you know, Jo, Piper, Camille, Stephanie, and Rachael are all down there, you're dead." Kendall said, "Just so you know."

"Don't talk about it at rehearsal this afternoon either! Rumor has it Griffin's coming to get Piper's demo! You know what that means!" Logan said, beginning to tremble a little bit.

"Mercedes." Kendall glared at no one in particular.

"Yep."

"Okay, so the ground rules are set. Now to find Carlos."

Suddenly, a shriek came from the living room, followed by, "WHO LEFT THIS ON?"

"Found him." Logan replied.

Meanwhile, Piper was sitting on a lounge chair by the pool with Jo with a copy of Cosmopolin laying on her face.

"What's up with you?" Jo asked, pulling the magazine away from her face.

"I did the stupidest thing last night."

"Does it have anything to do with your phone ringing over and over again?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I just can't talk to him." she said, "He probably hates me."

"Who?" Jo shot up in her seat, "Wait, it's not Kendall is it? Well, I guess if it is it's him I should be mad at?"

"No, no, girl, I swear." Piper laughed, "Right band, wrong member."

"Oh, hmm…" Jo said, a smile crossing her features, "James, he's so into you."

"Nope." Piper said, "He's so…obsessive. He's always like, all over me."

"Carlos, he's a sweetie." Jo said.

"Agreed, and he's cute, but nope." Piper said.

"Oh my gosh, Logan!" Jo exclaimed.

Piper felt her cheeks turn pink as she looked away, "Yeah."

"Aww, that's so sweet. What happened exactly that would make you think he hates you? Logan couldn't hate anyone." she said.

"Well, last night I watched a movie with the guys. Kendall said you had an audition."

"Yeah, I totally would have been there. It sounds like it was…eventful." Jo smiled.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Well, they decided we'd watch one of those stupid Chucky movies. I hate those movies. Anyway, one by one the boys went on to bed leaving me and Logan. Well, we were talking and then we ended up kissing and then we laid down and continued kissing and then I completely 'effed up and started messing with his shirt and then I slid my hands up and had them on his abs. Oh, it was a disaster. Then, I apologized and told him he probably thought I was a slut and then I left crying. Yeah, big disaster."

"Aww."

"Stop saying that!" Piper said, "This is so not cool!"

"He probably doesn't. Logan is one of the nicest guys I've ever met." Jo said, "He'd never think that."

"I know, but I still messed up. I left, and now he probably won't talk to me. He'll either think that I'm a hot mess or that I don't put out."

"You just said that he'd think you were a slut." Jo said, "Even if that were true and all that about not putting out, Logan isn't that type of guy."

"Well, still…"

"Wait, you said it had to do with your phone ringing. Has he been calling you?"

"Maybe."

"Piper, he wants to talk to you! Answer it!"

"No, I'm too scared."

"Come on!" Jo said, "You've got to talk to him."

"Well, unless we can talk face to face…"

"Then go to 2J and talk to him!"

"Not in front of the other guys."

"Well…"

Jo was cut off by her phone ringing.

"_Any kind of guy you want girl, that's the guy I'll be. Turn myself upside down. Yes, I will. Yes, I will."_

Piper groaned at the song putting her hands to her face.

"Sorry," Jo apologized, "It's Kendall."

Piper watched as Jo smiled widely as she answered the phone.

"Hey you." she said.

Jo's face then turned to one of confusion and then to a cross between amusement and mischief, "Okay, I got it. See you at eight thirty."

"What was that about?" Piper asked.

"Do you want to go shopping?"

"I've got rehearsal. Griffin's picking up my demo today." she said, "Then, I have to rehearse for a performance on some talk show."

"Well, when does that end?"

"Five thirty." Piper replied.

"Good." she said, "I'll drive my rental car over there and pick you up, and we'll go."

"Okay," Piper laughed, "I'll make sure to call and make sure my credit card isn't shut off."

"Yeah, that might help." Jo nodded.

"Well, I'm going to get ready for rehearsal. Hey, will you drive me. I don't want to ride with the boys." Piper said.

"Yeah, that's cool." she said, "I'll be up in a second."

"Okay." Piper said as she walked off.

As soon as Piper was out of sight, Kendall slid into the lounge chair beside Jo.

"Phase one a go?" Kendall asked.

"Of course" Jo replied, "Why the eye black?"

"It adds to the drama." Kendall said with a smile.

"Whatever, but Logan better be in position at eight thirty. I'm not good at lying or stalling." Jo said.

"Fine."


	10. Mission Impossible?

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 10:**

**Mission Impossible?**

After getting ready strictly five minutes ahead of schedule so she would beat the boys by ten minutes (five for extra time, and the five minutes that James will hold them up getting ready). She met Jo down in the parking lot and go in right as Logan was running down into the lobby to catch her.

"Man!" he exclaimed.

"She's going to rehearsal at the same place you are." Bitters said, coming up behind Logan, "Then, she's going shopping with Jo."

"That I'm aware of! It's part of the plan. I was hoping I could divert the elaborate plan by just asking her down here, but I didn't get here quick enough." Logan replied.

"Oh, well, TOO BAD!" he replied loudly.

Logan sighed in defeat and sat down in one of the lobby chair.

"Did I hear that you're making an elaborate plan to ask a girl out?" Camille said hopefully, running up to him.

Logan's face fell, "No!"

"Well, wait no longer!" she said, "Of course I'll go out with you!"

With that, she ran up to Logan and kissed him smack on the lips.

"CAMILLE!" he shouted.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but it's not you." he said, "We're just friends. I'm really, really sorry."

Camille looked at him long enough to let her eyes well up with tears and then stormed off dramatically.

"Secret Life?" Logan heard Kendall ask.

POP!

"Ow! Guess…"

SMACK!

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Kendall gasped, walking quicker, trying to avoid Camille.

"That girl is eight different kinds of crazy." James said.

Carlos nodded, rubbing the side of his own face.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Kendall asked.

"No…but the _princess _left the _castle_ and _second stepsister _found out about the _white-horse_." he said slowly to Kendall.

"What?" James said.

"Are you guys talking about Cinderella?" Carlos asked.

"Oh…" Kendall said, "OH! Never mind. Yes, Carlos we're talking about Cinderella."

"Cool, we should have watched that last night." he replied.

"I liked last night the way it was." Logan sighed contently.

"I didn't." James mumbled.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing."

When the boys got to Rocque Records, they all were taken to the dance studio where Piper was already working on choreography to the song "Can't Be Tamed".

When they walked in, the music was cut off and Piper looked at the boys, not daring to let her eyes fall on Logan.

"Hey Piper!" James smiled.

"What's up?" Carlos said.

"Finishing my choreography for the talk show I was telling you guys about. Now, I have to go give my record to Griffin and his daughter."

"Oh no." Carlos said in a deep voice.

"What?"

"His daughter's a psycho!"

"She can't be that bad." she said, "Well, I've got to go."

When she got out of sight, Logan turned to Kendall.

"Oh, and by the way, the _ugly stepsister _is in the _dungeon_, _code red_."

"That's what I was thinking."

"Will you guys stop talking like that!" James said, "Come on, let's work on this tour stuff."

"Okay." he said.

After rehearsal was over, Piper changed her clothes and re-fixed her hair and met Jo outside of the building.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Jo said.

"Of course," she said, getting in, "You will never believe what I heard today!"

"What?" Jo said, putting on her sunglasses, beginning to back out of her space.

"When I was handing my demo off to Griffin, his daughter, the music expert was asking Gustavo where the boys were and all that. Then, she asked if she could see 'her Logie'."

Jo gasped, slamming on breaks, "What?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. She said they were dating." she said, shaking her head.

"Are you kidding me?" Jo said as she began to drive off.

"No, I'm serious." Piper replied, "She was all like, 'I wanna see Logie', 'Where's Logan, I haven't seen him in forever', all that junk."

"I didn't know about this, I swear." Jo said.

Jo reached down into the cup holder and grabbed her phone, tossing it to Piper.

"Call Kendall and ask him, better yet, text him and ask. He'll think it's me, so it won't be a big deal." she said.

"Okay." Piper replied.

She pulled up a new text message and sent a text to Kendall.

_**Hey, Piper told me that Griffin's daughter said she was dating Logan? What's up with that?**_

Within seconds, a reply came back.

"Okay," Piper said, "He said 'She's not dating Logan. She's crazy. Logan isn't into her like that. Logan had to fake date her to get our demo passed. I swear. Piper didn't freak did she?'"

"Wait, does he know?" Piper gasped.

"No." Jo said convincingly, shaking her head, "Of course not. I didn't tell him."

"Oh, okay."

"If anything, Logan might have told him. That's Kendall's best friend." she replied.

"True." Piper said as they pulled up into the mall parking lot.

Piper pulled her hair down out of it's messy bun and tied it into two low ponytails.

"Do you have a hat in here by any chance?" Piper asked.

"Really, a disguise?"

"Do you want to get mobbed?"

"No."

"Trust me, mobbed, not fun."

"Kendall left a beanie in here a week or so ago. It's in the middle console."

"Thanks."

Piper reached in and grabbed the black and white striped beanie out of the console and slid it on her head.

"Check these out." Piper grinned, pulling a pair of black "nerd glasses" out of her purse.

"Kendall says Gustavo has a white pair of those."

"He does, but these are black." Piper grinned.

"You look like an artsy person, like a film maker or a painter." Jo laughed.

"But not a popstar trying to remake her horrid image?"

"Definitely not."

"Good."

The girls shopped until Piper found herself in Forever 21, in a dressing room, trying on numerous dresses. She had a blue denim halter dress, a blue tiered sequin dress, a gray strapless dress with a belt, and a one strapped black and white polka dotted dress.

"So we're getting new dresses, and for two of these I'll have to get shoes, just to go eat?" Piper asked.

"Look, I thought it would be fun. We could take them on tour too." Jo said, leaning against the dressing room door, "Come out when you try the first one on."

"Why?"

Jo had to think fast. She did the first thing that came to mind…quoted a movie.

"You wouldn't buy a dress without asking your friend first if it looks good on you." she smiled.

"Uh, okay."

Jo grabbed her phone and checked the time.

6:30.

Perfect. Two hours exactly until the mission was complete.

Her phone then buzzed with a text from Kendall.

_**Everything working right?- K.K.**_

_**She's trying on dresses now. I found one, tried it on, liked it…for moral support. It's all working.- Jo.**_

_**Awesome.- K.K.**_

_**How's Logan? Lol.- Jo.**_

_**Uh, sweating it…to say the least. - K.K.**_

_**I can imagine.- Jo.**_

She came out first with the polka dotted one on.

"I hate this one." Piper frowned.

"Me too, back to the drawing board." Jo said, closing the door behind her friend.

She then tried on the gray one.

"It's too big!" she exclaimed.

"The strapless one?" Jo asked.

"It's falling down, Jo." Piper said, sounding highly annoyed.

"Well, do one of the blue ones."

Piper pulled up the blue sparkly one, "Oh my God."

"Are we good?"

"Not for going out tonight, but I know what I'm wearing on tour…oops…uh…to the thing where BTR will be there…singing a duet." she said.

"The sparkly one?" Jo asked, "I thought it was too flashy for tonight, but I like your idea."

Piper came out and did a spin for Jo.

"Pair it with either some boss heels or Converse with the same color sparkles and you'll be set." she said, "Logan's jaw would hit that stage."

"Shut up!" she giggled.

"Okay now the last one just has to be perfect because I didn't like any of the other ones out there." Jo said.

Piper tried on the blue one and looked in the mirror. It hit right in all the places it should and the color went well with her lightly tanned skin.

"And the result?" Jo said.

Piper came out and spun yet again.

"Gorgeous, now you need heels." she said.

"What, why?"

"That dress just doesn't scream 'Rainbows will cut it'."

"What is the big deal anyway? We're going to eat. You've got a boyfriend, and I'm interested in someone….wait, are you up to something?"

Jo started getting really nervous, "No, not at all."

"Really?"

"Yes, now come on."

After shopping, and pairing Piper's dress with a pair of hot pink heels, changing, then going out to eat, Jo rolled into the Palmwoods parking lot, her stomach turning as she put the car in park. She checked her phone. Kendall hadn't text her. She quickly pulled up a message.

_**Princess is in the castle. Bring in the knight…or the white horse…whatever Logan was.**_

_**White horse…and everything's in place. Do whatever girls do to get ready for this sort of thing and bring her in. **_

_**I don't like the "White Horse" thing. "White Horse" is a song about failing romance. It's not good luck.**_

_**When have we ever been good luck, Jo?**_

_**True.**_

"Alright then," Jo began, turning to Piper, "Lose the glasses, and the beanie."

She took the glasses off of her friend and handed it back to her. She took Kendall's beanie off of her and tossed it in the back.

"The hair!" Jo exclaimed, grabbing Piper's wrist as she was getting out.

"Why are you freaking?" she asked.

"Pull your hair down and put on some lipgloss! Pink lipgloss, Piper!" she exclaimed.

"Dang, okay. Now I know something's going on."

"No it's not!" she said.

After they got out, Jo locked the car and lead Piper to the pool, thanking God this whole fiasco was almost over. It was stressing her out. Kendall better have one hell of a good payment for her. Sure, she wanted to see her new friend get with Logan, someone who deserved love, but all the same, it was tiring.

When they got to the pool area, Piper was greeted by Carlos, dressed in jeans, a button down shirt, tie, and a jacket, who lead her to a table in front of a balcony with a single red rose on it.

"Woah." she said, "and Jo told me nothing was going on."

"She lied." Carlos smiled.

"Duh." she said.

"Look at the note!" Kendall's voice whisper-yelled from near one of the cabanas.

Piper looked down to see a note card folded in half right beside the rose.

"Look up." she read out loud.

"Perfect." Carlos grinned.

"Huh?"

Piper looked up and saw Logan standing on the balcony of 2J, in all black, except for his bright red tie. He looked down at her and smiled before singing.

_**You seem so hard to know**_

_**Say goodbye, say hello**_

_**Then you say that it's time to go **_

_**Changing my point of view**_

_**Everyday something new**_

_**Anything to get next to you **_

_**Gotta keep on believing**_

_**That everything takes time**_

_**I'll make up any reason**_

_**To make you mine**_

_**If you're staying or leaving**_

_**I'll follow your lead**_

_**So why keep pretending**_

_**Open your eyes**_

_**I can be what you need**_

_**Any kind of guy you want, girl**_

_**That's the guy I'll be **_

_**Turn myself upside down **_

_**Any kind of guy you want girl,**_

_**You know I'll agree **_

_**Turn your whole world around **_

_**Any kind, any kind**_

_**Any kind of guy you want**_

_**You decide**_

_**Change your mind**_

_**I will be there **_

_**Won't you try**_

_**One more try**_

_**Be my any kind of girl**_

_**You decide**_

_**It's alright**_

_**I will be there**_

"Piper, you're an amazing person. You're beautiful and talented. Last night was single handedly the best night of my life, and I could never think that you're anything like what we all see on TV. You're so much better than that. Now I'm rambling because I'm dying of anticipation and nerves so I'm going to shut up."

A large smile was plastered on Piper's face. She stared at Logan, speechless.

"Say something!" Kendall exclaimed again.

"Shut up Kendall! You're ruining it! How's that for saying something!" Piper said.

"Sorry." he hung his head, scooting over to where Jo was standing.

"I'm dying her, Piper." Logan begged, yet, still smiling, "Say something."

"You are amazing Logan Mitchell." she said, "Your voice is gorgeous and you look very cute."

"Thanks." he breathed, "So will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Oh, we are not doing the back and forth thing again are we?" he sighed.

"Come down here." she said, standing up, putting her hands on her hips with a smile, "Ask me down here."

"Why are women so demanding?" Carlos asked.

"Because…" Kendall began.

"If either of you want to go swimming, continue that conversation. I dare you." Jo said.

"Sorry, babe." Kendall replied.

"Hey, where's Logan…and James?" Carlos said.

"Yeah, where is James?" Jo asked.

"The same place you found Fabio, Carlos."

"The bathroom!"

"You locked James in the bathroom?" Piper exclaimed.

"I didn't want him to run in like one of those guys in the movies during weddings and be like 'I object!' and ruin it all! We worked too hard on this!" he replied.

"True." she said.

"So," Logan said breathlessly, "Will you be my any kind of girl?"

"That was so cheesy, Logan." Piper laughed, walking up to him, "But, you're cute and so sweet and this was amazing."

"I try." he replied with a nod.

She put her arms around his neck and then kissed him shortly on the lips, "Of course."

"Yes!" Carlos said, jumping in the air, putting his helmet on.

"Mission accomplished." Kendall smiled.


	11. Mission Complete

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 11: Mission Complete**

After kissing a few more times, to the point that Carlos told them to get a room since they were already at a hotel, Logan took Piper's hand as they walked back into the main lobby at the Palmwoods.

"Well, if it isn't the boy band and the trashed out popstar." Bitters said, walking towards them.

"Hey!" Piper said.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Logan said.

"Woah, Logan, where'd that come from?" Kendall laughed.

"I don't know. I just wanted to say it." he said.

"What were you doing by my pool!"

"Getting Logan to ask Piper out." Carlos said.

"Now, if you don't mind, we have someone to unlock from a bathroom!" Piper said matter-of-factly.

"WHAT?"

"See yah!"

With that, Piper grabbed onto Logan's hand tighter and dragged him into the elevator. The others followed behind, waving at Bitters as the doors shut.

"Did you see his face?" Piper laughed as the elevator began to go up.

"He was completely freaking out. I bet he thinks we locked someone in one of the regular bathrooms outside of the rooms." Kendall laughed.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Logan said.

When the elevator reached the second floor, they all got off and went to 2J. They gasped at what they saw when they opened the door.

James had freed himself from his imprisonment in the bathroom and was standing at the door waiting furiously.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, "I'm sitting here, minding my own business, when Kendall and Carlos grab me, tie me up, and lock me in the bathroom!"

"He found out about the lock being on his side." Carlos said.

"Duh!" James yelled.

"Sorry, man. I didn't want you to mess up…."

Kendall was cut off when James noticed Logan and Piper's hands.

"Logan, I called dibs!" he exclaimed.

"Dude, she never wanted you!" Logan exclaimed, "Oh, and you can't call dibs on a girl!"

"Well I would have never known. You never gave me my fair shot!" James took a step closer to Logan.

"Gustavo said you'd be fired if you messed with her!" Logan stepped up to match him.

Piper squeezed his hand.

"Logan, don't do this." she said quietly.

"He meant everyone, so guess what? Tomorrow, you'll be done!"

"He can't fire me for how I feel!"

"He's our boss. He can do what he wants!"

"Since when have you cared!"

"Since that!"

"Well, you need to get over it!"

Logan dropped Piper's hand and shoved James. James reared his fist back. Kendall grabbed Logan and Carlos grabbed James. Piper ran in between her boyfriend and his band mate and held up her hand to catch James' fist, but he dropped it after seeing her.

"Piper, move, please, now." Logan said.

"No, Logan, he's one of your best friends and your band mate. You can't do this. It'd be a big mistake." she said.

"I know you won't say it back, and no matter how much I really don't want to say it, sorry James." Logan said, hanging his head.

"It's fine." James said, "It's whatever."

Piper nodded and backed away from the boys.

"What is going on in here?" Mrs. Knight said, running into the room, "I'm in my room reading and all of a sudden there's yelling, why?"

"Nothing, Logan and I just had a disagreement." James said, walking away.

"Over?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Logan suddenly dropped Piper's hand, "The size of our individual posters in Pop Tiger."

"Well, that's unimportant you guys. Everyone will have their moment to shine. Have I not stressed this enough?" she said.

"Sorry." Logan said.

He was almost petrified to look over at Piper. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw her with her arms over her chest.

Great.

"_We've been together for what…twenty…thirty minutes at best and I'm going to get dumped. Wonderful. Oh, and after that, she'll go out with James. Extra wonderful. Why does life hate me?"_

When Mrs. Knight ended it with Logan and James the group made their way over to the TV. Piper and Logan sat side by side on the couch. Logan took a deep breath before smoothly putting his arm around her. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Look," he said, "I can explain."

"You better. Why didn't you tell her?" she asked.

Logan got her to come in closer and lowered his voice to a whisper, "When Kendall and Jo got together, Mrs. Knight re-gave him _the talk_. I do not want to go through that, Piper, please don't make me!"

"Logan, you're going to have to tell her some time."

"Oh, by the way Mom, Logie's got some pretty amazing news." Kendall said with a laugh.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." Logan grumbled.

"Remember when you stole my hockey stick in fifth grade and I said I'd get you back one day?"

"Yes"

"Consider yourself paid back."

"What is it?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Well, as if it isn't obvious by the way I'm sitting KENDALL, me and Piper are…er…"

"Me and Logan are dating." Piper finished.

Logan's jaw dropped as he looked over at his girlfriend.

"Pick you jaw up sweetie, it's unattractive." she smiled, pretending to close his mouth.

"A. The mouth thing, that's my bit." Logan laughed, "and Kendall, sleep with one eye open!"

"As long as I don't wake up with my hand glued to the carpet again!"

"That was James, for the last time!"

"That's adorable!" Mrs. Knight said, "Not the glue thing, that's a mess, you and Piper."

"Thanks." Logan replied.

"See, it's not that bad." Piper said, scooting closer to him.

"You wait. I'll go drop you off and come back and she'll be _waiting_." he glared.

Piper looked over at Logan and gave him a "puppy dog" look, "I'm sorry."

"Fine." Logan sighed.

After just hanging out and watching TV for a while, Piper had her head leaned over on Logan's shoulder, and his arm had moved from around her to in his lap, their fingers laced.

"You tired?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good for now." she said, "If I keep laying here though, I'll be out."

Logan laughed, "If you want, I'll walk you to your apartment."

"I'm good, really." she said.

"You bored? It won't offend me. They bore me sometimes, trust me. Especially when they make me ghost bait, or say I'm going to get voted out of the band, or practically throw me in a well." he smiled.

"That doesn't really sound boring, a little bitter, but I get what you mean." she said.

"So are you?" he asked.

"A little." she said.

"What would you rather do?" he asked.

"If I tell you, you promise you won't think any less of me." she said.

"Piper, I told you. I don't believe any of that junk that's on TV or in magazines. Unless you're gonna dump me for James. I really would have an issue with that." he said.

"Would I do that? No." Piper said, as if it was obvious.

He watched as she looked around and then pulled her phone out of her back pocket. She opened a new text message.

"You're really going to text me when I'm sitting right here?" He said.

"Nope." she replied.

She skipped over the "send to" part and went straight down to the message.

_**I really, really wanna kiss you. : )**_

Logan couldn't help but let a grin spread far across his face out of pride and nerves.

"You really felt like you couldn't tell me that out loud."

"I didn't want the other guys…"

"Forget about the other guys."

"You're the one that has to live with them." Piper said, playing with his hand in hers.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Logan grinned, "I mean, seriously, if we go off somewhere in the apartment, Mrs. Knight will get all irritated and parental, or worse…_they_ could come searching."

He looked over at his band mates with a glare, making Piper erupt with laughter.

"You crack me up, Logie." she grinned.

"What did you just call me?" he asked.

He had heard her, but truth be told, he didn't like it when Kendall called him that and he sure as hell didn't enjoy it when Mercedes did either.

"Logie," Piper smiled, "I heard Kendall call you that and I thought it was cute. Do you not like it?"

"Not from Kendall, but from you, I love it." he grinned.

"Good." she replied.

"I got it!" Logan said.

He let go of her hand and walked up to Mrs. Knight, "Mrs. Knight, I'm going to go ahead an run Piper back to her apartment. She's tired, and it shouldn't take long."

"Okay, but hurry back." she replied.

"Well come searching after…" James paused, "I don't know, anywhere from fifteen minutes to two hours. Chances are you wouldn't hold on long enough for two hours so we'll just say fifteen minutes."

Logan's jaw dropped, unable to form a response. His tongue went into his cheek, trying to form a response, but failed.

"Nothing to say there? You know I'm right."

"No, I don't know that you're right. Why, because I'm not a man whore like you that…times himself! That's sick…not the good sick either!" Logan spat, shaking slightly with anger.

He walked back over to Piper, "Let's go."

"Are you okay, Logan?" she asked, her tone turning serious.

"Tell you in a second." he grumbled, slamming the door behind them as they walked out.

"What happened back there, Logan?" she asked.

"Nothing" he replied, looking in the opposite direction, away from her.

"I saw you talking to James. You looked really mad."

"He was being an idiot." Logan said, "That's it."

"Well, you shouldn't listen to him. Whatever it is he said, Logie, you know you're better than that." she replied.

"Well, he was making…sick…comments and talking junk. It's no big deal." He said.

"Like?"

"It's no big deal."

"Logan Mitchell," she stopped right in front of the elevator and took his hands in hers where they were facing each other, "Tell me. I'm not going to hurt him or anything. I'm a girl. I couldn't compete."

"All you'd have to do is mess up his hair and you'd be good." Logan laughed, "In all sincerity, though, he was just being disgusting, making nasty comments and stuff about how you are…in…and that I couldn't…oh, it's so stupid. I'm so stupid."

They walked into the elevator and Logan sat down on the ground as Piper hit the tenth floor button. She looked down at her boyfriend, who was sitting with his head in his hands.

"Logan, don't let it get to you. He's a hater. You've got to just take what he says and keep going knowing that it means nothing about who you really are." she said, sitting down beside him, "Trust me, I would know. Every magazine and TV show makes me out to be this horrible girl. Yeah, I'll admit, I have problems, but when I'm away from it all, I'm A-okay."

"I guess you're right." He replied, "James is jealous, anyway."

"True," Piper replied, "Let him get over it. He'll be your friend again. He's just acting out of shock now. I've seen it happen before."

Logan nodded at her as the elevator stopped. Piper stood up and held her hand out to Logan. He took it and stood up before putting his hands up to his head again.

"Ugh, I should have done that. I should have helped you up. I'm such an idiot." he said.

"Logan, stop it!" Piper scolded as they walked out of the elevator hand in hand, "You are not stupid! You're called the 'Big Time Brains' or so Kendall says. You're the smartest one in the group."

"Why can't I do anything right?" He asked.

"I know why I feel like I can't do anything right around you." she smiled.

"You're kidding me, right?"

The couple reached Piper's apartment 10E, and continued talking.

"Wrong," she replied, "when I'm with you, my hair won't ever act right. Oh, and my clothes never seem to match, or I forget to put on perfume, or I do something completely crazy. I.E. _The Wizard of Oz _incident. I was trying to show up pool girl…oh what did Jo say her name was…Camille."

"Camille?" Logan laughed, "You have nothing to worry about there. She's got nothing on you."

"Awwh." She said, "Once again, I have nothing to come back with."

"Well," Logan said, walking closer to her, putting his hands on her hips, "I like it when you say nothing at all."

He looked at her and smirked, raising an eyebrow at her before putting his lips on hers.

He couldn't wrap his mind around how he could go from nervous wreck to smooth operator in a split second. It was as if a switch went off inside of him. He was just freaking out about something a friend said, now he had his tongue in the mouth of a beautiful, famous, popstar that just so happened to be his new girlfriend. He actually knew why. It was all her. She brought out the real best in him.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight." she sighed, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Well, I guess you're right, sadly." he replied.

"Yeah, you better get back home before the search party files out." she teased with a smile, poking him gently in the stomach.

He grinned, rolling his eyes, "I really wonder if they'd do that."

"Wanna find out?" she said mischievously.

"Ah, not tonight." He said, "We just got together and if we do stuff like that now, our hopes of being anywhere near each other on tour are out."

"I guess you're right." she said.

"Goodnight, my lady." Logan said, kissing her gently on the lips.

"I like that." she smiled, "Night Logie."

Logan smiled, shaking his head a little bit.

"You're still undecided about Logie, aren't you?" she laughed.

"Nah, I don't know." he said, "Well, I'll see you in the morning. BTR's first talk show appearance. I'm scared to death."

"Mine's a late show." she rolled her eyes, "All the same, I am too."

"I'll be there for yours." he smiled, "Good Luck Patrol never fails…well…maybe I won't fail you."

"I highly doubt you could." she smiled.

"'Night Piper." he replied.

"'Night."

She turned and watched Logan begin to walk away before calling out, "Hey, Logan!"

"Huh?"

She quickly kicked her heels off before running up to him and tossing her arms around his neck. She crashed her lips on his as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

When they broke apart Logan looked at her, a huge smile spreading across his face like a wildfire.

"Woah" he breathed.

"Night Logan." she said one last time before walking away.

"Woah."


	12. Bad News Band: Part One

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 12:**

**Bad News Band**

**Part 1 of 2**

Piper was woken up early the next morning around six by someone jumping on her bed.

"Come on!" a thick southern accent called, "Get up! We have to get ready! You're a Big Time Rush girlfriend now, and I have a surprise for you!"

"Jo?" Piper asked groggily, "How are you in my house?"

"Marlena let me in! Come on!"

Piper sat up and grabbed her phone. Jo scooted closer, looking down at the phone.

_1 NEW VOICEMAIL._

"From?" Jo asked, "Ooh, is it from Logan?"

"Who sprinkled spazz in your cereal this morning?" Piper asked.

"I'm excited. Kendall's excited. So's Mrs. Knight and Katie. We're all…"

"Excited, I got it." she said.

"ANSWER IT!" Jo exclaimed.

Piper dialed her voicemail, shooting Jo a nasty glare.

"It's Logan!" Piper said.

"Replay it, but on speakerphone!" the blonde begged.

She hit a side button and suddenly Logan's voice came pouring out the speaker.

"_Hey gorgeous, uh, it's me…er…Logan. I'm tempted to hang up and do this again, but I think it would still save so oh well. I can't wait to see you today. Don't worry about your performance tonight. You'll be amazing. See you soon. Oh, and by the way, Jo's going to burst through your door any minute, or so Kendall says. Bye, Piper."_

"Well, that explains a lot." Piper replied.

"Guess it does."

"Okay, so do you know what you're wearing? I brought mine." Jo said, "I'm wearing the dress from the other day, but I brought a shrug to put over it."

"Cool." Piper said, "I'm not sure yet."

Both girls got up and walked over to Piper's closet, where obviously, her sister had hired someone to empty the boxes, because it was fully stocked.

"What about this?"

Jo picked out a pink sequined top with a black and white checkerboard skit.

"No wait, there's no purple in this." Jo said, putting the outfit back.

"Purple?" Piper questioned, "Why do I have to wear purple?"

Jo smiled, "Katie gave me this to wear to BTR's first radio interview. It was hers, but she didn't want it anymore and she said it'd be cool for me, with Kendall and all."

Jo moved her blonde hair out of the way to reveal a rhinestone studded "K" pendant dangling from a silver chain around her neck.

"Cute." Piper said, "Now what does this have to do with me?"

"Hold up!" Jo said before pulling out a pair of white skinny jeans, a black sparkly tank top like the pink one, and finally a long purple cardigan.

"I'm going out with Logan. Why must I dress like him?" Piper said, trying not to laugh.

"You are so not a morning person." Jo said, picking up a pair of white zebra print converse, throwing them on the bed beside the outfit.

"Now, the finishing touch." Jo opened a white box and sat it beside the clothes.

Piper looked down at it. Inside, laying on some fluffy white cotton was a necklace just like Jo's, but instead of a white rhinestone "K" it was a purple rhinestone "L".

"Oh my gosh, It's so cute." Piper smiled, "Thanks."

"I got it yesterday at the mall. I prayed you'd say yes where it wasn't all in vain." she laughed.

"Thanks, that's cool." she replied.

After the girls got ready, they headed down to the lobby, patiently awaiting the boys to come down.

"Now I'm nervous for him." Jo said, fiddling with her necklace.

"Dude, Kendall's like…amazing. He'll be fine." Piper replied.

"So are you nervous for Logan?"

"I wasn't until you said something." she laughed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Jo replied.

"It's fine."

"Whooh! Wake Up With Wendy, get ready for BIG TIME RUSH!" Kendall yelled.

The girls turned around at the sound of the boy's voice. Jo ran up and hugged him.

"Hey!" Kendall smiled, hugging her back, "Are you excited?"

"Duh!" she replied.

Carlos followed behind Kendall with James. Carlos had on his lucky hockey helmet and was dancing around, getting pumped.

The next sight she saw made her erupt with laughter.

Logan came strolling up at the tail end of his fellow band mates. He was grinning from ear to ear and had his aviator sunglasses on, looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

"What?" Logan asked, walking up to her, "What'd I do?"

"Nothing, you just seem so…calm." she said.

"I've gotten over it. As long as you don't bring it up, I'll be all good." he said, taking his sunglasses off.

"That's good." she said, "By the way, your voicemail, very cute. So not dorky." she replied.

"Why thank you." he smiled, "Oh, did you know that Gustavo's premiering our tour video on Wake Up With Wendy?"

"Oh my gosh, no way!" Piper exclaimed.

"Yeah, and then, it'll go on national TV." he smiled.

"That's great!"

"Come on, Logie, time to roll out!" Kendall called, earning him an eye roll from Logan.

"You heard the man." Piper laughed.

Logan took her hand as they walked out to the large black car Kelly sends for them. Freight Train was behind the wheel.

"You guys ready for your big day?" he asked.

"Yeah, man, we're gonna rock!" Carlos exclaimed.

"What about you Miss Holliday? Your performance is tonight." Freight Train said.

"I am too." she smiled, "I'm a little nervous, you know, debuting a whole new…self, but all the same, I'm excited."

Logan squeezed her hand a little tighter, "Don't get nervous. You're making me nervous."

"Sorry, Logie, breathe. You'll be fine. You're still Logan Mitchell. I'm some new version of myself." she replied, "Chill out."

"Okay, I'm chill again. I think." he replied.

Piper took Logan's glasses off his shirt and slid them over her eyes.

"Hey you!" he laughed, "What's that for?"

"I left mine at home." she smiled, before looking out the window.

"I guess it's okay." he replied.

She continued looking out the window at the California sights until Logan spoke up again.

"Hey, what's on your necklace?" he asked.

Piper giggled and looked over at Jo, who smiled back widely.

"Oh, you mean this." she picked it up by the chain and held it up where he could see it.

He eyed it for a second before a huge grin went across his face.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"I love it." he replied.

"Thanks." she smiled, "Well, actually, Jo gave it to me, so I guess I should be thanking her."

"I like it a lot." Logan smiled.

"Cool."

When they arrived at the Wake Up With Wendy studio, Kendall went back to yelling about the show and Big Time Rush excitedly, but this time, all four boys joined in.

"Okay, everybody, chill!" Kelly said as they got out of the car, "When you get in there, be on your best behavior, and do not touch anything!"

"Why?" Carlos said.

"I'm not going over this again." Kelly replied.

"Okay." he replied.

"Your interview section starts in forty-five minutes. You have to get in there and get your hair and make up started. Wendy goes on in a half an hour." Kelly said.

"Are there tons of fans in the audience?" James asked excitedly.

"Gustavo's in there now. I have no idea." she said.

"I hope so!" he said.

"Are you kidding me? There's going to be tons of fans in there!" Katie said, "You've got to believe in yourself! I know three girls from the Palmwoods school that said they were going!"

"The Jennifers?" Carlos exclaimed, putting his helmet back on.

"Ha, you wish." Katie said, "The girls are actually my age."

"Oh." He sighed in defeat.

"Alright everybody, come on." Kelly said, "Gustavo said they're ready for you, and there are tons of fans in that audience!"

"Are you excited now?" Piper asked Logan.

"Yeah, the whole stomach flipping thing is back, but yeah." he smiled, taking her hand.

"Uh, Piper, Logan." Kelly gestured for them to come over to where she was standing.

"You can't walk around like that. For one thing, Gustavo doesn't know yet, and this would not be a good place for him to lose his cool. Another thing, Logan hasn't been caught with you yet. Until things are confirmed, it has to be denied. The only reason Piper's coming is moral support, not for you, the whole band, her tour mates." Kelly said.

Logan let his head fall as he scratched at the back of his neck, trying to figure out something to say, "So I have to _deny_ her? I don't think I can do that."

"For now you have to. I'm sorry, I wouldn't make you do it, but things are necessary." She replied.

"What about Kendall and Jo?" Piper asked, "I'm not trying to like, ruin them or anything, I just want to know why they can hold hands and stuff in public but we can't."

"They've been spotted. Pop Tiger got them about a month ago, and then Kendall confirmed it after being asked a good number of times." Kelly said, "Don't go trying to get spotted though, Gustavo would freak, it'll happen with time, don't worry."

"What if they link me with another guy from the band?" Piper asked.

"We'll have to climb that mountain when we get there, right now, Logan needs to be inside getting ready. You girls are watching from the wings right?" she asked.

"That's what I think Jo planned." she replied.

"Okay," Kelly said, "That's fine with me. Let's go."

Kelly led them into a large studio with four mirrors set up with stereotypical "Hollywood" mirror lights on them and one of the Big Time Rush boys in front of each of them.

Piper was about to walk over to Logan's chair when Jo nudged her.

"You can't be with him in public can you?"

Piper shook her head, "Not until we get officially spotted. Oh, and we can't set up the spot ourselves."

"Yeah, it was an accident with me and Kendall. We were walking out of a pizza shop and cameras flashed." she said, "It's not really fun, but I guess you're used to it, huh?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "You have no idea."

"Piper Holliday?" a loud, excited voice said.

"Oh, hey, Wendy." Piper replied.

"I have missed you so much, darling!" she reached over and hugged her, "How are you?"

"I'm doing really well actually! Just got resigned and now I'm working on a new album and going on tour." she smiled.

"Busy, busy, as always." Wendy replied.

"Yeah, pretty much." she said.

"When are you coming back to my show?" she said.

"Whenever you want." Piper replied with a shrug, "Get your booking person to contact Gustavo."

"Oh, I will." Wendy smiled, "It was nice talking to you again!"

"Yeah, thanks." Piper smiled, waving shortly as Wendy walked off.

"That was kind of weird."

"She's extremely nosy. Why Gustavo would pick this as first interview for the boys, I don't know." she sighed, "She asks like the most personal questions."

"Like?"

"Relationships and stuff, it's so lame." Piper said, rolling her eyes, "That's why she wants me on there. She wants to see if I've hooked up with any of these guys yet. I'm not talking about like just going out with them…literally…if I hooked up with one yet."

"Oh!" Jo said, "Surely she wouldn't ask them!"

"She knows it's their first interview. She'll cool it down I think, but not for me." she said.

"Yo, Jo, Piper, come on!" Kendall yelled, as they were walking in the opposite direction.

"I guess it's time to go on!" Jo practically squealed.

"You have got to calm down, they'll be fine. Am I the only one here who has faith in their boyfriend or am I a freak or something?" Piper said.

"You're a freak." Jo said with a laugh, "No, I'm totally kidding."

Piper rolled her eyes as Wendy announced the boys.

"Now, give a big Wake Up It's Wendy welcome to the boys of BIG TIME RUSH!"

Piper, Jo, and Kelly erupted in cheers from the wings as loud, high pitched screams came from the audience.

"Listen to all those girls!" Kelly said.

"I know!" Jo said.

"It's pretty awesome." Piper smiled.

After being interviewed about the album, the tour, and their new found friendship in Piper, things got a little personal.

"So, we all know Kendall's got himself a lady, now, what about the rest of you?" Wendy said.

Piper's eyes jumped from Wendy to Logan at the mention of that question. It was more than obvious that Logan was sweating it.

"Oh no, he's gonna blow it! Look at him!" Piper said, nudging Jo, "Oh, or what if James tries to blow it for him!"

"It's okay, he'll do fine. Don't worry about him." she replied.

"I'm currently single." James said, sending all the girls in the audience into a tizzy, "Oh, and I'm looking."

"What about you Carlos?"

"Nah, my first love will always be someone I left in Minnesota."

An audience wide gasp could be heard.

"It's hockey." Jo said obviously.

"Who would that be?" Wendy asked.

"Hockey, duh." Carlos said with a laugh.

"Told you." Jo grinned.

"Logan, Big Time Brains must have met his match by now." Wendy smiled.

"_You have no idea." _Logan thought, a smile appearing on his face.

"Well," he sighed, "I haven't exactly gotten that lucky yet, but when I do, I know she'll be beautiful and talented and really funny."

"Aww, he was so describing you." Jo said, nudging Piper in the ribs.

"I guess so."

"You know so!"

"We have a huge surprise coming up now. The boys have a brand new video releasing with Piper Holliday, who will be opening for them on tour promoting their tour and we have your first look right here."

Piper smiled as she watched the video they had taped a few days back play on the big screen.

_**When the chips are down**_

_**Back against the wall**_

_**Gotten more to give**_

_**Cause we gave it all**_

_**seems like going the distance is unrealistic**_

_**But we're too far from the start**_

The video was a mesh of the main video that they shot during the day at Rocque Records and clips of them playing around, like one where Piper had Carlos' helmet on, giving a thumbs up to the camera, and one of Kendall and James doing some cross between the "Thriller" dance and the "Bad Romance" dance.

_**So we take what comes and we keep on going**_

_**Leaning on each others shoulder**_

_**Then we turn around**_

_**And see we come so far somehow**_

"This is awesome!" Jo said, "How'd they get the clips of you guys just messing around and stuff."

"We just played with the camera during the shoot." Piper smiled.

_**We're halfway there**_

_**We're Looking good now**_

_**Nothing is going get in the way**_

_**We're halfway there**_

_**Looking back now**_

_**I Never thought I'd ever say**_

_**We're Halfway there**_

"Look, look, look!" Jo exclaimed, nudging Piper then pointing to the screen.

The screen went from a clip of her and Logan pushing and pulling each other in and out of camera view to one of him doing his signature flip, and then she followed behind him doing a front handspring.

"That's sick!" Jo said, "You guys need to do that on tour!"

_**Are you ever gonna reach the stars?**_

_**If you never get off the ground.**_

_**And you'll always be where you are if you let life knock you down.**_

"Now look!" Jo said, "Look at the look 'yall are giving each other!"

Piper studied the screen, at the time, she didn't even register that she was looking at Logan that way.

The two were sharing a microphone, singing their part looking at each other with huge smiles on their faces.

"If it were unknown to you now, you guys are _made _for each other." Jo smiled.

Piper couldn't help but just smile. She wrapped her hand around the "L" charm that dangled from her necklace.

_**We're halfway there**_

_**We're looking good now**_

_**Nothing is going get in the way**_

_**We're halfway there**_

_**Looking back now**_

_**I Never thought I ever say**_

"_**We're halfway there" **_

"_**We're halfway there" **_

"_**We're halfway there" **_

"_**We're halfway there" **_

"_**We're halfway there" **_

"_**We're halfway there" **_

"You guys that was incredible!" Wendy said, "Wasn't that incredible?"

"Thanks, Wendy." Kendall said, "We had a lot of fun doing the duet."

"Okay, when we come back, Big Time Rush will give us a Big Time Rush when they perform their latest hit 'Shot In The Dark'!" Wendy exclaimed.

"That's what Logan's so worried about." Piper said, turning to Jo.

"Kendall too."

"They'll be fine, like I said." Piper replied.

After Wendy dismissed to commercial, the boys rushed off to the wings. Kendall grabbed Jo and spun her around in a hug.

"You guys are doing amazing!" Jo said.

"This is the best thing ever!" James said.

"Do you see all of those fans?" Carlos said.

Logan walked up to Piper doing some awkward motion with his arms, followed by a dramatic sigh.

"Yeah, you can't." Piper frowned, "I'm sorry, Logie."

"Me too." he frowned.

"If it makes you feel better, you guys are doing awesome. I can't wait to see you perform!" she said.

"Thanks, I'm ready." he began to bounce up and down like a basketball player about to hit the court.

"You're finally ready?" she laughed.

"Yep, as of I don't know, five minutes or so ago." he replied.

"Come on dogs, you have to get mic-ed now!" Gustavo said, ushering them over.

"Good luck. Do your best and have a blast." she said as Logan was already rushing over to where Gustavo was standing.

"You think they got this?" Mrs. Knight said, walking over to where Piper was standing.

"Yeah." she nodded, "I do. What are you doing back here?"

"Wishing Kendall and the boys last minute luck. Gosh, I'm nervous for them." she said.

"I'm not gonna lie, me too. Logan got me all worked up for nothing, they'll rock!" she said.

"I hope so."

"Five minutes, guys." a lady with a headset and clip board said, walking over to where the boys were standing.

Logan walked up to Piper, now wearing his head microphone, smiling, "So do I look official?"

"Like boy band official?" she smiled.

"Sure."

"Yep."

"We're ready for you, places!" the same lady reappeared.

"Good luck."

Logan mouthed a terrified scream before biting at his knuckle with nerves.

"You're fine, that's a disgusting habit, and go!" she laughed.

The boys went out and stood in their beginning spots for their routine to "Shot In The Dark".

"Their names are Big Time Rush and their self titled CD drops at the end of the month, and this is their third hit off the album 'Shot In The Dark."

_**I promise I would be there**_

_**I swear I'm on my way**_

_**I know you may not hear me**_

_**But that's the price I'll pay**_

Piper looked over at Jo. She was zoned in to Kendall, mouthing the lyrics along with him, almost in a daze.

"You nervous for him?"

She got no response.

_**And I don't know**_

_**how I would ever go**_

_**all alone walking on my own**_

_**Like angels, you were floating to me**_

_**and that's how it should be**_

_**'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment**_

_**I don't wanna pay for things unspoken**_

_**I just wanna race with arms wide open**_

_**Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are**_

Piper and Jo linked arms and jumped up and down with the music, singing along excitedly.

They both looked over at Kelly who was standing beside Gustavo with her fingers crossed, watching intensely, singing along with the boys.

_**I don't wanna watch the world keep changing**_

_**When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking**_

_**Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing**_

_**Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are**_

_**I promise you I'm gonna be there**_

_**I wanna be there**_

_**No matter what happens**_

_**No matter how tragic**_

Piper's smile got wider, knowing Logan's part was next. Jo squealed from beside her, jumping up and down.

_**'Cause the clock is ticking**_

_**The world is spinning**_

_**Our lives are passing us by.**_

_**'Cause I don't wanna watch the world keep changing**_

_**When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking**_

_**Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing**_

_**Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are**_

_**Take a shot in the dark...**_

The crowd erupted in cheers, as did Kelly and Gustavo and the girls.

"They did it!" Kelly exclaimed.

"And that was Big Time Rush with their new song 'Shot In The Dark', join us tomorrow as we'll be talking to Twilight hotties Taylor Lautner and Kellan Lutz about the true difference between Team Edward and Team Jacob."

"And we're clear."

The boys ran off stage in cheers and excitement.

"We did it!" Kendall exclaimed running up to Jo, kissing her on the cheek.

"We're not just singing about it anymore guys, we're FAMOUS!" James said.

"Don't get to into yet, dogs." Gustavo said, "That was good, but your tour will speak for itself."

"Let's go back to the apartment and celebrate it up!" Carlos said.

"Hey!" Piper called over at Logan, who was standing a few feet away beside Kendall, "Why aren't you over here?"

Logan smiled back at her, "Self restraint."

Piper rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest before being attacked from behind. Carlos had grabbed her around the waist and spun her around.

"We were awesome!" he exclaimed.

"Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" she pulled her hands over her eyes, not really enjoying the whole rushing around in a circle thing.

He laughed and put her back down to her feet, "I'm sorry."

"It's all good." she replied, looking over at Logan who was bursting out laughing.

"So this was your plan?"

Logan doubled over laughing, nodding.

"Crazy." she replied, shaking her head.

"He's just excited." Jo replied, re-appearing at Piper's side, but with Kendall attached to her hand.

"If Logan's excited, then why did Carlos just attack her?" Kendall asked.

"Kelly gave us the 'you can't be all PDA-ish until an official statement has been made or we've been found out by paparazzi' speech." Piper sighed.

"So he sent Carlos over to do it for him." Jo said.

"Oh, that sucks." Kendall replied.

"Come on, let's go. Piper has a last minute rehearsal at three, we have got to get moving!" Kelly said, ushering them to the car.

"Kelly," Logan began, "It's like nine."

"Well, I don't care, come on." she said, "Gustavo's orders, not mine."

They all got back in the black SUV. Piper crawled in beside Jo and Kendall and Logan soon followed after, sliding in quickly beside Piper.

"Ahh!" Piper exclaimed, "I'm so proud of you!"

She tossed her arms around Logan and let her head fall on his shoulder.

"Thanks." He smiled, kissing her on the head.

"You were amazing! Your run in 'Shot In The Dark' was so perfect!" she said.

"Thanks again." he smiled, with a laugh, "I definitely can't think of anything to say if you compliment me again, so…"

"Stop?" Piper laughed, sitting up.

"No, well…" Logan laughed.

"I love how flustered she gets you." Jo said with a smile.

"I am not flustered. I'm calm, completely calm." Logan said, putting his sunglasses on, taking Piper's hand, and sitting back against the seat.

"Sure." Piper said with a smile, nudging her boyfriend in the arm.

"So who's ready to see Piper rock it out on Late Night With Colin Lassiter tonight?" James exclaimed, causing Logan to sit up straight again and take off his glasses, directing his glance to his so called "friend".

"Me!" Carlos said.

"You nervous?" Kendall asked Piper.

"A little."

Logan squeezed her hand, "Remember our talk from last night. You'll be amazing."

"Sure, whatever you say."

Suddenly the noise of three cell phones vibrating, one playing "California Girls", one playing "Big Time Rush", one playing "Famous", two beeping, another playing "Check Yes Juliet" and the last playing "Not Myself Tonight", which earned a glare from Piper, went off.

"Is everyone getting a text from Hot Tunes?" Kendall asked.

Everyone in the SUV, including Gustavo, Kelly, and Kendall's mom nodded.

"Why are you all signed up for text alerts?" Piper asked.

"I'm keeping up with the dogs, and now you." Gustavo said.

"I'm keeping up with my son." Mrs. Knight said.

"Okay, it says, Hot Tunes Alert: Big Time Rush's performance on Wake Up It's Wendy was amazing but something in the sneak peek of their video amazed us more. Want to know more? Check out Hot Tunes TV online or go to the mobile address below." Piper read.

Then, something scarier flooded her memory.

"_Now look!" Jo said, "Look at the look 'yall are giving each other!"_

"_Shit."_


	13. Bad News Band: Part Two

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 13:**

**Bad News Band: Part Two**

_**(AN: I'm loving 'yall's reviews. : ) anyway, I made a trailer for this series and put it on you tube, check it out. The link to my YT profile in on my FF profile. Oh, and I heard an amazing All Time Low song today that reminded me so much of this story. It's called "Lost In Stereo", you aught to check it out. : ) )**_

Piper quickly hit the mobile address at the bottom of the page and scrolled down to read the article about the video of her and the boys.

"What amazed us most about the video preview that BTR displayed on WUIW does have to do with a certain Pop Princess and a BTR boy." she read to herself.

Her heart began to race. The jig was up. Even though she was sure Gustavo knew by now, because it was obvious, all the same, he didn't flip out and she didn't want to start the media controversy of the century.

"We all knew that BTR's own Logan Mitchell could do his signature back flip, whether with the help of his band mates or all by himself. We didn't know, however, that Miss Piper Holliday could flip just as well, displaying a wicked awesome front flip in the video. Maybe we'll see more tricks on tour."

"Oh thank God." Piper sighed out loud.

"For what?" Logan asked, looking at her oddly.

"Nothing." She shook her head, "I'll tell you back at the hotel."

"It's okay, you don't have to." Logan said.

"No, you'd probably think it was funny, so I'll tell you." she said.

"Okay." he replied.

Piper looked past Logan out the window watching the palm trees and buildings go by, trying to avoid noticing that Logan was watching her. If she ignored it, she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"You look really distracted," Logan said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now you're going to be all worried all day thinking that I'm upset or something." she said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He replied, "You told me you were okay and I believe you."

"Thanks, I'm not really used to people believing me and stuff." she tucked her head.

"You've already changed a lot, there's no need to beat yourself up." he said, a frown on his face.

They arrived back at the Palm Woods a few minutes later, and went straight up to apartment 2J.

By the time Piper went and got a can of grape soda out of the refrigerator, all the couch and chair spots had been taken, leaving Logan on the floor.

She scrunched up her nose before walking over to Logan and looking down at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Really, the floor?" she replied.

"Come here." he pulled at her free hand with a smile on his face.

"You're such a loser." she said, a smile coming across her face.

"Ah, whatever." he replied, as she sat down in the floor and leaned back against his legs.

She leaned her head back against his knees and smiled widely.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She shrugged, sitting up, watching James and Carlos fight over the TV remote.

"Do they do that every day?" she asked.

Logan nodded, "Yeah, anytime you bring TV into it."

"You seem to be the peace maker." she said, playing with one of the tattered strings on his gray converse.

"Nah," he said, "I just stay out of it."

"Smart" Piper laughed.

"So are you stressing?" Katie said, sitting down beside Logan, tapping Piper on the shoulder.

"Nope, not really." she smiled, "I kind of go back and forth, like I can't decide, but right now I'm not. I've done Collin Lassiter before, it's just the whole new look thing."

"Understandable, not to mention that you have the whole Rocque Watch on your relationship." Katie replied, crossing her arms over her chest, "Tough mess."

Piper heard Logan attempt to muffle a laugh with his arm, which she responded with an eye roll.

"I'm not worried about that either. Someone will see us one day. It can't be kept a secret for forever." she replied.

"You're either wiser beyond your years like yours truly, or stupid. I haven't quite made up my mind on which one." she said, "This is what happens when you get close to your favorite singer."

"I'm your favorite singer?" Piper asked, completely taken off guard.

"Yeah, well, BTR's my favorite band, obviously, but yeah, you're my favorite singer." she replied.

"Wow, oh my gosh, that's so cool." she said, "Thanks a lot, Katie!"

"Anytime, now, I have a poker game to win against Tyler and Lightning, the 'Sexy Dog' dog food dog." she said.

"She's so sweet." she said to Logan, leaning her head back again.

"She's sweet to you now, wait until you get to know her a little more." Logan laughed, "See, people love you. No worries, tonight, got it?"

"Sure, Sure"

After hanging out for a while and then playing some video games, it was about time for Piper to leave to go get ready for her last minute rehearsal.

"You want to come with me?" Piper asked Logan as she got up off the couch, after finally scoring the seat back.

"Where?" he asked.

"I have to go back to my apartment and get ready to leave for rehearsal and I guess you can come with me. It's not like Gustavo can kick you out after you're already there." she said.

"Oh yeah, it is." he nodded at her like she was crazy.

"Come on, Logie." she said, holding her hand out.

Logan sighed, taking her hand, "Okay, I'm coming."

Piper helped pulling him up from the couch with a smile.

"Hey, I'm gonna go with Piper to her rehearsal. I'll be back later." Logan told Mrs. Knight.

"Oh, I really don't like you doing that, but it's fine." she sighed, "Have fun, use your head Logan Mitchell."

"Okay." Logan rolled his eyes, embarrassed out of his mind.

He walked back up to Piper and took her hand again, "Let's go before the guys notice that we're leaving and start all that again."

"True that." she replied.

He walked her to the door and held it open for her, "Ladies first."

"You're the sweetest ever. I hope you know that." she replied.

"I try." he replied, putting his arm around her waist as they walked.

When they got up to her apartment on the tenth floor, she let him in with a sigh.

"I hope Marlena isn't in or she'll play twenty questions with me about you." she said.

"Ha, I don't mind." Logan replied.

"I know you don't, but I do." she said.

"Nice place." Logan said, looking around.

"Oh, thanks, we're still working on it, but it's looking good so far." she said, still holding his hand as they walked to her room.

"Is it just you and your sister?"

"Yeah, my parents live in Atlanta. They don't really support the Hollywood thing." Piper began, "They especially don't support it now, seeing what it's done to me."

"You're doing better now." Logan said.

Piper hung her head and let go of Logan's hand, except for one of his fingers, dragging him towards the kitchen area.

She opened the refrigerator and leaned down, opening up a drawer.

"These are my sister's." she said, showing him the assorted bottles of Jack Daniel's, various beers, and other alcoholic beverages.

She opened another drawer, her voice dripping with shame, "These are mine."

The drawer was loaded with bottles of Patron and one expensive bottle of imported wine.

"Why don't you just throw it out, Piper?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's expensive."

"It's also tempting." he said, "Why don't you just get rid of it?"

"I don't know okay. I don't even know why I showed you. I shouldn't have. It could have been my secret and I would have stayed up on my pedestal you set up for me." she said, dropping his hand all together, walking towards her room.

"Hey, hey." he said, grabbing her by her hand.

He turned her around to face him, but her eyes were still locked on the ground.

"Hey," he said softly, lifting her chin up to face him, "look at me. I'm sorry. I know it's hard. I've watched those rehab shows before. You can't quit cold, just promise me you won't do it anymore."

"I'm trying, Logan. I'm sorry. I just want to drop this." she said, looking down again.

"I'm glad you told me. I like knowing you trust me." he said, "Come here."

She walked closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"There is nothing you could do to change how I feel about you." Logan said, kissing her on the head.

"Thanks." she said.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he said.

"I know, and thanks. I've never really had anyone like that before. You're amazing, Logan."

"Ha, thanks." he said, "I don't really feel amazing."

Logan released her as she took his hand again.

"Uh, am I allowed in your room?" he asked.

"Heck if I know. My mom isn't here to tell me otherwise." she said, with a laugh, "We're not going to do anything, Logan. I have to get ready."

"Oh," he said awkwardly, scratching at the back of his neck, "okay."

"Unless you want to." she said, trying not to laugh.

"Uh," he sighed, "There's no real way for me to answer that without you either getting upset or thinking I'm a pig, Piper."

"Okay," she laughed, "I was just messing with you."

She let him in her room and shut the door, causing Logan to jump a little bit.

"You are seriously nervous right now, aren't you?" Piper asked, sounding a bit shocked.

Logan sat down on the edge of her bed, putting his hands on the purple comforter.

"A little." he pulled at his shirt collar.

"Calm down." she said, walking over to him, putting her arms around his neck.

He put his hands on her hips and looked up at her.

"_God, she's gorgeous."_ he thought.

"What are you thinking about so intensely?" she asked.

"How tempting it is to pull you down on the bed on top of me…that just came out of my mouth didn't it?" he asked, looking scared out of his mind.

Piper burst out laughing, nodding her head furiously, "It-It did."

"I'm so sorry." He said, a smile crossing his face, "Idiot, remember?"

"You aren't stupid. I thought what you said was actually kind of cute." she said.

"Really?" he asked, "If I had said that to the wrong person, I would have gotten smacked."

"Maybe because I'm the right person for you." she said, smiling softly.

"Maybe you're right."

Piper leaned down and kissed Logan smack on the lips. She struggled to get closer to him as the kiss deepened before finally giving in to Logan's wishes and falling on the bed.

They kissed for a little bit longer before realizing how they were positioned.

"Oh man." she said, backing up, "I'm so sorry."

"Piper," he said slowly, taking her hand, "how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to play that game?"

"Well…"

"Come here." he said in a voice so low that it sent a chill down Piper's spine.

"Woah, Logan, what got into you-"

She was cut off by Logan pulling her down to his level, crashing his lips on hers. She went through different ways of holding herself up until Logan, obviously noticing that she was struggling, flipped them over where she was underneath them, breaking the kiss for a second.

"I absolutely love how one minute you're all nerdy and smart, then you're all sweet and protective boyfriend, then you have this incredibly sexy side about you." she smiled, putting her hands on his chest.

Logan felt his face flush pink as he laughed, "Now my face is red and I'm killing the mood, right?"

"Yes and no." she smiled, moving one of her hands to hold his.

"Good"

He leaned down at kissed her again, this time not as needy and rushed, but slower.

"_Logan, Logan, Logan." her head spun, making her smile into the kiss, "Oh, this boy…woah."_

This time, she began messing with his shirt again, and Logan broke away.

"Go for it." he breathed.

She bit her lip mischievously right before his lips were on his again. She slid her hands up his shirt and rested them on his abs. She drew a little heart with her hands, sending a quake of chills down Logan's body, putting a satisfied smile on her face when she heard a song playing in the distance.

"_California girls, they're unforgettable, Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top. Sun-kissed skin, so hot, it'll melt your popsicle."_

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" Piper growled, breaking away from Logan and looking towards the door, where she had left her phone out on the kitchen table.

She then noticed that Logan had rolled off beside her, laughing at her comment.

"It is so not funny, Logan Mitchell." she sighed, picking up a silver pillow with her initials "PDH" embroidered on it, tossing it at him, hitting him in the face.

"Dang, I'm sorry." he breathed, still laughing.

"I'm going to get the phone." she groaned.

She trudged out to the kitchen area and grabbed her HTC Hero off the table and looked at the main screen.

_FOUR MISSED CALLS._

"From who?" she asked to no one in particular.

She pulled up the caller ID and her eyes widened at what she sad.

_1 CALL FROM KELLY- 2:45_

_1 CALL FROM ROCQUE RECORDS- 2:50_

_1 CALL FROM GUSTAVO- 2:52_

_1 CALL FROM ROCQUE RECORDS- 3:02_

"Shit!" she exclaimed, tossing her phone back down.

"What?" Logan said, suddenly appearing behind her.

"Oh my God, what time is it?" she gasped.

Logan looked at his watch, "Three o'…crap."

"Yeah, exactly!" she exclaimed, "I have got to go get ready, Logan!"

"This is my fault. I'll call Gustavo. It'll be fine!"

"NO!" she yelled from in her room, "I'm sure he knows by now, but really, after what I just did would not be the time to tell him!"

"Why don't I just…"

"Really Logan, call him and tell him we were making out, that's why I'm late?" she exclaimed, "Freight Train is probably waiting about to beat me to the ground outside!"

That's when the room phone rang.

"Don't answer it!" she yelled to Logan.

"I wasn't going to." he replied.

She lunged over to the phone beside her bed and answered it.

"Miss Holliday, there is a large man with an SUV that has been waiting for you for half an hour!" Bitter said, "He goes by the name of Freight Train. Does he belong to you?"

"Uh, sure, why not. Let's go with that."

"Then come down here and LEAVE!"

"Dang, I'm going." she replied.

She grabbed her shoes and a pair of socks, sliding on her black rhinestone Rainbows, heading out her bedroom door.

"Come on Logan!" she exclaimed, grabbing her purse and phone.

"Okay." he said.

He stuck his hand in the refrigerator door, grabbing her a water bottle as he was becoming seriously in danger of being left.

When they got in the car, Kelly was waiting with a highly angered expression on her face.

"Oh my God, Kelly, I am so sorry!" she exclaimed, sliding on her black Armani shades.

"What in the world?" Kelly exclaimed, directing her attention to Logan, "Were you with her?"

Logan looked down, turning red at the memory of what he and Piper were doing to make her late, "Yeah."

"Why are you blushing? Oh my God, you guys cannot do _that_. It is so not an option for either of you!"

"We weren't!" Piper exclaimed, putting her hands over her ears, hoping to muffle the awkward conversation that was soon to follow, or so she feared.

"Why does everyone think that?" Logan exclaimed, tossing his hands up.

"Because it's me!" she replied, looking at her boyfriend.

"It has nothing to do with…ugh…we're dropping this. It's making me madder." Kelly said, "Gustavo has been calling me every five minutes, literally!"

"Sorry." Piper said.

"Why are you here by the way, Logan?" she asked.

"She wanted me to come and I wasn't going to tell her no." he replied.

"Whatever, look, you can't keep doing this. You can't get the boot from Rocque, Piper."

"I know, okay." Piper said, getting madder by the second, tightening her grip on Logan's hand, "I don't plan on this happening again."

Kelly was silent. Piper's face fell. She looked as if she was going to cry. Logan released her hand and put his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"It's okay." he said, "It was an accident. It won't happen again."

"I know, Logan, but this is my last shot. If I get fired, I'm done." she said.

"You won't."

When they arrived at Rocque Records they went in separately, which disappointed Piper greatly. Logan met up with her and Kelly as they were going into Gustavo's office. Kelly turned to him and smiled before shutting the door in his face.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, DOGETTE?" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, I got distracted and lost track of time." she said, "It won't happen again."

"You have the most important performance of your young life this evening and you just go off and forget?" he yelled.

"No, I'm sorry. I haven't forgotten. How could I?" she said.

"And more importantly, WHEN WAS SOMEONE GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT YOU AND THE MONKEY DOG?"

"Busted." Kelly said.

"Thanks, Kelly." Piper said, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Well, we didn't want you to freak out, and Logan told me you threatened to fire him for messing with me." she said.

"Yes, well, once again, his life is spared because of the dogs' performance today." Gustavo said, leaning back in his chair, "IF THEY HAD SCREWED UP, HIS SCRAWNY BUTT WOULD BE MINE!"

"Okay." Piper said quickly, trying to avoid the obvious 'where were you' conversation.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO MAKE YOU LATE, ANYWAY?"

"_Damn"_ she thought.

"I was hanging out with Logan and lost track of time." she said quickly, the first thing that came to her mind.

"_Ooh, that was good. Bonus point for Holliday." _

"Ugh, well, get into the dance studio and wire yourself. First run straight through, singing and dancing, NOW!"

"Got 'cha!" she said, saluting at Gustavo before heading out the door.

She looked to her left and saw Logan standing there with his jaw practically hanging to the ground.

"That was scary." she said, nodding in his direction.

"Sounded like it." he said, doing his nervous knuckle bite.

They walked into the dance studio, where there were four people already in there, two guys, two girls.

"Who are they?" Logan asked Piper.

"Dancers, duh." she replied.

"Oh" he said.

Piper kicked off her flip flops and put on her socks and Converse. She walked over to a table and picked up a head microphone that was synced with the two large speakers in the back of the room. She put the piece in her ear as Logan clipped the box onto the back of her shorts.

"If that thing goes flying and I get in trouble, I'm blaming you." she said with a smile.

"Wouldn't surprise me." he laughed.

"Hey, I didn't let you take the blame for what happened today, and I didn't rat you out!" she replied.

"I know. I was just kidding." he said, sitting down in the floor again.

She turned on the microphone as Kelly and Gustavo came in and began working the sound system.

"Hello?" she said, her voice pouring loudly through the speakers, "Sweet!"

"Okay, let's do this, Dogette." Gustavo said, taking a seat in the front of the room.

She got in her beginning pose in the middle of the four dancers as the song began to play out of the speakers.

Piper's head was down for the intro of the song until she finally looked up slowly.

"_**The Rocque Mafia"**_

_**For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy**_

_**Have to get my way, 24 hours a day**_

_**'Cause I'm hot like that**_

_**Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention**_

_**Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s**_

_**'Cause I'm built like that**_

Logan made a face, not really enjoying how the guy dancers were practically all over his girlfriend. He did notice something he never had before: the fire that was in her eyes when she performed.

The way she sang from her heart, because he knew how much she loved and related to that song. The way she kept smiling even though her eyes read determination to do her best with a hint of possible fury.

_**I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands**_

_**They try to change me but they realize they can't**_

_**And every tomorrow is a day I never planned**_

_**If you're gonna be my man, understand**_

He smiled at the first line of the next verse, knowing this song was written out of stuff from tabloids and Piper's life long wish to simply be free.

_**I can't be tamed, I can't be saved**_

_**I can't be blamed, I can't, can't**_

_**I can't be tamed, I can't be changed**_

_**I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)**_

_**I can't be tamed**_

Suddenly, the music stopped and Gustavo's already loud voice was pouring even louder through the speakers.

"Okay, let's do that again, from the beginning. This is NOT Camp Rock. Don't smile! Look intense!" he exclaimed.

"I thought the smile was…" Logan began.

"Shut up, Monkey Dog! Until you learn how to dance without tripping over your feet, you can't judge her!" he said.

"I wasn't judging her…"

"Shut up!" Gustavo shouted, "From the beginning!"

After so many runs through, to the point where Logan not only knew all the words to the song, it was going to be permanently stuck in his head, Piper was dismissed and free to go.

"Piper, you have to be back here at seven because your sound check is at nine, then the show starts at ten." Kelly said.

"Seven, really?" Piper asked, "That's like two hours from now and two hours to get ready!"

"Well, it'll take an hour or so to get ready and then forty five minutes to get over and there and settled in." Kelly said, "Tell the other guys that too, where they'll all be on schedule."

"Okay." Piper replied, "So be back here in two hours?"

"Yes!" Kelly replied.

"Would you see any point in going back to the Palmwoods?"

"No, well, unless you want to. You cannot go somewhere together though. It's too early along to get caught!" she said.

"What's the big deal about us getting caught anyway?" Logan said.

"Do you want to be the next 'Niley'?" Kelly asked, "They were harassed by media and paparazzi for months. Oh, and then all these dumb rumors started about pregnancy and cheating. It's BAD."

"Well…then we'd get to be together in public." he replied.

"I don't care. Don't you get caught!" she replied.

They began to walk off, headed to the car.

"You want to give them something to talk about?" Logan asked, sliding on his aviators.

"Huh?" she said as they walked under the awning at Rocque Records.

"Come here." He twisted their fingers together and dragged her out into the sunlight right near the car.

He grabbed her other hand and pulled her into him, crashing his lips on hers. The kiss lasted a matter of seconds as Piper pushed him off and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Logan, have you lost your mind?" she practically shouted.

"Maybe I have." he said, "'Cause I'm getting to feel more and more like you, not myself."

Piper stared at him like he was going crazy. Scratch that, she knew he was losing his mind right there, right in front of her.

"I like it." he smiled as if he was proud of himself.

"Yeah," Piper laughed, "You've gone crazy. You were being all multiple personalities back home and now you're telling me you don't feel like yourself."

She took his hand shamelessly, smiling at him, before an overly familiar, nauseating click was heard, causing her to gasp.

"What?" Logan asked, looking at her, raising an eyebrow.

Piper dropped his hand and looked around. She studied the bushes for a good minute before turning back to Logan.

"Nothing, I guess now I'm suffering from paranoia." she said.

"At least we're crazy together." he said, opening the car door, "After you, my lady."

"Thanks" she smiled, climbing in the car.

Off in the distance, she swore she heard that click again. She clutched at the little "L" that dangled from her neck, biting her lip, replaying Kelly's words.

"_There was nothing outside, Piper. You're just nervous. Don't tell Logan!" _she thought.

When Logan crawled in after her, he held onto her hand again, rubbing his thumb gently across her hand.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"_I have, a ghost of my past."_

"I'm good, thanks Logie." she replied.

After going back to the Palmwoods after Piper giving in to her fears, refusing to go out to get food because it was too risky, they got back into the car to go over to do Piper's make up and hair for her appearance on "Late Night with Collin Lassiter", but this time with all four BTR boys, Kendall's mom, and Katie in the car.

Katie's appearance made Piper smile like crazy. She was wearing a t-shirt from Piper's previous tour, a black glove like she always wore, and Kendall had taken his eye black and drew Piper's electrocardiogram heart logo on her face.

"I like the art work." Piper smiled, pointing at her cheek to get her attention.

"Oh, thanks."

"Sad thing is, I don't even know if we got the royalties to use that logo again." she said.

"Really? That bites." Katie replied.

Piper nodded, rolling her eyes.

"I'm really excited, I hope you know." Logan said.

Piper grinned widely, "I'm glad. I hope I come through to impress."

"Oh, you will. You were killing it during rehearsals." he said.

"Thanks, Logan." she replied.

"Are you nervous, Piper?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Nope, not right now. I mean, I've done this before, it's just all new, you know. So I guess I actually am." Piper said.

"She's gonna rock it!" Jo said, "Duh."

When they arrived at Rocque Records, Gustavo's team of staff members were already waiting for Piper and quickly ushered her away, leaving the boys waiting outside, sitting in the floor.

"Well, this is taking forever." Carlos complained after waiting thirty minutes.

"Kelly said it could take an hour!" Logan sighed.

"Oh man." James groaned, throwing his head back dramatically, "This is pathetic. I'm not even the one getting made up so I really am not enjoying this."

"Shut up, James." Kendall replied.

"It really could. It takes a girl a long time to get ready, let alone having someone else do it for her." Jo said, earning a groan from the boys.

"So I heard through the grapevine that Piper was late for rehearsal today."

Logan's head jerked over to his best friend, who was sitting beside of him.

"How much do you know?" Logan growled.

Kendall erupted in laughter, doubling over.

"Jo?" he replied.

Kendall nodded, still unable to gather himself.

"Kendall! I said don't tell!" Jo said, hitting Kendall in the arm.

"Sorry" he laughed.

"Piper…" Logan hissed.

"Awh, don't get mad at her, Logie." Kendall replied, gasping for breath from his laughter, "I thought it was funny."

"I bet you did."

"What happened?" Carlos exclaimed, "Why was she late?"

"You better shut up, Kendall, I'm not kidding with you." Logan replied, "I will kick your…butt….if you tell!"

"What happened?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Oh no." Logan sighed as Kendall and Carlos began laughing, even though Carlos had no idea of what was going on.

"What, were you guys like making out or something and weren't paying attention?" James asked.

There it goes. The cat was out of the bag, and Kendall had his face buried in Logan's shoulder, laughing.

"That's really what happened?" James said bitterly, "That's not that funny, Kendall, damn."

"James!"

"Sorry, Mrs. K." he replied.

"Is that really what happened?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I think it's pretty funny." Carlos said.

"Ha, me too." Kendall agreed.

"I'm glad you guys do, jerks." Logan rolled his eyes.

"What's so funny?"

Logan looked up to see Piper standing in front of them, her hair in loose curls, tied half up, half down, with a bump. Logan's eyes traveled the length of her body, taking in what she was wearing approvingly. She had on a flow-y yellow top with a black leather vest over top with tons of layered necklaces. She had that paired with a black and white pair of pinstripe shorts, black tights, and a pair of short red boots, and on her right hand, she had her signature lacy black glove.

"You look awesome!" Jo said.

"Woah" Logan said.

"Woah" Carlos repeated.

"Hey Piper." James said seductively.

"I'm going to come over there." Logan muttered under his breath, not taking his eyes away from Piper.

"Hey Piper, you look awesome. You pumped?" Kendall asked, breaking the stares of his band mates.

"Yeah, I am. Especially after I saw this." she gestured to her outfit, "Still my old style, but in moderation."

"It's cute, Piper." Mrs. Knight said.

"I love your shoes." Katie said.

"Thanks" Piper smiled.

"Alright, let's head to the studio and get you ready for sound check. Have you seen Collin Lassiter's new stage before?" Kelly asked Piper.

"Like once on TV."

"It's a lot bigger than the old one. It's made for live performances." she said.

"That's cool."

After they got to the studio, they did a private sound check, which killed Logan and the boys.

"She sounds pretty good, from what I can hear." Kendall said, trying to listen closely as Piper's muffled voice traveled through the wall.

"She always sounds good, man. She was looking pretty fine too." James said.

"James…" Kendall said sternly, knowing what was coming.

"You don't know how to quit do you?" Logan said, rounding over to where James was standing.

"What, like you'd fight me. You'd never win, _Logie_." James spat.

"Give it up, James, she's _my_ girlfriend. You _lost_! Suck it up. It happens." Logan replied.

"It does not happen to me and I won't let it. The other day wasn't the end, _buddy_. Serenading a girl will get you nowhere. We learned that with Jo. If you think you've got what it takes to keep her around, you're _mistaken_." he hissed.

"Guys, calm down!" Jo exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't do it." Carlos said.

"You better get out of my face, James." Logan said.

"What if I don't?"

Logan grabbed James by the shoulders and shoved him backwards, stumbling into the wall.

"Logan Mitchell!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed, "Kendall, get James!"

If James wasn't angry before, he was now, coming at Logan with his fist clenched. Kendall grabbed both of his arms like a cop and pulled them behind his back.

"You guys have lost your, sorry mom, but you guys have lost your damn minds. What the hell is wrong with you? Piper's just a girl. I'll say it over and over. James, she's with Logan, back off. Logan, ignore James." Kendall said, fighting back and forth with James as he tried to break away.

"Let me at him NOW, Kendall." James hissed.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE DOGS?"

"Uh oh." Carlos said, putting a hand to his helmet.

Logan turned around, saying a silent prayer that Piper wasn't looking at this scene. When he finished turning around, he met his girlfriend's eyes.

"Crap"

Piper had her arms crossed over her chest, a deep frown on her face, "Logan, you didn't."

"Piper, I'm sorry."

"Just, don't follow me." she said, as she turned to walk away.

"Piper, please." he begged.

He directly went against her wishes and followed her into her dressing room, dodging her attempts to shut the door in his face.

"How could you?" she said, on the verge of tears, "You not only started a fight with James in public, but you know how much this performance means to me and you're going to have me worried about if you and James are going to kill each other instead of worrying about myself!"

He sat down in a brown leather chair that was in a corner and put his head in his hands, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin it all."

"Logan, I have to be able to trust you if we're going to be together. You can't go off starting fights." she said hoarsely, obviously trying not to cry.

Logan stood up, and even though he knew he was going to get pushed away, tried to wrap his arms around Piper. She actually let him in, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm really trying not to cry. I don't want them to fix my makeup again." she said, a slight laugh in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise." Logan said.

"Why were you fighting anyway?" she asked.

"James was being a douche." he spat.

"Don't listen to him, Logan." she said seriously, taking his hands in hers, "He's trying to get in your head. Don't let him win."

"It's hard." he replied, "Especially knowing how many girls he's gotten in the past."

"Do you really think that I'd leave you for him?" she said.

Logan stayed silent.

"Logan, I would never do that to you without proper reason okay. It would take a lot. You would have had to cheated on me or something like that." she said.

"I wouldn't do that." he said.

"Exactly."

After fixing things with Piper, Logan headed out to where the band was still standing.

"James, I'm sorry." he said, "I shouldn't have pushed you. It was stupid."

"It's okay, man. I'm sorry too." James replied.

"No more fights, boys." Mrs. Knight said, "I know she's pretty and all, but you can't tear each other apart over her."

"Piper, come on. You have to do last minute retouches. The show starts in ten minutes." Kelly said.

"Oh my gosh." she said, "See you guys!"

"Now I'm nervous." Logan breathed.

"Dude, she's Piper Holliday. She's done the Teen Choice Awards, the AMA's, the Kid's Choice Awards, I mean, seriously." Kendall said.

"I know, but seriously." he sighed.

"Logan, she rocks, shut up." Katie said, looking up at Logan with her hands on her hips.

The boys soon went to a wing where there were monitors all over the place and it was a clear view of the stage.

"This place is awesome!" Carlos said.

"I want to perform here." James said, "I'm telling Gustavo to book it."

"This is a big show. I doubt he'd risk putting us here now." Kendall said.

"Welcome to Late Night with Collin Lassiter, I'm Collin Lassiter." he said slowly.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten how boring this guy was." James said, "Scratch what I just said."

"Today, I have the privilege of having one of America's hottest pop acts here live in the studio to perform, Piper Holliday!" he said.

After talking a bit about current events and telling some story about his wife and their cat, Collin introduced Piper.

"Without further ado, Miss Piper Holliday!"

The boys went crazy in the wings, as did the live studio audience.

She began to go through "Can't Be Tamed" hitting every mark and move perfectly. Logan couldn't keep the grin off his face, that is, until Carlos noticed something that made him want to die inside.

"One of her necklaces doesn't match." Carlos said to no one in particular.

"What?" Kendall said, "What does it matter? She has so many on."

"No, the top one. It's silver, the others around the top are gold." Carlos said, pointing to one of the monitors that he must have been watching.

This monitor was a close up that had just Piper in it, none of the dancers like some of the other monitors showed.

Logan was so wrapped up in watching Piper that he was completely unaware of what the guys were seeing.

"Dude, Logan, uh, you might want to see this." Kendall said.

"Oh my gosh!" Jo gasped.

"Huh?" Logan said, looking over at Kendall.

His three fellow Big Time Rush members were huddled around a monitor in shock at something.

He walked over and looked at the monitor.

"Do you see it?" Kendall asked.

"No, what is it?" Logan said.

"That."

Logan's jaw dropped to the ground at what Carlos was pointing to. The roar of James' laughter became a white noise. All Logan could focus on was the little purple "L" dangling from his girlfriends neck…on national TV.


	14. Paparazzi

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 14:**

**Paparazzi**

When the show taping was over, Piper headed over to the wings all excited.

"I'm so excited! I did it!" she said, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, it was good." Kendall said.

"Logan?" she asked, looking over at her boyfriend who's eyes were still glued to the screen, "You guys are acting like someone died."

"We have a problem." Kelly said.

"Huh?" she asked.

Gustavo walked up to her and pointed towards her neck, "I spy one that's not the same!"

"No! I swear I took it off back in my dressing room before…" she stopped, remembering how Logan and James got into the fight and she ended up talking to Logan, "Oh no."

She looked down at her neck and saw the dangling purple "L" hanging from her neck.

"I can't believe this." she breathed.

"The cat's out of the bag now." James said, earning him a wicked nasty glare from Piper.

"I just…I'm so mad at myself. I'm so sorry." she said.

"I'm the one that gave it to you." Jo said, walking up to her and giving her a hug, "It's my fault. I should have known something like this was going to happen. Apart from this, your performance was amazing."

"Thanks." she said, letting go.

"Logan?" she repeated, still not hearing anything out of him.

"It's going to be okay. We'll climb those mountains when we get there." he said.

"I just ruined the most amazing day. We both have great performances then I cause James and Logan to get into a fight and then I wear my necklace out on live TV." she said.

Everyone seemed silent, as if in some shock as they got in the car. Piper sat in between Logan and Carlos, with her head hung down. Logan held her hand tight whispering things like "It's going to be okay", and "I'm sorry, maybe this will turn out for the best", to her.

"I'm sorry this ruined your big night." Kendall said, "It really sucks."

"Maybe no one will notice." Carlos said.

"Carlos, you noticed it. If you noticed it, the whole world will notice it!" he said.

Piper's bottom lip shook, trying to hold back her tears as her head flopped over on Logan's shoulder.

Suddenly all the noise of phones going off filled the car again.

"Oh no." Piper said, letting the tears fall.

"It's probably not about you." Logan tried to reassure her.

"Hot Tunes Alert," James began to read, "Piper Holliday made an amazing return to the spotlight tonight on Late Night With Collin Lassiter, but her performance wasn't the most intriguing thing."

"Oh God." Logan groaned as Piper's sobs got louder.

"It's not a big deal, Piper." Carlos said, rubbing her on the back, "At least people will know."

"I've screwed up twice in one day. I can't lose this job." she said.

"Okay, the rest of it says: Piper's performance of her new single "Can't Be Tamed" was off the scale amazing, but what we saw in one of her zoomed up shots amazed us more. In the midst of all of her many layered necklaces, a silver and purple 'L' was seen dangling from a chain around her neck. I think it's no coincidence that the day photos of Hollywood's latest comeback queen and the brain's of boy band Big Time Rush surface that she's wearing a 'L' on a chain. L definitely has a double meaning here…maybe for the obvious love…now does it mean Logan? We'll have to wait and see."

"Great." Piper cried.

"Wait, what pictures?" Logan asked.

Jo gasped, "These, maybe?"

Jo handed over her phone to Logan. Just Jared was brought up, displaying the picture of Piper and Logan getting into the large SUV after rehearsal.

"I knew it." Piper said, "I knew I heard cameras going off."

"Well, we can officially be seen in public together." Logan said.

Piper's phone went off again a few more times on the way home. Texts were flooding in about the numerous pictures of her that were released that day.

"Oh my God. I'm turning my phone off." she said, doing just that.

"Hey, Jordin Sparks just Scuttlebugged you." Logan said, "She asked if you were dating me because she thinks I'm sweet. Aw, that's so nice."

"Logan, now is not the time." Piper said.

"Sorry" he replied.

When they pulled up at the Palmwoods there were crowds of people hoarded around the door loaded up with cameras and microphones.

"Oh my gosh!" Carlos said, "What are all of those people doing out there?"

"What do you think, Carlos?" Kelly spat.

"They're looking for Logan and Piper, already." Kendall sighed.

"Oh, this is a disaster." Jo frowned, "I feel so bad."

"Don't feel bad. It's not your fault." Piper said.

"Okay, Freight Train, you need to re-plan and drop them off in the back. If there are photogs back there, they'll just have to face it I guess."

"Oh my gosh." Piper said.

Freight Train drove around to the back entrance of the Palmwoods where the dumpsters were. No paparazzi, they scored the jackpot.

"Okay, so we have to get out and get in quickly." Kendall said, "Everyone take the stairs to 2J. Piper's in no state to walk up to the tenth floor and Logan can't walk with her because there's no doubt Bitters had cracked and told the paparazzi where she lives."

"What about us? Who's to say they don't know where we live?" Logan said.

"Then stand still and look pretty, boys!" James said, breaking out his lucky comb.

"No!" Kendall said.

"You tell them 'no comment' to everything they say and don't do anything you don't want in a still image on the internet for the rest of your life!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Got it." Carlos said, putting on his lucky helmet.

"What if someone asks about us?" Logan said, "Deny it? What am I supposed to do?"

"No comment!" she replied.

"Oh, okay."

They all got out in the dark and began up the stairwell. Piper was walking behind Logan, clutching his hand for everything that she had. When they got to the second floor, Kendall stuck his head out to look into the hallway.

"The coast looks clear for now." he said.

"For now being the key words. Watch out." Kelly said.

"I'm sorry." Logan said as he had to drop her hand as they walked up to their room. The silence of the hallway was a relief to their ears, knowing if they went in through the lobby it would have been a mess.

"You guys are safe and sound. Be careful when you go out tomorrow. Don't forget, you get the day off tomorrow and then marker rehearsals start the day after." she said, "Bye guys."

"Bye Kelly" They all called back at different times.

Kendall's mom shut the door with a sigh, and then directed her attention to Logan and Piper, "Have you two lost your ever loving minds? Kissing in a public place, and not expecting to get busted?"

Piper looked at Logan and then looked at Mrs. Knight, "I'm so sorry…"

Logan cut her off, "It was my fault. I got like, balls of steel, all of a sudden and grabbed her and she said she heard clicking but I didn't listen. I got ahead of myself. It's my fault."

"No matter who started it, you both are at fault here." Mrs. Knight said.

"We're sorry." Piper replied.

"You two have to figure out how to fix this. Being in a relationship is hard enough, let alone being in the public eye." she said.

"I know." Logan said, taking Piper's hand again, "I think we can do it."

Logan's words went through Piper, making her heart skip a beat. He was the nicest person she'd ever met.

"Me too." she replied, "I'm up for it if you want to."

Logan looked back over at her and nodded.

"You guys have got to be committed and you can't be hanging around members of the opposite sex often…oh, there are so many stipulations to a public relationship like this." Mrs. Knight said, "I worry about Jo and Kendall all the time, but people have adjusted to them because Jo isn't a huge star yet. This one is a toss up."

"I'll hold on as long as she wants me." Logan said, his voice pouring with sincerity.

"Oh my gosh." she thought out loud, "Logan, you're awesome. End of story."

Suddenly, Jo's loud gasp filled the air, "Piper come here! You not only are one of the most talked about things on Scuttlebug, but you and Logan made the week's cute couple list on Hot Tunes!"

"No!" Piper gasped.

"Yes!" Jo exclaimed, "Come here."

Piper dropped Logan's hand and ran off to where Jo, Kendall, and Carlos were hunched over Kendall's laptop.

"Well, I'll hold on until a news article comes up with us in it." he laughed.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe it won't be as bad." Mrs. Knight said.

"It's Piper, Mrs. Knight, they won't let this go." he said, "Sadly, because I didn't want her to be upset, especially because it involves me. I just wanted her to be my girlfriend. I never meant for all of this to happen."

"I know you didn't, Logan, but I guess it had to happen eventually." she replied.

"I know you'll probably say know, but if it's alright with you, can Piper stay here tonight?" Logan asked, "I don't want her going back to that apartment, and I've been told not to go with her. Plus, I don't think she wants to be alone or with her sister right now."

Mrs. Knight sighed, "Logan Mitchell, you are testing my will power tonight. It's fine, but you may not sleep _with_ each other, do you hear me?"

"Got it." he saluted at her, just as Piper did to Gustavo earlier.

"Logan, you've got to see this. We're the number three cutest couple in Hollywood right now!" Piper exclaimed.

"Great, now we're a number." Logan sighed, walking over to where his girlfriend was standing.

"Under who?"

"Rob Pattinson and Kristen Stewart, who aren't really dating, I don't think, and Miley Cyrus and Liam Hensworth." she said.

"Please tell me they haven't 'named' us yet." Logan sighed.

"Pigan" Jo said, "That's what I voted for."

"I voted on my phone for Loger." Carlos said.

"It sounds like loser!" Jo replied.

"I liked it."

"Please kill me, now." Logan said, getting up.

Piper followed after him, "I'm sorry we're getting so much hype, Logie. I really didn't mean for it to happen."

"There's nothing you could have done." Logan said, taking her hands in his.

"I just wish it came out different. If I hadn't left the necklace on, we would have still had our secret." she said.

"I know, it was nice while it lasted."

Something about those words made Piper worry about her and Logan's future. She waited until he turned around, talking to Kendall to let her face drop into a frown.

"_I've just committed the word's biggest screw up." _she thought, running her hands over her face.

She walked over to the couch and sat down, putting her head in her hands again in thought until Logan came over and put one arm around her and then let his other hand rest on her knee.

"Don't stress about it, Piper. It's not a big deal." he said, "I mean, yeah, I didn't want my life publicized like this, but if that's what happens it happens. You're used to it aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am." she said, getting slightly annoyed, "I think everyone gets that I'm stupid okay. There's no reason to reiterate it."

"I'm sorry, Piper, really. I didn't mean for it to come out that way." he said, "I hate this. We run in circles all the time. I'll say something stupid and then you'll be like 'I'm stupid' and then we end up here."

"I've realized that too." Piper said, her heart sinking, feeling the same way she did with Logan's earlier comment.

"I don't want to end this." Logan said, frowning deeply.

"Who said anything about ending it?" Piper said in a tone of relief.

"I didn't." Logan half smiled at her, "Like I said, I'll hold on until you let go, and I might still reach after you."

Piper pursed her lips, her eyes tearing up a little bit, "Oh, Logan, you are the best boyfriend ever. End of story."

She tossed her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

Logan laughed, "I'd same I'm close, but not the full title."

"Logan…"

"Sorry, I was just kidding." he smiled, "By the way, Kendall's mom said it was okay that you stay with us tonight."

"I don't have any of my…" she began.

"I have those athletic shorts and you can wear one of my t-shirts." he said, letting his mind drift off to a mental picture of her in his clothes, which drove him crazy at the moment.

"Can I have the black one you were wearing earlier?" she asked, messing with a lock of wavy brown hair.

"Yeah, but why, I've worn it. It's not clean." he said.

"Logan, drop the germ-a-phobe thing for a second." she laughed, "It's no fun unless it still smells like you."

Logan bit his lip a little, smiling.

"_She so knows she's got me right where she wants me."_

"So is that a yes?" she asked.

"Of course." he grinned.

"So does that mean I'll have you all to myself all night?" she said, making it no secret that she enjoyed messing with the boy.

Logan swallowed hard, "Uh, Mrs. Knight, uh, she said we couldn't sleep…_together_."

Piper pouted for a second, "Aww, that sucks. I don't want to go _that_ far, but I think being with you all night would be fun."

"Yeah," Logan said, trying not to get overly flustered again like earlier.

She began playing with Logan's hand in hers, "So what's the fun in life if you don't break a few rules along the way. It may not have gotten me anywhere, but I broke the wrong rules at the wrong times."

"I live in a house with three other guys, one has ears of steel, making sure no one is exhausted at rehearsals, one watches you like a hawk, and the other…well, he's completely out like a light after midnight. No chances of waking him up at all. Oh, and Katie creeps at night stealing stuff from Kendall and Bitters." he said.

"Why?"

"It's Katie." he replied.

"Maybe tonight will be the one night where no one pays attention." she smiled.

"Not likely, and it's not like the luck's been with us recently." Logan said, "We've turned into Bad Luck Rush again."

"You guys have _never _been Bad Luck Rush. I think you guys have brought me the best luck ever recently." she said.

"Thanks" he smiled.

After scanning various internet websites for pictures and comments of her and Logan with Jo, Logan came and got Piper, leading her to the room he and Kendall shared.

"We can't stay in here long." Logan said digging through a drawer until he found a pair of red gym shorts.

He tossed them over his shoulder, letting them land on the bed and then went over to a pile of clothes in between his bed and Kendall's and picked up the black shirt that he wore on "Wake Up It's Wendy".

Piper walked slowly over to the door, a mischievous smile coming over her face. Logan turned around and began to laugh.

"You're up to something. I know that face." he said, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," she said, taking off her glove.

Logan eyed her curiously. She shoved the glove in the door and then shut it, locking it behind.

"Ha, you know that isn't going to work. That's like, our most used trick around here. Shove something in the door then lock it, please. It's like taking candy from a baby." he laughed.

She walked over to him and stood very close, putting her hands on her hips, "Oh really?"

"Yep" he said, taking her hands off her hips, pulling them up to around his neck.

A huge smile came across Piper's face as he went from moving her hands to putting his own hands on her hips.

He kissed her shortly on the lips, and then let his head rest against hers. She took a deep breath and sighed, taking in his scent, intoxicated simply by being this close to him.

"I thought you said you weren't breaking any rules tonight, Logan Mitchell. My, oh my, you've turned into quite the rebel haven't you?" she grinned.

"Maybe I've realized I need to loosen up a bit."

"Or maybe I have a little too much influence you." she said with a laugh.

"_Bingo"_ he thought.

She leaned down and kissed him again, slower and longer than before.

"_Oh, but who said it was a bad thing?" _he thought, smiling into the kiss.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Every time." Piper said, annoyed, still inches away from Logan's face.

"Logan, you in there?"

"Kendall" Logan whispered, his eyes widening with panic.

"I got 'cha, Logie." she smiled, holding up one finger.

She pulled away from him and ran over to the closet, kicking some of Logan and Kendall's shoes out of the way, making a spot.

"_Something tells me she's done this before." _Logan's mind drifted, _"No, I'm not going to ask."_

"Shut it." she mouthed.

Logan looked over to the door, back at Piper, back at the door, then back at Piper before hurriedly shutting the door. He smoothed his hair down in the back, making sure there were no signs Piper had been in here with him before opening the door.

"Yes?" he smiled at his best friend nervously.

"We were just wondering where you were." he asked, "Oh, and if you've seen your girlfriend?"

"Is she with _your _girlfriend? They're like best friends, try there." Logan attempted to shut the door, but Kendall caught it.

"I took Jo home right around when you disappeared. She's the one that noticed it. She was looking for Piper, but settled on texting her later about what she had to tell her." he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Well…her and Carlos are pretty tight…"

"Checked there too. He said he hasn't seen either of you in a while." Kendall replied, scanning over Logan's appearance from his head to the floor until something in the floor caught his attention.

A thin, black piece of material was laying against the hardwood floor, beckoning for Kendall to pick it up. He reached down and grabbed it, turning it around in his hands a few times before looking at Logan who was looking at him like a deer in the headlights.

"What's this?" Kendall asked, trying not to laugh.

"Part of…my…er…when I dressed up like a girl to get into Phoebe Nachee's math lecture! Katie let me borrow it!" Logan pointed at Kendall.

"Oh really?" he responded.

Logan began to panic, "It was like three months ago and Phoebe Nachee is so gorgeous and I had to get in okay. Don't judge me!"

"This isn't Katie's."

"How do you know?"

Kendall flipped it inside out. On the little gray tag on the inside of the wrist of the glove were the initials "P.H." written in a sparkly silver Sharpie.

Logan couldn't help it, "Why do you initial your stuff?"

Kendall watched him shout over his shoulder. The closet. He shoved Logan out of the way and walked over to the closet, opening it, dumping Piper onto the floor. Logan stood in the doorway with his mouth agape.

"Ow, what the hell, Kendall?" she said, sitting up, brushing off the stomach of her blouse.

Logan shut the door where no one could hear the conversation that was about to go on, and then walked over and helped Piper off the ground.

"Why'd you dump her out like that, dumbass?" Logan hissed, smacking Kendall across the chest.

"Why was she in the closet, dumbass?" Kendall repeated, smacking him back.

"You could have hurt her." the smaller boy said, glaring at his best friend.

"Well, I'm sorry, but seriously? You guys came up here to make out and didn't think anyone would find you?" Kendall said, a laugh in his voice.

"We did _not_ come up here to make out. I came to get her a change of clothes…"

"And you ended up making out?"

"That's not the point." Logan said.

"I hope you know, that after this morning, that's what everyone assumes you two are doing when you go missing." He laughed.

"Well, I'm glad everyone thinks so highly of us." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and my mom's looking for you two, so you better come back down." Kendall said as he was about to go back out the door.

"Okay, tell her we'll be down in a second and Piper dropped an earring, that's why we're still up here. Tell her something else and die." Logan threatened.

"Fine" Kendall sighed, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, if they just assume we're doing it…" Piper said, taking one of Logan's hands as he was about to walk out the door.

She pulled him close into her and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and let his hands rest on the small of her back as the kiss deepened a little. Piper made a confused face when he broke the kiss, although she figured it was just because of what Kendall had said, but was completely taken aback when he kissed her again, trailing kisses down her jaw down to her neck, making her knees go weak. Her head was spinning the mixture of his scent, how close he was, and the little nips he took at her neck were becoming way too much for her, but she didn't want him to stop.

"Logan…" she breathed.

He smiled into her neck before bringing his lips back to hers. Her hands went straight into his hair as he licked her bottom lip.

The sound of someone clearing their throat in an obnoxious way, followed by a flash, and an exclamation of "Gotcha!" brought Piper back to reality.

She glared over in the door way and Carlos and Kendall were standing there. Kendall was the source of the cough like sound and Carlos had one hand on his helmet and the other on his camera, saving the picture.

"Out, now!" Piper hissed.

"I love how she can't pull herself away from Logie long enough to cuss us out." Kendall teased.

Piper backed away from Logan, knocking his hands off her waist. She glared deeply at Carlos, earning a highly frightened look in response from him.

"Can I have a ten second head start?" he asked, his voice getting high.

"Not even close." Piper said, kicking her red boots off.

"Por favor, mi amiga!" Carlos shouted, taking off running.

Piper ran close behind him, chasing him all the way down the swirly slide and into the living room near the hockey table. She backed up and got into a sprint before jumping on his back, reaching for his phone.

Carlos shouted as she reached closer and closer, "Delete it now!"

"Logan, get her off me!" he shouted, "I'm scared!"

"Release the phone, Carlos!"

"It's mine!"

"Hey, hey, hey, what is going on in here?" Mrs. Knight intercepted.

Carlos turned around to face Mrs. Knight with Piper still on his back.

"Nothing" they replied simultaneously.

"Why are you on his back?" she asked Piper.

"Uh," she climbed down and looked over at Carlos, "We were just playing. That's all, just playing."

"Uh, huh? What's the deal with the phone?" she asked.

Carlos stared at Mrs. Knight with wide eyes.

"Uh, I took a…."

"Picture?"

"Yeah"

Carlos handed over his phone, earning a groan from Piper, standing beside him and Logan who was still at the top of the slide.

"I'm dead." she whispered.

"So, what's the deal?" Mrs. Knight said, staring down at the phone.

Piper turned around, her mouth wide open.

"She thought it was a bad picture." he replied.

"It's cute." she handed the phone back over, "Now shush."

"What'd you do?" she whispered.

Carlos handed her the phone. She looked down at it curiously.

The picture showing was the one Carlos took for her caller I.D., the one of her with her tongue stuck out, doing a peace sign at him.

"Where's _the other one?_" She growled.

"Locked, chica. You've got to have a password to get to it." he smiled.

"Thank you very much. That was all I asked." she replied.

"What," Logan said before heading down the large yellow slide, "just happened?"

"Carlos just tricked Kendall's mom into thinking we were arguing about my caller ID picture." she smirked, "Oh, and then I scared him into locking the macking picture. The whole world sees enough of us anyway."

"Agreed, thank you Carlos." Logan said.

"Anytime" he replied, putting his phone in his back pocket.

"Here you go, my lady." Logan handed her the change of clothes.

"Thanks, Logie." she smiled widely.

"I love your smile." he said randomly.

"Aw, you're amazing. I'll say it over and over again." she sighed.

"You want to go ahead and change?" he asked, "I think the majority of the guys are going to bed, it's almost one."

"One, really?" she said.

"What, does your carriage turn back into a pumpkin at one or something?" Logan laughed.

"Very funny." Piper replied, taking the clothes from him.

"Bathroom's to your right." he pointed.

While she was gone, Mrs. Knight gave Logan a set of blankets and a pillow and went over the whole 'you cannot be down here with here' thing with him again, sending chills of embarrassment down his spine.

Logan fixed Piper's spot on the couch, eyeing the adjacent piece of the couch. Oh how perfect that would be. He silently wondered how early he could wake up so he wouldn't get caught and if Kendall had a big enough mouth that he would tell.

"Hey you."

He was thrown out of his thought by that oh too familiar voice. He turned around to see Piper looking at him with a small smile playing on her lips. She had one hand in her wavy brown hair, trying to adjust it from the tease it had been in earlier.

"_So damn beautiful." _

He couldn't help himself. She was wearing _his _clothes, her hair was a bit tousled, and she had no makeup on. Logan had seen Camille's Scuttlebug posts about how a girl dreams of finding a boy that loves her no matter what she looks like or wears, but he would have never guessed that he would be so attracted to a girl looking like that.

"Well aren't you going to say something?" she asked with a laugh.

"I'm afraid, if I say something, it's going to be really inappropriate and I'm either going to get in trouble with you or Mrs. Knight." he said, his eyes still fixed on Piper.

"Logan, Logan, Logan." she laughed, walking over to the couch.

She sat down criss-cross applesauce on the couch and looked up at Logan, beckoning him to come sit down with her.

"Thanks for setting this up, Logie." she smiled.

"You're welcome." he smiled, sitting down beside her.

She leaned over to let her head rest on his shoulder before he put both arms around her and pulled her over where her head was on his chest. She scooted in closer to him and sighed contently.

He let his head rest against hers, and laced their fingers together.

"I'm gonna fall asleep here if I don't get up." she said with a yawn.

"You don't have to get up." Logan said, "If you fall asleep, I'll move you over."

"Thanks, Logan." she said, adjusting her position one last time before closing her eyes.

"'Night, beautiful." Logan said, kissing her on her head.

After drifting in and out of sleep for a good thirty for forty-five minutes, Logan looked over at Kendall, who was talking to his mom and simply smiled. He figured it must have been some giddy smile or he looked like an idiot, because when Kendall returned the smile, he laughed a little.

Kendall began to walk over to where Logan was sitting.

"Need some…"

Logan mouthed, "Shh…" at him before putting a finger to his lips.

Something told him if she woke up to see Kendall standing over her it wouldn't be a pretty sight. Well, at least it wasn't Carlos.

"Nah, I got her. Do you think I couldn't get her or something?" Logan asked, completely taken aback by his best friend's hint.

"No, I was just wondering." Kendall smiled.

Logan glared over at Kendall, giving him the same "bitch, please" look that Kendall often gives his fellow Big Time Rush members when something ridiculous happens. They stared each other down until Logan rolled his eyes and adjusted himself carefully and scooped Piper up in his arms, smiling triumphantly at Kendall.

"'Night, man." Kendall said with a laugh before heading up to their room.

Logan walked over and used his foot to kick back the covers, rolling his eyes.

"Be careful, Logan!" Mrs. Knight whisper-yelled cautiously from the kitchen area.

Logan nodded back at her before gently laying Piper down on the couch, covering her back up. He studied her face, watching her expression change from one of peace to disgust, her nose scrunching up as she woke up.

"Logan?" she asked groggily.

"Shh…" he said, pushing her hair out of her face, "Go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Mmkay." she mumbled, closing her eyes again, taking in the scent of Logan's cologne on the black t-shirt.

He leaned down and kissed her on the head again before going up to the room he and Kendall shared.

"Well, I did it." the smaller boy smirked.

"You did it?"

"And you doubted my strength."

"I was just offering to help."

"Liar."


	15. Bad Romance

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 15: Bad Romance**

_**(A/N: ha, I know, another Lady Gaga song for a title. It just so happens though that the song titles worked really good with the chapters. It wasn't planned that way. Oh, and I'm going to be at band camp until Wednesday and on Wednesday night I'm going to see Eclipse (Team Jacob anyone? Ha.) and so expect an update Thursday for sure!)**_

_Logan's breath hitched in his throat as he looked back down at her. Piper laid underneath him in a solid purple bra and panties, her brown eyes now matching his turned shade of black. He smirked at her before pulling a fast one on her, tracing her signature heart on her stomach like she had done to him several times before._

_She sighed his name, running her hands down his uncovered chest as he leaned down and kissed her again. His hands went down to her back, about to unclasp her bra, leading him to uncharted territory, listening to his name fall from her lips numerous times._

_Then he felt someone nudging his shoulder in a way that annoying way that only one of his band mates could accomplish._

"_Go the hell away." he hissed, actually mumbling in his sleep._

"_Well then!" a female voice whispered with a laugh._

"Piper!" he exclaimed, shooting straight up in bed, breathing heavily.

His head jerked the other way, hearing Kendall mumble something before rolling over and going back to sleep. He sighed with relief before turning his attention back to the brunette that was now sitting down on the edge of his bed, still laughing.

He rubbed his face and looked back at her, "What are you doing?"

"Shh…" she smiled, pointing over at Kendall.

"No kidding." Logan replied sarcastically.

"Well remind me not to wake you up ever again." she replied.

"Sorry, so sorry." he yawned, "What are you doing up here?"

She shrugged, "I missed you."

"You are the craziest person I've ever met. I really don't know if I mean it in the good way right now." he said groggily.

"And you're the crankiest person I've ever met, well, at night." she said, "Come on, Logan, come downstairs with me."

"Kendall's mom said…"

"Forget Kendall's mom, Logie." she said.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Two fifty-eight" she replied, still smiling at the boy.

"You better be glad you're so freakin' cute." Logan said, pulling the comforter and blankets back, getting up.

Piper smiled triumphantly at her boyfriend before taking his hand as they walked out of the room. Logan carefully shut the door behind them. He scanned the room as he walked out onto the deck that attached to the slide. No one was down there, thank God.

"This is the hardest thing keep quiet." Piper said, "Be careful."

Logan nodded, "I know."

Piper went down first, followed by Logan, who was scared to death that Kendall would hear them, although it probably wouldn't surprise him that they were sneaking down there.

"I hope you know, I already planned to come down here if I woke up in the middle of the night." He smiled as she sat down on the couch.

"Oh really?" she said.

"Maybe." he said, sitting down beside her, putting his arm around her.

"Then why'd you freak out back upstairs?" she said, scooting in closer to him.

"I didn't want to wake up Sir-mouths-a lot." Logan said, "You know he was the one that told Carlos."

"True," Piper rolled her eyes, "and I have to ask you two questions."

"Shoot" he replied.

"Number one, who in the Sam Heck is Phoebe Nachee?" she looked at her boyfriend with an eyebrow cocked.

Logan laughed nervously, "She's just a world renowned math expert."

"Who's 'so gorgeous'?" she responded with a laugh.

"No" he lied, laughing back, "Psh, no."

"Whatever, Logie." Piper teased, poking him in the rib.

"And number two?" he asked.

"Why were you saying my name in your sleep?" she smiled softly, "You were dong it when I walked in."

Logan laughed nervously again, "Uh, I just dreamt of you, that's all."

"That's all?" she said, begging for more information that she already knew.

"I am so not having this conversation." Logan nodded at her.

"Fine then." Piper crossed her arms over her chest, keeping the smile on her face.

"Well," Logan said, breaking the silence, "I could show you some of it."

"But not all of it?" she asked.

"I've told you. I respect you. You'll get the first half, part two comes farther down the line." he said, turning to face her.

"Then show me." she said.

Logan leaned in and kissed her, starting slow, letting the kiss evolve. Piper dragged him down yet again into her favorite position, which was slowly becoming his own. He began to trail kisses down her neck again, the grip she had on his shoulder blades getting tighter. He pushed her hair back to get access to her ear when he noticed the black music notes that were tattooed right behind her ear. How he'd never noticed it before was beyond him. He kissed the spot, leaving her breathing out his name.

"_God, I love that." _he thought.

He went back to her lips as she slid her hands up his shirt, running her hands up and down his sculpted abs before spelling out what Logan assumed was her initials with her fingers.

"_Ah…love that more." _his mind drifted.

His hands drifted from trying to hold himself up, to letting one hand play with the hem of the oversized black t-shirt that hung on her smaller frame.

"_Careful, don't get ahead of yourself."_ he cautioned himself.

"Can I?" he breathed, feeling awkward.

"In, not off or up." she breathed back, bringing his lips back to hers.

Her words replayed in his head.

"_In, not off or up. In, not off or up." _he replayed and replayed, desperately trying to remember.

He let one trembling hand drift up past her shirt and rest by her side before gently laying it against her stomach. She contracted at the contact, her breath getting uneven with every slow drag of his hand.

He pulled his hand out of her shirt, letting it hold him up again. He broke one of many kisses and looked down at her. Her Hershey brown eyes were the darkest shade of brown if not black with desire.

"This…" he kissed her again, "Is where we have to stop, unfortunately."

She threw her head back dramatically against the couch, scrunching up her nose in dislike.

"Why?" she complained.

"Because," Logan laughed, "we both don't want to go all the way yet and I don't know how much more I can hold on to my self control."

"Aww, you're so cute when you're all caring and stuff." she smiled, running a hand through Logan's now messy brown hair.

He leaned down and kissed her shortly on the lips.

"If I told you I was kind of crazy about you, would you be freaked out?" she asked, still messing with his hair.

Logan shook his head, "Not at all, 'cause the feeling's way beyond mutual."

Piper fidgeted uncomfortably. She knew exactly what she wanted to say, but she knew it was way too soon to admit it.

"Awesome" she finally said.

"I was wondering if you were just going to stare at me or what?" he said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, Logie." she said, gently running her hand down the side of his face.

"You're so beautiful, Piper." he said.

"Thanks" she smiled, with a yawn.

"Are you finally tired?" he asked.

"No" she lied, yawning again.

"Hold on." he said.

He adjusted himself where he was laying behind her with one arm draped lazily around her waist. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.

"'Night, Logan." she said.

"'Night" he yawned.

"_Shh…you're going to wake my mom up!"_

"_Sorry!"_

"_Ha, I'm Scuttlebugging this!"_

"_James, you can't do that. You can't turn into paparazzi because you're jealous."_

"_I really don't see what's so funny about this."_

"_Be quiet Katie!"_

Piper began to stir at all the noise. She rubbed her face as she slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by the three other members of Big Time Rush and Katie.

"Oh no, she's going to kill me!" Carlos shouted, putting his helmet on, running for the swirly slide.

"What is with you guys and the pictures!" she shouted.

"What's going on?" Logan exclaimed, sitting up, "Did the bell ring?"

Piper turned around slowly and stared her boyfriend down for a second before shaking her head and looking back at Kendall, James, and Katie.

"I had no part of this." Katie said, holding her hands up before walking off.

"I'm going to kill you two!" Piper growled.

"Seriously though, what's going on?" Logan asked.

"Tweedle-Dee, Tweedle-Dumb, and Tweedle-Dumber, who went a-wall about three minutes ago, decided it'd be funny to take more pictures of us."

"Really guys? This is getting old." Logan said, running his hands through his hair.

"No, it's not." James said.

Suddenly, that oh too familiar raucous of phones going off broke the conversation. Kendall and James were about to read the text out loud when Carlos came barreling down the swirly slide.

"We got invited to the opening of some club! You guys!" he shouted in excitement, putting his helmet on in mid-run.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

James and Kendall's attention went back to their phones.

"It's true, Gustavo just text us all to let us know. Apparently, our day off just turned into face time." Kendall shrugged.

"It says to dress cocktail formal. So I'm guessing I'll break out the leopard jacket again." James nodded.

"Why do you know what cocktail formal means?" Piper asked in disbelief.

"Because it's James, Piper. Because it's James." Logan nodded.

"So, would someone define cocktail formal, please?" Kendall begged.

"It means you have to dress fancy, but not like prom fancy. Most Hollywood parties are cocktail formal." Piper said.

"I just text Jo to tell her." Kendall said.

"We were planning on hanging out today. Don't you plan on stealing her from me." Piper said with a laugh.

"Ha, I won't. I was just letting her know about the club."

"I wonder, if by club, it's one of these lame teen clubs or a legit club." James said, raising his eyebrows.

"I used to get invited to both. Who knows?" Piper said.

"I'm excited. I'm excited." James said in a sing song voice.

"I'm pretty pumped too!" Kendall said.

"Can I bring my helmet?" Carlos asked.

"By all means." Logan replied.

After getting up and Mrs. Knight insisting that all four boys walk with Piper back to her apartment, there was someone knocking on Piper's apartment door about thirty minutes after she got home.

She looked in the peephole as she had been instructed and saw Jo smiling and waving at her.

"'Ello my love." Piper said, letting her in.

"So am I the only one totally pumped about this club business tonight?" Jo said, sitting her purse on the table.

"Nope, James is." Piper laughed.

"Oh, I know. I've gotten texts from all of the guys asking if I was going. I didn't know how to respond to Logan, since he's your boyfriend and all, so I didn't." she said.

"You can respond, I'm totally not one of those girls that's so jealous and over protective of her boyfriend." Piper said.

Suddenly, Piper's phone began to ring.

"If this is another Scuttlebug or text about me and Logan, I'm going to kill someone." she growled.

"Oh hell no!"

"What?" Jo gasped.

"That skank!"

"Please tell me Camille didn't get your phone number. I really didn't want to have to deal with you two being at each other's throats." Jo groaned.

"No, worse than Camille!" Piper said.

She held out her phone to Jo. The phone displayed a picture of a gorgeous blonde girl on a red carpet setting with the name LUCKY ADAMS beside it.

"Lucky Adams, you know Lucky Adams?" Jo gasped, "She's one of my favorite actresses! I loved _First Date_…"

"Yeah, yeah, the Jonas Brothers." Piper rolled her eyes.

"So what's the problem?"

"She's texted me asking if I was going to be at the club opening and then was like 'I saw your boyfriend on the cover of some teen magazine. He's pretty gorg., but I'd have to say the brunette with the bandanna and the blonde beside him are the cutest out of the group.' and blah, blah, blah." she repeated.

"Oh no she is not messing with Kendall!" Jo grabbed for Piper's phone.

Piper pulled it back and eyed her friend, "See what I mean, total skank. Okay, so before we were both like, really famous and we were starting out Taylor Lautner was in our home school class."

"Wait, if you're home schooled how was Taylor Lautner in your class?"

"It was one of those deals like the Palmwoods school, like, we all met up at one place and did school in a normal high school setting." she said.

"Oh, gotcha."

"Anyway, Taylor was in our class and me and Lucky were friends. We told each other everything. So one day I was like 'Hey, I think I'm going to ask Taylor to go to girl's choice dance with me' and she was all like 'Okay' and then when I went to do it, Taylor said someone had already asked him and Lucky started to act weird around me. Then, I showed up at the dance alone to see her dancing with Taylor!" she explained.

"No!" Jo gasped.

"Mhm, needless to say, we had words, I got a record deal, she got signed to do that _stupid _Jonas Brothers movie, and then was in Valentine's Day, yep, _with Taylor_, so we're like Hollywood's biggest cat fight. How in the world do you not know that?" Piper asked.

"Well, I heard Katie talking about it one day when I was at Kendall's house, but I really don't follow celebrities that much, other than like BTR and some others." she said.

"From what I hear you have a little Hollywood feud of your own." the brunette said with a laugh.

"Elaborate." Jo said.

"Jordin Sparks?"

"Don't _even_ get me started."

"Oh hot mess!" James said, staring down at his laptop.

"What?" Kendall said a laugh in his voice, "Another guy Scuttlebug at you that he thinks you're hot?"

"No!" James said, "Thank God! Anyway, Lucky Adams just Scuttlebugged saying that she's attending the opening of G6 tonight too."

"Lucky Adams?" Carlos said, jumping over the back of the couch to see what James was talking about, "She's so hot."

"No kidding!" James said, but we've got a bigger problem.

"What?" Kendall asked.

James looked at Kendall and then over at Carlos. He knew about Piper and Lucky's feud. Who didn't? He was on the verge of letting the obvious fact fall from his lips before something hit him.

"_I wonder if Logan knows…" he thought, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."_

"Which new formula 'Cuda am I gonna wear, duh. I'm so getting this one." he said.

"You-ALWAYS-get-the-GIRL!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Not technically," Kendall said, "Logan got Piper."

"_Not for long."_


	16. The City Is Ours

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 16: The City Is Ours**

"So what are you going to do about Lucky?" Jo asked, trying on another of Piper's dresses.

"I honestly have no clue. I'm hoping the club's so packed I don't see her." Piper said, studying the pink cocktail dress she had on in the mirror.

"Oh my gosh, this is gorgeous!"

Piper turned on her heel to face her friend, who was holding up a silky teal halter dress covered in black cheetah print. She had honestly forgotten about that one.

"Where'd this come from?" Jo asked.

"I think Marlena got it for me for my birthday I think." she said, "It's like, Italian or something."

"Really?" the blonde replied.

Piper nodded, "I love it, but I haven't had a chance to wear it."

"Tonight, wear it tonight!" Jo exclaimed, "You'll have Logan right where you want him."

"Oh shut up, but I might, in all sincerity." she took the dress from her friend and gave it a few once-overs.

"It's cute, hey, can I borrow this one?" Jo held up a black strapless lacy dress with a silk waistband that tied behind the back.

"Of course, borrow whatever!" Piper replied, holding the teal dress up to herself as Jo came over and did the same thing beside her. The two girls laughed before going to find shoes to match.

"So what's everyone wearing?" Logan asked, "I'm still not sure about this casual cocktail formal prom dress code thing."

"I think it's like a button down and tie thing." Kendall said.

"I'm wearing a t-shirt and a vest." Carlos said.

"Do you even realize what girls you sound like?" James said, stepping out of the bathroom in his leopard print jacket.

"And yet you're talking?" Logan said, pointing to his outfit.

After getting ready, Kendall and Logan headed off to the elevators to go pick up Piper and Jo.

"Dude, I wonder if we get to do red carpet stuff tonight?" Kendall asked.

Logan shrugged in response, "Beats me, it seems like Gustavo would have told us that though, or he wouldn't have let us go at all for fear of us screwing up."

"True" Kendall nodded as the elevator hit the tenth floor with a ding.

They walked up to apartment 10K and Kendall knocked on the door. It swung open seconds later with Piper's sister, Marlena, on the other side.

"Half of Big Time Rush, are you two here for my sister and her friend?" she asked.

"Yep" Logan nodded.

"Give me a minute." she said, taking out the Bluetooth that was in her ear.

"PIPER, JO, COME ON! THE GUYS ARE HERE!" she called.

"Come inside." she said, gesturing for them to come in.

Kendall and Logan walked into the threshold of Piper and Marlena's apartment. Kendall looked around, taking in the new surrounding while Logan fiddled nervously with his pockets. Stepping out on the red carpet for the first time on Piper's arm seemed to make him the most nervous he'd been in his entire life.

"Thanks, Marlena. They couldn't hear you back home in Atlanta, I don't think."

Logan looked up taking in Piper's appearance, his heart picking up a little. She was wearing the teal dress from earlier with her hair perfectly straightened, something Logan hadn't seen her do very often. She paired the dress with a pair of strappy heels and dangling diamond earrings that matched the broach that was attached to the chest of the dress.

"Hey Logie." she smiled softly, hugging Logan tight.

"You look amazing." he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks," she pulled away, "You look really good too."

"You guys ready?" Kendall asked, sliding on his Ray Bans with the hand that wasn't occupied by Jo's.

"Let's roll." Logan said, putting on his shades to match Kendall, then pointing to the door.

Piper looked at Jo and rolled her eyes. Jo giggled at the boys before following them out the door and down to the lobby where Carlos and James were waiting.

"I'm so pumped!" Carlos said, putting his helmet on, "We're gonna party! We're gonna party!"

"'Cause we're the Hollywood Party Kings of Hollywood!" James said, putting his hands up.

"Come on you two." Jo laughed, pointing to the large SUV that had pulled up in front of the building.

On the way there, Logan squeezed Piper's hand tight, biting into his lip. He went over the paparazzi tips that Kelly gave them silently.

"You okay?" Piper said softly, running her thumb across his hand, "You look scared or something."

"I'm just nervous. I've never been attacked by the paparazzi before." he sighed, finally giving in and removing his sunglasses. After all, it was somewhere around nine o' clock.

"Well, I have." she replied with a slight laugh, "Don't flip them off. Not only does it make them mad, it makes the record company and half of the population of the United States mad too."

"Nice to know." Logan said, staring at her strangely.

Piper laughed, "Come on, Logie, loosen up. We're going to a club. We're going to party up. You can't be all nervous and stuff tonight. Let it all go."

"I know, but…"

"No buts, Logan, have fun. It's going to be awesome."

After a little bit longer in the loud car, mostly because of James and Carlos, the SUV stopped in front of a large brick building with a neon sign on the front that read "G6". There was a line outside of it and a VIP rope off to the side.

"There's no red carpet?" James said, shock evident in his voice, "I thought Gustavo said we'd get face time!"

"Yeah, face time inside." Piper said, "You guys so haven't been here long enough."

"I don't care. I'm so ready!" Carlos said, "Oh, and I might be going in with all of you guys, but I'm leaving with Lucky Adams, just so you know."

"Ew" Piper said, scrunching up her nose with disgust.

James' eyes darted over to her, praying she wouldn't say anything that would ruin his silent plans.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I don't like her."

"Oh, okay." he replied.

They got out one by one, and then made their way into the VIP line. After James, Carlos, Kendall, and Jo all got in through the bouncer, Logan and Piper made their way to where the large man was standing.

"Mitchell comma Logan, Holliday comma Piper." Logan said smoothly, earning a giggle from Piper.

"Hand" The guy nodded towards Logan.

"Huh?"

"You're under twenty-one aren't you? You can't get in without getting your hand stamped."

"Oh, okay, I forgot about that." Logan replied, holding his hand out.

The guy stamped his hand with a red dot that appeared to be some sort of bingo dot. Logan blew on the spot as he watched Piper get her hand stamped and then rush inside.

He took a minute to take in the loud music, flashing lights, and trendy décor that was the first Hollywood club he'd been to before looking around for his girlfriend, who was way ahead of him.

He followed behind her as he was being left rapidly. He found her standing near a railing on the balcony level that they had entered at with a napkin and hand sanitizer in her hand.

"Check this out." she said, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" he asked cautiously.

She squirted some of the hand sanitizer on a napkin and then scrubbed her hand furiously for a few minutes before it left a pink spot on her hand.

"Damn" she cursed.

She dug down in her purse again, before pulling out a first aid kid. She removed an alcohol swab and ripped it open, scrubbing her hand again.

"_Why in the world is she so determined to get that dot off?" _he thought.

"Bingo" she said, flashing a perfectly clean hand.

"Why?" he asked.

"You want yours off?" she asked, about to pull the hand sanitizer back out, before it all caught up to Logan.

"That's how you get to drink." he said, sounding a bit shocked.

"Marlena taught me." she said proudly, "I usually get Marlena to pay for me to get in and scoot past the bouncer or something, but once they started using wristbands and these shitty dots, it was easier."

His stomach flipped. His fear was happening. This was the real Piper. This was the Piper from TV, not _his _Piper. No, she most certainly was not the girl that puts her legs up in his lap and calls him "Logie". This was the infamous Piper Holliday.

"Don't do it, Piper." he warned.

She put her hands up in defense, "Don't get all mad, Logan. I wanna have some fun. I haven't been able to let loose in forever because of the record companies."

"That's fine, but don't go back." He said, "You don't need it."

"Fine, fine." she sighed, taking Logan's hand, "If I promise, will you please just chill out for a little bit."

"Sure" he gave in, "Why not?"

They walked hand in hand down a flight of stairs before reaching the ground floor. The dance floor and the bar were all lit up and there were many booths and tables around.

"Where'd the guys go?" she asked loudly, "I Get Paper" by Drake drowning her out.

"I don't know." he replied.

He took her hand before walking past a few of the booths, trying to find his fellow band mates.

"Found Jo and Kendall." Piper pointed out to the dance floor where Jo and Kendall were dancing pretty close to each other, "Aww, that's so cute!"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Girls."

"Huh?" she asked, not fully hearing him.

"Nothing" he replied, tugging on her hand before continuing walking.

They walked along until Piper bumped into someone, knocking her slightly off balanced.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," She began to apologize before looking up into blonde hair and blue eyes.

A face she knew too well.

"Well, I was sorry." She growled.

"Save it for someone who cares, Piper." Lucky Adams replied with an eye roll.

"_What the heck?" _Logan thought, watching the two girls.

"So this is your new beau?" Lucky said sarcastically.

"Yes, his name is Logan and he's a whole lot better looking than some of the trash you've screwed around with lately." Piper replied, dropping Logan's hand, placing it on her hips.

Logan focused in on them until a Scuttlebug post from Just Jared hit him like a ton of bricks. The headline scrolled across his brain clear as day.

"_Piper Holliday and Lucky Adams' Hollywood Feud Fires Up Again In LA"_

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black. If I'm not mistaking you've messed around with more than one Logan before. The tabloids never seem to lie around here, Miss Holliday." Lucky smirked.

Logan walked closer to Piper, putting a protective arm around her waist.

"Oh, and now he's going to stand for you." Lucky rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Logan exclaimed, "Why don't you back off!"

"Logan," Piper hissed, "I can handle this! Leave it alone!"

"Hey Lucky, here's our…Logan?"

"Lobby girl?" Piper rolled her eyes, "Really?"

"Camille?" Logan questioned, "Since when did you start hanging out with Lucky Adams?"

"We starred in Magic Middle School together, remember?" Camille smiled, walking closer to him.

"Oh really?" he replied, backing away from her slightly.

"Yep, you should check it out when it goes into theaters." She smiled, messing with the loose curls that fell past her shoulders.

"I'm thinking you need to back off my boyfriend before I make you!" Piper lunged forward at Camille, stepping in front of Logan.

"_Not again." _he thought, his mind flooding back to Camille and Mercedes at the party in 2J.

"Piper…" Logan faded off cautiously.

"What's going on here?" Jo said, walking over, dragging Kendall behind her, "Camille, what are you doing here with _her_?"

"Promoting Magic Middle School." Camille replied shortly, still angered by Piper's presence.

"Oh, why are you messing with Logan then?" Jo said, walking beside Piper, putting her hands on her hips as well.

"I wasn't."

"Lies" Piper said matter-of-factly.

"Look, we can't make bad press now. We all just need to go our separate ways and not talk to each other." Kendall nodded, attempting to separate everyone.

"Hey," Lucky rounded on Kendall, flipping her curly blonde hair, "you part of Big Time Rush too?"

"Uh, yeah." Kendall replied uncomfortably.

"Your body's pretty rockin'." she replied with a smirk.

"Girl, if you don't back it up I'm gonna be on you like mud on a pig!" Jo said, her southern accent getting stronger the madder she got.

Lucky looked Jo up and down, "You think you can compete with me, please."

Jo hung her head, backing up.

"No one talks to my best friend like that." Piper said, "You need to get your slutty little ass out of the way and go somewhere, preferably hell, but it isn't required just as long as you get out of our way!"

"Woah" Kendall and Logan said simultaneously as Lucky and Camille's eyes narrowed in on Piper before walking off.

"That's how we roll." Jo said, slapping hands with Piper, "That was amazing."

"She's an idiot. She'll back up as long as you're all up in her face." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Well now that that's over, let's go dance where we can't get into any more trouble." Kendall sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Where'd Logan go?" Piper asked, looking around.

"He walked off when you were telling Lucky off, I think." he replied.

"Great" Piper sighed, walking down the line of booths as "Down" began to play.

She looked over her shoulder and saw that Jo and Kendall went back to dancing. She finally ended up finding Carlos in the same glance, dancing with some girl, still wearing his hockey helmet.

She rolled her eyes with a smile before continuing her concentration back to the booths. She found Logan sitting alone at a booth with his arms over his chest.

"Logan" she sighed, scooting in beside him.

"I don't like this, Piper. It's not cool. You're trying to re-invent yourself and you still think it's okay to go out and get drunk and end up in bar fights, and this stunt, you were still sober." he said, dropping his arms to the table in frustration.

"Logan, I'm sorry." she said, putting her head down in her hands, "Lucky is the meanest girl I've ever met, and now she's teamed up with that girl from the lobby, really?"

"I know, but try and take the high road, Piper. You're better than that." he said.

"I know, it's just worse when all of the things they say are true." She crossed her arms over her chest and slumped down in the booth a little.

"You aren't a slut." he said, "I can't stress that enough."

"Logan, I did mess around with Logan Lerman once. That's what she's talking about, having another Logan." she hung her head in shame, "I'm not a good girl, Logan. I'm probably not good for you."

"Don't say that." he scooted closer to her, draping an arm around her, pulling her in close, "You're the most amazing girl I've ever met and I don't care what you've done because the past is the past. The future's what matters. That's why I'm so, I don't know, protective over you. I don't want you to mess up."

"Thanks," she said, sitting up.

She kissed him on the cheek, "You're awesome, and I'm so sorry about how bad tonight's been so far."

"Hey, we've got, what, like five more hours. That's plenty of time to turn it around." Logan said hopefully, a large grin coming across his face.

"I guess." she smiled back, "Wanna dance?"

"Sure thing."

He slid out of the booth from the opposite side and then walked over to where Piper was sitting. He held his hand out and let her take it, kissing her hand.

"Come on, my lady." he smiled.

They walked out to the dance floor hand in hand as the end of "Tik Tok" played, fading into "OMG" by Usher.

Logan breathed out a nervous laugh as Piper draped an arm around his neck. He was completely unaware of what to do. Yeah, he'd danced with a girl before, but to slow songs, and if it was to a fast song, not this close.

"You okay?" Piper asked with a laugh, "You like freaked out."

Logan stared at her, trying to smile and cover up his nerves.

"Hold on." she smiled, backing up, taking her arm off of him.

She took his hands in hers and then placed them on her hips, and then put her arm back around her neck.

"You got it now." she smiled.

"I think so." he replied, "I'm such a loser."

"Yeah, but you're my loser, so it's all good." she grinned.

They danced close together, Logan still feeling extremely awkward. He peered over his shoulder in the direction of where Kendall and Jo were. They were dancing in a similar position, but didn't look nearly as awkward doing it.

"_I hope it doesn't take long for this to wear off." _his head cried.

The song faded out around halfway through it into a slow song. Logan knew it from somewhere, but he couldn't remember where.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song." Piper said.

She put both arms around Logan's neck and laid her head over on his shoulder. He followed her, putting his hands on her hips, feeling like he couldn't get closer to her.

"_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?" _the song played.

Logan couldn't put words to the moment. Being this close to her, holding her in his arms, it was all too incredible. He let his head rest against hers, taking in the feeling of her chest rising and falling contently from being with him.

He knew then and there what the next words he spoke to her were going to be. There was no denying it now. It may have been a short period of time in their relationship, but he was falling fast.

Meanwhile, Piper closed her eyes, taking in Logan's cologne. She sighed contently, listening to the beat of her heart. The warmth of being in his arms and the undeniable feeling of protection took her over. She wasn't quite sure if it were all heat of the moment or if it were real, but the heart flipping crush she had on him was developing more and more to the point where she could drop three words that would either make or break their relationship.

Her stomach flipped at the thought, biting into her lip and then releasing it. She couldn't do it. She'd been there, done that. The last time she told someone that, it definitely was unrequited. She sighed in defeat, closing her eyes again against Logan as the song was coming close to an end.

When it ended, Logan backed away from Piper suddenly.

"I've got to tell you something." he said.

"What?" she asked.

Logan looked at her and then at the ground, and then back up at her. He couldn't do it. Why did he have to be such a nervous wreck?

"Oh, nothing. Uh, I'm having a really great time." he smiled, trying to cover up his own failure.

"Oh, me too." she replied.

"_Great job, Logan."_


	17. Three Words, Eight Letters

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 17: Three Words, Eight Letters **

After Logan had come to accept his failure, he decided he couldn't deal with being out on the dance floor after he had just given up and wanted something to drink. Piper reluctantly took his hand and followed them to the booth where Carlos was sitting at.

"Where'd the girl you were dancing with go?" Piper asked.

"My helmet wasn't on tight and it fell off and hit her in the head." he said, tucking his head before taking a sip of his water.

"Oh, wow, I'm so sorry." she replied, trying not to laugh.

"_At least your night didn't go that bad." _Logan thought to himself.

"I'm used to it. Kendall's got Jo, Logan's got you, James is off making out with some blonde girl and…"

"Wait, what?" Logan replied.

"Yeah, she looked really familiar too." Carlos said.

"What color dress was she wearing?" Piper asked.

"It looked pink."

"No!" Piper gasped.

"You don't think?" Logan began, "It could have been anybody, not just Lucky."

"Please, making out with someone as soon as she meets them. Oh, and it's James too." she said, "It's so Lucky."

"Well, anyway, I never get a girl and now I'm here." Carlos said.

"Come on, go out to the dance floor with us and find another girl." Piper suggested.

"I guess." he replied, putting his helmet back on.

"Uh, leave the helmet." She warned.

"True"

The three headed out onto the dance floor. Piper stayed with Logan as Carlos moved around a little to find another girl to dance with. Logan made it his mission to tell Piper he loved her tonight. For once, he was going to do something without getting Kendall's advice first.

Logan was so distracted by his own thoughts that he didn't notice that Piper had gone off and found Jo. The two girls were now dancing together to the song "Tipsy" while Kendall was standing off in the distance laughing. Logan rolled his eyes before walking over to where they were standing.

"Pick you jaw up, man, it's unattractive." Logan quoted Piper, hitting Kendall's chin with his palm gently.

"Ha, very funny." Kendall replied.

"So have you seen James?"

"Have I?" Kendall laughed, "He was over in a corner somewhere all over Lucky Adams about fifteen minutes ago."

"That's nice." Logan replied, rolling his eyes.

The song that Piper and Jo were dancing to soon faded into "BedRock". Piper practically ran up to Logan and grabbed both of his hands in hers.

"Come on, Logie. I love this song." she said, smiling widely.

She put her arms around his neck like earlier before Logan got brave, removing them. He twisted his hands with hers and guided her to moving with him.

"_I can make your bed rock." _Logan smirked, pulling Piper closer.

"That's a pretty big promise, Logie. You sure you can fulfill that?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." he replied, putting his hands on her hips, still smirking.

"What's gotten you feeling so sexy again, Logie?" she asked with a smile.

He eyed her silently before putting a short kiss on her lips. After a few more songs, Logan got more comfortable with dancing with Piper. As "Carry Out" boomed through the speakers, Piper was turned around with her back facing Logan, his hands in hers swinging her hips up against him. His mind was racing at the speed of light as he bit into his lip. It was taking everything in him not to make the fantasies that were playing in his head a reality right there.

When that song ended, she turned back to Logan, draping her arms around his neck. She pecked him shortly on the lips and then smiled.

"What time is it?" she asked, leaning more into him.

"Eleven thirty-two" he replied with a smile, putting his hands on her hips, "Why, the incredible party animal that is Piper Holliday tired already?"

Piper giggled, "Ha, hell no. I was just wondering."

Logan rolled his eyes at the girl as she grinned widely at him, running her hands through his hair. She scrunched up her nose.

"The temptation to do bad things coming over you again?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhm" she replied, "How did you guess that I needed a drink?"

"I know you too well now." he laughed.

"That's not always a bad thing." she said, "Unless, I wanna do other bad things that involve you."

Logan swallowed hard, "Uh, uh."

She cut him off by kissing him slowly. Logan broke the kiss shortly.

"We can't make out in public." he warned with a sigh.

"Why must you be so sensible, Logie?" she sighed.

"We'd get in a lot of trouble if I weren't, that's why." he smiled.

"I wanna slow dance again." she said, still rocking back and forth on her feet, holding Logan close.

"Me too." he smiled, "That'd be fun."

"Get Carlos to go request a slow song." Piper smiled.

"Maybe they'll play one." He smiled back.

"This song's almost over." she said, listening to the end of "Take It Off" by Kesha playing in the background. The song soon faded out to a piano tune that Piper soon recognized as "Everytime We Touch".

"Yay" she smiled, laying her head on Logan's chest, closing her eyes.

"It's almost like the universe operates for us." he smiled.

Piper laughed slightly, "Agreed."

Logan leaned down and kissed an area of exposed skin near Piper's neck, sending a chill down her spine.

"_Amazing, beautiful, sexy, I've got to tell her now." he thought._

"Piper," he said softly before blurting out, "I, I, Iloveyou."

"Huh?" she said, looking up.

"I love you, Piper." he breathed.

Piper looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"Logan…" she breathed.

"_Shit, she doesn't feel the same. Damn it!" he thought, "Well, there goes my relationship."_

Logan sighed, hanging his head, "Oh man."

Piper ran her hand down his face, tilting his chin to look at her, "Oh Logan, that was the sweetest thing ever. I'm totally trying not to cry, because my makeup would be effed. I love you too, a lot."

He smiled, laughing a little, "Good, because when you didn't say anything you had me worried."

She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek before he turned his face where their lips met. The kiss was slow before deepening a little. When they broke apart Logan wrapped both of his arms around her, holding her tight against him. She put her head back on his chest as the end of the song played in the background before fading to "Womanizer" loudly, stirring Piper out of her bliss.

"I totally just want to go back home now." she sighed contently.

"Why?" he laughed.

"Because this place is too public and you just told me you loved me." she held his hands in hers again, playing with their twined fingers.

"Well, it's way past midnight now. It's almost one." he said, "You want to see if the other guys want to go ahead and leave?"

"If they aren't ready to, than that's not cool." she said, turning around and pointing in the opposite direction, "Look at Carlos. I can't like, pull him away from that."

Logan directed his attention to one of his four best friends who was dancing rather wildly with a different girl than before to the Britney song.

"Kendall and Jo are still having a blast too." she said, pointing over to their other two friends, who were dancing back and forth not as tight as before though.

"You wanna go chill in a booth?" Logan asked, pointing over to where all the booths were.

"Yeah" Piper sighed.

She wasn't even close to tired. All she wanted was to be close to Logan…alone, preferably. They walked over to the booth hand in hand as Logan dragged her into the booth behind him.

When they sat down in the booth, Logan draped his arm around Piper's waist, pulling her in close. She let her head rest against his shoulder. Logan rubbed small circles into her hip, causing her eyes to droop.

"Are you falling asleep?" he asked with a laugh.

"A little." she smiled, "All you'd have to do is hold me close and I'm out like a light. I think we proved that yesterday."

Logan leaned over and kissed her on the head, "I love you, Piper."

"I love you too, Logie," she said, drawing a heart with her finger on the top of his leg, "a lot."

"You seriously had me scared to death when you didn't tell me right back." he grinned.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said, "It just shocked me."

"It's okay. I was scared to tell you." he said, "I didn't think you'd feel the same."

"Of course I would. You're my Logie." she said, "Hey, will you stay with me tonight when we get back to the Palmwoods? Kendall's mom will already be in bed. We don't have to do anything, just stay, please?"

Logan smiled, about to answer when he was interrupted by James sliding into the booth with a loud, "Whew!"

"Wh-Wha-Why?" Logan exclaimed.

"I have had the best night ever." James put his hands behind his head, resting against the booth.

Piper sat up and then looked at her boyfriend, scrunching up her nose with disgust. She then turned and studied James' appearance. His shirt was untucked from one side. His hair was slightly ruffled, but still showed signs of attempt to be tamed. His shirt was unbuttoned farther than she remembered and even in the dark, she could still see the dark marks that were beginning to form against the sides of his neck.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Logan asked, looking shell shocked.

"Ha, I just spent all night dancing and making out with Lucky Adams. Damn, I am one sexy, and might I say lucky dude." James said.

"Sure" the shorter boy sighed, "Whatever."

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" Kendall said, appearing by the table with Jo at his side.

"_Finally" _Logan thought.

"Yeah, it's cool with me." He said.

"I'm finally ready to go." James said, "I got her number."

"Sexting!" Piper fake-coughed.

"Really? The loser cough?" James narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't say loser." she replied.

"Yeah, but you…"

"I didn't say loser and so it wasn't the loser cough, James." she narrowed her eyes back.

"Fine" he slammed the table with his palm.

"Where's Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"Hopefully not where James just came from." Piper spoke up again.

"I swear to God if you don't stop it!" James said, glaring over at the girl.

"You'll do what?" Logan began, "I dare you. Finish that sentence, James."

James rolled his eyes before standing up, "He's coming over here."

"I got three girls' phone numbers!" he smiled proudly.

"Awesome, Carlos." Piper smiled.

"What, he gets three girls' numbers and he doesn't get a cough?" James said defensively.

"I like him." she replied with a smirk.

The six teens walked out to the car together before heading back to the Palmwoods. On the ride there, Logan had both arms around Piper, and she was leaned into him with her head on his chest. Kendall had his head in Jo's lap as she ran her hands through his hair sleepily. James was feverishly texting Lucky, and Carlos was texting either one of his three girls or all of them.

"You never answered me earlier." Piper said.

"Huh?" Logan replied in mid yawn.

"You never told me whether or not you'd stay." she said, playing with his hand.

"Oh, of course." he smiled, "If anyone asks, I'll make something up."

"Sounds good to me." she replied, "I love you, Logan."

"I love you too." he said, smiling widely.

Piper looked across the seat at Jo, who was sitting with her mouth agape, but a smile was fighting the edge of her mouth.

"Did he just?" she mouthed.

Piper smiled proudly and nodded.

"Awwhhh." Jo replied, clapping her hands excitedly, earning them both weird glances from Kendall, who obviously minded the lack of attention he was getting from his girlfriend.

When they got back to the Palmwoods, Logan said goodbye to his friends, Piper waving lazily by his side before leading her over to the elevator.

"You're actually wiped, aren't you?" he asked with a smile.

"A little." she yawned, "I can't stay up late sober, Logie."

"It's called energy drink. It's as addicting as alcohol, and it keeps you up, but you totally remember everything after it's all over and done with." he joked, "Oh, and sometimes, when your drink too many, you still get a sort of hangover."

Piper laughed slightly, "Very funny, Logan."

"I thought it was." he smiled.

When they reached the tenth floor, they walked to her apartment. She unlocked the door and let him. They walked inside. She put her finger up to her lips, trying to keep him silent while she checked to see if Marlena was still up.

"She's asleep. Be quiet!" she whispered.

Logan nodded in response, following her to her room. Piper cut the light on, squinting at the sudden brightness. She shut the door behind them and locked it before letting out a relieved sigh.

"Ha, we did it." Logan laughed, walking over to her bed, sitting down.

"Yep." she replied.

She walked over to her chest of drawers and began digging through one before turning around.

"What do you want, Logie?" she said suggestively.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I guess it depends on where you're gonna touch and…" she faded off, giving Logan the most alluring look he'd ever witnessed.

He took in a deep breath, "Don't do that yet, baby."

"You've never called me that before." she said, walking over to him.

She kissed him on the cheek shortly, "I like it. It's very cliché, but I like it."

She walked back over to the set of drawers and grabbed something quickly before heading off to her bathroom.

"You can change out of that while I'm in here." she said.

"Into what?" Logan asked.

"I have your shorts. They should be hanging from the hook on the wall, because I knew I needed to take them back to you." she said.

"Okay, thanks." he replied.

Logan changed into his blue basketball shorts, leaving on his white v-neck undershirt before sliding into bed, worried about what side Piper slept on, not wanting to screw anything up. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"_Best night of my life." he thought._

"What 'cha thinking about, Logie?"

Piper's voice shook him out of his thoughts. He turned his head to look at her, feeling his breath hitch a little when he saw her.

She was wearing a lacy black and hot pink camisole with a matching pair of pink shorts. Her straight hair draped past her shoulders and the camisole was just short enough to reveal a small piece of her midriff.

"Oh my gosh." he said, "Woah."

Piper smiled with victory before walking over to where Logan was laying. She pulled the covers back a little and positioned herself to where she was straddling his hips.

"Why do you do this to me?" he pleaded, a smile still breaking over his face.

"Because it's fun." she said, letting her hands run from his chest down to his abs.

"I know I try to be respectful of girls and stuff, but I really don't think you realize how sexy you are, my love." he said, putting his hands on her hips.

Piper laughed a little, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear, "I love you, Logan."

"I love you too, and I love being able to say that now." he replied.

"Yeah," she grinned, "It's nice."

"You still tired?" he asked, letting his hands slide down from her hips to her legs.

"By the way you act, I'd think you didn't want me." she said with a half-smile.

"Oh, quite the contrary." Logan replied, "I want you…a lot…and I don't think I'd be able to keep myself in control right now. Like, seriously, I'm about to full moon lose it."

"Why are you so worried about that?" she said, lacing their fingers together, "Tonight seems so perfect, Logan."

"It doesn't feel exactly right yet and I don't want to rush into it and have regrets when it's over, Piper." he said, "I don't want it to be like all those other guys too. It seemed too much like what you've told me, go to the club, go back to the hotel, do the deed, and then it's all over."

"Stop calling it 'the deed'," she laughed, "It sounds stupid."

"That's what we all call it back home." he replied, "Anyway, yeah, I want it to be picture perfect."

"You're more romantic than I ever could be." she said, standing up on her knees.

She reached up and grabbed the chain that hung from the ceiling fan, shutting the light off. She then scooted into the bed next to Logan with a sigh as she laid across his chest.

"I guess that's a good thing?" he replied.

"Yeah, I like it. You're so sweet." she propped herself up on her elbows and kissed him on the lips.

He let the kiss evolve quickly, slipping his tongue in-between her lips begging for entrance. She granted him the entrance he so desperately wanted before he flipped them over so that he was on top. The kiss continued until Logan broke it, letting his forehead rest against hers.

"I've wanted to do that all night." he sighed.

"Me too." she breathed, pulling him down for another kiss.

They continued where they left off before Piper tugged at his shirt. He adjusted himself where she could pull it over his head. She smiled into the kiss victoriously, before reclaiming her territory, putting her hands on Logan's chest, occasionally sliding them down to his abs.

Logan moved his lips down her neck into the corner of his neck. She bit into her lip trying to hold back the moan that was building in her throat. She'd never gotten this far with Logan and she really didn't want him to have any intention on stopping. Her head was rushing, desperately wishing he'd take her right there.

He ran his teeth across the exposed skin he'd been kissing.

"Oh, Logan." she finally let out, letting her grip tighten on his shoulder.

"Don't…" he kissed her again, "wanna stop."

"Then go." she breathed.

He put his lips back down on hers roughly, earning another moan from her, before eventually breaking the kiss.

"We can't do this, Piper. It's too soon. I don't have anything either." he frowned, "James took the one I had in my wallet for God knows what."

"Awh, Logie." she frowned, "I want you so bad, but I understand."

She ran her hands gently down his arms in a comforting manner.

"I'm sorry, babe." he said, kissing her on the forehead.

"It's okay, like you said, the perfect day's going to come eventually." she said, "We need sleep tonight. We have rehearsal at four in the warehouse."

"Shit, I forgot about that." he said, laying down, putting an arm around her, drawing her closer.

"Yeah, they're setting up the lengths of the stage and stuff in tape and then they'll have the steps and some of the screens. It's the coolest thing ever until you see the real stage." she said.

"Sounds great." he breathed, "I really am sorry, Piper. I love you, and I don't want you to think I didn't want you or anything. God, I really did."

"It's okay." she sat up, kissing him on the cheek, "Goodnight, Logie."

"'Night." he replied, kissing her on the head.

"I love you." she said one last time for the night.

"I love you too."


	18. See You In The Dark

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 18: See You In The Dark**

Logan stirred, half awake half sleep, around four in the morning. The sound of someone walking across the hardwood floor caused his eyes to open slowly. He rolled over towards the sound and saw Piper carefully tip toeing over to the bed.

"Oh, Logan, I'm sorry." she whispered.

He sat up, a little more aware of his surroundings. He looked at his girlfriend who was standing in front of the glass window that lead out onto the balcony with her arms crossed over her chest. He took in her appearance over and over from her slightly tousled hair to the way the strap of her camisole was slightly falling off her shoulder. The way the light from outside hit her amazed him.

She began to walk back over to the bed when Logan spoke up, "Nah, stand there a little longer."

"What?" she laughed, "Why?"

"You're gorgeous." he said, laying down on his back, a lazy smile on his face.

"Won't I still be gorgeous curled up against you?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Of course" he replied, "I just like the way you look right now."

"Like a mess?" she asked, "Come on, Logie."

"Come here." he said with a smile, gesturing for her to lay down beside him.

She smiled happily, finally getting what she wanted. She pulled the covers back and slid in beside Logan, laying her head on his chest while he pulled the covers back over her. He held her tight, kissing her on the forehead as she sighed contently.

That feeling that was becoming oh too familiar filled her chest. It was the same feeling she got when she danced with Logan, or kissed him, or he kissed her, the feeling of perfection, peace, safety, beauty, she summed it up as one word, love, as she wrote his name out in cursive on his bare chest with her finger as she closed her eyes, letting her need of sleep take over.

"I love you." Logan said, rubbing her upper arm with his thumb.

"Love you too." she mumbled before drifting back off into sleep.

A matter of five hours later, around nine thirty, Logan's phone alarm went off, beeping wildly.

"Logan, shut it off!" she groaned, burying her face deeper in his chest.

"I got it." he said groggily, "Hold on."

He reached over and grabbed his phone from the bed side table, turning off the alarm. He also noticed an unopened text from Kendall waiting for him.

**Hey, man. I'm telling my mom that you got up early to meet Piper for breakfast and to hang out so stay with her as long as you want, but make sure you're at the warehouse at four for rehearsal! Have fun, Logie, but not too much fun. Lol. - K.K.**

Logan rolled his eyes, "Damn you, Kendall."

"What?" Piper rolled over again, this time facing Logan.

"He made up a good excuse for his mom where we could sleep in or do whatever and I didn't know about it until now." He sat his phone back down, flopping back into bed beside Piper.

He looked up at the ceiling for a moment before turning his head to look at the girl laying beside him. She scrunched up her nose and then laced her and Logan's fingers together.

"I'm awake now." she buried her face into his shoulder, "Tell Jo I'm sorry, but I'm killing Kendall today at rehearsal."

Logan laughed, "Very funny, babe."

"I'm not joking." she said, muffled by his arm.

"So there's an idea. You want to go get breakfast, hang out, whatever. You know, I haven't actually gotten to take you out on a real date yet." he said optimistically.

She propped herself up on her elbows, "Or we could stay here and do this."

She leaned in and kissed him slowly. Logan smiled into the kiss before flipping them over playfully. He gently ran his hand down her face as he let the kiss get softer, more loving. When the kiss broke, he kissed her on the cheek, letting his head rest against hers.

"As much as I would love to stay in here, I think we need to get up." he said, kissing her on the forehead.

Piper sighed in defeat, "Okay."

He looked down at her, running his hands through her hair.

"You've got to move in order for me to get up, Logie." she smiled, running her hand up and down his arm.

"Sorry," he laughed, "you're just really good at distracting me."

"Tell me something I don't know." she giggled as he got up and moved where she could stand up.

Piper stretched a little bit before going to the closet and pulling out a pair of light blue, distressed skinny jeans, a black and blue striped off the shoulder shirt and a black tank top. She grabbed her black Rainbows out of the floor of the closet and then threw it all on top of the bed, a flip flop missing Logan's face by inches.

"Sorry, Logie!" she said, putting her hand over her mouth, partially out of shock, partially out of not wanting to laugh at him.

"It's all good. As long as you don't start slapping me, it's fine." he said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't slap you unless you did something really stupid." she smirked.

"Well, let's hope the whole 'Brains of Big Time Rush' thing doesn't fail me now." he laughed.

"I hope so too." she said, walking into her bathroom.

Logan changed into the same clothes he was wearing the night before, minus the tie and the vest. Piper came out of the bathroom what seemed like forever later.

"Awh, you kept your shirt on." she joked.

"Ha, very funny." he said as she walked over and draped her arms around his neck.

"You're going to try and distract me where we don't end up going out, aren't you?" he asked.

"Maybe…" she trailed off, smiling at the boy widely.

"Ha, come on, Piper." he said, poking her in the stomach, causing her to back up.

"Okay, you win. You better be glad you're so damn cute." she smiled.

"I am." he smiled, taking her hand as they walked out of her room.

Lucky for them, Marlena was still asleep, making it no problem for them to escape without any questions from her sister. They walked hand in hand down to the lobby carefully, trying to avoid seeing Katie or Kendall's mom, knowing that it would be a dead give away that they didn't go get breakfast early.

After escaping the lobby, Piper walked hand in hand with Logan down the street cautiously, completely forgetting to grab her sunglasses on her way out. Logan's aviators were slid perfectly over his eyes, concealing his identity…if he were alone.

"Oh man, Logan, I forgot my glasses. Someone's going to see us and go ballistic." she worried, biting into her lip.

"Baby, don't worry." Logan replied, "It's just the press. It's what we think of each other that matters."

"I guess" she said, the grip on his hand tightening.

As they walked down the street, some people looked, others didn't. Piper played with her phone to keep her head down, even though she knew it bothered Logan, because he kept looking down at her.

"Why are you so worried about other people, Piper?" he asked, coming to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Because, for so long, everyone that I've ran into on the streets that knew who I was were really mean, even when I was sober. That's why. I don't want people to be mean to me again." she said.

"You mean you never had fans come up and ask for pictures or autographs?" he asked.

"Yeah, occasionally, but it was mostly adults, like parents, coming up to me saying that I was a bad role model and that they didn't let their kids listen to my music." she said, pushing a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

She put her phone in her back pocket as Logan took her hands and turned her to face him.

"It's all going to change, starting today. You're going to test out all your stuff for tour and it's going to be okay." he said, putting his arms around her in a hug, "You're amazing, Piper, don't forget it."

"Thanks." she said, "Now people are staring."

"Piper"

"Sorry"

After actually getting some breakfast where they weren't lying, Piper and Logan headed back to the Palmwoods still hand in hand.

"So what do you want to do? Pool, hot tub, your place, mine, and going back to sleep isn't an option." he said, before she could even consider it.

She stuck her tongue out at him before replying with, "You're mean, Logie."

"I'm mean?" he said with a laugh, "So what do you want to do, my lady?"

"I don't know, since my choice was already _marked off_." she said, glaring at Logan playfully, "I don't want to get all gross and chlorinated before rehearsal, because then we'd both have to shower…"

She trailed off, looking at Logan with an eyebrow cocked. He knew that look anywhere. It was her official, "I have a dirty/bad idea and I think we should do it" face.

"No" he said, trying to stifle a laugh, "No way, Piper. At least not today."

"Who knows, that perfect day might come today." she said with a smirk.

"You do realize Gustavo's going to work us until like ten, right?" he asked.

"Yeah" she rolled her eyes.

They walked to the elevator and got in. Logan hit the tenth floor button, practically making the decision for them.

"So I guess we're going back to my place?" she said.

"It doesn't matter. I just hit that one out of habit now." he said.

Piper smiled, "It's cool with me. We could watch a movie or something."

"Like one of the Chucky sequels? I'm thinking those movies are pretty lucky for me." he smiled, poking her in the ribs jokingly.

"No…" she whined, "never, Logan. Ever seen 'The Notebook'?"

Logan's eyes widened. That movie was a legend back in 2J. First, Kendall had to watch it with Jo. He said it was the longest thing he'd ever watched and Jo was a sobbing mess by the end. Then, the one time Carlos got the nerve to ask Stephanie out, she wanted to watch that movie back in her apartment. The result was pretty much the same as Kendall's, but Logan promised himself he would never get "Notebook-ed", that is, until Piper looked up at him with her big brown eyes and cute smile.

Logan battled internally for a minute before giving in, "No, and that's fine. We'll watch that."

Piper smiled and took his hand in hers, "You're the best."

When they got back to Piper's apartment, once again, Marlena was gone. Logan tried to recall if he'd ever actually seen her outside of the TV and in magazines and the night before. Piper had disappeared into her room for a few minutes. He feared what she might be doing in there, knowing what went through her head.

She came back out wearing his basketball pants from the night before and her black tank top with a pair of non-matching pink camouflage socks. Logan smiled at her appearance. She was even cute when she was messy.

She put the DVD in and grabbed the remote before walking over to where Logan was sitting. She sat down beside him and let her head fall lazily onto his shoulder before turning the DVD on and getting the movie playing. Logan put his arm around her and pulled her in closer.

Around halfway through the movie, Logan and Piper had switched positions so that he was laying behind her on the couch with his arm draped around her stomach. Her head was resting on the inside of his arm and she was cold asleep.

"_Typical" _Logan thought, a grin coming across his face as he noticed his now sleeping girlfriend.

He looked at the clock. It was a little after noon. He snuggled in closer to her, knowing a nap couldn't hurt before a big rehearsal and let sleep take him over, the movie's sound slowly fading out in the background.

The sound of the door shutting woke Piper up a little later. She yawned before sitting up to look over the back of the couch. Marlena was coming in, talking loudly about something, tossing her keys on the counter.

"Shh…" Piper whispered, putting a finger to her lips.

"Were you asleep?" Marlena asked, "Oh, my bad."

"Yes," she rolled her eyes.

Piper got up, carefully putting a pillow in her place, draping Logan's arm around it as she stood up. She walked into the kitchen where her sister was shuffling around and put her hands on her hips.

"Actually, more importantly" she said, pointing over to the couch.

Marlena walked over and saw Logan, who was still asleep. She looked at Piper, making a face that read "Oh, I see". Piper rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Did I interrupt something? You're wearing his pants and you both are knocked out on the couch. Obviously, I did." she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, I had to borrow these when I was over there the other night because I was told to stay because of the Paparazzi." she said.

"Oh" Marlena drifted off, "I'll just leave, again."

"I don't mean to be mean, but would you please?" Piper asked.

"Sure" she replied, picking up her purse, "You owe me!"

"Don't I always?" Piper replied with a smirk, waving to her sister as she exited the room with a scoff.

She walked back over to the couch, turning off the TV. She looked down at Logan with her hands on her hips, trying to figure out how exactly she was going to get back beside him without waking him up.

She decided to gently sit down on the couch and then turn herself slightly before scooting down beside Logan. He stirred a little before sighing in his sleep and going back to normal. Piper smiled, watching him. He looked so cute and peaceful asleep. She ran a hand through his brown hair gently before laying down all the way. She rested her head against his arm and closed her eyes.

She was woken up by Logan, yet again, around three o clock telling her that they had to get ready to go to rehearsal. Piper left on the clothes she was wearing except she put a pair of short black polyester shorts under Logan's pair she already had on, and changed her socks and shoes. She pulled her hair into a better looking ponytail before heading back to 2J with Logan, where he could change as well.

After Logan changed into a t-shirt and jeans and everyone was ready to go, the usual gang got in the large black SUV and drove completely past Rocque Records to the other side of town where a large row of warehouses were set up.

"Please tell me these aren't those warehouses in the L.A. murder district." Logan said cautiously, earning a laugh from his band mate at the memory.

"Nah, this is the same place they took me before my last tour." Piper said, "Oh, and the murder district's in the opposite direction."

They pulled up in front of warehouse number six before getting out. They looked up at the giant building ominously. Piper took Logan's hand, Carlos put his helmet on, and the others stared up in amazement.

"We're either going to make it in there or die in there." James said matter-of-factly.

"So true" Carlos agreed.

"You guys are going to be fine." Mrs. Knight said, "Gustavo's going to be rough today, but it's only up from here."

They walked in to see the warehouse bare except for sound equipment and chairs scattered everywhere. There was a roped off section towards the front of the room that separated the regular part of the room from an area where there was tape all across the floor in various colors, railings and steps lining some of the strips, and three large screens as backgrounds. One of the screens had BTR's logo on it, one had Piper's heart with the cursive "P" in the center, and the other read "Any Kind of Guy You Want" then it quickly changed to "You Decide" then "Change Your Mind".

Everyone had a mutual look of amazement on their faces as the screens changed and the sound was being tested.

"Dogs, welcome to the world of the Big Time Tour!" Gustavo shouted, tossing his arms out in a welcoming fashion.

"This is incredible!" James exclaimed.

"This is another bone. Don't ever say I didn't do anything for you all." he replied, "The screens are off because they're running testing to make sure they all work now, then when you guys rehearse the songs, they'll test more footage."

"Awesome" Carlos gaped, "Let's start, now!"

"We're going to run a sound check first on all the mics. At, at least one point in the show, you're going to be double mic-ed with a head set and a microphone in your hand or on the stand, so that has to be tested first before anyone can sing." he said, "Also, Piper, you still need one song to complete your set and two to fill your album. If you think of anything, tell me, that's how desperate I am!"

"We wrote part of 'Shot In The Dark'," James said, "trust us, he only offers when he's desperate."

"Dogs, get mic-ed now and get on stage, well, past the hot pink tape, and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" he shouted, "Dogette, you too!"

Piper hurried beside Logan to where Kelly was waiting with some other backstage workers to hook them up. Kelly came up to her.

"Your set is different than the guys, so you won't ever get them mixed up. Plus, Gustavo never threw you your first bone, so here it is." she said.

Piper's mouth fell open a little as Kelly showed her a purple head set microphone before attaching it to her head and her hip.

"Why are these pants like ten sizes too big?" Kelly said, tugging at her waist band as they fell slightly from the weight of the pack and the extra room. She noticed something as she tried to roll them slightly, to get a better grip. The initials "LM" were written in black marker on the white tag.

"Of course" she said, followed by a sigh, "Let me get you a waist strap, because you can't wear a boys pants and expect this to work."

After getting Piper's mic adjusted, while mumbling complaints under her breath about her, Logan, and the stupid microphone, Kelly handed Piper a purple microphone and showed her the matching stand.

"Don't take the stand with you, just the mic." she said, rolling her eyes.

Piper and the boys walked past the roped off section and past the pink tape onto what was marked off as the actual length of the stage, minus the runway, which was marked with orange tape.

"This is called 'tape rehearsal, marker rehearsal', whatever, it has many names in Hollywood. You'll run your entire show on these markers for a week. Then, we'll bring the big stage in sometime next week for you to do three, count 'em, three days on it. The last day you will do three dress rehearsals where we can fix all the technical stuff, and the day after those dress rehearsals will be your last day at the Palmwoods until after tour." Gustavo said, "Now, I want to run a mic check. When I call your name, sing into the head set first, and DON'T SCREW THIS UP!"

"Got it" all five of them said, their voices pouring into the speakers loudly, earning a grumble from Gustavo.

"Piper, go!"

"Uh…_So tell me what I gotta do to get this boy's attention, now I'm in trouble for the text message I sent him, oh there's just one more thing that I forgot to mention. Where'd you meet him? I met him in detention." _ she sang.

"That was AWFUL and out of KEY!" Gustavo shouted, "I'll get back to you, Dogs, all together, now!"

After running through the same procedure for what felt like forever, Gustavo finally told the boys to go off with Kelly to warm up and prepare to mark their entrance while he worked with Piper.

After learning exactly how she was going to come up out of the stage and testing the screen, she finally got to run a song with the dance and dancers incorporated, which made her extremely happy.

_**So baby turn it up,**_

_**Cause the speakers gotta boom.**_

_**And yeah, I like it rough,**_

_**Til' the walls are coming through.**_

_**I like it loud**_

_**I like it loud**_

_**I like it loud**_

_**I like it loud**_

Right as she got into the second verse, the boys came back into the room. She immediately locked eyes with Logan as his face went from a bored expression, talking to Kendall, to a wide smile. The boys began to cheer and call loudly. Piper saw Kelly turn around and look at the boys with a laugh , and Gustavo kept his focus straight on her, which made her extremely nervous.

By the time the end of the song came, she was breathing heavily from dancing and running around the stage area.

_**Keep it up, make it louder now,**_

_**Keep it up, make it louder now,**_

_**Keep it up, make it louder now.**_

_**Hit me with that dirty sound.**_

She struck her final pose in what would be the center of the stage as Gustavo shouted something through the microphone about pyrotechnics before focusing back on Piper.

"That actually wasn't half bad." he said, earning a gasp from the guys.

"Thanks, you guys." Piper said sarcastically, a smile playing on her lips.

"You remembered the words and the choreography, and we just finished this last week. I am impressed, Dogette." he nodded.

"Congrats Piper, you're officially gonna make it now!" Kendall shouted with a laugh.

She ran out of the marked area and went up to Logan, "How was it?"

"Way better than anything I could do." he laughed, "It was amazing. I almost hate that we have to follow that up."

"Isn't that the truth." James interrupted.

"Now, Dogette, get back up there and do the next song in the set!" Gustavo shouted.

"That would be?" she asked, honestly unsure.

"Not myself!" he exclaimed, "Right when I praise you about your memory, really?"

"Sorry" she replied, rushing off to the stage.

After rehearsing past ten o' clock, everyone packed it up in the SUV to head home, but were way too excited to be tired.

"This tour is going to be sick!" James said, "I love the wind blowing and stuff flying when we sing 'Shot In The Dark'."

"I like the clips and pics of us from back home during the first song. Those are awesome! They got Kendall's winning goal from the city finals!" Logan said.

"Ha, yeah, that was pretty sweet." Kendall smiled, "Piper, the stuff you guys worked on look amazing."

"Thanks" she said, "It's hard work, but so worth it."

"You're telling me." Logan spoke up.

She looked down at him, he had his head laying in her lap like Kendall did with Jo the day before. He had one of Piper's Icy Hot wrap around patches for her back laying underneath his head.

"Tell me again, dear, how you fell down." she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ran into Kendall" he said.

"I don't think I've ever seen Gustavo so mad, well, other than that time we destroyed all of that stuff in his office." Carlos said.

"Yeah, that was…interesting." Piper said, running her fingers through Logan's dark hair.

Logan's face scrunched up with pain as he adjusted his position slightly.

"I'll give you an ibuprofen when we get home. I didn't realize all I had was Tylenol." she said, "How do you always fall and hit your head before like, your butt or something."

"I think my body has grown accustomed to falling that way because of hockey." he said, putting a hand up to his forehead.

"You're such a loser," she said, "but you're my loser."

When they got back to 2J, Piper helped Logan over to the couch.

"You're either being super dramatic or you have a concussion. You didn't pass out, Logie." she said.

"It hurts" he frowned, trying to earn her sympathy back.

"I bet" she said, "I'll be right back."

"Is Logan alright?" Mrs. Knight asked, handing her two Ibuprofens and a glass of water.

"I think so, he said he had a bad headache, that's all. I told him he was being dramatic, because he didn't pass out." she smiled.

Mrs. Knight smiled back, "I think he just wants a little extra attention from you."

"Ha, that's what I was leaning to, too." she replied with a laugh before heading off, back to where Logan was now sitting all the way up.

"Oh, look who's sitting up now." she smiled, handing him the medicine and the water.

"Very funny, Piper." he smiled, taking the stuff from his girlfriend.

"You know, I'm just playing with you, Logie." she said, sitting down and putting her legs in his lap.

"I know." He replied, smiling over at her.

"You got any ideas for your song yet, Piper?" Kendall said, sitting down on the adjacent part of the couch.

"I've got two lines that don't exactly go together either and one's sort of jacked off another song and the other's random." she said, "I don't even have an idea for the tune."

"Logan, give her a few beats." Kendall nodded.

"Oh, I am so not in the mood to do this," he groaned, "but since it's for my lady, then it's fine."

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to." she said.

"Nah, it's fine." Logan began, "Give me a second."

He sat there with an expression of deep thought coming across his face before beat boxing a slow beat first.

"Woah!" Piper said, "Logan, I had no idea you could do that!"

He stopped and gave her a short smile, "Yeah, it took forever to get down right."

"Sorry for interrupting, by the way." Piper smiled.

"It's okay" he replied.

He went back to beat boxing, but this time, a faster sort of dance beat. Piper felt it deep down, it clicked.

"Oh my gosh, I love that!" she said, "It's so good."

"That help at all?" he asked.

"A little"

"What are your lyrics?" Kendall asked.

"Ah, I'm not telling."

"So it's about Logan?" He replied with a smirk.

"Who said it was about Logan? Why does it have to be about Logan?" she replied with a laugh.

"So you've got some other guy that you're writing songs about now?" Logan said, wrapping both arms around her, drawing her closer.

"Ha, nope. I guess today is your lucky day." she smiled, hitting him gently on the arm.

"So it's about Logan?" Kendall repeated, feeling a little ignored.

"You'll just have to wait and see!"


	19. Your Love Is A Drug

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 19: Your Love Is A Drug**

The next day started out early for Piper and the boys. Piper's phone woke her up, blaring Logan's ringtone at 6:30.

"_You're all I want. You're all I need. You're everything, you're everything."_

"Logan Mitchell" she growled, burying her face in her pillow.

She groped around on her nightstand for her phone before answering it, all while still being under the pillow.

"What? Why are you calling me at six thirty in the effing morning, Logan?" she hissed.

"Damn, sorry Piper." he said, "I was just calling to make sure you were up and all that. We're due at the studio at seven forty-five."

"Ah," she groaned, "I forgot about that."

"I'm sorry. I didn't really want to go either, trust me, especially after the amazing morning we had yesterday." he sighed.

"Mhm," she mumbled, a smile playing on her lips at the memory, "we should wake up to each other more often."

"Agreed" he laughed, "Now I'm going to finish getting ready, okay? See you soon."

"No…" she trailed off, "stay on the phone with me."

"Okay" he said.

She walked over to her bag and dug her Bluetooth out of her purse and synced it with her phone before sitting her phone down on the nightstand again.

"Okay, you're on." she smiled, "Continue, Logie."

"Ha, okay. So, did you come up with anymore of your song?" he asked.

She sighed, "Like one or two lines, no improvement what so ever."

"Hey, you only had two lines yesterday, and my beat, now you're got four and my beat. It's an improvement." he said.

"You are the sweetest guy ever." she said, as she changed clothes, "I love you a lot, Logie."

"I love you too." he said, "I wish we had more time to be together, but this next week is going to be insane! Gustavo's going to have us in that warehouse for every waking moment."

Piper scoffed, "You're telling me. I'm ready for them to move that stage in."

"The tape confuses me. It's divided by color, but I can't ever remember which is which." he said.

"So something's finally baffled the Big Time Brains?" she asked.

"I guess you could say that." he replied, "Hey, I've never claimed to understand this Hollywood crap, though."

"The pink is the actual stage. The orange is the runway. The red tape is Kendall's marking. The orange is Carlos' marking. The green is James, and the blue is you." she said.

"How do you remember this?" he said.

"I heard Gustavo say it." she laughed, "It's going to be fine, Logie. Once you know exactly where to go, then you won't have any problem."

"I hope you're right." he said.

"I'm so ready for tour." she brushed her hair into a ponytail, "I'm ready to be with you non-stop, on the same bus, for three and a half months."

"The feeling's definitely mutual, babe." he replied.

"Hey, maybe we could sneak a few nights in again." she said mischievously.

"Hmm, that's always something to look forward to." he said.

She could practically see his smirk from the other side of the phone. She smiled widely as he continued talking about tour and how excited he was.

"So are you not going to be jealous of thousands of girls holding up 'I heart Logan' signs and screaming my name all the time." he said.

Piper rolled her eyes. Thankfully, she knew how to put him exactly in his place.

"Nope, it won't matter, because when push comes to shove, I'll be the one screaming your name later on that night…or maybe it'll be the other way around."

Silence.

"Cat got your tongue, Logie?" she asked playfully.

"Uh, no, of course not." he said awkwardly.

"Did I fluster you again?" she laughed.

"I'm kind of getting used to it, to be honest." he breathed.

"Ha, I love you so much, Logan." she said.

"I love you too." he replied, sounding a little bit more together.

"I gotta go. I'll see you downstairs in a little bit." she said.

"Okay, bye." he said.

"You sure you're okay? I didn't mess with you too bad, did I?" she said.

"Nah," he replied, "Now that I've gotten over the initial shock, it was really sexy, babe."

"Oh really?" she replied.

"Yep," he replied, "would it be wrong of me to say that I hope the perfect night comes along some time soon?"

"Oh, not at all." she smiled, "Now I'm ending this conversation because you're not here for me to properly finish it."

"Ha," he said, "Okay, see you soon. I love you."

"Love you too." she said.

She took her ear piece out and ended the conversation on her phone and then went into the living room, grabbing a Pop Tart. She ate and then grabbed her stuff and headed out. She met the boys down in the lobby to start their new schedule for the next week.

"This is ridiculous." Carlos groaned, putting his helmet on with a yawn.

"I drank two Monsters before coming down here. I am so ready!" James said.

"You're going to crash like train wreck." Logan said in a sing song voice.

"Oh, shut up." James replied, "At least I'm not killing over like Carlitos over here."

When they got there, they got started right away on "Halfway There" just like Gustavo promised. The first two runs were a complete disaster. Piper got her microphone stand caught in Logan's in a placement change. James tripped a little during the organized choreography. Piper slipped and nearly fell running back up the length of the runway with Logan right after the bridge. Carlos forgot the words and began to make things up, which infuriated Gustavo beyond reason, but after a while, they got the hang of it and by ten o clock, the whole routine was perfect.

After they were done working with "Halfway There", Gustavo called Piper into another room, leaving the boys with Kelly and other record company officials.

"Now, this song, any other ideas?" he said, sitting down behind an electric keyboard.

"I've got four lines now instead of two, oh, and Logan gave me a beat!" she said.

"Four lines and a DOG BEAT? Really?" he said.

"Okay, so I can't explain the beat. Logan'll have to come in here and do it, but the lines I've got are: "You're all I need", uh, "Now I can't sleep", and "I can't get enough". she said.

"You have got to be kidding me." he said.

"Usually stuff comes to me quicker than this, but it's so hard." she said, "I even have inspiration."

"Is it Logan?" he asked, making a disgusted face.

"Mhm" she mumbled.

"Well, how does he make you…no, how is your…ugh, I can't do this. KELLY!" he shouted, making Piper jump slightly.

Kelly burst through the door, "What? The boys were doing 'Any Kind Of Guy'. Where's the fire?"

"I need you to talk to Piper, get song material out of her. I'm a record producer. I can't talk to a teenage girl about her girlie feelings for her monkey dog boyfriend! He said.

"Uh, okay." Kelly said, switching places with Gustavo.

She waited for him to go out of the room before beginning her questioning, "So, tell me about you and Logan. Keep it PG-13 at the most. I don't need the brutal details."

"Uh, okay. I love the boy, simple as that. I hate being away from him, like now, I don't like that we can't see each other that much because of our work schedule. I really don't know. This is weird." she said.

"Well, give me stuff that describes your feelings for him, I guess." Kelly said.

"Uh, love, passion, addiction." she said.

"How would you describe Logan?" she said, thinking she might have hit something.

"Well, he's my boyfriend, my best friend, my love, my lust, my everything. 'Everything' was the first song we slow danced to. Uh, I'm addicted, I can't get enough." she laughed helplessly, "When I hear him sing, I feel like one of those girls that sits in that audience every night just waiting for his next line."

"I think I've got it. You used the word addiction numerous times in describing him." she smiled, "Yeah, I've got it."

"Uh, okay." Piper said.

Kelly got up and Gustavo came back in, sitting down behind the piano again.

"And the prognosis is?" Piper asked.

"You're all I need, you're loves a drug. Blah, blah, blah. Now I can't sleep, you're love's a drug, can't get enough, you're loves a drug." he said, "I can't think of anything in that middle and I can't write a melody because I don't know your beat."

"Gustavo," Logan stuck his head in the door, "Kelly said you wanted me."

Piper's face lit up as Logan walked over and pulled a chair up beside her.

"Do your beat from last night, please." Piper asked.

"You got it." he said.

Logan began to beat box the beat he threw out for Piper the night before as Gustavo began to press some buttons on the piano and follow behind him, playing a bit of a melody.

"That sounds amazing!" Piper said.

"Thank you, Logan. Now go back out there and work before I decide to put your whole posse in the dog pound!" Gustavo said.

"Okay" Logan said cautiously.

Piper watched him closely, and before he walked out the door, he turned to her and mouthed "I love you" to her, sending a girly smile across her face.

This time, Gustavo began to sing the lines to the song with the piano. Piper sang along, leaving out that same middle part until something hit her.

"Can't get enough, you're loves a drug." she sang, filling in the blank.

"Ha, you got it." Gustavo scribbled down her line.

He hit the pause button on the piano, "You told Kelly you didn't like being away from him. How about: 'I miss you when you're gone. Blah, blah, blah. 'Cause I need to have you all the time,'."

"Sounds good to me." Piper smiled.

He did the same thing again, playing the song and singing along. Once again, it didn't take long for Piper to put the pieces together.

"I miss you when you're gone. So right that it can't be wrong. 'Cause I need to have you all the time." she sang.

"Hawk is going to go crying to his unfortunate looking mother when he hears this one! ITunes top ten here we come!" he laughed.

Piper kept the song a secret from Logan for the rest of the day, even though she knew it was driving him crazy. She also hated it, but she had extra practices to record this song and learn choreography, which also drove him crazy.

**I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. : ( - L.M.**

**I know. I hate it so much, but wait until rehearsal tomorrow. You're going to LOVE it. Or, at least I hope. - P.H.**

Piper's nerves were doing double time on her by the time rehearsal rolled around the next day. She went over steps and lyrics and motions in her head the whole ride over to the warehouse, even though she felt like she was neglecting Logan.

Piper was, of course, the first one to rehearse that day, considering her new song. She grabbed her mic stand and put it in the center of the stage and stood behind it with one hand resting on top.

"Okay, Dogs, this is the infamous 'Logan' song we've all been waiting for. Shut up and listen!" he growled, "Piper, go!"

_**I like it I want it**_

_**The way you make my body move**_

_**I think I´m addicted I´m high off everything you do**_

_**I´m gonna to call you baby don´t you worry about a thing**_

_**Cause you´re all I need.**_

_**I´ll become a slave to my habit**_

_**Feeding for your love**_

_**Gotta have it now!**_

She broke away from her microphone stand and grabbed her hand mic before heading out towards the runway.

_**You´re all I need Your love is a drug **_

_**can´t get enough**_

_**your love is a drug**_

_**and I can´t sleep**_

_**Can´t get enough Your love is a drug your love is a drug**_

_**Your love is...**_

She looked out at Logan, who was smiling widely, nodding his head to the beat as his friends patted him on the back and called at her.

_**Baby I´m feeling that rushing through my veins again**_

_**whenever you leaving I feel withdrawal kicking in**_

_**I´m going to tell you how I feel **_

_**How I couldn´t breath **_

_**When you are not with me.**_

_**I become a slave to my habit**_

_**Feeding for your love**_

_**Gotta have it now!**_

_**You´re all I need Your love is a drug **_

_**Can´t get enough**_

_**Your love is a drug**_

_**And I can´t sleep**_

_**Can´t get enough Your love is a drug your love is a drug**_

_**Your love is a drug.**_

_**Cause I miss you when you gone**_

_**So right but feels so wrong**_

_**And I need to have you all the time.**_

_**You´re all I need**_

_**Your love is a drug **_

_**Can´t get enough**_

_**Your love is a drug**_

_**And I can´t sleep**_

_**Can´t get enough Your love is a drug your love is a drug**_

_**Your love is a drug**_

_**You´re all I need**_

_**Your love is a drug **_

_**Can´t get enough**_

_**Your love is a drug**_

_**And I can´t sleep**_

_**Can´t get enough Your love is a drug your love is a drug**_

_**Your love is a drug. **_

By the end of the song, all the boys, Kelly, Mrs. Knight, and of course Katie were singing along and clapping.

"That's the best one yet!" Carlos yelled excitedly, "Amiga's got it!"

"Is that going on her album?" Kendall asked, "Dude, Jo's gonna freak that she missed this!"

"She's going to hear it for three months straight, man." James laughed.

"Ah, the most important critic hasn't spoken yet." Kendall said, raising his eyebrows at Logan.

Piper ran past the roped part and stood in front Logan, letting out a held in breath, "Well?"

Logan stood in front of her in silence with a stupid smile on his face that she found to be quite infectious.

"Come on, Logie, you're killing me!" she said, putting his hands in hers.

Without warning, Logan grabbed her and crashed his lips on hers, picking her up and spinning her around, earning cheers and whistles from the other band members.

He put her down with a smile that she returned breathlessly, "Woah"

"I love it." he smiled, "Amazing"

"Was it worth the impatience?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah," he said, "definitely."

**I really hope that wasn't that horrible. Haha. I know it was short, but the next few chapters are when things get a little crazy, so I'm trying to have some build up. Lol. I officially know what's going to happen all the way to the end now, which is a relief. I didn't know that for a while. Haha. I have an alternate ending planned too. I know, shock, but that'll be posted as a whole other story. So yeah, that's my plans.**


	20. One Night Only

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 20: One Night Only**

**(AN: My bad, the song from the last chapter is "Your Love Is A Drug" by Leighton Meester.)**

"Final dress rehearsal!" Piper said in a sing song voice as she dragged a large black trunk out of her closet.

Logan watched with amusement as she dragged it out, scooting backwards on her feet.

"Need some help?" he asked with a smile.

"Nah, I got it. I'm glad Marlena got the straight up and down one delivered to Rocque Records." she sighed, "That thing was horrible."

"You better hope and pray Gustavo still has it." Logan said.

"Please don't start with me, Logie." she said, "I'm already stressed out enough."

"Come on, baby, loosen up. We're going out tour tomorrow." he stood up, taking her hands in his.

"I know, but it's so annoying, all the preparation." she said, leaning into him a little more.

"One more dress rehearsal, and this is the real deal, no stops." he said, "You're going to be amazing."

"Ugh, come here." she said, leading him backwards before gently pushing him by the shoulders onto the bed.

"I always like where this goes." Logan said, a mischievous grin on his face.

"I know you do." she said, propping herself up above him.

He put his hands on her hips before pulling her down into a kiss. He playfully fought with her, trying to flip them over. Her constant attempts at resistance made him smile into the kiss. She finally gave up with a sigh as Logan flipped them over where he was on top.

"You…win…are you happy?" she breathed.

"Of course, my love." he said, kissing her shortly before kissing her harder.

Piper had one hand in Logan's hair, the other on his chest. Like every time, her head was rushing. She'd been with plenty of other guys, but none of them had gotten to her quite like this. She'd never loved someone so much, yet, at the same time, wanted him to take her the second his touch got hotter.

"I love you" she said, as the kiss broke.

"I love you too" he said, moving his lips to her jaw and down her neck.

"How come you…ahh…always get to do this?" she breathed.

Logan laughed shortly, still kissing her. She bit into her lip slightly before trying to push him over again.

"Nuh uh, not yet." he said, moving back to her lips for a second before going to her neck again.

He slid his hands up the hem of her shirt, sending a quake of chills down her spine. She sighed his name, debating over letting go all together, because what he was doing to her was completely worth giving up dominance all together.

He pulled his hands back and kissed her more softly. She grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over. She moved herself to where she was straddling his waist and looked down at him with an eyebrow raised, arms crossed over her chest, still breathing hard.

Logan smiled up at her, "You know I let you win right?"

"Ha, yeah right. Oh, and you do know, I will find out what makes you drop, because you will not have that power over me without it being returned, Logan Mitchell." she smiled deviously.

"Oh really," he held on to Piper's back as he adjusted himself to where he was sitting straight up with his forehead against hers.

"Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day, I'll figure it out." she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I bet you will." he laughed, "For now though, you need to keep packing. I can't distract you any longer."

"Yes you can." she smiled, messing with his hair.

"Maybe later." he kissed her shortly.

She got up and straightened her clothes back before going back to packing.

"Why aren't you packing, by the way?" Piper asked,.

"I'm done. Piper, I'm a guy, it doesn't take me two days to match up clothes and put them in a suitcase." he said.

"Hey now, I got an early start two days ago. It does not take me that long!" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sure, sure." he said with a laugh.

"Mean!" she said before turning back to her trunk.

Around six o' clock, everyone arrived at the warehouse to start hair and makeup for the first and last true run of the show.

"I am so excited!" Jo bounced.

"I know, me too!" Piper grinned widely as they got out of the SUV.

Logan and Kendall looked at their girlfriends, then looked at each other, exchanging an eye roll and a half smile before following them out.

"This is incredible!" Jo said, taking in the stage and the lights that were being tested and ran.

"I'm so excited to see all of the guys' stuff put together finally!" Piper said to Jo.

"Me too!" she said.

"Piper, come with me and we'll get you ready. Jo, you can come with her if you want." Kelly said.

"What about Kendall?" Jo asked.

"Just go with him." Piper said.

"No, Gustavo said no distractions tonight. I wouldn't consider Jo as much of a distraction to you as Logan." Kelly replied.

"Oh, well okay." Piper said.

After getting her hair and makeup done, as if this was the real deal, Piper went to the part of the stage that his hidden underneath, with all of the risers and elevators.

"You ready?" Carlos said, running up to her, giving her a high-ten.

"Yeah, it's not as like, stomach flipping because there's no one screaming. That's when it gets scary." she said, "Not that I want to freak you out."

"You're used to it though." He replied.

"I haven't toured in a year, so, it'll feel new again, trust me." she replied with a laugh, "Where's Logan?"

"Last time I saw him, James was trying to tie a bandanna to his head." he replied.

"Oh, that's nice." Piper replied sarcastically.

"No James, we are NOT wearing bandannas! Kendall told you once!"

Piper looked over Carlos' shoulder to see Logan coming out of the opposite entrance rolling his eyes and mumbling under his breath.

"Hey you, you ready?" she asked as he walked up.

"Yeah, I mean it just what, you, Jo, Kendall's mom, Katie, and the record people?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Logie!"

"Say what?" Piper turned around on her heel.

A tall blonde girl in a silky mint green dress ran past her, bumping into her on her way over to Logan. She tossed her arms around his neck and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh no!" Carlos exclaimed, putting his helmet on, bracing for impact.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper shouted, her voice high pitched with fury.

"Oh, so you're the girl Logan's been cheating on me with?" the blonde got off Logan and turned to face Piper.

Piper had to hand it to her, with the eye liner and fake tan, and her height, she was pretty intimidating. She didn't let that bother her though. She put her hands on her hips, sticking one of her hips out to the right with annoyance.

"Cheating on you?" Piper said, "Well, if he was I could see why. Who would honestly be content with recycled trash like you?"

"Why me?" Logan whined, looking up at the ceiling.

"Excuse me, do you even know who you're talking to? I'm the girl that picked your demo because I _was_ a fan until I saw your whack ass necklace on Collin Lassiter." she said, "By that time though, Daddy had already arranged everything with Gustavo."

"Okay, you still haven't answered my question, Malibu Barbie. Who-the-HELL-are-you," Piper spat, "and why in the HELL are you hanging all over my boyfriend."

"I'm Mercedes Griffin and Logan is my boyfriend." she said.

"Wait, I thought you were with Guitar Dude." Logan interrupted.

"I broke up with him to get back with you? Didn't you get my text?"

"Duh, but I ignored it, duh. It was way before Piper and I still didn't like you." he replied.

"You're just saying that, Logie." she took his hand in hers.

That was all it took. Piper reared her hand back slightly before grabbing a chuck of Mercedes' perfect blonde hair with one hand. She used her free hand to pop her right across the cheek, the ear shattering pop making the room go silent.

"She hit her!" Carlos said, his voice sounding hopeful for a fight and amused.

"She hit her." Logan winced in fear.

"You HIT me!" Mercedes yelled.

"Yes," Piper said slowly and sarcastically, "Good job, Mercedes. I ran out of gold stars or I would have given you one."

"You are going to be so fired when I'm through with you!"

"If you make it that long…"

"Wanna try me?"

"Bring it."

With that, Mercedes tackled Piper to the ground. She back handed her before Piper grabbed at her hair again. Piper squealed before using the same tactic she did on Logan. She grabbed her shoulders and pinned her hips between her knees before flipping her over. It was much, much, easier with a girl than a guy.

"Oh my God, what do we do?" Logan exclaimed, turning to Carlos, who was almost in a daze watching the fight.

"Let them finish." Carlos replied.

Logan grabbed his helmet and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Now is NOT the time!" Logan said.

"Oh my gosh!" Jo said, her voice filling with panic, appearing in the entrance that Piper came from, "What happened? Oh, and just so you know Gustavo's on…"

"WHAT IS GOING ON BACK HERE?"

Everything stopped. Logan looked at Gustavo wide eyed, like a deer in headlights. Carlos fastened his helmet. Piper and Mercedes held their positions on the ground, but were both looking at Gustavo until Piper got up, backed up, and stood behind Logan, praying he wouldn't flake. Mercedes stood on Logan's right side. Jo had her hands over her mouth in shock and Gustavo turned a bright red.

"HAVE YOU TWO LOST YOUR MINDS?" He shouted.

"Oh my gosh, Gustavo, I'm so sorry." Piper said.

"She, She, She hit me." Mercedes began to cry, "I was just telling Logan how much I missed him and the boys because I consider them great friends, and she told me to stay away from her boyfriend even though I didn't do anything."

"That's not true!" Piper exclaimed, "She's lying. She kissed him!"

"She did!" Logan said, "She was all over me!"

"Don't lie to me, Dog. You're standing up for your girlfriend!" Gustavo said.

Piper pursed her lips. She'd really done it now. The tears were coming on, building up in her eyes waiting to let the bottom fall out.

"I am not! I was an eye witness! Carlos saw it too!" he exclaimed.

"Logan, don't." Piper said, putting a hand on his upper arm.

"No, I'm not letting her get away with this." he said, looking over his shoulder at her.

"She said Logan was her boyfriend." Carlos said, "Logan's Piper's boyfriend, not hers. The whole country knows that."

"Thank you Captain OBVIOUS!" Gustavo shouted, "That isn't the point! Who started the fight!"

"Mercedes started the initial confrontation." Logan said.

"Who threw the first punch?"

"It was more of a slap. Girls don't punch each other." Carlos spoke up.

"Well then, who threw the first SLAP?"

Piper felt her stomach flip.

"_Bye, Logan." _she thought before stepping out from behind him.

"I did," she said, "I smacked her because she got in my face. I know I'm going to get fired for this, but I'm sorry. Logan's too important to me for me to let him get stolen away by some rich Paris Hilton wannabe."

"Piper, go with Kelly and get cleaned up. Mercedes, I think it would be best if you just left. This is an important rehearsal and we can't be interrupted by the two of you having a cat fight!" Gustavo said.

"I thought she was a dogette?" Carlos said.

"Take FIVE MINUTES to gather yourselves and then meet back here for a full show RUN!" he said.

As soon as Gustavo left, Logan ran up to Piper, and turned him to face her.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I think so." she said, rubbing the back of her head.

She watched as Logan untied the gray bandanna that was around his wrist and straightened it out. He held her face with his free hand and ran the bandanna near her lip. She winced, the pain finally coming to her.

"Ow, ow, Logan, stop!" she grabbed his wrist.

"You must have bit into your lip when she pushed you. I think you busted it pretty good." he said, "Let's go back to the dressing room. I'll clean it up."

"Kelly was supposed to clean it up and look at it. What if it has to be stitched up? You won't know."

"Ahem, lest you forget what I'm going to do if all of this," he pointed up at the stage area, "tanks."

"I guess you would." she sighed, "Jo, tell Kelly Logan's taking care of it."

"Okay" Jo replied as Piper walked off.

When they got into the dressing room, Logan tossed the bandanna into the trashcan. He then walked over to the sink and got some paper towel and his first aid kit and sat down beside her.

"So you're not going to get mad at me for starting this fight?" she asked.

"Nah," he said, as he focused in on her lip, carefully wiping the remainder of the blood off, "The angry look on my face was directed more towards Carlos. He was like, gawking, at you two the whole time instead of trying to get help."

Piper smiled, slightly, causing Logan's towel to get into the cut itself.

"Ow, Logan, watch it!" she said, putting her hand up to her mouth.

"I'm sorry." he frowned.

He sat the rag down and looked closer at it.

"It might swell up a little bit. You might need to ice it when you have free time. It's gonna be hard to sing like that." he said.

"This blows" she frowned.

Logan leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "It'll get better, babe, like in no time."

"I can't stand that girl." she sighed.

"I'm not a huge fan either." she said, putting a hand up to the back of her head.

"Is your head okay? You keep touching it." he said.

"It just hurts. For a Malibu Barbie, she throws down pretty hard." she said.

"Hold on" he said.

She watched as he got up and got a water bottle and dug out a pack of Tylenol out of the first aid kid.

"We seem to be going through this stuff like it's going out of business." Logan laughed, handing her the water bottle and the medicine.

Piper nodded, still frowning, "Gustavo's going to fire me."

"He is not, Piper." Logan said.

"Fine then, Griffin's going to fire me." She rolled her eyes.

"No they're not!" Logan said, "You're an amazing performer and Griffin _knows _how crazy his daughter is. Trust me. Been there, done that."

"Whatever you say, Logan." she sighed.

"This is really bothering you, isn't it." His face fell into a deep frown, noticing his girlfriend's deep concern.

He scooted in closer to her, putting both arms around her. She let her head fall against his shoulder as she began to cry.

"I can't lose this job. I'll be done, and then we won't see each other anymore and I'll be sent back to Atlanta." she cried, "It just can't happen. I can't believe I hit the boss' daughter."

"You didn't know." Logan said, "I really don't think they're going to release you."

"Thanks" she sniffed, wiping tears off her face, "Great, now my makeup looks horrible."

"Well, Kelly's offering to fix you up. So, you better go." he smiled.

"I guess you're right. I'll tell you if my lip gets any worse." she said.

"Okay."

"Thanks, Doc." she grinned, before kissing him on the cheek.

Logan stood there, hoping the grin on his face wasn't too stupid looking as he watched Piper walk out and shut the door behind her.

After getting cleaned up, everyone got set for Piper's first full run through. Logan and the boys were pumped as ever, sitting in the metal chairs Gustavo set up beside the runway, waiting for her to come out.

Her music started, the same one she started working on a week ago as she came out of a riser in the floor, striking a pose as she got to the top. Logan couldn't keep a smile off his face throughout the whole thing. For once, he finally understood what Kendall was talking about her ability to perform, and that she was more than a pretty face and hot body.

When she took her final bow, the boys all stood up, cheering and shouting.

"Dogette, you're ready." Gustavo said into a microphone, "Congratulations."

Piper ran down the back steps down to Jo, who had been helping backstage.

"Come on, the boys go on in five!" Jo grabbed her wrist just as the head set microphone came off.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Piper ran behind her best friend.

The girls sat down in the chairs where the boys had previously been occupying. Piper looked at Jo. The sight of her biting into her lip and sort of shaking with excitement like a pre-teen girl made Piper get more excited than she was before.

The beginning of their first single, "Big Time Rush" began to play before the boys ran out from behind four elevator style doors.

Piper smiled widely as soon as Logan came out. He had an intense look on his face. He was so focused not to mess up, even though she knew he wouldn't. His dancing had improved so much and his voice was as flawless as ever.

They got through around three songs before something hit her. She had gotten so wrapped up in Logan that she'd forgotten all about the big duet.

"Oh my gosh, 'Halfway There'!" she exclaimed, running out of her seat.

"Oh no, go, quickly!" Mrs. Knight gasped, shooing her off.

After getting ready quickly and performing 'Halfway There' with the boys, Piper went back to her seat in the middle of 'Any Kind of Guy', still clad in her sparkly blue dress. She breathed heavily as her butt touched the metal.

"Were you panicking the whole time you were up there too?" Jo asked.

"Nah, it was all good once I actually got dressed." she said.

"You and Logan were so cute at the end of the runway." she smiled, "I love how you kiss him on the cheek before running back up to the stage."

"Ha, Kelly thought of that." Piper sighed.

After the boys finished "The City Is Ours" and took their last bow, Piper ran up the stage stairs and hugged Logan. Jo followed behind her, hugging Kendall from behind.

"Apart from the fan girls mobbing the stage at the end, good job, Dogs." Gustavo said, "Now get back to the Palmwoods and finish packing! We meet at eight in the morning tomorrow to get this show on the road!"

"We're going on tour!" Jo said, running up to Piper excitedly.

"I know!" Piper replied, now, finally as equally excited as her friend.

When they got back to the Palmwoods, they were stopped by Bitters in the lobby.

"Logan Mitchell, there was a very loud package delivered for you today! I sensed there was something live in the box, with the loud noises and air holes. I've already charged Rocque Records, and the box is waiting for you in 2J!" he said.

"Sh-Crap, I forgot all about that!" he said.

"About what?" Piper said, "What did you order?"

"Yes, Logan, what did you order?" Mrs. Knight rounded on the boy, "What did I say about internet shopping after Carlos bought the exotic sea snake for you guys to put in the pool?"

"No sea snakes in the pool." Carlos spoke up.

"No, after that." Mrs. Knight put her hands on her hips.

"No internet shopping, but I didn't order this online!" he exclaimed, "Ugh, you guys will see!"

When they got up to room 2J and finally got the lights cut on, a loud yap like bark filled the room. Piper's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, that sounds like, no, it can't be!" she said.

Logan walked over to the box and popped the top open and stuck his hands in carefully.

"Don't bite me, please." he said, "I like cats so much better than dogs."

Piper's mouth fell open slightly as she watched Logan turn around. In his arms was her chocolate brown Pomeranian puppy.

"Oh my gosh! Logan, you got Martini sent out here!" she gasped.

"Yeah" Logan smiled, holding the small dog out to her.

"Awh, come here, sweetie." Piper said, taking the dog from her boyfriend, giving it a hug.

"I've missed her so much, Logan. How did you know?" she asked.

"Marlena told me." He smiled proudly, "Then I had to figure out how to go about shipping a dog, but I had help so it's cool."

"She's so cute." Jo said, rubbing the dog on the head.

"Hey buddy, you sure are adorable, just like your owner." James said, rounding on the dog holding his hand out.

The sound of a loud growl and James' fearful shriek filled the room.

"Martini, why are you growling?" Piper picked her up, looking straight at her, "You can't live on the bus if you're going to be mean."

"She's living…on the bus?" Mrs. Knight said.

"Well, that's what we were hoping." Logan said, trying to sound as pleading as possible.

"Please, Mrs. Knight, can we keep her, please?" Carlos begged like a small child.

"Mom," Kendall said, putting an arm around his mother's shoulders, "Look at the little face. How can you deny it a home?"

"She's got a home in Atlanta, Georgia, with Piper's family." Mrs. Knight said, "I know Gustavo isn't going to look forward to having a dog on tour."

"Gustavo's bringing his freakish cat thing on tour. I heard him telling Kelly to get all of his arrangements finished yesterday morning." James said, "Ugh, I'm just glad I won't have to look at that thing all the time. Separate buses are a gift from God."

"Oh, and Gustavo's snoring." Logan stated, "Anyway, come on Mrs. Knight. Piper loves that dog."

"Fine!" Mrs. Knight said, "It's fine! Logan, it's you and Piper's baby now. Piper's the owner and you brought it out here. You're taking care of it."

Logan shuddered slightly, remembering the face Martini made at James, "That's all fine and good as long as I don't get my arm bitten off."

"She didn't like that James had his hand out. She hates that." Piper said, scratching the Pomeranian behind her rainbow Coach dog collar.

"Okay, I really don't want to be afraid of her." he said.

"Aww, Logie, she'll love you if you love her." Piper said.

She walked closer to Logan, and handed the dog back over, "Martini, go see your new daddy."

"Piper, do you realize how ridiculous you sound?" he laughed as he rubbed the dog on the head.

"I know," she began, kissing him on the cheek, "but I can't help it."

Logan laughed as she rubbed her dog on the head and then stood up on her tip toes, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Did I ever mention that you're the best boyfriend ever?" she said.

Logan looked over at her and smiled widely, "You might have mentioned it."


	21. Hitting The Road

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 21: Hitting The Road**

Logan woke up the next morning by his phone ringing wildly and Martini barking at the noise.

"Logan, what the hell, man?" Kendall said groggily from the other bed.

"Martini, SHUT UP!" he groaned, putting his head under his pillow.

"Piper's gonna slap the mess out of you if she hears you talking to that dog like that." Kendall laughed sleepily.

The small dog kept barking as his phone kept playing "Can't Be Tamed", meaning Piper was calling him. He grabbed the phone from the bedside table.

"Hello?" he asked loudly, trying to speak over Kendall, who was trying to call Martini over to his bed, and Martini, who was still barking, but now at Kendall.

"Why is she barking, Logan?" Piper said quickly, "What happened?"

"What, no 'Good morning, Logie', just 'What'd you do to my dog?'?" he asked.

"She's being loud!" she whined.

"She's barking at Kendall, well, she was barking at my phone, but now she's barking at Kendall." he said, rolling his eyes.

"What'd Kendall do to her? You're supposed to be her daddy and protect her, Logan!" she said.

"That is _still _the most _ridiculous _thing I've ever heard, and he's trying to calm her down, but I think he's pissing her off." he said, "What do I do?"

"Go pick her up!" Piper groaned, "Boys!"

"Hold on" Logan said.

He sat the phone down on his pillow before walking over to right in front of Kendall's bed. He picked the brown Pomeranian off the ground and rubbed her head, shooting a menacing look at his best friend before walking back to the bed.

"Okay," he picked up the phone, holding it to his ear with his shoulder, "I've got her."

"Good" she smiled.

"Where are you?" he asked, "I can hear Jo talking in the background."

"Oh, we had to make a run to Wal-Mart…"

"You went to a Wal-Mart…in Los Angeles?" he asked slowly, wondering if she'd lost her mind.

"There's like no one here, look at the clock, it's like six thirty in the morning." she said.

Logan sighed in defeat, "Okay, whatever you say. Are you going to be back in time to leave?"

"Yes, dear." Piper said sarcastically.

"I'm going to go ahead and let you go where the bus doesn't end up leaving you and Jo behind." he said.

"Fine" she said, "Love you, Logie."

"Love you too."

Logan hung up the phone and looked down at the dog that was currently making a resting place out of his arms and then over at his best friend.

"Logan, I hate to say it, but you're whipped." Kendall smiled.

Logan sat Martini down on the bed and sat his cell phone on the desk before looking over at Kendall, flipping him the universal gesture.

"Ha, Logie's gone bad for his girlfriend."

"Don't mess with me, man."

After both boys got dressed, they headed out the door, leading to the swirly slide.

"Dude, how'd you get her up here?" Kendall nodded towards Martini.

"Stairs" Logan said, staring at the slide.

"We can turn around." he said.

"And get in the Barracuda blast? Ha, no." he replied.

"Well, do you think this is a bad idea?" Kendall asked.

"Probably, not to mention, if she gets hurt, so do I." Logan replied.

"What Piper doesn't know won't hurt her. Chuck her." Kendall said, a smile playing on his lips.

"No, no, no, I am NOT tossing Martini down the slide."

"This is like trying to get a cow down a flight of stairs." Kendall said matter-of-factly.

"Hold on, I got it." Logan said.

He sat down at the top of the slide and put both of his arms tight around his girlfriend's small dog.

"Wish me luck."

With that, he slid down the slide, Martini fighting him the whole way down.

"You are NOT jumping. You WILL wait, Martini. You listen to me." He said, going down, causing an eruption of laughter from Kendall.

At the bottom of the slide, Mrs. Knight was coming out of her bedroom, fully dressed. She looked at Logan, sitting at the edge of the slide, and then did a double take.

"Okay, please tell me you did not go down the slide with that poor thing." she said, looking rather shocked.

"Possibly" Logan replied.

"Oh my word, give her to me." Mrs. Knight said, "I aught to call child protective services on you, Logan!"

Another outburst of laughter.

"Shut UP, Kendall!" Logan yelled, not even turning to face his friend.

Mrs. Knight walked over and took Martini from him, rubbing her head. She kissed her on the head as Logan looked at her apologetically.

"You better be glad…" She began.

"Speak of the devil." Kendall smiled, seeing Piper walk in on the scene with a bunch of bags in her arms.

He dove down the slide, having to see this up close.

"Hey, Mrs. Knight." Piper said, dropping the bags, holding her arms out, taking the small brown dog, "Hey baby, did you have fun with Daddy last night?"

"A little too much fun." Kendall snickered.

"Huh?" She looked over at the boy.

"Long story" Logan said in a sing song voice, taking some of the bags, "Anything you need help putting up or putting together?"

"What'd you do?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

After putting the finishing touches on their pre-tour packing and planning, which included Logan and Kendall having to put together a dog crate, only to have Carlos try to help, putting a dent in the top of the plastic.

Piper had run off to the tenth floor to grab the last of her carry on stuff, once again, leaving Martini with Logan.

He originally turned Martini in the direction of the crate and grabbed her near her rib cage, attempting to shove her in there, before getting bitten in the hand.

"Flip the thing over on it's back side, like a cup and drop her in it." Carlos suggested.

"And how were you not involved in this morning's fiasco?" Mrs. Knight said, handing Logan a band-aid.

"Ah, I've got it!" Carlos spoke up.

Carlos ran over to the cabinet and pulled a piece of beef jerky out of a bag and threw it into the crate. The four band mates watched closely as Martini walked closer to the crate, looked in, and then turned back to face them.

"That's Piper Holliday's dog. If you really think she's going to be allured by beef jerky, you're wrong." James said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Piper's gonna expect us to be down there in like, five minutes, and the dog won't go in the crate!" Logan said.

"How many boys does it take to get a dog in a crate?" Katie spoke up from behind them, "Step aside, boys."

Katie walked over to Martini, picked her up and rubbed her a few times. She then gently scooted her in the crate. Logan slammed the door shut and locked it with a relieved sigh, leaving Martini staring out the metal holes, looking defeated.

"She looks like she's in jail." Carlos said.

"Why won't she sit down?" James asked.

"I wouldn't sit in there." Katie said, "It looks uncomfortable."

"Aha, this time, I've got it." Logan flipped his draw string bag over onto one shoulder.

He dug out his Minnesota Hockey blanket out of the bag. He stared at it mournfully before opening the door again.

"I'm about to give you something. Don't bite me or run out." he warned the small dog before grabbing her.

He took Martini out of her crate and laid the blanket inside and then pushed her back in quickly and carefully, trying to avoid getting bitten again. He shut the door with a relieved sigh before picking up the crate by the handle.

"Let's roll" Logan said, nodding towards the door.

After mournfully leaving 2J, they headed down to the lobby where the girls were standing. Jo had two duffle bags in hand and Piper was talking on the phone with her sunglasses on, not even noticing their arrival. When she hung up, she looked over at Logan and smiled.

"Yay, you put it together!" she said, walking over to Logan.

"Yeah, did you doubt me?" he laughed.

"Nope," she bent over to look into the crate, "Hey, Martini, you having fun yet?"

The dog stared at her blankly in response.

"What are you laying on?" Piper asked, looking into the crate.

She read the words "MINNESOTA" in burgundy and gold letters and grinned.

"Is that your hockey blanket?" she asked, pointing at the crate as she stood back up to face Logan.

"Yeah" Logan replied with a smile.

"That's so sweet of you, Logan, considering I completely forgot to get her a blanket for that thing." she said.

"No problem," he said, "I am her dad after all."

A roar of laughter came from Logan's fellow band mates. Piper bit into her lip with smile.

"Logan, do you know how ridiculous you sound?" she asked with a giggle, repeating what he'd said to her the night before.

"Yeah," he sighed, his cheeks flushing red, "now I do."

Suddenly, a large brown, black, gold and white bus pulled up. The whole group gawked at the size of the bus.

"Oh my gosh, they got one of those super buses. For real, this thing has like three rooms in it and cable and all this crazy stuff. This is like, something Usher would tour in." Piper said, her mouth still gaping slightly at the bus.

"Then why do we have it?" Kendall asked.

"I bet that's Gustavo's bus. He said he wasn't throwing us another bone any time soon." James said.

"If it is, after having to stare at it in happiness and excitement, I may cry." Piper sighed.

"Why would he need three rooms?" Logan asked, "Kelly's on our bus, or so I thought."

"Nah, Kelly would stick with Gustavo because of the record company. Oh and Griffin's going on tour too, but he has like a huge bus for himself." Kendall said.

"You don't this his Barbie doll daughter would go with us, do you?" Piper asked cautiously.

"Oh, I hope not." he replied with a sigh.

"I don't think, after what happened the other day, Griffin would do that." Logan said.

"I'd like to see an instant replay of that." Carlos said with a nod, earning a smack in the back of the head from Logan, yet again.

Freight Train walked into the lobby and motioned for them to come on, "Your bus awaits, guys."

Piper and Jo looked at each other and squealed before practically running towards the door with the boys.

They boarded the bus with their mouths agape again at the size. Piper was more than correct. It was a huge bus.

"This sucker has three rooms. Two for the guys, just like at the Palmwoods. One for the two girls or one for Katie and Mrs. Knight. Then there's a pull out couch where the TV and Wii are." Freight Train said.

"Oh my gosh! So cool!" Jo said excitedly.

"There's one bathroom. Kelly bought you guys a schedule board for outside of it, to make things easier." he continued, "I'm going to be on the bus with Gustavo and Kelly, and we're meeting the bus with Griffin and Mercedes near the city limits."

"Who?" Piper nearly yelled.

"Oh great." Logan said, "Freakin' wonderful."

After Freight Train dismissed them to get on his own bus and the doors closed, everyone went into their respective rooms to unpack for the next three months. Mrs. Knight had gracefully given Jo and Piper the closed off room, deciding that she and Katie would take the pull out.

The girls went into their room and plugged Piper's iPod into the dock, singing and being silly as they unpacked.

"Live it up until the morning comes. Today was crazy, but tonight the city's ours!" they sang.

The song changed to "Evacuate The Dancefloor" as a conversation started.

"So, I wonder if Kendall's mom is freaked about me and Kendall and you and Logan being in close quarters." Jo said, shoving her pajamas into one of the drawers that were built into the wall.

"I have no clue." Piper said, "She hasn't saying anything, even though I wouldn't be surprised if she did."

"Ha, yeah. Kendall said he's gotten 'the talk' at least five times his entire life." Jo replied.

Piper laughed in response, "That's crazy."

"Yeah, like he's going to like, try anything. He's very goal oriented and knew that if we did anything and the consequences were bad, it would effect the band as well as him." she said.

"That's sweet of him." Piper said, "Logan wants to, it's just, he's waiting for 'the perfect moment'. I don't know when that is, but I agree. I don't want him to just be another one of those guys. Logan's special."

"You two are so cute. Man, just talking to you, you know how much you guys love each other." Jo smiled.

Their conversation was broken by a knock on the door.

"Who goes there?" Piper said, looking over her shoulder at the door as she sat a picture of her and Logan on her night stand.

"Carlitos!"

"Come on in, everyone's decent." she laughed, "Not that you'd mind either way."

"Piper!" Jo gasped.

"Come on Jo, lighten up."

"Special delivery." Carlos said, pushing the door open.

Both girls turned around to see Carlos holding Martini before sitting her down on the floor. She instinctively ran over to Piper, standing on her hind legs, hitting her in the knees with her paws.

"Okay, okay, give me a second to help Auntie Jo finish unpacking." she laughed.

She picked up the small dog and looked over at Carlos, "So how's it hanging?"

"Pretty good, I'm finished unpacking."

"You threw it all in the closet didn't you?"

"Si, senora."

"Logan free at the moment?" she asked.

"I think so, and he has all of Martini's stuff in his and Kendall's room, by the way." he said.

"You want her back?" she asked, handing Martini out to Carlos.

"I do!" Jo spoke up, "She's so cute!"

Piper carefully handed Martini over to Jo before walking out of the room. She walked to the room across the tiny hall and opened the door.

"Please tell me you're not kicking me out." Kendall said, looking up from his unpacking.

"I would, but then I'd be lying. Lying is very bad, Kendall. How dare you ask me to." she smiled.

"Fine, is Jo in your room?" he asked.

"With Carlos," she laughed, "better hurry."

"Very funny." Kendall said as he brushed past Piper and out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Feeling a little too feisty?" Logan asked with a smile.

"Maybe just a little." she replied, a wide smile coming across her face, "Are you finished?"

"No," he frowned.

"Hold on, I'll help you." she said.

She walked over and began hanging up a stack of her boyfriend's t-shirts until she came to a very familiar black v-neck.

"Logie, I do believe this belongs to me." she laughed, smiling over at him.

"You can have it." he laughed, "I think you still have my shorts too, do you not?"

"Yeah, I'll get them back to you soon." she smiled.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." she grinned, walking over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Are you excited?" he asked.

"Of course!" she grinned, "I've never been more excited about anything!"

"Not even your solo tour you did like, last year?" he asked.

"Yeah, but this is different, Logie." she turned to him, taking both of his hands in hers, "It's more exciting because it's me and you together for three months on the road, singing together, and everything. It's amazing."

"Agreed" Logan smiled, resting his head against hers.

They stood there for a while, simply staring into each others eyes before a girlish shriek filled the air and Kendall burst through the door.

"Martini just went in Carlos and James' room. James is freaking out because he can't pick her up to get her out without her growling, as you can hear. My mom said one of you two has to clean it up." Kendall breathed.

"Why was she in there?" Piper said, "She hates James."

"Carlos had her, from what I understand." Kendall said, "It was mostly a lot of yelling when we were asked to explain."

"Oh, got 'cha." Piper replied.

"I got her." Logan said, rolling his eyes as he began walking towards the door.

Piper laughed as she watched him walk off muttering something about how stupid his friends were and how he needed to find new ones.

Later that night after the usual Friday dinner of fish sticks passed, and everyone had their showers, Mrs. Knight called them all together for a 'Bus Meeting'.

They all crowded together, trying to fit all at the kitchen table again, which was hard the first time, let alone adding in Carlos' helmet and Martini, who was already chilling on the leather seat when they all got there.

Piper ended up sitting on the edge, in Logan's lap with her legs in Carlos' lap and Martini in hers. Jo was on the other end of the rounded table, sitting on Kendall's knee with her feet barely touching the floor while James and Katie were bickering back and forth about being too squished.

"HEY!" Mrs. Knight shouted amongst all the noise.

Everyone turned to face her with eyes widened and mouths shut.

"Alright" she sighed.

"So what's with the party on wheels meeting?" James exclaimed.

"Well, the, ahem, 'party on wheels' meeting has been called to go over the ground rules. This is not 2J. We are in a limited space environment. Please respect each other and not be too horrible. Another thing, for Jo and Kendall and Piper and Logan, you know the deal. You cannot be in each other's rooms after the last two people have gone to bed. Up until then it's fine. During the day, the door can be shut, at night it has to be cracked." she said.

Piper rubbed her face out of embarrassment and frustration, earning a short laugh from Logan.

"The dog has to be taken out at every stop. We are _not _repeating today. Do you hear me?" she said, looking at Logan and Piper before directing her attention to James.

"She peed, like, right in front of where my clothes were laying!" James exclaimed in response.

"Because she hates you!" Katie said with a smirk.

"You know what?" He said, turning towards her.

"Okay, be quiet! The shower schedule has been posted outside of the bathroom. Good luck on your first live concert tomorrow you guys, and goodnight!"

After the meeting broke and everyone got up, Logan walked Piper to her room hand in hand. He kissed her on the cheek before turning to face her.

"Goodnight, my love. I'm right across the hall, er, space, whatever, if you need me." he smiled.

"'Night, Logie." she kissed him shortly on the lips before letting him walk into his room.

As he opened the door to his room, Martini came flying on, darting into Piper's room.

"Ha, did Daddy kick you out?" she laughed.

"Did not!" Logan called with a laugh from the other room as Piper picked her dog up with an eye roll and walked into her and Jo's room.

"So you ready for tomorrow?" Jo asked.

"Like you don't even know."


	22. Big Time Opening Night: Part One

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 22: Big Time Opening Night Part 1**

Piper woke up the next morning at the sound of the door being slid open. She sat up slightly and looked over to see Logan crouched down in the door way trying to summon Martini out of her bed.

"Logan!" Piper whispered, "What are you doing?"

"We stopped." he said quietly, "I'm trying to take her out. Sorry for waking you up, by the way."

"It's all good." she said.

She slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Jo with all the noise and then walked over to Martini's bright purple bed. She picked up the small dog and carried her out the door, following Logan.

"When did we stop?" she asked as soon as they got into the kitchen area of the bus.

"I don't know. I woke up and the bus wasn't moving." he said, running a hand through his tousled hair.

"Okay," she smiled, grabbing Martini's leash off the counter, "You might want to come with me this first run. She gets kind of crazy outside."

"Are you kidding? She's crazy inside!" Logan laughed.

"I know, right." she said.

After hooking her up, Piper took Logan's hand and lead Martini outside. As soon as they hit the concrete, Piper looked around. The only grassy area was the small area of trees planted in the bus loading area was covered up by mulch.

"Really, fabulous?" she said, rolling her eyes, "This could potentially take forever."

"I don't mind." he smiled, leaning into her slightly, squeezing her hand, "I've got all the time in the world."

"Until Gustavo raids our bus with our itinerary." she smiled.

"Don't ruin it, babe." he said, kissing her on the cheek.

After taking walking back to the bus after Martini was finished, they sat down at the table, checking Scuttlebug from Logan's lap top.

"So many people are coming out tonight!" he said, "This is going to be insane!"

"Is this one of the sold out shows?" she asked.

"Ah, I don't think Salt Lake was one of them." he thought, "Vegas is, both nights."

"Awesome, we're going to Vegas! It's like amazing." she said.

"So I've heard." he smiled.

"The white tigers are beautiful too." she smiled as Martini jumped up on the round leather chair.

"Can't be much more beautiful than what I'm looking at now." he smiled over at her.

"Some girl on the internet? I totally thought you weren't like that, Logie." she smiled, putting her legs up in his lap.

"Ha, very funny." he laughed.

Logan turned the computer to her where she could log in and check out her stuff. After watching her stare at the screen for a few minutes, she made a disgusted face and mumbled some things under her breath.

"What?" he asked, resting his hand on her leg.

"Ugh, the _new _usual. Instead of getting comments about being a whore or a slut, I'm getting comments about being a man stealer and death threats for messing with you and junk. It's so lame." she rolled her eyes, "Oh, and then Lucky went and was bashing me on here again."

"I don't like her." Logan said.

"Me either." Piper said, shutting the lap top.

"Hey guys." Carlos yawned, slowly putting his helmet on, "What time's Gustavo coming around for the schedule?"

"I.D.K." Piper replied, "I'm guessing sometime later on this morning. He wouldn't get up before ten I wouldn't think, unless he was working the sap out of us."

"True" Logan added in.

"How long have you two been up?" Carlos asked.

"Eh, around thirty minutes or so."

"If you guys were in here, like, making out or something, I'll go back in there." he replied, pointing back into the back rooms.

"We weren't." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Kendall, because now everyone jumps to that conclusion." Piper said sarcastically.

"Kendall's not in here." Carlos replied.

"Yeah, uh, thanks for noticing." she said.

After all the guys had gotten up, along with Jo, Mrs. Knight, and Katie, they ate breakfast. Carlos and James had managed to spill an entire bowl of cereal into the floor, missing Martini by inches, which sent Piper into a panic.

"Oh my God! She won't see a groomer for like a month! If that had gotten on her fur!" she exclaimed.

"But it didn't!" James said.

Piper frowned deeply as she picked the dog up and held her high above the mess right as Gustavo barged into the bus.

"DOGS, DOGETTES, SIGNIFIGANT OTHER, MOTHER, AND SISTER!" he exclaimed, before looking at the scene, "What happened here?"

"Carlos and James nearly drowned my dog with milk and Fruit Loops." Piper said.

"Then she yelled at us!" Carlos said, tapping his helmet.

"Now I'm stuck cleaning it up, go figure." James growled.

"ANYWAY, itineraries are on the counter. Follow them closely or suffer dire consequences! If anyone needs me, I'll be inside supervising stage set up with Griffin!" he exclaimed.

"It says the girls are going off separately from the boys." Piper said, "I understand we're doing two radio interviews, but wouldn't Jo want to go with Kendall?"

"Jo isn't going with you." Gustavo said, "Mercedes is. Griffin thinks you need more time together to develop a much needed friendship!"

"So I'm being punished for the incident at dress rehearsal, really?" she rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't my idea, Dogette!" Gustavo said.

"This is not going to go well." Katie said in a song like voice.

"At least she's got it." Piper rolled her eyes, "This is my first night of tour too! You couldn't keep me, I don't know, happy, content, and not a wreck!"

"Griffin makes the decisions here, not me!" Gustavo said, "Now I have to go watch people build a stage and hope they don't SCREW IT UP!"

"Later!" Kendall and James said simultaneously as Gustavo left the bus.

"Logan," Piper turned to her boyfriend and frowned as he was putting his bowl in the sink, "You said you'd do anything for me, right?"

"Right" he replied with a nod.

"So would you consider it out of the way for me to ask you to kill me now? Like, I don't care how you do it. Drug me, slit my throat, stab, shoot, anyway you please." she said.

Logan frowned, "That makes me sad. Don't say that, and yes, it would."

"Boo, you suck." she teased, sticking her tongue out.

After getting ready, and bidding Logan a painful goodbye, Piper got in the limo the record company sent for her and Mercedes.

She got in and sat in the corner totally far away from the blonde. She pulled out her phone and quickly texted Logan.

**The beast is in the cage, Logie. The beast is in the cage. Ditch the boys to protect me? Lol.- P.H.**

"So, this is all your fault! It's your fault we're on this stupid trip together and it's all your fault Logie broke up with me!" Mercedes exclaimed from across the limo.

"Excuse me, no, excuse you!" Piper shouted, "A., he's never loved you, duh! You two weren't even going out! It was all in your crazy little head. Oh, and B. don't you _ever_ let me hear you call him _Logie _ever again!"

"Yes he did! We spent an amazing night at a party at the Palm woods a few months back! The party _wasn't over_ at eleven, if you catch what I'm saying, you know, if the drugs haven't killed your mind!" she said.

Piper took a hard breath, feeling as if she'd gotten hit in the stomach. Now she really hated this girl. What bothered her more was what she said. She couldn't be serious, right?

"I don't care if you've screwed around him or not! I love him for who he is and, and, I just don't care!"

"You're stuttering. The fact that I took your precious Logie's virtue so is eating you away. Yeah, and I called him Logie! What are you, and your little alcoholic self going to do about it?" she said.

Piper gripped the arm rest tight. She was _really _hitting below the belt now. Granted, she didn't like her, but Piper never planned on going that far.

"Awh, is little Piper Holliday going to cry? Poor little popstar can't even take a little more bullying than what she gets on the daily basis. You're pathetic!" she said.

Piper grabbed her phone and began texting Logan, completely ignoring the message he sent to her earlier.

**I can't do this. I can't do an interview with her around. She's horrible. Some of the stuff she says…we need to talk about later. - P.H.**

Right as she hit the send button Mercedes scooted over, making Piper extremely uncomfortable.

"So now your texting your boyfriend about it because you can't handle it yourself? Ugh, why don't you just go off and fade into has been land?"

Mercedes smirked at Piper, looking her dead in the eye before smacking her phone into the floor and kicking it all the way across the limo, letting it hit the wall.

"Hey!" Piper exclaimed.

"Next time, before you decide to mess with other people's property, maybe you should check yourself first." she said, before scooting away.

Piper glared at her and flipped her the middle finger.

"You really want to lose this job too, just like your others, don't you? Then you won't get to see Logan anymore." Mercedes said, a fake frown across her features that suddenly turned back to her sadistic smirk, "Oh wait, that's my plan."

"You aren't going to win." she replied.

"Oh yeah, my daddy owns the record company. You're just a company puppet."

"If you don't like me, then why did you pick my demo?"

"I didn't know what a man stealing whore you were then." Mercedes spat.

"You better get off my business and Logan's jock before it gets uglier than you already are." Piper replied.

"Whatever" Mercedes said, scooting over to where she was originally seated.

When the limo came to a stop, Piper grabbed her phone on the way out of the car. She looked down to see the screen cracked down the center, oddly enough, separating her and Logan in her background.

She frowned before trying to answer Logan's text.

**It's a long story. She broke my phone. I'm going to have to call the company when I get back on the bus. If you get back before I do, will you change shirts and leave the one you were wearing out for me with a Cherry Coke in your room please. : ' ( Kick Martini and Kendall out too please, BTW. Thanks, Logie.- P.H.**

She sent it with a sigh, knowing it would end up breaking in half in two text messages, but he'd still get it. She knew she had to put on her poker face, since she was going in for an interview.

When she got in the studio, she put the headphones on before waving at the fans that were lined up outside the glass windows.

After answering numerous questions from the DJ, Zack, and taking some fan questions, Piper finally had a break. She rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her water as the DJ announced her song "Bubblegum". Oh, her disdain for that song.

She checked her phone, having two new texts from Logan, when he had duplicated the same message.

**Awh, I'm sorry, baby. Yeah, I got it covered. We'll be home soon. We're actually almost done, and I might be able to catch the end of your interview. Hope you're killing it. ; ) - L.M.**

**I'm trying to. Mercedes is killing me. It's the first night of tour and I already don't want to go out there.- P.H.**

After getting summoned back to her chair, she slid the headphones back on.

"Now, for the fun part of the interview. Tell us a little bit about your relationship with you Big Time Rush boyfriend, Logan Mitchell." Zack said.

"Well, to keep it simple, Logan's really sweet and I have a lot of fun with him. We're really good together and I hope we're always happy with each other." she said, her frown turning in a complete one eighty at simply talking about Logan.

"That's so cute. Do you have, like, tons of other girls fighting you for him all the time? Do the claws always come out?" he asked.

"Well," Piper's eyes narrowed, looking over in Mercedes' direction, "Of course, but I just try to brush it off my shoulder."

"So you're pretty confident about your relationship with Logan?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm probably jinxing it, but I'm pretty confident."

"That's so cute. Do you have a song you'd like to request before we call it quits?" Zack asked.

Piper bit into her lip before one of the last lines of Logan's last texts hit her.

_I might be able to catch the end of your interview. _

"Yeah, can you play 'Everything' by Lifehouse?" She asked.

"Sure thing, am I guessing correct when I say you're dedicating this to someone?" Zack replied with a smile.

"You got that right." Piper smiled.

"Okay so here's 'Everything' by Lifehouse coming at you live on request from Piper Holliday to her Big Time Rush-er keep listening to 106.4 The Buzz!" Zack said as the song started playing.

When they got in the car, a text from Logan was already waiting for her.

**Heard the song. : ) Thanks, that was so sweet. All the guys are laughing at me now though. Lol. I love you.- L.M.**

**You're welcome. Love you too.- P.H.**

When they got back to the bus, Piper got on and ran back to Logan's room, completely ignoring the compliments and comments from the other three members of Big Time Rush. She slid the door shut behind her and stopped, breathing heavily at the door.

Logan was sitting on his bed in his Minnesota Wilds hockey t-shirt, his vinyl record shirt sitting on the bed beside him, with her Cherry Coke in one hand, and a red rose in the other, looking at her hopefully.

Her face changed from a frown to a small smile, "Awh, Logan."

She walked up to him and hugged him tight, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

He sat the Coke down on the night stand and laid the rose on the bed before wrapping both arms around her, letting them fall to the bed. Piper laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes tight, loving the feeling she got in his arms.

"I love you so much, Logan." she said, "You're amazing."

"Thanks" he smiled, "So what happened? You really had me worried there."

He began to rub slow circles in the small of her back as she told him everything.

"Mercedes got all in my face and then she broke my phone, but worst of all, Logan, I've got to know something. Did you sleep with her?" She propped herself up slightly, where she was looking at him.

Logan looked extremely taken aback, "No, oh God, I swear I didn't."

"You promise?" Piper asked, "If you did, you can tell me, and nothing between us will change. I'll still love you, because you love me, even though you know who I am."

"No, Piper, I promise. We never slept together. Yeah, that night was pretty crazy, but I was too caught up in the whole 'illegal Palmwoods party' thing to be concerned with her." he said, "To be fully honest, I've never, er, been with a girl before."

"Really?" she asked, laying back down with a sigh, "That's cool, Logie. I'm not just saying that too."

"I never told you, because I didn't know how you'd react and, I didn't want to screw up." he said.

"I hope you know," she propped herself up yet again, "That doesn't ruin it at all. It solidifies it. You're perfect, Logan Mitchell, no doubt now. I'm sick of having man whore boyfriends that don't really love me. They just say that to get what they want."

"I'd never do that." he said, running a hand through her dark brown hair, "I love you a lot and that's why I keep telling you I want to wait for the perfect moment. It'll all fall into place and that's how we'll know."

"Who am I kidding?" she grinned, "I definitely don't need a lame Cherry Coke to make me feel better. I've got the best."

Logan smiled, letting his arm drape lazily over her back, "I assume you're talking about me. Although, I know what happens when you assume."

"Ha, I was, don't worry." she smiled.

"Do you want my shirt? I changed for you." he smiled back.

"Yes, please. You know I'm a sucker for that sort of stuff." she replied.

He sat up, gently bringing her back up with him. He kissed her on the cheek before handing her the t-shirt and the rose.

"This is so pretty. I've never had a boy give me a flower before." she smiled, sitting it back down on the nightstand, "Remind me to get Mrs. Knight to put this in a vase and all that later."

"Okay" he replied.

She stood up, taking the shirt from her boyfriend. She began to pull at the hem of her shirt, not really caring that Logan was sitting right in front of her. Logan turned around, closing his eyes and biting into his lip.

"Really, Logan?" she said, changing shirts.

"I can't have my mind going there when I'm trying to make a moment here." he said.

"Oh Logan, you're impossible." she sighed, a smile coming across her face.

"Are you done?" he asked with a laugh.

"No," she paused, "actually yes. I was just kidding."

He turned around and shook his head at her, still unable to do anything but smile. She sat down beside him and then laid down, resting her head on his chest again.

"How much time do we have before dinner and all that?" she asked.

"Three hours, I think." Logan replied.

"I want to take a nap." she said, laying her hand on his chest, inches from her face.

"Me too." he yawned, "Today's been crazy."

"But tonight, the city's ours, literally." she laughed.

"Very funny"

**Xxxxxxx**

**So I found ANOTHER song to add to the play list for this story. "On The Way Down" by Ryan Cabrera. It's kind of old, but you must check it out. It's legit and it fits so well. I'm going to dedicate a chapter to it eventually.**


	23. Big Time Opening Night: Part Two

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 23: Big Time Opening Night: Part 2**

**Ahh! So today, James Maslow followed me on Twitter. I died a little inside. K, Thanks, Bye. Then my mom bought dinosaur shaped chicken at Wal-Mart. So epic.**

Piper and Logan were woken up a little over two hours later by the door being swung open so quickly it hit the wall.

"Dinner time, let's go!" James said.

"Are you kidding me James?" Piper shot up, her glare deadly, "Get the hell out!"

"Language, language, although you could use that on me any day." he said.

Piper sat up and tossed one of her decorative pillows at James, hitting his in the face.

"Oh, you did not just hit the face! This is the face of Big Time Rush!" James cried, doing his signature wrist flutter up at his face.

"Oh, I think I did." she spat.

"What's going on?" Logan asked, sitting up slowly, looking around, "James, I should have know, why?"

"Mama Knight wants us ready for dinner, then we have to go into the coliseum. Dude, there's fans…already here!" his voice got more excited with the last sentence.

"Really?" Piper said, "That's crazy."

"Ha, Carlitos and I rode a golf cart up there in disguise earlier to check it out. It's pretty sick! Like, I've never seen someone with a poster saying they'll be my 'any kind of girl' before, to your surprise, I know." he said.

"Sounds awesome!" Logan said.

"Logan, Piper, James, dinner time started like three minutes ago! You guys are going to be late!" Mrs. Knight called.

"Coming!" Piper said.

The three teens walked into the kitchen area and crowded back into the tiny round table yet again to eat, but thankfully because James was separated from anyone he would potentially fight with, no messes were made during this meal.

After they were done eating, Piper put Martini down in her large see through Coach beach bag along with her makeup bags and the bag containing not one, but two black lace gloves.

"Everyone ready?" Mrs. Knight said as they were about to exit the bus, "This is a no turn around thing. We do not have time today, you guys!"

"Yes, mom, we've got it all." Kendall replied.

"Jo, Piper, do you have all your make up and stuff?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." Jo replied.

"Piper, do you have Martini's things?" Mrs. Knight continued.

"Yes, I've got her and her leash and everything." she said.

"The coliseum supposedly has someone to take care of her for you because I didn't want her to be left on the bus." she said.

"Okay," Piper replied, "Sounds good to me."

When they got into the separate dressing rooms, it was imperative that Piper got done first, since she was the opening act. Jo and Piper quickly changed into their outfits for the concert.

Jo had on a distressed denim mini skirt with black leggings and black flip flops paired with the signature red Big Time Rush t-shirt and her "K" necklace. Her hair was French braided around her head with a curly side ponytail.

"You need something else." Piper gave her another once over, "I'm not sure what."

"What's wrong with it?" she asked, looking herself over quickly.

"I got it!"

Piper dug down in her bag past all of Martini's stuff and dug out her extra black glove.

"Right hand, please?" Piper smiled.

Jo held her hand out, allowing Piper to slide the glove on her hand.

"You feel legit now?" she asked with a laugh.

"This is awesome, Piper, thanks." she smiled.

"Anytime." She said, "One thing though, will you French braid this one piece of hair that awkwardly like, flips over on one side of my head?"

"Yeah" Jo said.

After her hair and makeup was finished, Piper changed into her first of three outfits for the night. She had a black skirt with white tulle underneath, that eventually tore away at the side to reveal a black pair of her signature polyester shorts. With that skirt, she had a white tank top and a black leather vest with zippers covering the chest. She had layered necklaces again, but her favorite "L" pendant was still dangling at the top.

"You look awesome!" Jo said, "The fans are gonna freak!"

"Thank you, thank you." she smiled, "I gotta go get mic-ed and warm up. Go see your love and wish mine luck if I don't see him."

"Okay, I will." Jo said, "Good luck girl."

Jo and Piper hugged before Jo left, leaving Piper to get pumped up for her set that was starting in approximately thirty minutes.

She stretched out a little bit before drinking some hot tea and water for her voice. She prayed a short prayer for her, the fans, Logan, the boys, the dancers, and Martini's sanity on the bus before getting up to go in the hallway.

"Piper Holliday!" Kendall shouted.

"Woah, you guys look awesome!" she exclaimed, seeing the boys in their "tear away" Minnesota hockey jerseys, jeans or black pants, and matching black Converse.

"Thank you so much." James said, "I'm digging this look, personally."

"Please tell me you're talking about yourself." Piper groaned.

"Let's go with that." He winked.

Piper scrunched her nose up with disgust until she saw Logan nudging James out of the way with a grin.

"You ready?" he said.

"For now, what about you?" she replied, taking his hands in hers.

"Yeah" he replied, "until I hear everyone freaking out, I'll be good."

"Yeah, I think these walls are sound proof." she said, "When we get in the actual backstage area, that's when it'll get crazy!"

"I bet. That, I'm afraid of." Logan said.

"Come on, Logie. It's tons of girls you don't know! It can't be that hard." he said.

"Or I could nearly die from fear."

Piper leaned in and kissed him shortly on the lips before resting her forehead against his.

"Listen to me, you will be fine, Logan." she said, "Notice I said Logan, so I'm like, dead serious. Do not panic, because you will either get Carlos or James into a panic. Kendall can hold his own."

She backed up and looked at her boyfriend, who was smiling half heartedly at her, "Fine, I guess you're right."

"I got it!" Piper smiled.

She dug under her layers of bracelets on her left wrist until she dug out a purple Silly Band that was in the shape of a "P", the absolute perfect one for Piper. She grabbed Logan's wrist that didn't have the bandanna tied to it and slid it on before straightening it out.

"Katie gave it to me." she said, "Maybe it'll be your good luck charm."

"Yeah, 'cause the whole me and Carlos being lucky thing so doesn't work." he replied.

"Huh?" she said, completely unaware of what he was talking about.

"Oh, nothing." he smiled.

"Piper, we need you to warm up." Kelly rounded the corner, looking completely stressed out, talking into a headset between breaks.

"Uh, okay." she said, "Will I get to…"

"Come on, now!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Bye guys! Good luck! Love you, Logie!" she exclaimed, waving as she ran off behind Kelly.

After warming up, there was approximately five minutes until she was supposed to go on. Kelly did some last minute things to her, like spray her hair down and coat her lips with lip gloss before handing her the purple hand microphone and ushering her off to her little "loading area".

Piper walked over to the little "box" where she had to crawl in at a squat until she could stand up, something that made her completely uncomfortable. Lucky for her, Logan was standing right beside it.

"You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?" he said loudly.

She pointed to her ear, where her internal earphone was already loaded in.

"I'm already getting feed!" she shouted, "The crowd's making it worse!"

Logan threw her the "okay" sign with his hand before she stopped, putting her hand to the speaker in her ear. She gave Logan and thumbs up before squatting down in the box, with the help of one of the backstage guys as her intro video began to play and the screaming fans got louder.

Logan took her hand in his, squatting down to her level.

"Good luck!" he mouthed before kissing her hand.

"Thanks" she mouthed back.

"_Headstrong. Do you feel it?" _she heard her voice pour through

That was her cue. Her heart pounded as she let go of Logan's hand. She did a heart with both of her hands as her music began to play and the crowd got louder than ever.

_**So baby turn it up,**_

_**Cause the speakers gotta boom.**_

_**And yeah, I like it rough,**_

_**Til' the walls are coming through.**_

_**I like it loud**_

_**I like it loud**_

_**I like it loud**_

_**I like it loud**_

She sang the entire first part of the song in the small box, leaving the crowd dying with anticipation. She wouldn't look Logan in the eye as she sang, for fear his adoring gaze would make her more nervous than ever.

The same chorus played again as the box actually started moving slowly, elevating her to the top of the stage until she could fully stand up, her back facing the crowd, the bright lights blinding her.

The music paused, coming to a complete stop as she stood, dropping her microphone hand to her side. She took a few deep breaths, counting to five "Minnesota seconds", as the boys said. Right as she mouthed "five Minnesota" under her breath, the beat kicked back in.

"_**Listen up baby we don't have too much time. Don't need no potion 'cause the flavor of my kiss is number nine." **_she said into the microphone, her performance face taking over the nerved expression that lingered while her back was turned.

After a few songs, Piper totally had the hang of the return to the spotlight. As "Headstrong" finished, the stage went to a black out, letting her take the stairs down to quick change where Kelly and some other record company people were waiting. She quickly changed out of her first outfit into black distressed skinny jeans, a sparkly teal tunic tank top, a black studded belt over her top that hung on her hips and short black boots.

"This is incredible. I'm having the time of my life out there!" she exclaimed.

"Great, you're doing an amazing job!" Kelly said, snapping a leather wristband on her left wrist quickly.

Piper took a quick look in the mirror, making sure everything was alright. She looked fine, and once she double checked, making sure the little purple "L" was still attached to its silver chain, she headed out to the runway elevator to yet again be temporarily packed into a tight squeeze.

After performing "Detention", she knew her big moment was up.

"Okay," she breathed heavily, pushing her bangs out of her face. "This one is another new one. I actually got to co-write this song with Gustavo, so I'm hoping it's super cool. It's called 'Your Love Is A Drug' and I bet you all a million dollars you'll never guess who it's about."

She stuck her tongue out at the camera guy who was projecting her face on the big screen with a smile before the music started playing, taking her into the next song.

After her finale, "Can't Be Tamed", she took a bow before running off stage to be quickly lifted off her feet by Logan. She squealed slightly, wrapping her legs around his waist, hoping he wouldn't drop her.

He kissed her quite passionately, to the point that it shocked her a little. When he broke the kiss she looked at him with an eyebrow raised, but an unfading smile on her face.

"You thought I couldn't do it, did you?" She asked.

"I never thought that." he breathed, "You were just…amazing."

Logan let her drop back down to her feet as the other guys crowded around her and grouped hugged her, something she was getting quite used to.

"That was awesome!" Kendall exclaimed.

"I almost don't want to go on after that! That's gonna to be hard to follow!" James said.

"Way to go, Dogette!" Carlos laughed.

"Thanks guys!" she said as they let go and backed up, a squealing Jo breaking the crowd.

The two girls hugged and squealed together.

"You are officially, like, my hero." Jo said, "That was the most incredible performance ever!"

"Ahem!" Kendall cleared his throat with a laugh.

"I haven't seen you go live yet, Kendall." Jo teased.

"You just wait." he smirked.

"Okay, boys, Gustavo wants you warming up now!" Kelly said, shooing them off, "Piper, get ready for 'Halfway There' now where you can watch when you're done."

"Okay" she nodded.

She linked arms with Jo, "Come on, let's go!"

After changing into her sparkly blue dress and matching converse quickly as ever, she got Kelly to tie her hair up in a high ponytail before re-mic-ing and heading out to where Logan was getting ready to load behind his "sliding glass door". He was all ready for their big entranced, decked out in his hockey jersey and helmet, his face covered by the mask.

"Can you hear me?" she shouted, scooting really close to him.

He held his hand up flat, tipping it back and forth, meaning he could only hear her slightly.

She shot him the same "Okay" he gave her earlier. She then did the hear with her hands, to which he quickly did back.

She then grabbed the face mask of the helmet and pushed it upward, revealing his smiling face. She leaned in and kissed him dead on the lips. He smiled into the kiss, the roar of the wild crowd that was shaking his eardrums fading into the abyss. Well, that is until Gustavo's voice roared through the ear piece, sucking him out of his bliss.

"DOGS, THREE MINUTES! GET SET!"

Logan broke the kiss, holding up three fingers at her with wide eyes. She shut his helmet with a grin, taking his hands in hers.

"You'll do great, Logie!" she exclaimed, hoping he could hear her."

He let go of her hands and waved as he turned to face forward and stepped into the "loading zone", as Piper called it. Piper quickly followed Jo and walked over to where Mrs. Knight and Katie were watching out to the side.

"You nervous for him?" Piper yelled in Jo's ear.

Jo turned and nodded, clutching at her "K" pendant as the lights got low and a burgundy and golden colored light lowered across the stage. A low drum pulse filled the room, muffled by the screaming fans. As the pulse got quicker, the lights rose up and one by one, with the drum beat, the sliding doors came open.

"Kendall's the second from the right, I think!" Jo said.

Then, another beat rolled through and they took off their helmets one by one, holding them by their sides. They stood in silence before singing the most well known line on their album acapella, sending the girls in the crowd into a frenzy.

"_**Woah, oh, oh, ohh"**_

They dropped their helmets and ran out of the elevator style doors like mad, as the song began.

"_**Hey, Hey, don't you feel the rush?" **_Logan sang, running down the runway with Carlos.

Piper cheered loudly, cupping her hands to her face, as if it would make it any louder.

As the song went on, Piper and Jo began to dance and sing along with Katie as Mrs. Knight frantically tried to take pictures and video of every last second.

"_**It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time!"**_

The whole crowd erupted in applause louder than they had the whole night, making Piper smile widely. She didn't care one bit that they were being louder for BTR than her, because her whole world was up there on that stage, smiling widely, his dimples standing out like crazy, basking in the glory of his first live concert.

"What's up, Salt Lake?" James yelled, sending the girls in the audience to screams again.

"We're Big Time Rush!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Are you ready to party?" Carlos said loudly, jumping up and down slightly.

"Okay, I think you guys know the next one too, so sing along with us!" Logan said as the opening notes of "Any Kind of Guy" started.

A beat played at the beginning of the song that was completely different than normal, and Logan didn't do his intro. Piper grinned, completely aware of what was going on, as the girls in the audience looked at each other curiously.

A rippled beat played again as the boys tore away their hockey jerseys, throwing them to the stage beside them.

"_**Here I am. There you are. Why does it seem so far? Next to you is where I should be."**_

After the next two songs, Piper knew that was her one song cue to head back stage.

"I'm recording this." Jo said, "Make it amazing!"

"Don't doubt me!" Piper shouted back with a smile as her and Jo did their signature hand slap before she headed off.

She grabbed her purple microphone and waited at the steps that lead out onto more steps backstage, bouncing and singing along as the boys sang "Famous". When Logan started his rap, her face fell just as it did every time. She absolutely hated Gustavo every time for putting her in this spot during Logan's big moment where she couldn't see him.

"_**Famous means that you're the best!" **_Logan finished.

There was another cue. She took a deep breath, stepping up the stairs slightly.

"Okay guys, so I've gotten the privilege to introduce our special guest for the next song." Logan laughed nervously.

Piper smiled widely, in total shock. This was so not in the last rehearsal. In the last rehearsal, Kendall and Carlos introduced her.

"Yeah, so, she's beautiful and talented and she's kind of my girlfriend." he laughed again, the last line sending the crowd into half cheers and half boos.

Piper rolled her eyes, re-directing her attention to Logan.

"Give me the mic, Logie, and take a chill pill." Carlos said, "Give it up for Piper Holliday!"

Piper ran up the steps and waved as the bright lights hit her. She grabbed her purple microphone stand from where the band was set up and stuck it right in between James and Kendall's stands as the song began to play.

_**When the chips are down**_

_**Back against the wall**_

_**Gotten more to give**_

_**Cause we gave it all**_

_**seems like going the distance is unrealistic**_

_**But we're too far from the start**_

Piper's part was next and the sheer adrenaline from being up there with the boys filled her like a fire. It wasn't long before her and Logan's part was coming up. The boys switched their positions after the first chorus where Carlos and Logan were now on both sides of Piper. Right before the next chorus, all five pulled their mics out of the stands and headed out onto the stage.

Piper kept pumping up the crowd with Logan and Kendall as James and Carlos kept the second verse going until the second chorus.

Right before the bridge, Logan and Piper met at the beginning of the runway. They looked at each other with wide smiles before taking off down the runway singing their part of the song.

_**Are you ever gonna reach the stars?**_

_**If you never get off the ground.**_

_**And you'll always be where you are if you let life knock you down.**_

As the musical interlude kept playing, Piper and Logan high fived some of the fans right at the edge of the runway area until the beat picked back up again. Then, Piper leaned in and kissed Logan on the cheek, just as they rehearsed before running back up the length of the runway.

As the song finished, they struck the last pose before all of them ran off stage. The boys went into quick change and Piper quickly rushed back to where Jo and the others were sitting for the rest of the show, well, until she had to go up for her final bow.

Right as the boys got into their final two choruses of "The City Is Ours", their final song for the night, Piper ran backstage and waited at the same steps as before.

"_**Today was crazy but tonight,"**_

"_**The city is ours."**_

The band kept playing the infectious melody in the background as the boys started thanking the crowd. Piper signaled at Kelly, making sure her microphone was turned on before running out at Kendall's call.

"We'd especially like to thank our amazing opening act, Piper Holliday! Give it up!" he exclaimed.

Piper ran on stage waving and blowing kisses at the fans before lining up with the boys across the front of the stage.

"Thank you Salt Lake! You were amazing!" she called.

"We are Big Time Rush, and we are out!" James called, "Thanks again!"

They linked hands, once again, counting in "Minnesota seconds" to three before raising their arms, counting to three and dropping into a bow right as a rainbow of confetti shot from every direction, covering them, the stage, and the audience.

They waved and touched hands until they lined up across the back of the stage to walk down the stairs right as the track played and they left the same way they entered.

"_**Woah, oh, oh, ohh." **_

When the music finally stopped and the crowd began to die down they all jumped up and down, high fiving and shouting as their first live concert went down as a success.

"We did it!" Carlos shouted.

"We're gonna be famous! We're gonna be famous!" James said in a sing song voice before bending over, shaking all the confetti out of his hair with a "Whooh!"

"We need to get back on that bus and party it up!" Carlos said, "Who's with me?"

An eruption of cheers came from the group of teens.

"You were amazing, Logie!" Piper said, tossing her arms around Logan's neck.

She kissed him on the cheek before he gently turned her to face him, kissing her on the lips yet again before a loud roar of cheers, whistles, and a certain band member yelling "Get a room!" ruined their moment.

"You guys, Gustavo thought you guys did great!" Kelly burst into the group, "He, of course, has notes to go over before the next show, but thought it went well over all!"

"Yeah!" Logan exclaimed, throwing a fist into the air, and wrapping his free arm around Piper, who clapped happily.

"We're gonna be famous! We're gonna be famous!" James began again, but this time, with Carlos chiming in behind him.

"Dude, you guys are famous!" Piper exclaimed, "Oh, and Carlos, didn't know you were being pursued by so many girls did you?"

Carlos smiled and nodded, "That was crazy!"

"Kendall!"

They all turned around to see Jo burst through the crowd, tossing her arms around Kendall's neck very similar to the way Piper had Logan seconds earlier. Kendall picked the blonde up off the ground and spun her around before kissing her shortly on the lips.

"You were great, sweetie." she smiled.

"Aw, thanks." he replied, hugging her close to his side.

Mrs. Knight and Katie were of course the next people to join the large crowd. They quickly congratulated everyone before reminding them to change and head to the meet and greet area near the buses before eleven fifteen.

"We have to meet, like, all of those people?" Carlos asked, his mouth hanging agape.

"No," Piper replied quickly, "Just a few that won passes from the fan clubs, the record company, or random radio stations."

"Like, how many is that?" Kendall asked, unscrewing the cap off of a water bottle.

"Anywhere from fifty to a hundred and fifty." Piper said.

"Girls, mostly girls?" James asked.

"Girls and their moms, James, girls and their moms." she replied with a smirk.

After their small party was broken up by Kelly, insisting they get out of those clothes and down to the meet and greet area, Piper headed back to her dressing room. She let her hair down, shaking the confetti out of it. She changed into Logan's record shirt from earlier and a pair of soft, black, Victoria's Secret stretch pants and her black and purple Pumas. She put Martini on her leash. She always took her to meet and greets, because it gave her more time to get used to tons of people and the fans loved her.

"Why'd she need to come?" Logan asked with a laugh when he saw his girlfriend walking up to him with the small brown dog in her arms.

"She's on her leash, but I figured she'd like hanging out with everyone. She loves fans." she smiled.

"Because your fans are also _her _fans?" he replied, laughing a little harder than before.

"Pretty much." Piper replied with a wide smile.

"Does she have a little stamp pad where she can give her autograph too?" Logan asked.

"Shut up, Logan."

After the meet and greet was over, almost an hour and a half later, they headed out to the bus. Piper was completely wiped out. She yawned throughout the whole meet and greet and she could barely stay standing now. The rush of the crowd and the concert had definitely worn off fast.

Well, to be honest, the meet and greet got old within seconds for her. No matter how close she was sitting to Logan, no matter how many people took a picture of them together, and no matter how many girls commented on her necklace, girls wouldn't leave Logan alone, driving her up the wall.

She knew Logan loved her and everything, but after the incident with Mercedes from earlier, she didn't know how much more she could deal with this.

She let out a huge sigh as they finally sat down on the bus back in the back room with the huge couch that pulled out into a bed. This time, Logan sat horizontally on the couch with Piper sitting in between his legs, her head laying on his chest.

"You plan on falling asleep here where I can't get up, don't you?" he asked with a smile.

"Maybe" she replied, snuggling closer to him, lacing their fingers together, "Or at least until it's my turn to shower. You lucky thing, you, getting first shower."

"I take the least amount of time at night. No need for gel." he replied.

"I like your hair like that." she said, looking up at him, admiring how his dark hair was messy and close to falling in his eyes.

"Record company likes it spiked." he smiled.

"I like it either way because I see it both ways." she grinned.

"Ha," he replied, kissing her on the head, "I love you."

"I love you too." she sighed, closing her eyes again.

"So did all the girls, quote-un-quote, screaming my name bother you?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm not gonna lie to you. It did a little bit, but like I said, at the end of the day I'm not worried." she smiled, squeezing his hand a little tighter, "I've got you, at least I hope."

"Don't worry." he smiled, leaning down and kissing her head again, "You've got me. Like I said, I'll hold on until you let go, and even after that, I might still be reaching."

"I love it when you say that, Logie." she replied.

"I'm seriously going to be sick if you two don't shut the hell up, now. I'm dead serious."

"Bathroom's down the hall to your right, James."


	24. Waking Up In Vegas

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 24: **

**Waking Up In Vegas**

After Jo got out of the shower, Piper got up from her position of pure comfort with Logan to take her shower.

"Don't take too long. My leave in conditioner take fifteen minutes and we're supposed to be out of the showers at one." James said.

Piper walked up behind him and back handed him in the back of the head with a low growl, "Boy, if you knew how annoying you are!"

"Hey!" James cried, grabbing the back of his head, "Now you're smacking the face! Who do you think you are?"

"I _know _I'm Piper Daisy Holliday, and I didn't smack the face. I smacked the head, the back of the head at that." She replied with her hands on her hips.

"Well then!" James said, doing his wrist flutter in her direction before she huffed and walked off.

"You won't leave her alone will you?" Logan said, adjusting himself to where his feet were on the floor and he was leaned over, looking at James.

"She totally was hitting on me, literally." James said, "She started it this time, man. You need to chill."

"She's my girlfriend, James. I don't think you understand that yet, and it's been like a month." Logan replied.

"No, I understand it. I just don't understand why she'd pick you over me."

"Because I care about her. Dude, you just heard me bare my soul to her."

"I care about her too. Dude, I love her and you didn't even give me a shot." he said, before his voice turned into a whine, "I called dibs and you robbed!"

"Gustavo said…"

"You didn't listen! Why should I?"

"I don't know, James. You need to find someone, because I can't take this anymore. You're pissing both of us off and you don't care." Logan replied.

"I don't want to fight with you either, but I just don't think you're right for her." James replied.

"Obviously she disagrees." Logan stated, "She would have chosen you if she felt the opposite way."

"Whatever, but if the time ever comes, will you let her choose?" James said, "If she ever felt torn between us, would you let her choose for herself?"

Logan bit his lip in thought. Why did James decide to go all deep on him? He was a pretty good actor. He could easily be faking all of this. Hell, for all Logan knew, he stole his whole speech from one of his stupid vampire movies.

"Yeah," Logan replied confidently. Almost too confidently, "I would."

What's the point of fighting with him? He knew it would never come down to him and James. Logan shuddered at himself for being so cliché, but it was Logan and Piper forever in his books, and he didn't see that changing any time soon. Piper's voice broke the thought, causing him to look up.

"James, the shower's all yours. Condition 'till your little heart's content." she said, tossing the towel she had been using to dry the end of her curly brown hair at him.

James caught the towel and rolled his eyes at he before standing up.

Logan watched his friend stand up and walk to the door with the towel in his hand. James stopped in the doorway and turned, locking eyes with him. He held the red towel up slightly before shrugging at him and shaking his head. Logan looked from him to Piper, then from Piper to him. There was just no way that'd ever happen.

"What are you thinking about so intensely?" Piper asked, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Nothing," he replied, "well, me and you."

"What about us?" Piper asked, sitting down beside him, putting her legs in his lap as he draped his arm around her.

"Well, I just got to thinking, what if, well, have you ever had feelings for James?" he asked.

Piper sat up slightly, "What?"

"God, I know. That was stupid. I'm sorry." he said, putting his head in his hands.

"No, Logan, if you're unsure about something, you need to tell me. I told you about Mercedes. I'm not trying to be mean, but if I could do that for you, I'd hope you could do the same." she replied.

"I totally get it, Piper, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to know." he said, running his hands across his face before looking up at her.

"I haven't." she said, "I've always thought he was kind of pushy and obnoxious. Logan, I love you so much. Can you not see it? I've never felt this way about anyone before and, and…"

Logan felt like his heart was being ripped in half. Piper's bottom lip with shaking and slow tears began to fall from those gorgeous brown eyes that he often found himself getting lost in.

"Great, now you're crying. Damn it!" He exclaimed through gritted teeth before punching the arm rest of the couch, "Why can't I ever keep my mouth shut?"

He scooted as close to her as possible before wrapping both arms around her, holding her tight.

"Piper, I believe you, and I love you too." he said, running his hands through her wet hair, "Please don't cry, baby, I'm sorry. It was a huge mistake."

"Logan," she paused, "I didn't want to tell you this because I was scared you didn't feel the same. I knew you loved me, but I didn't know how much. I'm going to say it and if you don't feel the same, you don't have to tell me back."

"Uh, okay?" Logan said, sounding highly confused.

They'd already told each other they loved one another. What more was there to tell?

"Logan, I'm in love with you. I'm like, seriously in love with you." she said, "I can't put it any other way. You can say whatever."

"Piper," he breathed, completely taken aback by what she said, "I haven't felt this way before either, like, so close but yet so far with someone, you know, and I didn't know how to explain it, but I think you got it. I love you."

"I love you too, obviously." she said with a laugh as she wiped her eyes and sat up a little.

"Good thing, or I'd have just made an ass of myself." Logan replied.

"You?" she said, "What about me?"

"What you said was sweet." he said. "It meant a lot."

"I'm going to bed before I word vomit some more." she said, standing up, "Goodnight, Logie."

Logan looked at her with a short smile and rolled his eyes, "'Night, Piper."

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you."

"Love you too."

As she walked away, Logan thought deep down about what happened. He really hoped he'd said the right thing, because there was no going back now, one way or the other.

After a well deserved night's rest, the gang woke up bright and early, excited about their new location.

"The wonderful Las Vegas, Nevada!" Gustavo's voice boomed through the bus as they were all yet again crowded in the round table, "Home of…"

"Gambling?" Logan asked.

"Shopping?" Piper asked.

"Entertainment?" James asked.

"Black jack" Carlos exclaimed, pointing at Gustavo.

"No, no, no, and well, still no!" he said, "Well, the entertainment thing was right, never mind. ANYWAY, we're going to be in Sin City for two days!"

"Did we sell out both days or something?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, the schedule my mom printed out showed them only touring one night in Vegas." Jo added.

"NO! You guys are performing tomorrow night in Vegas. I wanted to throw you dogs a bone and give you tonight to celebrate yesterday. You have all day and all night in this city. DON'T DO SOMETHING STUPID!" Gustavo exclaimed.

The bus erupted with cheers, high fives, and laughter as they all began to loudly plan out their days.

"Oh my gosh, we have to go shopping!" Jo shouted over to Piper from behind Kendall.

"Dudes, there's like a huge ice rink here!" Kendall said.

"There's a hotel with an indoor roller coaster!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Like I said," Gustavo butted in, "DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID and…grr…have fun."

The loud cheers and shouts erupted as soon as Gustavo left the bus until Mrs. Knight silenced them all until they finished eating.

After they were done, they all headed back to the back room with the pull out couch and TV and planned out their day.

"Okay, so we're going to go check out the strip and then we should all go out for dinner together." Kendall said, mostly to James, but loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"That sounds good." Jo said.

"Actually," Logan piped in, "I have another plan."

"What are you talking about, Logie? I thought you were dragging Carlos along to your magic show?" Piper said, a wide grin coming across her face.

"Well, I called the ticket office and they're sold out, but, this was my first plan anyway. How about you go shopping with Jo and then let me take you on our first actual date?"

At the sound of Logan's proposal, the whole bus went silent and Jo more than obviously scooted closer to the couple, listening in.

"I'd love that." Piper smiled.

"Great, what do you say about seven?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect." she replied.

"Okay, so Logan and Piper won't be there." Kendall spoke up, "Not the dinner I was planning, but oh well."

"Here's a suggestion," Jo spoke up, "learn from your friend!"

Kendall blushed furiously before looking down at the floor, sending the others into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." she replied with an eye roll.

After getting ready and telling Logan goodbye, Piper headed off in a taxi with Jo to the area with the most shopping in Vegas while the boys took a stroll down the strip.

After a few hours of walking, taking pictures, getting thrown out of casinos for being under age, and complaining about the heat, the boys headed back in the direction of the bus.

When they got in the bus, they grabbed water from the refrigerator and chilled in the back room.

"Go figure," Kendall began, "The girls aren't back yet."

"Ha, given the option, Piper would stay out all day I bet." Logan replied.

"Does it make us wimps that the girls lasted longer than us?" Carlos spoke up.

"They're in a car, dude, which took them to a mall, or something like that. Air conditioning so doesn't count." James said.

"True" he replied.

"I miss the pool." Logan frowned, slouching in the seat slightly.

The other guys nodded in agreement before Carlos spoke up, "Piper just text me and said the white tigers are in their cage on the strip. We just missed them!"

James rolled his eyes, "I am not getting up for giant cats."

"Do you know how rare white tigers are?" Logan asked.

James sat silent.

"Obviously not." he answered for him.

"Look, I'll walk again. Maybe we can make it farther this time, and we can meet up with the girls." Kendall said.

"I don't want to be left alone with Logan, so I'll go too." James sighed, standing up.

"MEAN!" Logan replied, which earned him a shrug from James.

As the other three guys left, Logan sat on the couch embracing the rare silence before checking his phone. Piper hadn't text or called all day.

"_She's just having fun with Jo." _he thought, _"They're best friends. They always have so much fun together."_

He stared at his phone in a daze before deciding to turn on the TV. He couldn't believe he had to waste two hours of his life, in Las Vegas, watching TV until his girlfriend came back home. After watching for about an hour, his daze from his phone came back, but this time, directed towards the TV.

His intense focus was soon broken by someone he hadn't seen in a few days, to his happiness.

"Logie" a seductive voice, that definitely didn't belong to Piper said.

Logan's head went from the TV to the direction of the voice, in the doorway. There stood Mercedes Griffin in all her blonde glory wearing a long button up dress that looked more like a shirt.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice getting sarcastic, "If you've come to harass Piper, she's out."

"Oh, that's too bad." she said, "Actually, it's not."

"Why is that?" he asked, still annoyed by her presence.

"Because," she said, beginning to unbutton her dress until she let it fall, revealing a purple bra and panties, making him do a double take, "We never get any time alone together, especially for me to explain myself to you."

She walked up and straddled his waist, letting her arms wrap around his neck. He sat there, eyes wide, hands gripping the couch, fighting the urge to touch her. Guilt was taking him over like a disease. Piper was all the he could think of, from the purple bra that Mercedes was wearing bringing him back to numerous fantasies of her, to the fact that another girl was straddling his waist like she liked to do so often.

"Uh, Mercedes," he said, his throat getting dry, "I don't think this is a very good idea."

"Come on, Logie, loosen up. Have a little fun." she said, latching her lips onto the skin on his neck.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, out of shock and fear, and any other emotion it was possible to bottle up.

She giggled against his neck, "I knew you were into me, Logie."

"I, I, I lo…ahh…love Piper." he said.

She sat up and looked him in the eye before doing a move that he remembered distinctly using on her once before. She put one finger up to his lips and shushed him.

"Don't even speak of her. She doesn't matter anymore." she began to unbutton his button down shirt as her lips went from his neck to his lips.

Logan froze. He had no clue what to do. If he pushed her, he'd get in trouble because he's not supposed to fight off a girl. If the scene he was in kept playing out, it was going to be a disaster. He wasn't going to roll with it, no, not ever, but he was more lost than he'd been in his whole life.

Piper, however was pulling up next to the bus in the arena parking lot with Jo in a taxi cab. They two girls were chatting happily about their boyfriends and the amazing deal they got on shoes while shopping when Jo got a text from Kendall asking to meet up with them somewhere on the strip that Piper didn't catch.

Piper took her friend's bags, waving at her as she rode off in the same direction they came. She opened the bus door and sat her bags in before walking up a few steps. She looked around, trying to figure out if anyone was home yet.

"God" Logan's voice filled her ears, low and husky, a tone she'd come to love.

If she'd walked in on what she thought she had, that was seriously going to leave a mark on their relationship, sending the awkward scale through the roof.

"Logan, don't stop."

Piper's heart stopped beating for a moment. The second voice had been from a female, undoubtedly. She kneeled down to her knees and peered past the railing to get on the bus. She looked back into the back room to see only a partial view of what was going on.

Mercedes was on top of Logan. _Her Logan._ Her hands were going from his abs to near his pants to God only knows where. One of his hands was gripping the back of the couch and his face was unseen.

Her eyes filled up with tears as she put both hands up to her mouth, trying to hold the loud sob that was clawing to come out of her throat. She grabbed her bags quietly and backed up, shutting the bus door behind her. She fell to the hot pavement on her knees in sobs.

Everything he said was a lie. The slow dance, the song, the "perfect moment" thing, all lies. She grabbed her phone and dialed Jo's number frantically.

_Hey 'yall, you've reached Jo. Leave me a message and the beep, please._

She hung up, not wanting to bother her and Kendall. She dialed Carlos' number, her only other resort. She got an automated voicemail before a beep. She was about to leave a voicemail before she hung up. To be quite honest, she didn't want to be around anyone. She opened the door and stuck her bags in the entrance way, trying to ignore what she heard from the back room before leaving silently.

She put her sunglasses over her eyes, hoping they hid the tears as she headed off. She dialed the cab company's number again.

"Hello," she sniffed, "How much for a ride from the arena to the White Tiger bar…okay…thanks."

She waited until the yellow car pulled up, and then got in.

If there was no more Logan, why should she change? There was nothing else to change or live for, for her. She didn't need to hear the same old song.

The only song she wanted to hear right now was the same old whiskey lullaby that sang her to sleep many lonely nights before, and that's exactly what she was going to hear or die trying.


	25. Sugar, We're Going Down

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 25:**

**Sugar, We're Going Down**

_We're going down, down in an earlier round._

_Sugar, we're going down swinging._

_I'll be your number one with a bullet._

_A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it._

_- Fall Out Boy_

By the time Mercedes had gotten Logan's blue polo to the ground, Piper had already made it to the bar. She walked in with her sunglasses still on until she found it hard to see in the darkness of the room. She slid them on her head and sat down at the bar, staring down at her chipped fingernail polish with a sigh.

It was official. Her relationship with Logan was over, and the worst part was, he didn't seem to mind at all. She put her head in her hands, rubbing her face and wiping tears away.

"Hey, what can I get for you?"

Piper looked up to see the bartender wiping up around where she was sitting. She looked the bartender over. She looked pretty young to be working at a bar. Her name tag said "Karlee" and she seemed highly unfocused. At least Piper knew she wasn't the only one.

"Yeah, can I get a Patron on the rocks?" Piper asked, pulling her phone and her wallet out of her purse.

"Woah," the bartender said, finally looking her in the eye, "you're Piper Holliday, the pop star!"

"Yeah, yeah," Piper said, sliding her wallet over in her direction, containing her fake ID.

"You're twenty-one?" Karlee said, "Wow, I thought you were closer to my age."

"How old are you?" Piper asked, truly not caring one way or the other as long as she got her drink.

"I'm eighteen." she replied.

"Cool" Piper replied as the bartender handed her the wallet back.

She looked down at her phone. No one had called, texted, nothing. She figured she wouldn't hear from Logan. He obviously didn't care about her anyway. She didn't understand. How in the world could someone be that good of a liar? She could lie pretty well. Hell, she just did by handing over that fake I.D., but how Logan could lie about his feelings, she didn't know.

Karlee reappeared, handing her the drink.

"Thanks" Piper replied, taking the first sip, letting the alcohol burn down her throat.

"Do you want to go ahead and pay for that or tab it?" Karlee asked.

"Tab it. I don't think I'll be out of here anytime soon."

Meanwhile, back on the bus, the situation that seemed like it would never end was killing Logan. Mercedes was all over him and he had given in a little, letting his hands roam slightly, but he hadn't fully given in. He promised himself he wouldn't kiss her back and he would let them, dare he say it, do the deed.

Mercedes dropped to her knees right in front of him, unbuckling his belt. He knew exactly what was going on. James had told a story once about a girl in freshman year…he shuddered, not wanting to think about that, especially with Mercedes. He could never let a girl get on her knees for him. It seemed so disrespectful.

"M-Mercedes!" he gasped, "No, don't…"

"Shh…" she kissed him shortly, "I'm all yours tonight."

"No!" Logan's head finally caught up with his heart, as he grabbed her hands and pushed her back, "No, I have a girlfriend. I'm, yeah, I'm going to say it. I'm madly in love with Piper and I don't need or want this!"

Mercedes' face went into a state of shock. Her mouth was hanging wide open as she put her hands on her hips, looking at him like he was crazy.

"I hope you know, Logan, that one day, you'll want me back. Once Piper's a has been and not putting out anything anymore, if you get what I'm saying, and I won't be there. I don't need you either. I can do better!"

Logan watched with a freaked out expression as she picked up her blue dress and put it back on before leaving in a huff.

He put his head in his hands and felt himself actually tear up, a human reflex that he'd learn to shut off over the years, until now. How he'd explain this to Piper was beyond him. Mercedes was going to tell her, oh, there was no doubt about that. Then, she'd conveniently leave off the last part and write her own ending. He ran his hands through his hair numerous times trying so hard to figure out how he'd say it, how he'd tell her, where he'd tell her. All he knew, was that Piper's response wasn't going to be pretty and it was going to hurt him bad.

He stood up, putting his blue shirt back on, leaving the buttons undone. He zipped his pants back, shifting uncomfortably before buckling his belt back. The trouble he was in, oh the trouble.

He walked into the kitchen area, grabbing a water bottle out of the refrigerator and some Tylenol out of the cabinet. He sat three pills on the counter before something brightly colored caught his eye.

He did a double take, looking at two bright yellow bags from Forever 21 in the floor surrounded by some other black and white ones. His heart pounded as he walked over to them.

His hands shook as he picked up a white bag out of the floor. He opened it up and pulled out a white t-shirt. The back of the shirt was facing him. It had two airbrushed red hearts, and inside of the red hearts, in black writing was "Jo and Kendall forever. The Big Time Tour. Las Vegas, Nevada".

Jo had been here. Oh no. What if she'd seen them? Logan's heart rate picked up more than before if it were possible. She would automatically go running to Piper, simply because they were girls. More importantly, they were best friends.

He looked back down at the bags, then back at the shirt that was still in his hands. That's when he saw it.

In the same bag, something purple still lingered inside of it. He pulled out another t-shirt from the bag, letting another rush of fear take him over as he saw what was on it. The design was the same as Jo's shirt, but in the purple hearts were the words "Piper and Logan forever." All it took was for him to read that one line before dropping it to the ground. He'd really messed this up.

Meanwhile, Piper was on her fourth cup of Patron, beginning to feel the oh too familiar buzz that she desired.

As the world began to fade around her, all she could think about was the scene she'd walked in on. The constant replay made her want to drink more and more. After her fifth or sixth drink, after she'd lost count, the bartender took up her cups and handed her the tab.

"What the hell?" Piper slurred.

"You've hit the limit." Karlee said, "I'm sorry for having to stop you, but…"

"I don't give a damn!" she exclaimed, standing up, "I have gone through hell today! My boyfriend's cheating on me and I'm stuck with him for three more months until this damn tour is over with!"

"Well, I can't do a thing about that. You don't have to leave, but you can't have any more alcohol. I have to cut you off somewhere." She replied, wiping up where Piper's glasses had been.

Piper pulled out her credit card and gave it to Karlee before crossing her arms over her chest. She checked her phone, the bright light messing with her eyes.

"Woah" she said, before turning her phone off and dropping it into her purse.

The bartender brought her card back along with a second copy of the bill. She signed for it and then put her card up. She began to walk out uneasily before she felt her sunglasses fall off her head.

"Huh?" she grabbed for her head before turning and looking around.

With the black surroundings, she couldn't see a thing. It was hopeless. Those glasses were so gone. She began to walk down the street, hopeless, until she found another bar. She put on her best front, not to appear drunk, and walked in.

Back at the bus, Logan was frantic, calling Jo first.

"Hello?" she asked, sounding slightly weird-ed out that Logan would call her.

"Have you been back to the bus today?" he said quickly.

"Yeah"

Logan let out a deep sigh of relief before Jo finished with, "I never went in. Kendall called me before I went in to come hang out with him."

"Shit" Logan cursed.

"Why?" she asked.

"No reason." he lied, "Have you seen Piper?"

"She's supposed to be back at the bus. You mean, she's not there?"

"No"

"Did she ever come in?"

"Uh," Logan searched for the right words, "Not that I can remember."

"That's weird. Is she with Carlos and James?" Jo replied.

"I tried calling her, but she never answered. I called Carlos, but I assume his phone is dead again." he said, sounding annoyed.

"Oh, I don't know. Look, Kendall said our caller just buzzed and a table's open. I've got to go. Sorry, Logan. Try Carlos again, and as much as you hate it, try James." Jo said.

"Okay, see you later." he said before hanging up.

He sat down on the couch and dialed Carlos first. He got the same voice mail Piper did earlier before hanging up.

"He _has _to find that phone charger soon." Logan complained before dialing James.

"What's the haps, Logie?"

"Thank God you answered. Is Piper with you guys?"

"No, ha, did you lose your girlfriend?" James replied, "I thought you loved her so, Logan."

"I do!" Logan exclaimed, "I wouldn't be looking for her if I didn't!"

"No, she's not with us. Did she stand your ass up?" he laughed.

"Yes, but no. Something bad happened and I can't tell Kendall because he's on a date but I'm not telling you either."

"She dumped you!" James exclaimed, his voice rising with hope.

There was a pause before Logan could say anything. He listened as James said something to Carlos about "She will be mine!" and then a spraying noise, which he assumed was the 'Cuda, filled the earpiece.

"No!" Logan yelled loudly, "We're still together! Look, all I need to know is if you've seen her."

"Nope, not today." James said, "Well, except on the bus this morning."

"Great"

Logan didn't even bother saying goodbye to James before hanging up. He dialed Piper's number numerous times, after it went to voice mail every time. His mind battled with another option, telling Gustavo or telling Mrs. Knight. Granted, they'd probably blow it off and say she was with the guys or something else, but still.

He waited around, still calling and texting everyone until around forty five minutes later when Jo and Kendall came through the door.

"Wait, what are these doing here?" Jo asked as she stepped in and saw the unmoved shopping bags in the entry way.

"Are these you and Piper's bags from earlier?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Jo said, "She said she was going to go inside and get ready to go out with Logan, but why didn't she take them back to our room?"

"Wait, so you didn't drop these off?" Logan said, running into the main part of the bus.

"No, Piper did." Jo replied.

"Oh shit." Logan said, putting his hand to his forehead, sitting down at the round table, "Shit, shit, shit."

"What happened, man?" Kendall asked.

"Logan, it might not be any of my business, but, uh, you're neck." Jo said awkwardly.

"Ha, Piper got you good." Kendall replied with a laugh.

Logan stood up suddenly and ran to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror to see bruises right where Mercedes' lips had been. Correction: Now he was in trouble.

"Logan, it's okay." Jo called out, "Piper and I have make up that'll cover it up and it'll be all good."

"That's not it." Logan said with his head hung as he emerged from the bathroom, "You guys, I've got to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone else. At least, not until later."

"Dude, you sound serious. What happened?" Kendall asked, concern present in his voice.

"I screwed up so bad." Logan felt the tears come back on.

If he weren't in front of his best friend in the whole world, he wouldn't have let it go. He began telling his story about what happened after the boys left to see the white tigers. When he got to the part where he actually touched Mercedes and let more of his hormones take control, Jo stood up angrily.

"You did what?" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, okay. I know it was bad."

_Smack!_

Logan rubbed his cheek as Kendall pulled Jo's arm, sitting her back down.

"What'd you hit me for?" Logan

"You're a two timing man whore who's screwing around on my best friend!" Jo exclaimed, her southern accent pouring from her anger filled tone.

"I'm not two timing, Jo! I love her!" Logan cried, "Can you not see that? I'm freaking out here!"

"Okay, okay, everybody calm down." Kendall said, "So there's like a fifty-fifty shot that Piper saw you and Mercedes?"

"Yeah, apparently." he said, putting his head in his hands.

"Jo, have you called her?" he asked.

"Yeah, babe, like every two seconds and she's not answering." Jo said.

"What's going on?"

The group turned around to see Carlos and James coming through the door. Carlos had a huge plush white tiger in his arms and the smell of James' Barracuda was overwhelming, earning weird looks from the three at the table.

"Some pretty messed up shit went down here today!" Jo said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You've been hanging around Piper for too long." James said matter-of-factly.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"To give you the story in five minutes or less, Mercedes tried to seduce Logan. Logan tried to fight it but gave in a little. We think Piper walked in on it and then left, but we aren't sure and now Piper's missing." Kendall said.

"Oh, that's bad." he replied.

"I can't believe you!" James lunged at Logan, pulling him completely out of the booth style seat, "You said you wouldn't hurt her, and you lied! You wouldn't let me treat her right, so you kept her around where you could mess around with her!"

James had lost all control that he'd kept over Logan. This was the final straw. He wasn't going to sit around and let it go anymore when he knew he was better with Piper to start with.

"I didn't…"

"Yes you did! You messed around on her with dumb ass Mercedes!" James yelled, "I hope she never takes you back for what you did!"

"She hasn't even left me!"

"Wait until I get involved!" James said, "I'll make it a point that I'm better for her!"

"She loves me, James! Get it through your skull!"

"You don't give a damn about her and you better let her go before she lets you go!" James said.

"I'm going to explain it to…"

James couldn't take it. His blood was boiling beyond reason. There was no turning back now. No one was messing with _his, _yes _his _girl and getting away with it.

He clenched a fist with his right hand and reared back before Kendall grabbed him from behind, holding his arms close together.

"We're in the middle of a minor emergency! No one's fighting tonight!" Kendall yelled, "We've got to go out and find Piper, even though we have no clue to where she is! We've got our jobs cut out for us tonight. Now is not the time to play Team Edward, Team Jacob."

The two boys were silent as Kendall released James and headed back to the table.

"So what's the plan?" Logan asked.

"Did she give you any clue to where she'd go if she was in an emotional situation?" Jo asked.

"Uh, let's try NO!" he replied.

"Fine, fine, fine!" Jo exclaimed.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to face Kendall as his face seemed to trail off into deep thought before it changed to a state of fear.

"Are there any bars really close to hear?"

The bus was silent except for Logan, who cursed loudly before grabbing his phone off the counter and running out the bus door.

"Logan, wait!" Jo called, running after him.

The whole gang followed after Logan, who was now on his phone.

"I need a taxi now! I don't care how much it costs but I have to get to the strip immediately!" Logan yelled into his phone, "Look, it's a full blown emergency now and you better be here in fifteen minutes or I'm going to go off. I'm not kidding."

Jo looked over at Kendall with her mouth agape. Carlos put his helmet on and took extra measures, snapping the plastic piece under his chin. James was still pissed, crossing his arms over his chest.

When the taxi arrived, four of them piled into the back with Logan in the front next to the driver, sitting very similar to James, with his arms crossed over his chest.

When they stopped on the strip, all of them got out quickly as Logan lead them down the crowded side walks. There were casinos and bars all over the place, and Piper could have been anywhere, which frustrated Logan even more.

They kept walking until they came to the White Tiger Bar. Suddenly, something Piper told him came flooding back to Logan's memory.

"_Marlena always said that it was so easy to fool the people who work at the White Tiger. That's where she used her first fake I.D."_

Bingo.

"This one, come on, guys." Logan said as he turned to go into the bar.

They all headed into the bar, walking close behind each other so they wouldn't get separated. Carlos was walking behind Kendall and Jo until he stepped on something that snapped when his foot hit it.

"What the heck?" he said, looking down.

He bent over and picked up a pair of sunglasses he would have known anywhere. The black shades had silver Armani logos on the side. They were Piper's.

"You guys!" Carlos exclaimed, "Aren't these Piper's shades?"

Jo turned around and took the broken sunglasses out of Carlos' hands with an open mouth, "Oh my gosh!"

Logan looked over at Jo's hands before heading towards the bar. They all followed close after him, fearing he might lose his cool again.

"Hey!" Logan called out.

Karlee, the bartender, walked over to where Logan was standing in front of her.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"I don't drink, look, I'm looking for someone." he asked.

"Hundreds of people come in here everyday, dude. I don't know if I'll be any help." she said.

"How many times does a huge pop star come in here a day?" Carlos spoke up, stepping in front of Logan.

Carlos looked up into Karlee's eyes and stopped talking, quite obviously staring at her. His daze didn't break for a few seconds before Kendall and James interceded.

"CARLOS!"

"Yeah, oh, wow, sorry. Uh, yeah, have you heard of Piper Holliday?" he asked.

"She was in here earlier! Is that who you're looking for?" Karlee replied.

"Yes we are, my lady." Carlos replied flirtatiously.

"Really, Carlos?" Logan replied, smacking himself in the forehead, "This is so not the time!"

"Well, then." Karlee leaned forward on the bar, smiling cutely at Carlos, "Maybe I could help you, one condition."

"And that is?" Logan asked, getting highly irritated.

"I want his phone number." She said, pointing to Carlos.

"You got yourself a deal, chica." Carlos replied with a nod.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Logan said, "Come on, what do you know about her?"

"She was in here earlier but she drank until she reached the bar limit and then she left. I was kind of worried about her. She seemed pretty messed up." Karlee said, "Wait, are you the cheating boyfriend?"

"Well, congratulations! Now you KNOW she saw you!" James said, patting Logan on the shoulder sarcastically, "Way to go dip shit!"

"I'll take that as a yes. She could do better. Number me." she commanded, pulling her phone out of her back pocket as her and Carlos switched phones, exchanging numbers.

"Okay, so Carlos has a date and we have no effing clue of where Piper is, still! What did we accomplish?" Jo exclaimed.

"Nothing" Kendall stated, "Well, unless you're Carlos."

As they walked out of the bar, Carlos was already texting feverishly, paying little to no attention to what was going on.

They kept walking down the road until a girly shriek caught them off guard.

"Dude, get the hell off!"

"Piper!" Jo exclaimed, recognizing the voice before anyone.

She ran ahead of the group, having them follow behind calling for her to wait up.

They found Piper pushed up against a wall by a rather sketchy looking guy, who was trying to take her rainbow Coach bag from her shoulder. Piper was trying to fight back, but found herself being too small against the brute force of the guy holding her down.

"Oh hell no." James said, lunging at the guy, taking him to the ground.

"James, no!" Jo said, before turning to Kendall, "What if he's got a gun or something?"

"I got it."

"Kendall!"

Kendall ran over and pulled James back off the guy as a small crowd was starting to form around the scene.

"Piper," James exclaimed breathlessly, "Go with Logan and Carlos!"

Jo was about to call the police before James and Kendall backed up from the guy as he ran off, leaving Kendall and James dusting themselves off, breathing heavily.

The group made their way back to the bus in silence as Piper was rambling drunkenly, hanging all over Logan, as expected. Logan, however, was having no part of it. He kept pushing her off, not wanting to touch her, leaving Carlos linking arms with her to hold her up.

When they got back to the bus, Logan angrily threw his phone on the table, watching it fly onto the leather seat.

"Okay, what now?" Jo asked, "I have no clue what to do. Logan, you're the future doctor, what do we do?"

"She needs to be put in a shower, cold preferably. It kind of knocks some sense into her." He said, still sounding angry.

"I got it." Jo said.

Jo walked up to Piper, who was leaned over on Carlos and grabbed her arm gently.

"Hey, come on, you need to change and take a shower." she said softly.

"What's the effing point?"

"Because, it'll make you feel a little better. Do you remember anything?"

Piper nodded.

"What do you remember?" Jo asked, hoping she would say something other than what was expected.

She watched as Piper looked at her and then glared angrily over in Logan's direction.

"Oh no" Jo said, running a hand through her bright blonde hair, "Look, we can talk about that later, come on."

"I don't want to!" Piper smacked Jo's hand back.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you! Come on!" she said.

"No!"

"Hold on." Carlos said, "Come on, Piper."

"You can't help her get ready to take a shower, Carlos. Dude, for real?" Jo exclaimed.

"No, just hold on." he replied, taking Piper's hand.

"Hey, come on. You just need some water on your face." Carlos pleaded, tugging her hand slightly.

"Fine, just hurry it the hell up." Piper spat.

"She's perfectly nice when she's sober, but apparently she's mean as a snake when she's drunk." Kendall said, "Makes sense."

Logan sat with his arms crossed at the table with his back turned towards the hall, not wanting to be involved with any part of what was going on back there.

"Why are you so mad, dude?" Kendall asked.

"It's not enough that she saw me. No, I had to go through all of that to find out she's relapsed. I think you'd be pretty pissed if you were in my position." Logan replied.

"You need to be there for her, man. If she's seriously going to go back to how she acted before, you need to be there when she needs you. When she's hurling in like an hour, she's not going to want Carlos holding her hair back, I don't think. She'll want you." he said.

"I can't do it. I'm not cut out to be in a relationship this crazy." He ran his hands across his face.

"So you're going to sit there and end it with her because things got rough?" Kendall's voice changed to shock, "You sat there last night telling her how much you care about her, and now you're going to take it all back?"

Logan sat silent, glaring at Kendall. He was beyond furious now.

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it now. Just drop it, Kendall. It's really none of your business anyway." he said.

"You're my best friend, and I'm just going to put it out there. I'm worried about you and Piper. Not just together, apart. She's going to do this again if you leave her, man." Kendall shook his head.

"Whatever, she was just waiting for a moment to go out and do this anyway." Logan said.

"Whatever, man. I'm going back to help Jo." Kendall stood up and began walking away when a loud thud and a high pitched squeal came from the bathroom.

"Great," Kendall said, "I don't even want to know what happened in there."

"It's worse than bathing a dog. Carlos pretty much pushed her in fully clothed." Jo said slowly, emerging from the bathroom, hair dripping wet, "Then she tried to push him off as she was already in, and I slipped."

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked, grabbing a hand towel from under the sink, handing it to her.

"Yeah, I'm good." she replied, "I have to get her a change of clothes thanks to Carlos."

"Okay" Kendall replied, "Where's James?"

"He's held up in his room from what I understand. He's so mad." she replied.

"Yeah, I kind of got that." he said.

After Piper had changed and dried off, Jo took her into the back room and sat her on the couch. She still wasn't fully aware of what was going on, but it was better. Jo got her some water and brought it back to her. She sat it on the table beside her, too angry to want anything.

Logan fought with himself between going back there and staying at the table before gathering himself and walking back to the back room.

As soon as he was in the door way, he looked over at Piper. She wouldn't look at him for anything.

"Piper, I'm sorry. Just listen…"

Piper stood up and walked up to him silently before punching him in the face with her right hand, sending him stumbling backwards into the threshold of the door.

"What was that for?" Logan said, grabbing his nose.

He pulled his hand back, revealing blood in the palm of his hand.

"Great" he thought out loud.

"You're a liar, Logan Mitchell!" she yelled, "You're a damn cheating liar!"

"You won't listen to me!" Logan yelled back, leaning forward slightly.

"I don't have to!" she screamed, "I know what you're going to say! You're going to pull a 'it wasn't what it looked like'! Well how do you explain a girl half dressed all on top of you like that!"

"She, She did it, not me!" he said.

"Get away from me!" she yelled "We're done, Logan!"

"Baby, come on!" Logan said, reaching out for her, "It really didn't happen like you saw it!"

"Don't tell me that!" Piper pushed him away from her.

Logan had lost all control. This was getting to annoying and he's was getting more frustrated by the moment. All he wanted was for her to know that it was his fault, but he still loved her so much it hurt.

Logan grabbed her by her upper arms, holding her tight.

"Look, if you won't take the time to listen to me, I'm not going to make you. If we walk away now, Piper, it's for good." Logan said, "Got that? If you're going to act this way, I don't think we need to be together. Just know that."

Piper stared at him blankly, but there was something in her eyes that made Logan feel so guilty. He swore he saw fear behind her chocolate brown eyes. He was about to loosen his grip on her when she finally spoke.

"Fine, I don't need you."

"_I don't need you." _her voice echoed in his head a few times, throwing him completely over the edge.

Logan tightened his grip on her before letting go so hard it sent her stumbling back to the floor with a thud.

"Logan!" Jo yelled as he walked out, slamming the door behind him with a crash.

He wiped the blood from his nose on the sleeve of his shirt before looking up to see Kendall putting his phone in his pocket and Mrs. Knight coming through the door with Katie trailing behind.

"What is going on here?"


	26. Heartbreak Warfare

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 26:**

**Heartbreak Warfare**

**Thank you John Mayer for an amazing song that inspired this chapter and gave it a title (Even though the quote isn't a John Mayer lyric.). : ) ILY. Oh, and "Breakeven" will be the next chapter's quote too, because it fits again.**

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing.**_

_**Just pray to a God that I don't believe in.**_

'_**Cause I've got time while she's got freedom.**_

'_**Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even.**_

_**- **_The Script

"What is going on here?"

Logan stood there in shock. Kendall must have called his mom. That was just great. They were all in deep trouble now.

Before he could fathom and answer, Jo burst out of the back room.

"What the hell is your problem?" she yelled loudly, "You sit there and cheat on her then think you can push and shove her? You're an ass, Logan!"

"She said she didn't need me!" Logan yelled back.

"HEY!" Mrs. Knight screamed, "If I don't get an answer soon, there's going to be some serious consequences. What is going on?"

"Do you want the long version or the short version?" Kendall asked.

"Short, because obviously there's things I need to tend to." She replied.

"We went to see the tigers. Logan stayed behind. Mercedes obviously took attention to this and walked in and tried to seduce Logan. Piper walked in on them and then left. She went out and, and, now she's drunk and Logan's mad. They broke up from what I know. Carlos and Jo are taking care of Piper, and I'm trying to help Logan. James is held up in his room because he's got some major hate for Logan now. This bus is in chaos and that's why I called." he said quickly.

"Oh my word!" Mrs. Knight said, "First off, where's Piper?"

"In the back room." Kendall said.

"Alright" she said, before grabbing a water bottle and heading back to the back room.

Logan got up and walked outside, needing some air. He walked quickly, hoping Kendall wouldn't follow. He loved Kendall like a brother, but he didn't want to be talked to right now. He climbed up the ladder on the side of the bus until he reached the top. He sat down on the roof of the bus, where the top was actually designed to sit on.

He put his head in his hands and finally let the tears come on. He hated himself right there. He should have just tried to talk to her, even after she punched him. Then, he went and pushed her to the ground. Piper would never love him again and he had to live with that, even though he loved that girl more than life itself.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, having picked it up from earlier, and looked through the pictures. There were numerous ones of him and Piper. One from opening night the night before. One from at the Palm Woods pool. Another of them kissing that Piper took herself, and then set as his wallpaper. Logan couldn't help but laugh at the memory. The next picture that came up was his favorite. He took it while she was straddling his waist in her room sometime last week. He loved the way she was smiling at him, and the way her hair fell towards her face.

Too bad he'd never get that smile again. He'll be lucky if she even speaks to him again. He put his phone up and put his head back in his hands. He was usually the brains of the group, but today definitely proved different.

Meanwhile, back inside the bus, Kendall's prediction was coming true. In the midst of crying and telling Jo and Carlos that she wanted Logan back, all the alcohol came back to Piper all of a sudden. She fled to the bathroom quickly, hitting her knees, emptying her stomach into the toilet.

"I can't go in there." Jo said, "I'll get sick too."

"I got this." Carlos said, following behind her, shutting the door.

"Hey, it's me." He said as he came in, "You okay?"

"Do I look okay?" she cried, before turning back to the toilet.

Carlos made a face of disgust before taking her long brown hair into his hands. Logan should be in here taking care of _his _girlfriend, but he was too busy being an idiot. He stood there in a daze, trying to ignore his phone vibrating in his pocket, until a knock on the door caught his attention. When he was sure she was done for the moment, he turned and opened the door to see James standing there.

"I can take it from here if you want to go text the girl from the bar." he said.

"Thanks, man." Carlos said, stepping out of the way.

"Hey, you okay?" James asked, kneeling down beside her.

"_Great, the other douche is going to come butt in. That's all I need. Fabulous." _she thought.

"Getting a little dizzy," she said, putting her hand to her forehead, "but I think it's going to be okay."

"That's good." he began to rub her back gently, "Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I don't _want _anything." she said.

"I'm so sorry Logan hurt you, Piper. You deserve so much better." he said.

"Thanks" she said.

She sat there for a second before turning around quickly, bending over the toilet.

"Oh God, I've got you. Hold on." He took her hair in one of his hands and rubbed her back with the other, "It's okay. It's okay."

She sat up and flushed the toilet before falling back against James without even thinking about it, exhausted. James gasped, slightly shocked by her actions. He put both arms around her, holding her tight.

"James," she said, "it's too soon. I don't want this now. Logan hurt me so bad. It's going to take a lot for me to trust someone new now."

"Look, all I'm going to say is that I will never hurt you like that, and that I'm not really someone new. You know me, and I know you deserve better, okay?" he said.

"Alright" she replied, standing up. She walked over to the sink and washed her mouth out before brushing her teeth.

When she was done, James held his hand out for her.

"I'm not trying anything, I swear." he said, "I'm just trying to make sure you get back to your room okay."

"That's fine." she replied.

She took James' hand as he walked her into the room her and Jo shared.

"Jo's sleeping in the floor in Kendall and Logan's room tonight. She didn't want to bother you." James said as Piper pulled the covers back and crawled into the bed.

She held her pillow tight as tears began to slowly fall, "I don't want to be alone."

"I'll stay." he sat down on the foot of her bed, "I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks" she replied with a sniff.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence that followed.

"No, I'm good, James." she sighed.

"Okay, just tell me if you do." he stood up and sat down in the floor beside the bed. They both sat in silence until sleep took them over. Piper finally fell asleep after crying for sometime, hoping the door would swing open at any moment and Logan would come in and tell her he was sorry and that he still loved her. James fell asleep sitting straight up, his head against Piper's bed, wishing that she could see just how different it would be with him rather than Logan.

The next morning, Piper woke up with a splitting headache. As soon as her eyes opened, she shut them quickly with a groan. She put her hands over her face and rolled over, trying to fall asleep again, but then gave up. She looked down at the end of the bed to see James passed out against the foot of the bed.

She tried to remember what happened as she sat up, putting her head in her hands. Her head was still throbbing, hurting like hell. All she could remember was Logan screwing with Mercedes and then their fight. The flashback of Logan pushing her to the ground almost drove her to tears yet again.

"Piper?"

She looked up to see that James had woken up, looking over at her.

"Hey" she said hoarsely.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Shitty" she replied.

"Well, that's expected." he said, "You need anything? You probably have a really bad headache." he said.

She nodded slowly, rubbing her temples. She didn't know if she'd drank more than usual, or if it was partially because of Logan, but this hangover seemed worse than all those other times before.

"I'll go get it. Sit tight." he said before walking out the door, shutting it behind him as quietly as possible.

As James walked out the door Kendall was coming out of the room him and Logan shared.

"Why were you in there?" he asked.

"I stayed with her." he said, "She didn't want to be alone and I wasn't going to let her."

"Be careful, man. She still loves Logan, and Logan still loves her. If she changes her feelings, be careful what you do." Kendall said.

"I'm not going to push her. If it happens, it happens, and I'm the luckiest guy in the world. If it doesn't, oh well." James said, filling up a glass of water before grabbing two pain relievers out of the cabinet.

He took them back in the room to find Piper just as he left her. He sat down next to her and handed her the stuff. She took the medicine and put the glass on the table beside the bed.

"I can't go on stage tonight." She began to cry again, "I can't go up there and act like nothing happened with Logan. I can't go up there and pretend nothing's wrong when everything that could ever be wrong is!"

"You'll get up there and hear those fans and it won't matter anymore." James put his arm around her, pulling her into him, "You'll be fine."

"I don't know. Logan won't even look at me, probably." she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Look, I know you love him and everything, but things could be so much better for you, Piper." he said.

"James, I don't want to hurt you. Trust me, I've obviously hurt enough people recently. I love Logan, and if anything changes in that, you'll be the first to know, but I really don't want another relationship right away." she said.

"If he lets you go, and your feelings change, you'll pick me, won't you?" he asked, sounding serious.

Piper looked up at him and then down at the bed. She couldn't promise him that because chances are, if Logan truly let her go, it'd take her a while to get over him.

"I guess, but I don't really know, okay? I have a lot to think about and deal with and this honestly can't be up in the middle of all of it." she replied.

"I understand." James said, "Maybe one day."

"Yeah, maybe." she replied half heartedly.

Logan, on the other hand, was just waking up himself to an empty room. Kendall had obviously already gotten up and Jo's stuff that was in the floor was gone. He looked at the clock and read the time before getting up. He couldn't help but feel like he'd gotten hit by a truck. Worst of all, he had to go on stage tonight. He had to listen to her sing a song about him, then he had to go introduce her as his girlfriend, and then sing with her, pretending nothing happened. Yeah, he could do it…not.

He got up and stuck his head out the door cautiously, trying to avoid one of three people, if not all of them. He didn't want to put up with James' shit this early and after all that happened. He also didn't want to Jo to go southern fried crazy on him either like yesterday. Oh, and of course he couldn't run into Piper. That'd be a disaster.

No one was out there, so he braved it and walked out. He grabbed a Poptart out of the cabinet and a water bottle before heading back into his room.

He was at a complete loss as to what he was going to do about tonight. He hurt too bad to get up on stage, even though he knew he had to. He didn't want to hear Piper's song, because it would make the hurt worse right before he went on stage, but he had to. This just was another one of those things in life that he might not want to do, but he had to. He hated that fact.

The whole day was pretty quiet. James stayed with Piper in her room, talking and hiding away from everyone, especially Logan. Carlos was in the back room, taking advantage of the fact that no one really wanted to watch TV except him. He also was feverishly texting Karlee, yet again, after getting her tickets to the show that night. Jo and Kendall just hung out in the back room with Carlos, not paying attention to anything but each other, trying to keep their relationship together, unlike Logan and Piper. Logan stayed in his and Kendall's room all day, going back and forth between watching music videos on his laptop and sleeping.

The time had finally came for them to leave the bus to get ready for the show. They never came in any contact before the show. Logan lingered over behind the stage where Piper got ready to go on. He had his mask already over his face where she would hopefully not know it was him.

Her face two nights ago and her face at that moment were two completely different looks. Two nights ago, as Logan was holding her hand before she went up, she looked pumped and fired up. There was a fire in her eyes that couldn't be covered up. Tonight, she just looked kind of dead. Jo was standing where he should have been, giving her thumbs up and doing gestures to remind her to smile. She kept trying to cheer her up before the elevator began to rise and Piper's song started full out.

Logan headed back to the Big Time Rush dressing room and watched Piper on the monitor. The guys all sat in silence, as if the incident from last night stole their ability to speak. She looked okay once she was on stage, which made him feel a lot better. When it was time for her to sing "Your Love Is A Drug", she seemed kind of half-hearted, but that was expected.

When she did her bow and then ran off stage, Logan walked towards the back of the BTR guys as they walked to go backstage. When it was finally time for them to get loaded in the sliding glass doors, Logan watched Jo come kiss Kendall before he went on and tell him something that Logan couldn't hear because of the feed from the audience.

He frowned a deep frown, missing Piper's pre-show kiss and all the silly things she'd do before they ushered her away. A soft smile was brought to his face at the memories, but then was shaken by Gustavo's voice pouring through the ear piece to get in position.

They went through the whole show like any other night, even though Logan felt as if his whole world was still upside down. Hell, "Shot in the Dark" tore him up a little inside By the time "Halfway There" got there, he was already ready for the show to be over. Sad thing was, they didn't put "Halfway There" in the dead middle of the show for no reason.

The whole song was just hard. End of story. Piper's kiss on the cheek made his heart shatter, his throat dry up, and it felt like his cheek was being burned. Not to mention, for the entire last chorus, Piper was all over where James was. They pumped up the crowd together and danced together, sort of like what they used to do.

If the concert didn't end soon, Logan decided he was going to stage dive, sending him into his own fan girl related death.

Luckily, after a few more songs, it was finally time for final bows. Afterwards they went to the meet and greet, as usual. Logan was forced to sit beside Piper because Gustavo still had no clue about what went down, although he was sure Kelly knew by now, because Piper didn't have her necklace on and she wasn't with Logan every chance she got, like normal.

At one point, Piper dropped her purple Sharpie into the floor. Logan watched it fall before leaning down to pick it up. He handed it to her carefully. She looked him in the eye, hurt deep in her Hershey colored eyes, before taking it back. Her hand gently brushed his when she took it back, sending a spark through his arm hitting him dead in the heart. He missed it all. He wanted to hear her voice, not just in a song. He wanted to feel her touch again. He wanted to kiss her again. Most of all, he wanted to hear "I love you, Logie" fall from her lips one more time.

She turned back to face the fan she was talking to again, not turning towards Logan again for the rest of the event.

After the meet and greet, they headed back to the bus to take their nightly showers. All of the boys, except Carlos, who was talking to Karlee outside the bus, went back into the back room to watch TV and wait for their shower time to come up. Piper, Jo, and Katie were all piled near the window where Carlos was outside talking to Karlee, giving Mrs. Knight an unwanted play by play.

"Okay, they're still talking." Katie said.

Pause.

"Still talking." Piper said.

Pause.

"OH MY GOSH! HE KISSED HER!" Jo said, causing all the girls to practically press their faces against the tinted window.

"Okay, they're still making out." Katie said.

Pause.

"Still kissing." Piper said.

"Dang, Carlos, get a room!" Jo said.

"Girls, come on. His relationship is his own business." Mrs. Knight said.

Minutes passed before Mrs. Knight walked back over there and looked out the window herself.

"We're seriously pulling out of this parking lot in ten minutes. This is getting ridiculous." she said, earning a laugh from the three girls.

"Someone hit the window and then duck!" Katie said.

"I got it." Piper said, "Duck down, you guys!"

Mrs. Knight, Jo, and Katie ducked down low as Piper hit the window hard with two fists and then ducked down with them.

A few minutes later, Carlos walked back inside, a serious look on his face.

"Who did it?" he asked before the girls all started laughing.

"One day, you guys. You just wait." he said before trudging back to the back room with the rest of the boys.

"See, now doesn't that prove that you can still have fun?" Jo asked Piper.

"Yeah, I guess." she sighed.

After showering, Jo and Piper retreated into their room to talk. After getting a full story about yesterday and talking about it in depth, the conversation moved to James.

"He's like, in love with me. I don't know if he's serious." she said.

"So what are you going to do?" Jo said.

"I don't want to mess around with him when I'm still in love with Logan."

That sentence struck an idea within Jo.

"Logan's totally the jealous type, the way he always fights for you with James." Jo began, "Have you ever thought of shamelessly hanging out with James or maybe pulling a friends with benefits to make him jealous?"

"I'd feel so bad." Piper hung her head, "I don't want to use James, unless Logan does something to make me jealous, you know."

"Maybe you should hang with him some. Test the waters." Jo said.

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt Logan any worse." Piper said.

"Just see how it goes, that's all I'm saying!"

After her talk with Jo was over, Piper waited outside of the bathroom, knowing James would be coming out of the bathroom soon following his hour long shower and condition and any other thing he does to make himself look better.

"Hey!" James said with a huge smile on his face, seeing Piper standing outside the bathroom waiting for him.

"Hey" she smiled softly.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Not much, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure thing!" James replied, tossing his towel in the clothes hamper behind him.

They walked into the room James and Carlos shared, and James locked the door behind them, just in case this was either super important, or things got a little…out of hand.

"So what's up?" he asked as he sat down beside her on his bed.

"I was just wondering, why exactly do you feel the way you do about me?" she asked, picking at the dark purple nail polish that was on her fingers.

"I don't know. I've always been into you ever since I first saw you in your video." he said, "Then when we met, and I saw how nice you really were. I don't know, it all just happened."

"Really?" she asked, "So like, right here, right now, you're getting all those nervous feelings and you're fighting with yourself with what to do and all that junk?"

"More than you'd know, and James Diamond _never _gets nervous." he said, "Well, unless I run out of 'Cuda Massive Hold, but that's another story."

"So you like me?" she asked.

"Duh."

"I think the alcohol's finally gotten to me." she said, feeling a nervous feeling that could honestly make her cry boiling over in her chest.

"Why?"

With that, she leaned in and kissed James shortly on the lips.

"_There's no going back now."_


	27. No, It Don't Break Even

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 27:**

**No, It Don't Break Even**

**I lied in the last author's note. Lol. Not really. I just changed the quote. **

_**Yeah, you and I will be a tough act to follow,**_

_**But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise.**_

_-Daughtry_

When Piper pulled away, James looked at her, astonished.

"You, you, you, kissed me?" he gasped, "Not that I didn't think you would, but, you kissed me?"

"Yeah, I guess I did." she said, kind of in shock herself.

"So does this mean you chose me? Am I it?" he asked, "Woah!"

"James, James, chill!" Piper said, "Dang, boy."

"I know," he said, "I'm just…happy."

"Look, let's take it slow. Whatever happens, just take it slow." he said.

"You got it, baby girl." James said, letting one hand rest on her leg, the other pushed a piece of brown hair behind her ear, "It's going to be better, I swear. I won't hurt you like Logan did."

Piper nodded slowly, trying to take in the last few minutes of her life before James leaned in and kissed her again. His lips moved slowly against hers, as if he were trying to prove what he said to her. Something build up in Piper. It wasn't like with Logan where she felt a deep connection with Logan, it was more of guilt mixed with lust. She hated doing this, knowing she was using him, but she wasn't going to deny the fact that the boy was a good kisser.

She still hadn't put her hands on him until the kiss deepened and James nudged her slightly. She had no clue really what that mean from him. He wasn't Logan after all. She fell back onto the bed like Logan always wanted when he nudged her, taking him down with her.

James smiled into the kiss before moving over top of her.

"_So Jo was right. They all operate on the same system." _She laughed internally at her own thought before putting a hand in James' hair.

"_Oh my God, his hair is softer than mine. This is so weird. He's such a good kisser, but this is so freakin' weird."_

James broke the kiss again, looking down at her with a stupid grin plastered across his face.

"You've officially made me the happiest guy on the face of the earth." he said.

"Oh really?" she replied, a small smile on her face.

"Yep" he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"That's cool." she replied.

"I'm really glad we're together now, Piper. I'm not just saying that either." he said.

Together? Together? The word floated through her head numerous times. It sounded so weird. This was definitely not turning out quite like she'd planned, but maybe it would turn around.

"Oh, okay, uh, thanks." she replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked, running his hand down her face gently.

"Yeah, James." she said, taking the hand he'd ran down her face in hers, lacing their fingers together, "I'm great."

She couldn't take this emotional crap. He needed to start kissing her again soon or the guilt was going to eat her alive.

"Come here" she said with a mischievous smile.

"You got it, baby girl." he said, leaning down and kissing her again.

The kiss evolved, like the usual. James' hands went from holding him up to one hand holding him up and the other roaming her body. Her mind still wandered as they kissed, something else that told her this was not where she should be. When she kissed Logan, her mind was somewhere between a fog or a blur, or so focused on him it was crazy. When she was kissing James, her mind was clear enough for her to focus on something else.

She hoped deep down that he wouldn't say those three words that she _knew_ she could only say to Logan, and Logan alone, and that she prayed he wouldn't tell Logan. That'd be an unholy disaster that she was completely unprepared to put up with.

When the broke apart, James was breathing heavily with that same stupid smile on his face.

"You tired yet, baby?" he asked.

"I'm getting there." she replied.

"Me too." he replied, moving from over top of her to lying beside her.

He slid his arm around her and pulled her in close to him. She put her head on his chest and took a deep breath, feeling sort of uncomfortable with James. How she let Jo talk her into this was beyond her.

James let his hand rest on top of hers, lacing their fingers together. He leaned his head over to rest against Piper's. She let her hand rest on his chest, near his heart. She'd felt the familiar tempo to which his heart was beating before with Logan. The slow, consistent beating that could only mean one thing. James had it for her, and he had it _bad_. Piper hoped and prayed it was just infatuation all along, and that one day it would pass. Obviously, she didn't pray hard enough.

"Piper, it's probably too soon for you, considering everything that's happened. I'm just going to say it anyway, and I don't expect you to say it back, okay?" he said.

"_Damn"_

"I love you. I really do. That's how I know I'm not going to hurt you." he said.

Piper just sat there, feeling like an idiot, but more of a whore than an idiot. She couldn't say it back, because then she'd be lying, and it would get James' hopes up.

"Thanks, James. I'm sorry I can't really say it back now." she said.

"No, I understand." he said before kissing her on the head, "I just wanted to put it out there, you know."

"Okay" she yawned.

"'Night, baby girl." he said, holding her a little tighter.

"'Night" she replied.

However, there was something quite detrimental that the one-sided couple forgot. Around thirty minutes after falling asleep, Carlos came to the sliding door. He pulled once, and it wouldn't budge. He pulled again and again with no luck. He reached up above the door where the lock pick was and grabbed the little piece of metal. He shoved it in the slot, mumbling about how annoying it was to live with James before he heard the click that meant the door had been unlocked.

He put the key back where it was before sliding the door open, unprepared to see what was behind the doors.

He walked in, doing a double take at what he saw. No, what he saw was impossible. Piper would not be asleep in James' arms in his bed. He had to think fast. He shut the door behind him while he thought. He could either leave and sleep somewhere else, which would be a dead giveaway at what he saw, or sleep in here and risk being killed by Piper in the morning.

As soon as he put something else together, he locked the door and walked out quickly. As he practically ran out the door backwards, he ran smack into Logan.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

Carlos' eyes got wide before turning around, hiding the length of the door behind his back and his arms.

"Uh, nothing, nothing. The room reeks of 'Cuda!" he exclaimed nervously.

"And you're panicking over that why?" the other boy asked.

"No reason, uh, I'm gonna stay out here for a while." Carlos replied, walking out to the kitchen and sliding into the round table, putting his hands on the table laced together like a child in school.

"You're acting really weird, Carlitos." Logan said, shaking his head as he walked off.

"Not as weird as what I saw in there." Carlos said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"What's gotten into you?"

"Okay, I can't take it anymore!" Carlos shouted, "I, I saw…"

"You saw what?" Logan asked.

"What is going on out here?" James yelled, sticking his head out the sliding door.

Carlos crossed his arms on the table and put his head down in panic.

"Carlos was freaking out about you wearing too much 'Cuda, then he said he saw something, and now he's totally freaking out…the usual." Logan replied.

"Okay well," then Logan's words replayed in James' head, "Wait…you saw something?"

Carlos looked up and looked in James' eyes, nodding slowly, looking rather nervous. James' eyes went dark with anger.

"Well some things are best kept to yourself, Carlos." he replied before going back inside his room and shutting the door behind him.

"What is he talking about?" Logan asked Carlos.

"I can't tell you! He'll hurt me, and all h-e-double hockey sticks will break loose!" Carlos said quickly.

"Okay, so it's a secret about James, big deal." Logan rolled his eyes, "I'm going to bed before this gets any weirder."

The next morning, Carlos walked back to Logan and Kendall's room after Logan had already gotten up. Kendall was in the process of getting up when Carlos barreled into the room.

"Kendall, I have to tell you something because it's bad! You're the leader of the band, and you can probably fix it!" he shouted.

"Woah, okay, what happened?" Kendall asked.

"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone, especially Logan!" Carlos said.

"Promise" He swore.

"I was about to go to bed last night when I saw Piper in bed with James! They were like, with each other. James had his arm around her and was holding her hand! I have no clue what was going on, but if Logan finds out, which he eventually will, James is dead meat!" He panicked.

"Woah, were they just sleeping or…or…you know!" Kendall said, putting his hands up to his face.

This fiasco between Logan, Piper, and James was never going to end.

"They were in their pajamas!" Carlos exclaimed, "I would have told Logan if it were the other, because that's really bad!"

"Okay, that's good. Are you sure they weren't just talking or something and fell asleep?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall, if you saw how they were, you'd know that something else had to happen!" he replied.

"Okay, this has got to end soon!" Kendall said, "This is getting ridiculous."

Carlos nodded in agreement.

"I'll take Logan. You take Piper. Try to get her to explain what happened, without getting yourself killed, and get her to the point of talking about Logan and try to get them back together!" he exclaimed.

"We aren't girls! We can't do this!" Carlos said, "This is going to end in a disaster!"

"Okay, never mind. I'll get Jo to do it!" Kendall said, "Either way, this has to be done, and soon!"

"Okay" Carlos agreed.

The afternoon before their next show that night was spent attempting to get Logan and Piper back together. After lunch, Jo and Piper sat in the floor of their room, painting their nails and talking.

"So, how's the James thing going?" she said, not wanting to tell what Kendall told her Carlos had seen.

"It went pretty well." she said.

"Yeah, I noticed you didn't come to bed last night."

Perfect, Jo now had her right where she needed.

"Well, yeah." Piper replied, studying the teal nail polish she'd just applied to her right hand.

"And…"

"Nothing like _that_ happened. He told me he loved me though, and I'm freaking out! I don't love him!" Piper cracked.

"Well, just tell him you aren't ready to tell him that after Logan."

"I did and he accepted it, but all the same, I can't go on like this."

"Do you want Logan back?" Jo asked, pursing her lips.

Piper eyed Jo out of the corner of her eye before nodding slowly.

"I don't just want him back, Jo. I need him back. I don't think it matters to him, but, I'm in love with him. Like, seriously." she said, "If he dropped down on one knee right now, right in front of me, I'd say yes."

"You guys so need to be back together." Jo said, with her mouth agape slightly.

"I want to, but he'll never take me back!"

"Have you told him that?"

"No"

"Then go tell him!"

This had gotten really bad, really fast.

A few hours later, Kendall and Logan were sitting in front of the TV, flipping through the channels when Kendall decided it was a premium time to ask about Piper.

"So how are you holding up, you know, after everything?" He asked Logan.

Logan sighed deeply, "I'm trying. I really am."

"Do you miss her?" he asked.

Logan nodded, a deep frown coming across his face.

"I feel like such an idiot because all this time we're spending apart is wasted, Kendall, it's wasted. I could be with her right now, no offense, but I'm not. The more her and James spend time together, the more it hurts, because I have no clue what's going on." he said, sounding desperate.

"_I know what's going on." _Kendall thought, looking down at the carpet.

"Well, have you tried talking to her?" he asked.

Logan shook his head, "No, she said she didn't need me. I don't think she does, either. She's Piper Holliday. Thousands of guys are like, waiting at the doorstep to date her. One of which is on this bus. She wouldn't listen because she can do better than me."

"Logan, listen to yourself. She loves you, man. She barely leaves her room because she hurts so bad." Kendall said.

"Or because she doesn't want to see me."

"Or because she wants you so bad."

"No, I guess I'll just have to live with myself." Logan said, "I laid hands on her. That was the worst mistake I've ever made. I can't believe I actually _did that_."

"Then go tell her!" Kendall said, "Before the show, go tell her."

Hour after hour passed and Logan and Piper did nothing. They stayed in their same states until the time of the show came. They all got out and went into the coliseum just like the night before. Everything went down just like the night before until it was time for the boys to go on. Piper was standing their waiting, unlike yesterday.

Logan watched her every move. She waited in the middle of the little loading areas, trying to look inconspicuous. He studied her appearance like he did every time he saw her. He'd loved that blue dress on her since the opening night of the tour. He sighed, trying to let the thought escape his head. He pulled the mask over his eyes to remain unnoticed before walking away from his own door, hoping she wouldn't notice. He stood against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest.

He kept watching her until James rounded the corner.

Aha, now he could find out something worth watching her for. James put his hand up on the wall beside her and leaned in, like a jock against a locker, and began talking to her.

He frowned, hating the way he looked at her. He hated it more that it seemed like she was leaning into him slightly when she was talking. James reached out and put his hand over her hand that was resting on her hip.

Logan felt his throat go dry. He wished and wished that she'd jerk away like she usually did when it came to James, or maybe, if he's lucky, she'd hit him. None of that happened though, she just kept talking, and smiling for what seemed like ages to Logan.

He wasn't supposed to let this affect his performance, but he couldn't help it. Emotion took over him as he slid down the wall slowly, tears building up in his eyes.

It was all over now.


	28. Need You Now

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 28:**

**Need You Now**

_This chapter was based off of "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum and "Come On Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson._

After the show was over, which felt like forever to Logan, they headed back to the bus. He knew tonight was the night. He couldn't sit around and wait any longer. He was going to get his girlfriend back.

They sat in the back room like always. He sat down beside Kendall, making it easy to view Piper and James from a few seats down. Piper and James were currently just talking and watching TV with their fingers laced, something Logan couldn't stand to watch.

When it was Piper's turn to shower, she stood to walk away. James, however, didn't let go of her hand. He gave it a gentle tug as she was walking away.

"What?" she said with a laugh.

"Bye" James said with a smile, kissing her on the cheek.

Logan stood up and walked completely past the scene, going out of sight until a loud slam was heard.

"James!" Piper exclaimed.

"What?" he said, "We're together and you don't expect me to kiss you?"

"No, uh, look, I've got to go shower. I'll see you in a little bit." she said before walking out.

James sat back down on the couch with a sigh, picking up the remote. Kendall and Jo watched everything before looking at each other with knowing expressions. It seemed to all be falling right into place.

After taking her shower, Piper never went back into the other room with James. Instead, she went straight into her and Jo's room and went to bed. This was getting too ridiculous. She was hopeless over Logan and treating James this way obviously wasn't working out the way Jo thought it would.

She looked around for Martini, hoping she'd sleep at the foot of the bed like she did whenever she was sick or hurting. Piper checked under the bed, in the doggie bed, in the pet crate, and under Jo's bed. She was no where to be found.

"Great," she sniffed, pulling the covers up over herself, "even my own dog doesn't want to be with me."

She hugged her pillow tight again, as the tears came on like they had for the past few nights until she fell asleep.

Logan, on the other hand, was in his room with his head in his hands. He didn't know whether to be mad at Piper, James, or just blame his anger on his own stupidity. All he knew was that he wanted that girl back more than anything.

He hated that the bus was moving. He wanted nothing more than to sit up there and be away from everyone completely and stare at the sky.

He also knew he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight, which made it all worse. He could sit there for hours on end trying to fall asleep, knowing he needed it so badly and it would never come.

He kept tossing and turning way past the time when Kendall came in for the night. He finally got up around two thirty and grabbed his phone off the bed side table.

He walked until he got to the round table and sat down. He yawned before hitting a few buttons, dialing Piper's number. He listened to it ring until he could hear her ringtone from the other room.

"Logan?" she asked when she picked up.

Logan's heartbeat began to settle in his chest, finally getting that hit he needed so desperately. Her voice flooding through his head settled him to a point of almost contentment.

"Yeah, thank you so much for picking up." he said, "Piper, I have to talk to you, like now."

"Where are you?" she asked, still sounding half awake and half asleep.

"I'm in the kitchen. Come on if you want." he said.

"Okay" she replied.

She hung up right after that and within seconds was standing right in front of Logan. She stood there, staring him down for a few seconds before sitting down.

"I'm not going to sit here and beat around the bush." Logan began, "Piper, I've missed you so much. I can't stand this. God, these last few days have hurt so much. I can't take it anymore. I need you."

Slow tears began to trail down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly as Logan kept talking.

"I don't know how to sum this up any other way but just to tell you it all." he said, "I'm in love with you. I mean, it's not just a first love thing either. It's real. I love you so much, and I can't stand that I hurt you. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't take me back after what happened, but I'm giving you everything."

She sat there, amazed, with tears streaming down her face. The silence and waiting was killing Logan. He just knew she was going to tear him down right there, leaving him completely helpless.

"I-I love you too." she cried, "I hated trying to use James to get to you. I don't love James. I never have been interested in him. I've wanted you this whole time. Logan, there's no one else. There's just you, at least for me."

Logan couldn't find words for the moment. Instead, he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her into his chest. As he held her, her tears came harder, putting tear stains on Logan's gray t-shirt.

"Shh" he said, rubbing her back, "It's okay. It's okay."

"I love you so much, Logie." she sniffed.

Her voice echoed in his mind time and time over. He loved every word in that last sentence from her admitting that she loved him to finally hearing her call him "Logie" again.

"I'm so sorry, Piper. I'm sorry for everything. I promise you, I will never lay a hand on you like that ever again." he said, feeling himself choke up a little, "I can't stand that I did that. Baby, I would never physically hurt you, and I will never hurt you like I did ever again."

Piper looked up at him until his eyes met hers. She wiped the tears from her face before finally speaking.

"You scared me." she said, suddenly looking down, "When you pushed me, it scared me."

Logan held her tighter, kissing her on the head. He felt himself on the verge of tears himself. He hated that. He never wanted her to be afraid of him.

"Piper, you _never _have to be scared of me. I will never do that again. It was so stupid." he said, resting his head against hers, "You have my word and my heart on it. I promise it won't happen again."

"I believe you." she said quietly, "I'm sorry too. I should have listened to you like you asked. I'm sorry for punching you. I shouldn't have physically hurt you like that either."

"No, you should have. I deserved that." Logan said, "I really did. I was an ass."

Piper sat up and looked dead in Logan's eyes, running a hand down his cheek gently, paying a lot of attention to the lightly bruised area around his nose where she'd hit him.

"I love you, Logan. I just want to know that this is all over." she said, "I want to go back to the way things were. I don't want to hurt anymore."

"You won't, Baby." he said, putting his hand on hers, dropping it down to his leg, lacing their fingers together, "The worst is over, it's all up from here."

She tossed her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." she replied, almost scared to let go.

They sat there, not saying a word, wrapped up in the moment for what seemed like forever.

"You want to go back to bed? You look exhausted." he said, breaking the silence.

She nodded, but kept a slight frown on her face, "I don't want to leave you."

"Hang on," he said, "I've got an idea."

He let her go before walking back to his room to wake Kendall up.

"Kendall, wake up!" he nudged him a few times.

"What?" Kendall said grumpily, looking over at his best friend.

"Can Piper and I stay in here?" he asked.

"No!" Kendall exclaimed, "There is no part of me that wants to hear _that _all night!"

"Dude, we just got back together. I'm not gonna spring that on her now!" he said.

"Fine, but keep it quiet over there!" he said, flopping back down to the bed, mumbling under his breath.

Logan rolled his eyes before heading back out to the kitchen where Piper was waiting for him.

"I thought you weren't coming back for a second there." she grinned.

"I wouldn't leave you." he said, holding his hand out to her.

He lead her into his room with a finger pressed to his lips. He then pointed at Kendall and did a throat slitting motion. Piper nodded knowingly before following Logan over to the bed.

As soon as Piper's head hit Logan's chest, it felt like the world had finally been restored to it's natural rotation. She took a deep breath, finally content after nearly three days of hell. She put a hand up on Logan's chest, near her face, feeling his heart beat under her palm.

She was more than right the night before when she knew that having James hold her and having Logan hold her were two completely different things. With James, it was just an act. It was something that felt sort of awkward. With Logan, oh, the difference was so major. When Logan had both arms around her and she could hear his heart beat, she never wanted to get up.

When Logan woke up the next morning, he looked around, making sure he wasn't going crazy. He was sure he'd gotten back with Piper last night and she actually took him back. He looked down and saw Piper still asleep at his side, her face buried in his t-shirt. He smiled, running his hand down her arm carefully, not wanting to wake her.

A few minutes later, Piper began to stir before looking up at Logan with a soft smile on her face.

"Hey" she said sleepily.

"Hey," he replied, "I love you."

"I love you too." she said, "Why do you keep telling me that? I believe you."

"I just wanted to make sure." he said.

"So are you sure we're all good now?" she asked.

Logan nodded, leaning down to kiss her on the head, "Yeah, we are."

"Good," she breathed, "I missed you, Logie."

"I missed you too." he said.

She sat up and hitched her leg across his hip, straddling his waist. A cross between a smirk and a smile was plastered on her face as Logan intertwined their fingers together.

Without saying anything, Piper leaned down and kissed Logan slowly, dropping his hands in hers, letting them fall to the bed where she could hold herself up. Logan's hands went to her hips, feeling as if his heart was going to explode in his chest. He knew he'd missed her a lot, but he didn't know the full extent until the moment their lips touched again.

When she tried to end the kiss, he pulled her back down, not ready to let go quite yet.

"Nuh uh." he mumbled into her lips.

"'Kay" she sighed.

He moved one hand from her hips to her hair, trying to pull her as close as physically possible. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, begging for the kiss to deepen. When they finally broke the kiss, Piper let her forehead rest against Logan's, trying to catch her breath.

"I missed that the most." she breathed, as Logan put his hands back on her hips.

"Me too." he smiled.

"I don't want to get up." she said out of the blue.

Logan rolled his eyes, his smile widening, "We're gonna have to, Babe. Seriously, Kendall and James will send out the hounds."

Piper laughed until what he said registered something else to her. Her face fell so suddenly that Logan couldn't help but notice.

"James" she said with a frown, "I got so wrapped up in us that I forgot all about the poor kid."

Logan sighed deeply, playing with her hands, "Do what you have to, Piper, but please don't choose him."

"Logan Mitchell, I cannot believe you just told me that." she said, raising her eyebrows, "I told you I never wanted to leave you again and you didn't believe me. I'm leaving James. I think he'll get over it eventually. You never know. He might meet someone else."

Logan intertwined their fingers, "I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing to say, but I don't know. I don't want to lose you again."

"I love you." she said, "I love you a lot."

"I love you too," he said, "forever and always."

After they got up and ready, Piper told Logan she had to go tell James before anyone else found out. Logan agreed, even though he really didn't want her speaking to James at all, because he needed to ask Kendall for some advice as well.

Piper walked up to the door to James and Carlos' door and knocked. Carlos swung the door open, smiling when he saw Piper.

"Hey amiga, what's up?" he asked.

"Is James in there?" she asked.

"Yeah, hold on." he said.

Carlos looked over his shoulder, "Yo James, Piper."

James came to the door, knocking Carlos out of the way, "Hey, baby girl. What 'cha need?"

"Can we talk?" she asked, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Yeah," he said, shoving Carlos out the door.

"Hey!"

"Go text your girlfriend, and get out of here!" James said.

"She's your girlfriend now?" Piper said, a wide smile coming across his face.

"Maybe" he smiled mischievously, raising both eyebrows at Piper.

"Congrats, Carlitos." she said, patting him on the shoulder as he waked by.

"What'd you need to talk about?" James asked as they walked into the room.

Piper took him by the hand and lead him over to his bed to sit down.

"James," she began, staring at the ground, "Logan and I got back together last night."

James' face fell as he hung his head, "I should have known it'd happen eventually. I guess I was just stupid for thinking you'd actually pick me when you and Logan have such a past."

"James, you weren't stupid, you were in love, or at least you thought. You do pretty stupid things when you love someone. I mean, look at me. I'm a living, breathing, example." she said, "I'm really sorry this had to happen this way. I didn't want to hurt you."

"It's fine." he said, "I understand. I'll miss you, but at least you're happy."

"Go out there on stage tonight or the next night and find a girl. Look for one at a meet and greet, do whatever. Find her, James." she smiled, "You can get someone else. You're _the _James Diamond."

James laughed, "I guess you're right."

"I'm sorry again." she said, giving him a hug.

"It's okay." he said, "I figured, if Logan came around again, I'd be out the door."

Meanwhile, Logan and Kendall were sitting on top of the bus, taking in the summer sun as they talked.

"So what's the big deal anyway?" Kendall asked, pushing his Ray Bans off the bridge of his nose.

"Do you think I'm in love with Piper? Like, seriously in love with her?" Logan said.

"Psh, yes." he replied, "Dude, she's all you ever talk about. You two are always together, and she wrote a song for you. Yeah, you guys are in love."

"Do you think it'd be crazy if I proposed?"


	29. Baby Just Say Yes

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 29: Baby Just Say Yes**

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,**_

"_**Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone,**_

_**I love you and that's all I really know….**_

…_**It's a love story, baby just say, 'Yes.'"**_

- Taylor Swift

"Do you think it'd be crazy if I proposed?"

Kendall chocked a little bit, and began coughing loudly, "Wh-What? What are you thinking, man?"

"I don't know. It was just an idea." Logan said.

"You're sixteen. You can't get married!" Kendall said.

"I know that!" he replied, "What if I, I don't know, got her a ring to promise we'd get married in the future?"

"Did you two get wasted together last night or something?" Kendall asked, still in shock of what was coming out of his best friend's mouth.

"No!" Logan replied, "I love her so much to the point where I don't exactly know what to do with it yet, and it's killing me."

"Have you ever thought of, I don't know, maybe just going through with THE DEED ALREADY!" Kendall exclaimed, "If it's a commitment you're looking for, go that route, not the aisle!"

"I know, but we can't on the bus! I'm already afraid someone will hear us when we make out, let alone that."

"So is it you or Piper that's the screamer?" Kendall laughed.

"Why do I talk to you? You're no help at all." Logan replied, "I need new friends."

"I'm just kidding, man. Look, the time will come and you'll know it and all that stuff, but just chill." he said, "See what happens."

"I guess you're right, but what I said, about the ring saying that I want to marry her, is that crazy?" he asked.

Kendall shook his head, "It's not totally sane, but, not crazy either."

"Cool, just making sure." Logan smiled before standing up to head back down to the bus.

When Logan was out of sight, Kendall waited before saying, "So where are you gonna get a ring?"

Logan's voice echoed off the bus, "Damn it!"

As soon as he got on the bus, he started searching for a jeweler in the Phoenix area.

"Hey Logie, what cha doing?"

Piper's voice startled Logan so much he jumped and slammed the top of his lap top down.

"Are you okay, babe?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, "Yeah, I've never been better."

Piper laughed, sitting down beside him on the couch.

He had to think fast if he was going to avoid her seeing his search for jewelers in Phoenix, Arizona. There weren't many ways out of explaining that.

He pulled up the laptop and closed the window quickly, earning a weird look from Piper before she rested her head against his shoulder as he brought up another internet window to Scuttlebug.

"Why are you so jumpy, Logie?" she asked, running her finger across the top of his hand that was resting on her leg.

"Psh, nothing." he laughed, still sweating it, "Nothing at all, babe. Bleep, blap, boop."

She turned more towards him, and moved his head to face her.

"Liar" she smiled.

"Why do you think I'm lying?"

"You only do your little 'catchphrase' when you're lying, or nervous, or lying and nervous." she said.

"I am not lying or nervous, Piper." he said before turning to face the screen of his lap top again.

"Oh really?" she said, shutting hip lap top screen, nearly hitting him in the hands with it before he pulled back.

She grabbed the computer and sat it down on the other side of the couch beside her before climbing over him and straddling his waist.

"Why do you always insist on sitting like this?" Logan asked with a laugh.

"You know you love it." she said, lacing their fingers together.

"That's entirely true." he replied.

"Exactly" she said, leaning down to kiss him shortly on the lips.

Piper then moved from his lips down to his neck, kissing and biting at the skin until she stopped at a bruise that she definitely didn't remember giving to her beloved boyfriend.

"Logan?"

"Huh?" he sat up, breathless.

"I'm just letting you know, the next time I see her, Mercedes' ass is mine." she said.

"I kind of figured that." he replied.

"No one, and I mean, no one, leaves that kind of mark on you but _me_." she said.

Logan smiled as she went back to kissing his neck again, obviously determined to mark her territory more so than Mercedes. This was his Piper, and he was more than happy to have her back.

He was lost in his happy thoughts about how Piper was back in his arms, and how he was going to propose to her in hopes of marrying her far off into the future when her teeth grazed across a spot on his neck, making his mind go completely blank.

His hand grasped tighter onto her hips as he breathed her name rather loudly, not caring a single bit that the door was wide open, and that this had to be one of the most public spots on the bus.

Piper's lips moved from his neck to his lips quickly.

"Why'd-you-stop?" he panted into the kiss.

"I don't know." she smiled against his lips.

"AHEM!"

Logan and Piper stopped moving, and Logan swore Piper didn't take another breath. Logan swallowed hard, being able to see over Piper's shoulder to see Mrs. Knight standing in the doorway with her arms across her chest and a rather angry expression on her face.

"Please tell me that's Jo behind me, because she clears her throat like that all the time." Piper said.

"Guess again, Piper." Mrs. Knight said.

"Mrs. Knight?" Piper said, trying to play along, "Ha, I knew it was you all along. I was just kidding."

"Remember that time Kendall saved you from chocking. God, that was close." Logan said hopefully.

"Yeah, that won't work this time." she replied.

"Didn't think so." Logan said, shaking his head in defeat.

Piper finally turned her head to look back at Mrs. Knight, yet still sitting on top of Logan.

"Up, now." Mrs. Knight said, pointing at Piper.

Piper stood up off of Logan and straightened her clothes and hair back before looking over at Logan, then back at Mrs. Knight.

"We're really sorry, Mrs. Knight." Logan began, "We just kind of got caught up, sorry."

"Since this is the first offence, I'll let it go, but not again. Do you hear?" she said, pointing at both teens.

Piper and Logan both nodded as Mrs. Knight turned and walked away.

"I figured that would happen one day, but damn was that more awkward than I imagined!" Piper said, glancing over at Logan.

Logan nodded back before flopping down onto the couch, picking up his laptop again.

"I'm going to get something to drink. You want anything?" she asked.

Logan shook his head, and watched as she walked out the door. That's when it hit him.

"_SHE'S GONE!"_

He grabbed his lap top and brought up the jeweler and ring that he was looking at earlier. He put the number in his phone and quickly went back to Scuttlebug and put his phone away before Piper came back with a Pepsi in her hand.

She kissed him on the cheek before sitting down beside him, putting her head on his shoulder again. Logan looked over at her and then back at the screen, his head replaying their make out. If he and Piper didn't get enough time alone soon to successfully do "the deed" he was going to lose it.

Logan hated wanting her like that so badly, but he's a teenage boy, and this bus thing was getting really old really fast.

He looked at the time on the bottom of his computer screen. It read two thirty PM. He had three hours before dinner and an hour after that, show prep started. He had to call and check on that ring, and he had to pick it up without asking anyone for a ride that would tell everyone.

"Hey, I gotta run to my room for second." he said, "You want to check your Scuttlebug?"

"Yeah" she said, taking the lap top from him, "Thanks, Logie."

He walked cautiously into the room he and Kendall shared, relieved when he saw that it was empty. He shut the door behind him and locked it before pulling his phone out and dialing the number he just saved.

After talking with the guy at the jeweler for what seemed like forever, quadruple checking that the exact ring he saw on the internet was in the store, he got the guy to hold the ring for him before he hung up.

Now to find a ride.

Piper, on the other hand was sitting in the other room, checking her Scuttlebug and replying to some of the fans when Carlos came barreling in the room, phone in hand yelling something so fast she could barely understand.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he crashed down on the couch beside her.

"Karlee's going to the San Diego, LA, and San Francisco shows!" He exclaimed with excitement, "I'll get to see her for three straight days!"

"Aww, that's so sweet, Carlos. Are you two like, legit, now?" she asked.

Carlos nodded, "I called her and asked her to be my girlfriend…day before yesterday, I think."

"That's cool." she replied.

"I called her because texting her would be kind of lame, and I couldn't see her face to face." he said.

"That's really cool, Carlos." she said, "Have you seen Logan?"

"Yeah, he had his shades on walking out the door a few minutes ago." Carlos replied.

"Really, that's weird. He's probably going up on the roof again." she rolled her eyes with a smile, "Who knows?"

"You trust him to leave the bus now?" He laughed.

"Uh, yes." she said.

"You're a good girlfriend, Piper." Carlos said matter-of-factly.

"Uh, thanks." she replied, her voice sounding more questioning that certain.

About an hour and a half later, Logan came back on the bus looking rather happy with himself.

"Where have you been?" Piper asked, reaching up to remove his aviator sunglasses.

"Places" Logan replied, a smile coming across his face.

"It better not be the silver and green bus, Logie." she said sternly.

"Ha, knew you didn't trust him!" Carlos exclaimed with a laugh.

"Carlos!" Piper growled, looking over her shoulder at the boy sitting at the kitchen table.

"Sorry" he said, looking back at his phone.

Piper turned her attention back to her boyfriend, putting her hands on her hips.

"Baby, really?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, stepping closer to her, "You really think after all I said yesterday that I would go mess around with Mercedes?"

"I guess not." she said, putting her hands up on his chest.

"You just guess not?" Logan said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Yeah" she replied with a smile.

"Well then," he said, backing up, looking at her mischievously

It didn't take looking into those brown eyes for Piper to now exactly what he was about to do. Her facial expression changed instantly.

"Don't even think about it."

"Too late."

Logan picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder, rendering her completely helpless.

"Logan!" she exclaimed, "Put me down now!"

"Nuh uh, babe. You aren't going anywhere." he said with a laugh as she gently hit his back.

"Logan!" she said, carrying his name out this time.

He walked into his and Kendall's room and dropped her down on his bed on her back. She looked up at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're so mean sometimes." she said playfully, sticking her tongue out at the boy.

"I love you, babe." he said, running his hands slowly down the sides of her body until they came to rest on her hips, a chill going down Piper's spine at the contact.

"I love you too," she smiled," but why must you pick me up like that?"

"Because it's funny." he smiled, bending down to kiss her shortly.

"Maybe to you." she smiled as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry." he said, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Hey, before we leave to go inside the stadium tonight, I have something to ask you. Don't let me forget."

"Okay?" she said, raising an eyebrow at Logan.

"It's not bad." he said, before kissing her on the cheek, "I promise."

"I trust you." she said, taking one of his hands in hers with a soft smile.

After getting ready to leave for the coliseum hours later, right as they were about to walk out the door, Logan grabbed Piper's hand.

"Hey, come with me!" he smiled widely dragging her over to the ladder that lead to the top of the bus.

"Logan, we've got to go inside." she laughed, unable to stop smiling around him.

"I know! This won't take long, I swear!" he said.

After they'd both climbed the ladder, which was highly frowned upon by Piper, she followed him over to right near the middle of the bus. She sat down where there was an area designed to sit, looking up at him.

"No, no, no, stand back up." he said desperately.

"Okay, dang, Logie. What's your deal?" she asked.

"Piper," he said taking a deep breath, "I pretty much told you everything I needed to last night. I love you so much, and I think I'd die if we ever broke up again, so I kind of want to make a…promise, so to speak. I don't want to go through with it now because we're young and it'd just be a mess now."

"Okay?" she replied, wondering if she should be concerned or nervous at the moment.

"You have to promise me first that you won't freak out, okay. I don't want everyone in the entire place to know, okay?" he said.

Piper nodded in response. Now she was really getting nervous.

The nerves got worse as she watched Logan drop down to one knee on top of the bus, pulling a velvet box out of the back pocket of his skinny jeans.

Piper's jaw dropped as far as it possibly could. She knew she looked like an idiot, probably, but it really didn't matter.

"Logan, are you crazy?" she exclaimed, after regaining her ability to speak.

"Piper, I know we're too young and all that, but someday, will you do me the honor? Will you, eventually, marry me?" he asked, looking at her hopefully.

"Oh, Logan." she said, bending down, tossing her arms around his neck, "Yes, of course I will."

Logan sighed a sigh of relief, "Even though I'll probably have to re-propose to make sure you're still in, in a few years, thanks."

Piper smiled, biting into a corner of her lip as Logan slid the ring onto her left ring finger. She stared at it for a long time, taking it all in from the way the silver band wrapped around her finger like normal until it got into a braided shape at the top to the purple princess cut amethyst stone at the top.

She always pictured her engagement ring being some huge and tacky diamond, but looking at the ring that Logan had just put on her finger and everything he'd just said, it was perfect.

"I love you." he said kissing her hand before looking back into her brown eyes.

"I love you too." she said.

Logan leaned down and kissed her slowly on the lips as a light rain began to fall from the humid Phoenix sky. When they broke apart, Logan looked down at her with a smile.

"Best twenty four hours ever."


	30. Big Time Plans

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 30:**

**Big Time Plans**

After the show that night, they all loaded onto the bus like every night, making their way to the back room to chill and let the adrenaline die down.

Piper was sitting in her new favorite position, laying between Logan's legs with her back and head against his chest.

"Did I tell you? Did I tell you? Did I tell you?" she said, excitement rising in her voice as she turned to Logan, putting both hands on his chest.

"Depends on what it is." Logan said with a laugh, before looking down at her hand and taking in the purple ring on her finger before looking back at her.

"About my bonus songs?" she said.

Logan shook his head, "Not yet."

"Griffin said I can have a, well he used the world risqué, song on the album!" she said with a laugh.

"I thought you were trying something new?" He asked, letting his hands rest on her upper arms.

"Yeah, but he said it wouldn't be me without one." she smiled, "So I get to go on their bus tomorrow before the show and listen and test out some demo songs before we go back to L.A. to record them!"

Logan nodded, "Sounds good."

"Oh, and the other big news?" she asked.

"Not that I know of." he said, "Tell me before you explode, babe."

Piper stuck her tongue out at him before talking again.

"The record label wants to release 'Detention' as the first single, where I have a softer look before 'Can't Be Tamed' and I want you guys to be in the video!" she said, "Gustavo already said it was fine with Griffin!"

"Really?" Logan laughed, "This is going to turn into big time chaos, you know that right?"

"Yeah, it's expected." she smiled, "That's what I wanted though."

"You wanted insanity and possible damage on your video set, babe?" he chuckled slightly at his own words.

"Insanity is good, not destruction though. Someone needs to break you all of that." she said, swatting at Logan's hand as he tried poking her in the sides numerous times.

"Ha, it's already broken, and I will never spin signs or baby sit ever again." he said with a shudder.

"Huh?" she asked, finally catching his hand in hers.

"Nothing," he rolled his eyes, "long story."

Piper shook her head before turning around, laying back down against Logan. She was messing with Logan's hands like he'd done with her earlier as Jo barreled in the room.

"Nuh uh! He did not, and you didn't tell me? You let me find out from Kendahlia over there!" she pointed at her boyfriend with her thumb from over her shoulder.

"What?" Piper said dropping Logan's hands, looking at her best friend strangely.

"You, and him, and the roof, and the, the!" Jo stuttered.

"Babe…" Logan sighed, picking up her left hand, shoving it in her face.

"Oh, that!" Piper said, putting two and two together, shoving Logan's hand out of the way, "Yeah."

"Are you guys for real? Like, are you going to do it soon?" she asked.

Piper shook her head furiously, lowering her voice to a whisper, "No, we're waiting! We know we're too young to be married. That'd be ridiculous."

"Why are you whispering?" Jo asked.

"Nah, I just wanted the whole town of Phoenix, Arizona to know, Jo!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Why can't we know though, if Kendall already knows?" she asked.

Logan finally spoke up, "We really don't want Mrs. Knight to know. She already walked in on us making out this morning and if she finds out I did this, she'd never trust us together again. She already thinks we're getting too serious."

"True," Jo said, "is that why you wear the ring on your middle finger?"

Piper nodded, "It's one off from where it's supposed to be and it's just kind of there, so no one will ask, and I can wear it all the time."

"Smart plan." she said, "Just wanted to see if it were true or if Kendall decided it'd be funny to try and prank me again."

"Story of my life." Piper replied, pointing at Logan, who began to laugh.

"Some things you bring on yourself, my love." he said, kissing her on the head.

Piper stuck her tongue out as Kendall came out of the bathroom, "Shower's all yours, Piper."

"See you, Logie." she smiled, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he laughed.

She shook her head before heading off into the bathroom.

The next day, Gustavo called them all into his bus to discuss the plans for the California stops for tour, and to go over Piper's bonus tracks and video.

"DOGS and DOGETTE," Gustavo began, "First off, we will be back in California for one week! You have tour dates in San Diego, San Francisco, and Los Angeles, of course. In San Diego, we're shooting Piper's music video for 'Detention', where all four of you dogs, plus Jo will be in!"

"No way!" Carlos said, putting his helmet on, "That's going to be AWESOME!"

"Calm yourself, Dog. Anyway, the setting will be in a high school with tons of extras, Piper, and you dogs. Carlos will be the best guy friend in the video. Kendall, you will be the stereotypical jock, letterman's jacket, all of that. James, you will be part of Logan's posse. Logan, you, of course, will be our detention, dog pound, Dog. Since you're not good at the bad boy thing, obviously, you will be a class clown type." Gustavo explained, "And Jo will be Piper's best friend, a cheerleader."

"I didn't like the cheerleaders in Atlanta. They're a bunch of bitches." Piper said matter-of-factly, "Last time I checked, Jo isn't a bitch."

The boys erupted into laughter as Gustavo made a strange growling noise before slamming his hand down on the table beside him.

"You guys have to take this seriously! This is Piper's big break out video, and if you guys can't do this than I'll hire actors to take your places." Kelly warned.

"In Los Angeles, you will have two nights there, a concert every night. You will spend you one night at home in your own bed." he said.

"We get to go back and hang at the Palmwoods?" Kendall said, "That's awesome!"

"Yes, and then, in San Francisco, you get to spend a day at the beach, in hopes the Vitamin D will help build some brains in you Dogs!" Gustavo said, "Then the next night, you'll be performing."

"Excellent, we could so check out chicks." James said.

"Actually, you're the only one without a significant other." Logan said with a laugh, "The others of us can't."

"Logan!" Piper scolded, flashing him a dirty look, letting him know instantly that she was serious.

"Sorry" he hung his head.

"Next on the list, Piper!" Gustavo shouted, "You have a choice of five songs for your two bonus tracks. One of those bonus tracks will be 'Your Love Is A Drug' because the single was dropped too late to make it on the album. So you can choose one more song and we'll record it while we're in L.A. The dogs have a bonus track to record too!"

"Ooh, what is it?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"It's called 'Forget About U', it's new, you'll screw it up! I've prepared myself for it!" he said.

"Who's to say we won't get it right?" Kendall asked.

"Because, it's you guys!" Gustavo shouted.

"Mean!" Logan said.

"Anyway, am I the only one that feels cramped on these busses?" he said.

"You more than others." James replied with a snicker.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that!" Gustavo said, "Anyway, you each will receive a key to your own hotel room for one night in San Francisco!"

Bingo.

The ultimate plan had hatched in Logan's mind. Piper looked over at him, noticing the spaced out expression on his face.

"What are you doing, Logan?" she asked with a laughed.

"Nothing," he replied quickly, "I'm plott…thinking about how awesome the trip to Cali's gonna be!"

"Uh, okay?" Piper replied, turning back to Gustavo.

"Now, I'm going to play your five songs, Piper. Listen and choose carefully, and for God's sake, don't listen to the dogs!" he said, putting a CD in a large stereo system.

The first three tracks were a total blur to Piper, not really standing out at all. The first track was going to be her own take on 'Tik Tok'. Piper, absolutely hating doing planned covers, dismissed that idea all together. The next was a tacky song that reminded Piper of a Hannah Montana song about being a rock star and being a normal girl at the same time. After a few more songs, Gustavo played a song with a techno sound and a hard hitting beat called "Take It Off". The lyrics were a little on the risqué side, sounding like something on her old record.

"_There's a place down town where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall. It's a dirty free for all. And they, turn me on, when they, take it off. When they take it off, everybody take it off."_

"This song sounds like stripping music!" James laughed.

"Is she going to release this?" Carlos asked, fist pumping to the beat.

"Yeah, do it!" James said, standing up, "You know what this video would need?"

"What?" Kendall asked, looking over at James.

"Washboard abs!" He replied, pulling up his shirt to reveal said washboard abs.

"James, stop trying to take your clothes off." Kelly said in a monotone voice.

"DOGS!" Gustavo shouted, "SHUT UP!"

"I like it." Piper finally spoke up, "Let's do it."

"Of course she picks the wildest of all the songs." Kelly said.

"Okay, so it's settled. Dogette will record 'Take It Off' while we're in LA, and the dogs will record their song!" Gustavo said, "When we come to another stop, switch buses! Until then, don't touch anything!"

They sat there for a good fifteen minutes, not moving or saying much, for fear of Gustavo's potential blow up if they did. Finally, the driver had to stop for gas, allowing them to switch back to their bus.

After taking Martini out, Piper walked back inside the bus and walked back into the back room where Logan was in the floor watching Kendall and Carlos play a video game.

"Hey," Logan began, "Remember how I told you that I was going to make it up to you?"

Piper nodded, "Vaguely, why?"

"I think I know how." he said in a sing song voice.

"And that is?' she smiled as she sat down beside him, crossing her legs.

"You'll have to wait and see, my love." he said, smiling widely.

"Should I be scared?"

"No"

"Carlos involved in this?"

"Not at all."

"Okay, so it's safe." she sighed, "If I thought it was something amazing, then it was a shopping cart slingshot, I'd have to hurt you."

Logan laughed, "Sad part of that is, I know you would."

"I'm just kidding, Logie." she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"So tomorrow begins the video shoot?" Logan asked.

Piper nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Scared?" he asked.

"As long as Griffin doesn't get involved. You should have seen some of the stuff he came up with for my new look." she said.

"He dressed us up as space matadors." Logan said bitterly, "Space matadors, Piper, on a snowmobile, with huge plush dogs. I'm not joking, because I wish I was."

Piper laughed, "I just hope they don't make my video like 'Baby One More Time'. Uniforms, dancing in hallways, that sort of thing."

"I'm going to be a terrible bad boy. Stupid marketing and people trying to make money off of love." Logan crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're not a bad boy, you just act up. Well, from what I understand." she said with a laugh.

"I just hope I don't screw it all up."

"You won't!"

"Trust me, this is going to be a big time disaster!"

The next day, everyone got up bright and early for the video shoot. Wardrobe, hair, and makeup, all started at seven thirty.

Logan looked at himself in the mirror. He had on a white button down shirt with some strange crest on the chest with a bright red, green, and black plaid tie hanging loosely from his neck past the unbuttoned top buttons of the shirt. He shifted uneasily. He'd gotten way too used to the feeling of skinny jeans, which startled him slightly. He looked down at the somewhat baggier, holy, jeans that nearly covered up the majority of the red converse on his feet and made a face.

He felt like a total idiot. There was no way this was going to go well at all.

He looked around until his eyes locked on Kendall, who had a black t-shirt on under a burgundy and yellow letterman's jacket with a pair of jeans. He didn't look bad, neither did Jo, who matched Kendall in her cheerleading outfit.

James had on a t-shirt with several pairs of Venetian sunglasses on it, and skinny jeans, which to him, looked like typical James. Carlos just got to dress like himself, lucky duck.

"Am I the only one that feels out of place?" Logan spoke up, joining the small circle that his friend's had made, "Like, this isn't me. I don't know how this is going to work. I'm freaking out!"

"You think you're freaking out?" Piper's voice spat from behind him.

He whirled around on his heel to see Piper standing behind him dressed in exactly what she described she didn't want. She had on a red sweater vest, but with nothing on underneath it, the v in the neck dipping rather daringly. The sweater was paired with a pair of plaid dress style shorts, knee high white socks with black stripes at the top and black converse. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she had pointless nerd glasses over her eyes.

Logan studied her appearance. His first thought wasn't about how she didn't want the typical school girl video, oh no, his first thought was something rather nasty, followed up by how _well _she pulled off the nerdy look.

Damn, did he ever have a thing for a girl who slightly looked like she would give a rip about the quadratic formula or anything of that nature. Then, the fact that it was Piper made it _that. much. worse._

"Logan!" she exclaimed, knocking him out of his daze.

"Oh, shit, sorry." he said, "What?"

"You were right, big time disaster!"

"What? No, it's not?"

"Oh no, you don't know the half of it. Gustavo's got the sound and technical part of this, but Griffin's doing the staging, with what he says, is my assistance."

Kendall chimed in with perfect timing, the rest of the guys following behind.

"Woah oh oh ohh …"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**FYI: There's one thing that comes along with Griffin taking control that's going to set Piper off, and I leave you with that. : )**


	31. Lights, Camera, Action

-1**Can't Be Tamed **

**Chapter 31: Lights, Camera, Action**

**A/N: Filler chapter! I'm def. trying to catch up on this because I have all the plans for the sequel, yes, I said sequel and I really want to get to writing it. So enjoy, and expect more updates soon.**

"Yeah! I know!" Piper wailed in serious dislike of the boys' response to her outfit.

"Well," Logan began, "It's, It's…"

"Just like I said I didn't want!" she exclaimed.

"Well, maybe it'll look good on camera."

"Not likely!"

"I wonder who set this up?" Kendall spoke up, adjusting his letterman's jacket.

"Ah, I see you've gotten into make up and wardrobe." Griffin rounded the corner, joining in the conversation, "Excellent, we start shooting in ten minutes."

"Okay, one thing, explain these outfits!" Piper shouted, ripping the vanity glasses off of her face with fury.

"Well, I had Kelly pick out a set of clothes for you, and then I brought in Mercedes to see…"

"Wait, did you say Mercedes?" Piper growled.

"Yes, she chose these…"

"That explains a lot."

Piper pulled her hair out of the ponytail and headed in the direction that Griffin had came from, Logan close on her heels.

"Piper, chill!" Logan begged, grabbing at her arm, turning her around.

"No Logan," she replied, "This is my breakout video for my new album and I cannot shoot it looking like this!"

"I think you look hot, just saying."

"Logan"

"Sorry" he scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Look, I'm going to find Mercedes and find out what the hell is going on?"

"Ha, I don't think I need to explain what's going on." A familiar voice spoke up from behind her.

Piper whirled around on her heel, frowning deeply as she saw Mercedes standing behind her with her stupid dog in her arms, barking loudly.

"Well, the thing is, I thought you'd look good all geeked up." She smirked.

"You better fix this." Piper growled, stepping closely to her.

"Or what?" Mercedes stepped closer too, until the two girls were inches apart.

Logan came up beside them and pushed on their shoulders, "Look, Piper, chill. Mercedes, fix her clothes. We have to be out on set in ten minutes."

"No," Mercedes spat, turning towards Logan, "I won't. She's done enough, stupid home wrecker."

"Stupid what?" Piper roared, raising a hand that Logan caught in mid air.

"Don't even…" he trailed off, letting Piper's hand drop to her side.

"You heard me, coward. What are you gonna do about it?" Mercedes replied.

"Do you want me to tell your daddy about how I found you on top of _my _boyfriend _shirtless?"_ Piper replied, putting her hands on her hips.

Mercedes bit into her lip as she glared at Piper, obviously weighing her options.

"Go ahead. I don't care." she spat back, "I'll always have the pleasure of getting to watch this nasty awful video, and know that I'm the one that _destroyed _Piper Holliday."

Piper lunged forward with Logan following behind her, catching her arms in his hands, pulling her close.

"No, Piper, don't. Look, she's not worth it!" he said.

"Let me go, Logan!" Piper exclaimed, jerking and twisting, trying to get out of his tight grasp.

"What is going on back here?"

Logan's grasp loosened on Piper as they both turned to face Griffin standing behind them.

There was a brief moment of silence before Mercedes began to fake cry, "She, She, She, lunged at me after saying all these nasty things about me, Daddy. She's so mean."

"Is this true, because she lies a lot." Griffin said.

"No, it's not!" Piper exclaimed, "She's lying!"

"Oh really, how so?" he asked.

"Mercedes ruined Piper's video wardrobe, they got mad at each other and this happened." Logan said.

"Why were they mad?"

Logan looked at Piper's face, taking in the raging look in her eyes. He knew exactly what she was about to yell before even hearing it.

"YOUR DAUGHTER'S A WHORE! I WALKED IN ON HER SHIRTLESS ON TOP OF LOGAN WITH HER HANDS ALL OVER HIM! SHE GETS ON MY LAST DAMN NERVE AND I CAN'T TAKE HER SHIT ANYMORE!" she yelled, breathing heavily.

Logan's jaw dropped deeply. Correction: he had _no _clue that was going to come out.

"What?" Griffin looked just as shocked, "Is that true?"

Piper nodded, but Logan knew Griffin's gaze was on him. Logan nodded slowly.

"She tried to seduce me!" he jumped quickly, knowing that Griffin would automatically blame him for touching his daughter and Freight Trane was only a matter of steps away, "I love Piper with all of my heart and I would never hurt her. It was Mercedes fault!"

"It's not true, Daddy." Mercedes begged in a nervous tone that matched the nervous expression on her face, "He's lying."

"These boys have yet to disappoint me. You, on the other hand, I can't say that about you, and you're my own daughter." Griffin said seriously, "Mercedes, I'm calling you a cab. You're going home. I have to go fix the wardrobe that you screwed up."

Logan's jaw dropped harder as did Piper's as Mercedes stalked off angrily.

"You haven't heard the last of me, Piper. I'll be back someday." She glared before walking out the school's exit, slamming the door behind her.

"You did it." Logan said, still in disbelief, "You won. You fixed Mercedes."

Piper smiled happily, "I guess I did, didn't I?"

Kelly stuck her head around the corner, "Come on, Piper, we've got to change your clothes for this video!"

"See you on the other side." Piper smiled, kissing Logan on the cheek before running out.

"See you too." He said, watching as she ran off.

Logan was then lead to a class room for one of the very first scenes. He got set in his seat, waiting patiently for a few minutes until Piper walked into the room.

She had on a pair of tight, holy, skinny jeans with a black off the shoulder shirt that revealed a little of her midriff and a long necklace with some sort of snake on it. Her hair was down, and her nerdy glasses were propped up on top of her head.

She looked over at Logan as she sat down a few seats beside him and smiled. He smiled back, having one of his "this amazing girl is my girlfriend" moments.

After numerous hours of shooting over and over again, from dancing in the cafeteria, to the gym to the halls, the video was wrapped, and Piper and the guys were set free until their show that night.

That night, after the show was over, Piper was laying next to Logan in her bed, which was a rare, but appreciated occurrence.

Piper watched as Logan began to drift off to sleep, still trying to talk to her, most of his words coming out in mumbles. She grinned to herself as she crawled over on top of him, straddling his waist.

"What are you doing?" he yawned, looking up at her groggily.

"Nothing" she smiled innocently, taking his hands in hers.

"You always do that when you feel like you have to have my attention." he said, a smile playing on his lips.

"I'm excited to be back home." she grinned, "I'm not gonna lie. I've missed the Palm Woods."

"Hey, you've totally just missed having 10K to yourself for the most part, meaning we can sleep there and no one notice, unlike now. I'm minutes from getting kicked out by either Mrs. Knight or Jo. I can feel it." he laughed slightly.

"Maybe." she grinned, leaning down to kiss him gently.

His hands went to her hips as her lips moved against his slowly. Piper was quick to beat Logan to the punch, licking Logan's bottom lip, taking dominance before he had the chance. He grinned into the kiss at her as his hands slipped up the back of her shirt, rubbing the small of her back gently.

Suddenly, the door swung open, sending light everywhere.

"You know what, that's getting really old really fast." Jo said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Like you and Kendall don't…" Piper trailed off, not even taking the time to turn and look at her obviously annoyed and sleep deprived best friend.

"Yeah, but…"

"Exactly" She said, moving off of Logan to beside him.

"Out" Jo pointed at Logan before gesturing towards the door.

"Really, Jo?"

"Yes, now leave." she replied, this time with more of a laugh in her voice.

"Bye," Logan said, kissing Piper on the cheek, "I'll see you in the morning. Love you."

"Love you too." Piper smiled widely as he walked out the door.

Piper let out a love struck sigh as Jo let out an annoyed one.

"What?" Jo laughed as Piper glared her down.

Piper rolled her eyes back at her, crossing her arms over her chest.

"San Francisco's going to be awesome tomorrow." Jo said, trying to get Piper's glare to change.

Piper kept her stare at Jo, un-phased.

"Lighten up."

"Go to sleep."

"Ugh, Piper."

"Jo, you kicked him out where you could go to sleep." Piper stuck her tongue out.

"Fine." Jo said, crawling into bed, cutting out the light.

They sat in silence until Piper spoke up.

"Oh, by the way, karma's a bitch."

"Never doubted it."


	32. Summer Love

-1**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter 32:**

**Summer Love**

_I think about you in the summer time. I'm sitting here in the sun with you on my mind._

_No lie, my summer time._

**- New Kids on The Block**

The next day came rather quickly for Piper, but not to her dismay. She woke up around 8:00 excitedly, cutting her clock off before the alarm went of thirty minutes later.

"Jo Taylor!" she threw a peace sign shaped decorative pillow over at her friend in the bed next to her.

"What?" Jo mumbled groggily, "Go away."

"No, we're in San Fran! The bus is stopped!" Piper said excitedly.

"Big deal, we go to the beach at what, noon?" the blonde replied.

"Yeah, so?" she said.

"It's eight, Piper. If you want to annoy someone, go annoy Logan. He'd probably appreciate your wakeup call more than I did." she said, rolling back over.

Piper rolled her eyes and gathered Martini off the bed. She put on a pair of flip flops and took her outside the bus to use the bathroom.

When she walked outside, her jaw dropped.

The bus was parked in a RV/Camper/Bus lot directly beside the beach access gate.

"Martini, hurry up!" She yanked the dog's leash impatiently, "I am so excited!"

When she got back inside, she let Martini off her leash before heading back into the room Logan and Kendall shared. Kendall was already awake and in the back room watching TV, leaving Logan asleep in the matching bed.

She shut the door behind her before slowly walking over to the bed. She pushed the black comforter back and gently scooted in beside him. Logan rolled over at the pressure and mumbled something sleepily.

Piper smiled, Logan was precious asleep. End of story.

She laid down and ran a hand through his tousled brown hair with a soft smile. Logan began to stir at her touch.

"Wh-Huh…Hey you…" he smiled groggily as soon as Piper came clear into view.

"Hey" she replied.

"What do I owe the pleasure of getting woken up like this?" he smiled, pulling her closer in to his body.

"You've gotta see where the bus is parked!" she said, sounding like a small child on Christmas morning.

"Oh, so no 'Just because I love you, Logan, Logie, Lo, whatever'?" he laughed, "I just get 'Hey, come check out the bus!'?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "I love you, Logan."

"I love you too, babe." he said, kissing her on the cheek, "So, what's so amazing about where the bus is parked anyway?"

"Three words: public beach access." Piper nodded approvingly.

"Nuh uh…" Logan trailed off.

"Mhm, apparently, we're on some sort of RV lot, but it's effing amazing." she said.

"Sweet deal!" Logan said, "Catch some waves, catch up on my tan…catch you in a bikini…sounds like an amazing day."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Logan, Logan, Logan…"

"What?" he said, pulling her so close that their foreheads were resting on each others.

Piper's heart began to race as she stared into his deep brown eyes. She would never get sick of the feelings Logan gave her, and this was no different.

"Kiss me." she stated, rubbing Logan's upper arm gently.

"Deal"

Logan leaned in and kissed her dead on the lips, his lips moving rather quickly and hungrily against hers. He hadn't had a big chance to be alone with her in the last few weeks, so these simple few minutes meant the world to him.

He re-positioned himself to where he was completely over top of her, letting his hands roam freely, not choosing to acknowledge the fact that they were still on the bus where the other guys, Katie, Jo, and Mrs. Knight could hear if things got…out of hand.

Logan let one hand move up her leg slowly as the other worked her back and abs, sending Piper's thoughts into a blurry tailspin.

He then moved his lips to her neck and began kissing and nipping at the exposed skin. Piper's bottom lip shot in between her teeth. She gripped the sheet with one hand and had the other on Logan's back, gripping his t-shirt, doing anything she could not to make any noise.

Logan then began kissing up her neck to right behind her earlobe.

"Damn you, Logan Phillip." Piper said breathily as Logan laughed mischievously into her skin.

His lips then went to right where her tattoo was, right at her hairline behind her earlobe.

"Logan…" she sighed.

"What was that?" Logan said, a laugh in his tone, still working on her tattooed skin.

"No…don't…" she tried not to give in to the boy, rather annoyed by his behavior, and because she didn't want Mrs. Knight to burst in on their make out session again, that is, until Logan let his teeth graze the same spot.

"Logan Mitchell…" she breathed, "Oh, I hate you so much."

"Okay, I'm done, I won." he backed off of her and flopped back down on the bed on his back.

"Logan, you ass!" she grabbed the other pillow that was laying beside Logan and hit him in the stomach with it, "Ugh, I hate you so much right now."

Logan laughed triumphantly, smiling up at his girlfriend as if he won a prize, "Piper, you're so cute when you pretend to be all mad at me, but really, you're just trying to cover for the fact that I have more moves than you think."

"You learned. All of that. From me." she said, hitting him at every pause.

He continued laughing until Kendall burst in the door, "Woah, woah, woah! What is going on in here?"

"Nothing!" Logan and Piper said simultaneously, a look of shock and fear crossing both of their faces.

"I was coming to tell Logan that breakfast was ready, but…I'm just…I'm gonna go." Kendall backed out, an awkward look on his face.

"This would be what? The third time we've freaked out Kendizzle?" Piper asked, a laugh in her voice.

Logan shook his head and held up four fingers, "Fourth"

Piper made an "oops" face before getting out of her boyfriend's bed. She waved shortly before creeping out into the hallway, luckily unnoticed.

She sat down at the kitchen table and began to pour herself a cup of orange juice when Katie appeared beside her.

"So, I heard you and Logan were making out in Kendall's room again, nice." she nodded.

Piper's face turned hot, a red blush coming to her face, "Yeah…uh…maybe."

"You guys will never learn." the little girl shook her head, grabbing for a box of cereal.

Piper put her head in her hands, patiently awaiting the floor to swallow her whole, ending her embarrassment.

"I'm going to kill Kendall." she said to no on in particular.

"Are you two really cutting on each other again?" Logan said, sliding into the seat on the other side of Piper.

"I want to die." she groaned.

"Why?" Logan laughed, "What happened now?"

"Good morning all," James walked into the small kitchen, "Yo, Lo-gain, heard you've had a pretty eventful morning."

Piper shook her head, and buried her head back in her hands.

"That's why." she replied.

After breakfast, everyone went their separate ways to change to go out on the beach. In Piper and Jo's room, the girls tossed several different bikinis and swim suits onto their beds.

"Okay, pink with white polka dots or black with multicolored zebra print?" Jo held up both tops to Piper.

"Hmm…black with rainbow zebra. I like that one." Piper replied before picking up her own bikini tops, "Green with navy stripes or purple with black hearts and peace signs."

"Oh my gosh, those are both so cute." Jo exclaimed, "Purple, it's your favorite color."

"Then it's a done deal."

Meanwhile, the boys all sat in the back room watching TV, not having to do a lot of changing in order to get ready.

"I hope there are a lot of hot girls on this beach." James nodded, "I could use a summer love right about now."

"_As long as you're not stealing mine." _Logan thought.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck on that, James." Logan smiled friendlily.

"There's only one girl I'll be checking out today." Kendall nodded.

"Me too," Carlos spoke up, that familiar love struck smile coming across his face, "I'm so glad Karlee decided to hang with us these next few days."

"We're glad for you, man." Kendall nodded.

"So are you boys gonna sit around and talk all day, or are we gonna hit the beach?"

All four boys looked at the blonde and the brunette standing in the doorway. Piper had on her purple bikini with a matching black barbell in her belly button piercing. Her bikini bottoms were covered by a pair of denim Daisy Dukes that hit low enough to expose the top of the heart tattoo on her hip. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had a brand new pair of purple Coach sunglasses on her head.

Jo had her multicolored swim suit on with a pair of short, black, athletic shorts on over top. Her hair was in two low ponytails and she had Kendall's black Ray Bans over her eyes.

"To the beach!" Carlos exclaimed, pointing to the door.

All of the boys got up and headed out the door, except for Logan, who brought up the rear. Piper pushed past the three other boys to get to her boyfriend. She cut in front of him and put her hands on her hips.

"Take a picture, Lo. It'll last longer." she grinned.

"Ah, don't tempt me." He kissed her on the cheek.

Logan slid his arm around her waist as they headed out of the bus and onto the beach.

"Where'd they go." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we probably should have asked. They're worse than kids!" She laughed.

Piper dug her phone out of her beach bag and dialed Jo's number.

"Where are 'yall?… In front of the orange hotel? …Alright, we'll be there in a second." Piper hung up the phone and dropped it back into her bag before grabbing Logan by the hand, "Come on, Logan!"

"And you said the guys were bad."

After they sat their stuff down, Piper stripped out of her denim shorts and kicked off her flip flops hurriedly.

Logan sat on the blanket and watched her, amused, "You really are like a kid, you know?"

Piper stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend, "Whatever, you just don't know how to have fun."

He shook his head at the girl before pulling his white t-shirt over his head and laying it overtop of Piper's shorts. Piper bit her lip, not being able to help but stare at the boy's muscular body.

"_Hockey did him well." _Piper thought, a satisfied smirk coming across her face.

"What," Logan asked, raising an eyebrow at Piper, "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"It's nothing I get tired of seeing, you mean." She smiled.

Logan smiled, once again, she'd left him speechless, "Thanks."

"I'm going to the water. You can chill here if you want, since you want to be a fun sucker." she put her hands on her hips, a joking smile on her face.

"Oh, no, I'm coming with you." Logan stood up, walking over to her until he was a few inches away from her, "I'm not letting some tanned wannabe-Guido steal my girl."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Lo, come on."

Piper took his hand and broke into a sprint, heading down to the ocean water. As soon as her feet hit the cold wave, she jumped backwards, running smack into Logan.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Cold?" Logan laughed, "You've lived in California for what, a year or so and you're not used to ocean water?"

"Well," she turned around to face him, "You're from Minnesota, so you're no better."

"My body takes to cold just fine, thank you. Hockey and four months of snow, yeah, ocean water doesn't scare me." Logan stated.

Piper took both of his hands in hers, "You're pretty sexy when you try to act all badass."

"Who said I was acting?" he stared the girl down.

Piper rolled her eyes as he grabbed for her hand and did the pulling this time, straight into the water.

"Oh, Logan, I hate you." she said, holding her arms up, not wanting to let them drop into the already waist high ocean.

"You're already in pretty deep, babe. There's no sense in keeping your hands up." Logan rolled his eyes.

Piper crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"And you call me a fun sucker." Logan said, walking closer to her, "I hate to have to do this but…"

"Don't you do it!"

Too late.

Logan grabbed her by the waist and pulled her under the water with him for a few seconds before they both resurfaced. Piper wiped her bangs and all the water off her forehead before splashing a huge wave of water over at Logan.

"I can't believe you!" she laughed.

"I told you I hated having to do it."

"Mean"

"Come here, baby." He held his arms out to her.

Piper stood with her hands on her hips, looking rather bored at Logan.

"Please…" he tried to give her the most apologetic look he could muster.

"Fine, but you better consider yourself lucky." She said, walking over towards him.

He put his arms around the small of her back as she twisted her arms around his neck. She bit her lip, suddenly feeling awkward as she wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to keep her balance a little better.

"So," he began, resting his forehead against hers, "What have I done to deserve to win every…battle…today?"

Piper rolled her eyes as Logan laughed slightly, "Well, the way I look at it is, if things go as planned, I have a whole lifetime to win. What's one day?"

Logan stopped laughing and let a gentle smile come across his face, "You mean that?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die." she smiled back.

"I love you, Piper." Logan said, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

Piper didn't respond, she turned her face quickly where her lips met his. Logan smiled into the kiss, knowing she'd used his old trick back on him.

Suddenly, it didn't matter who was watching, if there were cameras clicking, people staring, that was all whatever. Piper knew that as long as she was in Logan's arms and as long as he would tell her he loved her, she was going to be okay.

When the kiss broke, Piper smiled widely at the boy, "Oh, and I love you too."

After staying in the water for a little longer, the couple got out and dried off a little before laying down on the beach blanket, taking in the sun.

Piper sprayed some outdoor tanning spray on her arms, legs, and stomach, getting Logan in the over spray.

"Hey, hey!" he held his hands up, trying to shield the spray, "Keep your 'Cuda Action Tan over there!"

Piper rolled her eyes, putting the bottle back in her bag, "It's not 'Cuda, you crazy."

Logan slid his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"How am I supposed to get a tan if I'm laying all into you?" she laughed, pushing at his side.

"I really don't care." he laughed back, rubbing her back gently.

Piper smiled, putting her hand up on his chest as she scooted closer to him. She watched the other beach goers intently. There were some kids building a sand castle down by the water. Another group of kids were in the water on boogie boards.

Piper turned her attention in the opposite direction, her eyes instantly landing on Carlos and Karlee, who were sitting underneath an umbrella. Carlos was eating a corndog, while Karlee sipped on a water bottle, talking to him animatedly. Piper smiled at the two, and hoped that Carlos wasn't making a complete fool of himself.

A few feet away, Kendall and Jo were laying back in separate lounge chairs that were positioned close together, with their hands linked together in the center.

"_They had the right idea." _she thought, looking back at her best friend and her boyfriend, _"Now where's James…"_

She scanned over the general area a few times. He was completely MIA.

"Have you heard anything out of James?" Piper asked, noticing Logan had picked up his phone.

"Nope," he said, "why?"

"I can find everyone but him." she said.

"Why do you want to find him?" Logan asked as she sat straight up, taking her sunglasses off, re-scanning their section of the beach.

"I want to know if he found a girl!"

Logan sat up, adjusting their position where Piper was sitting in between his legs, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I don't see him." he said.

"Me either! Damn, I really wanted to see if he found someone." she said.

They sat there in silence for a few seconds, obviously both now looking for the taller, tanned, boy.

"Is that him?" Logan said, pointing to a building off the side of one of the hotels.

"Where?" Piper said, looking in the direction Logan was pointing.

"Over there, coming out of those gates, with the girl in the purple bikini." Logan said.

"Stop looking at her bikini, Logan." Piper said quickly before turning her attention back to the guy coming out of the white gate onto the beach.

"What?"

"Shh! Wait!" She said.

She looked closer. The boy coming out onto the beach was really tan, tall, and did look a lot like James.

"Is it him?" Logan asked.

"Just wait for it." Piper put up one finger.

Logan and Piper stared at the couple for a few moments before the boy turned to the girl he was with and waved his fingers in front of his face, moving his shoulders as he did it. The girl he was with put her hand up to her mouth and giggled, and then flipped her curly dark brown hair.

"Yeah, that's James." Logan said.

"I want to meet that girl!" Piper exclaimed, sitting up on her knees.

"Sit down, love. You can't embarrass them, because if you embarrass him and she never speaks to him again…"

"What, he might mess with me again?" Piper questioned, turning to face Logan.

Logan took a deep pause, "Maybe."

"Logan, Logan, Logan…" she trailed off, leaning back into his chest, "You know I love you right?"

"I hope so, babe." he kissed her bare shoulder, holding her tight.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about. There's no way I'd mess with him when I've got you." she smiled.

"You never know, maybe we'll get lucky!" Logan paused, "Maybe those two will fall madly in love, get married, have a few kids, and leave us alone!"

Logan burst out laughing at his own joke as Piper turned around and smacked him on the chest, "You are the meanest person ever!"

"I'm sorry…that was just too easy to pass up." he laughed.

After the couple laid back down for a few minutes, a shadow came over them. Piper looked up to see Carlos looming over them.

"Did you see James and that girl!" He said excitedly.

Piper nodded, having almost fallen asleep, "Yes, Carlos."

"Have you checked Scuttlebug in the last few minutes?"

"No"

"Do it now!"

"Ugh, Carlos!" she complained, sitting up.

She dug through her bag and pulled her HTC Hero out of the bottom. She put her passcode in and brought up the internet, tapping the Scuttlebug icon.

"Am I looking for James?" she asked, scanning through the posts.

"Yes!" Carlos exclaimed.

Piper shook her head, pulling up James' profile. She read the most recent posts and smiled.

"Oh my gosh!" she beamed.

"What?" Logan finally spoke up.

"James posted, 'I think I've finally found a good girl for me. I can't wait to hang out with her more tonight.' and a girl named Ellie replied, 'Awh, that's sweet. I can't wait too, James!'. Then, James replied with a smiley face and she replied with a heart." Piper read with a huge smile.

Logan looked up at Carlos and then over at Piper before putting his arms behind his head, nodding at them both.

"Crisis averted."


	33. Big Time Decision

**Can't Be Tamed **

**Chapter 33: **

**Big Time Decision**

After spending a few more hours at the beach, the whole crew went to the bus and changed clothes and got ready, agreeing to go out and eat together, but then go on separate dates, and then return to the hotel Gustavo rented rooms at.

Piper wondered deep down inside what the result of the separate hotel rooms would be. She figured she'd stay with Logan, but his plans were unknown to her, and the thought made her nervous.

"So where's Logan taking you?" Jo smiled widely, straightening her bright blonde hair.

Piper shrugged, tossing a few sun dresses onto her bed, tilting her head sideways at them, "I have no clue. As long as it's not a planetarium or a museum, I'll be chill."

Jo laughed, "I'd laugh so hard I'd burst into tears if that's where he's planning on taking you."

"Shut up" Piper rolled her eyes, "Which dress?"

Jo put the flat iron down and walked over to where Piper was standing and analyzed the three dresses. One was white and tied behind the neck, leaving the back open. Another was a bright teal with braided straps and brown beads at the top and bottom of each of the braids. The last was yellow and fit like a baby doll dress.

"Ugh, no offense, but the yellow one is awful. Go with the teal." She pointed.

"Thanks, Jo." Piper stuck her tongue out.

"Hey, you asked!" Jo held her hands up in defense.

"Ugh, I hate this dress too. Why is it so hard for me to pick out clothes?" She put her head to her hands in frustration. If things played out like she was thinking, she had to look perfect.

"Because you're in love and you want to look perfect for your dear Lo-gain." The other girl teased.

She sighed in response, shrugging her shoulders dramatically.

"Do you want me to come dress you again, P?" Jo asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine"

"What's got you so worked up anyway?" she asked as she walked over to the closet and tossed a distressed mini skirt on the bed and started digging through Piper's tops.

"Uh…" Piper trailed off, "Nothing, I just haven't been out solo with Logan in a while."

"You went off with him today, at the beach." Jo said slowly, "Or are you having memory problems at seventeen?"

"No, I just haven't been alone all dressed up with him and stuff. Like, you know, I real date." She said, hoping she'd dug her way out of that one.

"Oh yeah," Jo paused before walking over to Piper's chest of drawers that was nailed to the wall, "Then why is your…er…better bra and panties sitting out? There is nothing practical about wearing a zebra print bra, especially with what you had picked out."

"Ah, okay! I'm panicking!" Piper finally lost all control, "Just pick me out something to wear that will cover that up and I'll tell you everything!"

"I think I get the gist of everything." Jo said, dropping the bra to the top of the chest, "I mean, do you think you and Logan are…"

"I don't know. I want to, but I'm not sure that he's ready. I mean, I've done the…uh…deed, before and it really will be nothing for me, but I don't want it to ruin our relationship. Or, for that matter, I don't want our relationship to just be about sex. This is a disaster!" She plopped down on the bed and put her head in her hands.

"No, it's not! Just don't panic! Think about it before it actually happens. You've got, what, an hour of dinner and then wherever Logan takes you afterwards?" Jo said, "You've got plenty of time to make up your mind, but don't do it rashly, and do not let him convince you! Don't let his 'I love you's' and 'We're gonna get married' change your mind. He doesn't know the future anymore than you do."

"You sound like you've been there…" Piper trailed off.

"Naw, girl, I'm from North Carolina, sixteen years of being raised Southern Baptist." she said, "Just reciting facts."

Piper nodded. Jo was absolutely right. She had to take everything into her own control and thought tonight and not let Logan try to convince her otherwise. That was truly going to be the hard part, because Logan knew exactly how to get what he wanted out of her with a few simple words, touches, and kisses.

"Here, try this. It's safe either way." Jo nodded towards the bed.

Laid out where the three dresses used to be was her denim mini skirt, a black v-neck t-shirt, Logan's red and gray striped cardigan that Jo had dug out of the bottom of the closet, and Piper's favorite pair of black Tom's.

"This isn't sexy, Jo. Stop trying to prove a point."

"I think it's cute. He'll die when he sees his cardigan, fool." Jo teased, going back to her hair.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say."

Piper put on the outfit, but supplemented Jo's choice of top with a lacy black camisole that exposed a little bit of the top of her chest and replaced the Tom's with a pair of black gladiator sandals.

She put some waving mousse in her hair and fixed it where it was loosely wavy, but not curly. She put on her make up and lastly sprayed some Chanel perfume at her neck, wrists, and right at her chest. She put her purple "L" back on her neck and a few random bracelets on her arms and simple diamond studs in her ears.

"Are you guys ready?" Kendall said, knocking on the door.

"Yeah, hang on!" Jo called, putting her medium sized silver hoop earrings in her ears.

"Alright…" He replied, leaning his weight on the door.

When the two girls were ready, Jo swung the door open, sending an non expecting Kendall stumbling backwards into his girlfriend.

"Woah, babe, what the heck were you thinking?" she asked.

Kendall laughed nervously, "Sorry, just waiting for you. You look great."

Jo smiled before kissing him on the cheek, "Thanks, you too."

Piper rolled her eyes, pushing past the two blondes out into the hallway to find her own boyfriend. She stopped in front of Carlos.

"Have you seen Logan?" She asked.

"No, mi amiga." he said quickly, pushing past her too sit with Karlee at the table.

Piper sighed, and walked in the same direction, sitting across the table from the other couple.

"Hey, Piper!" Karlee smiled, "Long time, no see. Doing…er…better than the last time I saw you, I take it? You and Logan are back together, so it couldn't be worse."

Piper frowned before putting on one of those "I'm-annoyed-by-what-you-said-but-whatever" smiles, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. Things are going great. I take it you two are doing well too?"

"Of course." Karlee smiled love struck over at Carlos, who was smiling sweetly at her.

"That's good." Piper said, "So, have either of you met James' girl yet?"

Carlos and Karlee both shook their heads.

"Nope," Carlos said, "I really wanted to meet her too. James seems to like her a lot."

"I haven't seen the kid this happy in a long time." Karlee said, eyeing James from past Piper's shoulder as he came out of the back room wearing denim skinny jeans, a black button down shirt with a loose hanging silver tie and black Converse. He was smiling widely, texting someone as he practically bounced into the kitchen area.

"What's gotten your boxers in a bind, Diamond?" Piper asked, drumming her fingers on the table.

"The best girl in the entire world."

"You just met her."

"I know but…"

"You don't even…"

"Just let me have my moment!"

Piper rolled her eyes as James turned his face back to the hallway, ignoring the vibrating phone in his hand.

"Logan, control your mean ass girlfriend!"

"What'd she do now?"

"Logan Mitchell!" Piper said, her voice oozing with fake shock.

"You rang?" he stepped into the kitchen in white skinny jeans, a purple v-neck shirt, and a black vest over top.

Piper smiled. Logan, in those white skinny jeans that make him look oh too irresistible, plus, her favorite color on top? She beyond approved.

"Is that my sweater?" He asked, pointing to the cardigan hanging off Piper's small frame.

"Maybe." she smiled flirtatiously, standing up, walking over to him.

Logan put his hands on her hips, pulling her in closer to him, "It looks better on you anyway."

Piper kissed him on the cheek, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Are you ready, like, with everything for tonight too?"

She bit into her cheek to keep from making the nervous face that was daring to creep out as she nodded, "Yep, it's in a bag by the door."

"Good" Logan kissed the top of her head as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Are we finally ready to go?" Kendall asked, seeming rather annoyed by all the small talk.

"Where's your girlfriend, James?" Carlos asked.

"We're meeting her there. Please, I'm begging you guys, for once, act like we weren't all raised in a zoo." James said dramatically.

"Awh, that's what makes us so damn cool!" Piper said with a laugh, earning an appreciative laugh from Logan, Karlee, and Kendall.

"I'm serious, like beyond serious, dead serious, serious as a heart attack. I cannot afford to mess this up!" he said nervously.

"Fine, I'll chill. All I ask is the same from you. You're sweating like a whore in confession, James." Piper said matter-of-factly.

Logan buried his face in his girlfriend's shoulder, half embarrassed at how forward she was, half amused by her comment.

"Let's go, before these two kill each other!" Kendall said, directing the group outside and into the SUV.

They got to the restaurant right around when the sun was setting behind the clouds. Logan jumped out of the car first, holding a hand out to help Piper out of the car.

"Well, aren't you feeling chivalrous tonight?" she laughed.

"Maybe" He gave her a mischievous grin as he put his arm around her waist as they walked into the restaurant.

When they went to get seated, Logan pulled the chair out for Piper, letting her sit down before pushing it in behind her.

"_He's so over preparing." _Piper laughed to herself.

Logan sat down beside her as the rest of the group got in their seats. James, of course, was the last one to sit down.

He and Ellie walked in minutes later after everyone else was already settled in.

"You guys, this is Ellie. I met her at the beach today." James said, gesturing to everyone, "Ellie, this is, Kendall, Carlos, Carlos' girlfriend Karlee. Carlos and Karlee, see, it makes sense. Logan, and that's…"

"Oh my gosh, you're Piper Holliday!" Ellie said, "Woah, I'm a huge fan! Oh, and that was bad. I'm sorry for freaking out."

Piper smiled, "It's chill, cute purse."

"Thanks!" Ellie replied, clutching her purple leather handbag a little tighter.

A little while later, as they were eating, Piper continued talking to Ellie when she wasn't talking to James about clothes, music, boys, and pretty much anything.

"I really love My Chemical Romance." Ellie nodded.

"That's what's up." Piper nodded, "I'm more of an All Time Low, The Maine, Breathe Carolina, kind of girl, but I like MCR too. Asking Alexandria is on up there for me too."

"And you sing pop songs. That's what's so funny." She smiled.

"What I like to sing and what I like to listen to are completely different. Like, if I heard someone else singing my songs, I'd make fun of them and talk about how much I hate it." she said.

"Ha, I understand. I really want to be a musician, but I kind of want to act to. You know, I'm moving out here, and…"

Ellie's sentence trailed off in Piper's mind as she felt Logan's hand rest on her leg.

"_Oh, he is not going to start this!" _Piper bit into her bottom lip a little bit.

"I'm going to audition for a movie next month. I heard a lot of famous actors are going out for it too though." Ellie said, "Have you ever tried acting?"

Logan's hand slid a little farther up her leg. That was it. Piper backed up slightly, smacking his hand back, her hand hitting his hand and her leg, creating a loud smacking sound.

"Ouch!" Logan shook his hand back and forth.

"Oh," Piper said, noticing everyone staring at her. She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, "Uh, sorry. Never mind that, uh, what were you saying?"

When everyone was done eating, they all said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways. Ellie and James were off to see a movie at a theater close to the pier. Carlos and Karlee were going to some house of horrors sort of thing, which didn't make for a very happy Carlos. Jo and Kendall were going to the pier to walk around and hang out and Piper still had no clue where Logan was going to take her. She assumed probably back to the hotel. She rolled her eyes at the thought. He wasn't doing a very good job at making her think he wanted her for anything more than physical purposes.

"So, are you ready to go mi'lady?" he smiled, holding his hand out to her.

Piper smiled slightly, "Sure"

As they started to walk a little, before turning onto the public beach access.

"Where are we going, Lo?" she asked, taking off her black gladiators so they didn't get filled with sand.

"I thought we'd go for a walk on the beach. We've never done that before." he smiled at her, letting go of her hand, wrapping his arm around her waist.

She gave in to herself slightly, letting herself fall into him a little bit. She sighed as he held her a little tighter, pressing his lips to her hair.

"Wanna go down to the water?" Logan asked.

Piper shook her head, "It's gonna be too cold, and I'm really happy the way we are now."

Logan laughed a little, "Okay, because I've got a better idea."

He dropped his smaller hockey bag on the ground and pulled a different beach blanket out than before and laid it in the sand.

"We did this earlier, Lo." she smiled.

"Yeah, but were the stars out before?" he said smartly.

"Guess not." Piper said, sitting down on the blanket beside him.

He lay back, motioning for Piper to lie beside him. She smiled widely, cuddling up close to his body.

"This definitely goes down as one of the best days of my life." Logan said, rubbing her arm gently.

"Well, what are your others?" she smiled.

"The second best has to be the day I asked you out and you said yes."

She frowned slightly. The best day must have been the day he'd won some huge hockey game, or the day the band formed.

She was wrong.

"The first is the best though. The best day of my life is when I proposed and you said yes, even though, we're not legitimately engaged yet." he let out a deep breath.

Piper smiled widely, propping herself up on her elbow to face the boy, "I consider us legitimately engaged. I really couldn't see myself being with anyone else."

Logan's face changed from a listening expression to a look of shock to a pure happy smile within seconds, "I love you so much. It's crazy. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, you know, outside of my family and all that."

Piper smiled, "This really has been the greatest summer of my life. Promise me this is just the start of something greater than a simple summer tour fling?"

"Promise, because, actually, I promised you that the day I put that ring on your finger." Logan smiled back.

"I guess you did, didn't you?"

"Mhm"

With that, he leaned over and gave her a short, but loving, kiss on the lips. He pulled her closer before looking down at his watch.

"You wanna head on to the hotel?" he asked her.

Piper bit her bottom lip. She knew this moment would come today, but it still didn't make it any better, and she hadn't fully made her decision yet.

"Mmm…I guess." She said.

"Okay then, come on." He said, standing up.

Logan helped Piper up off the ground and led her back out to the street, where he caught a cab. They got in and he told the driver the location of the hotel before draping his arm around Piper's shoulder, letting his other hand rest on her knee.

"You okay?" he asked, pressing his lips to her hair again, "You seem freaked out for some reason."

Piper bit her lip. She didn't want to talk about this in some strange cab in San Francisco, no way. She would have to just make something up.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired. This break day is much needed." She said.

"Oh, okay, good. I was getting a little worried about you." Logan replied.

Piper stared out the window at the bright lights and people passing by deep in thought. She had to figure out what she was going to do about Logan and she had to figure it out fast.

She knew she loved him, she was sure about that. She also knew she didn't have anything to lose, because this wasn't her first time, but at the same time, it was her first time, considering she wasn't sober last time.

For some reason though, the cons list seemed greater in her mind. She didn't want her relationship with Logan to change in any way. She didn't want him to think she didn't physically want him, because she did. She had been holding back a lot of desire for him for a while. Yet, at the same time, she didn't want him to think she was so easy, that that's what their relationship turned into was just sex alone.

She looked back over at Logan to catch him looking at her. She genuinely smiled at him before letting her head rest into the crook of his neck.. He adjusted himself, wrapping both arms around her.

"I love you." He said so quietly that only Piper could hear.

She smiled, moving his hand where she could lace her fingers with his. She rubbed the top of his hand gently.

Yeah, there was no doubt about the fact that she was crazy about the boy, but it was just the matter of if she loved him enough to put it all on the line.

_**End Note:**_

**Okay, so this was supposed to be this huge collasal ending chapter, but ha, fooled yah,. It's not. Haha.**

**I got to that last line and thought it was a nice enough ending and partial cliff hanger to keep you guys hanging on.**

**What's to come, you might ask? The next chapter is the last chapter…but don't fret, I'm going to post a slight…preview to the sequel as another chapter on the end of CBT when I'm done with it.**

**And the sequel is already planned out from beginning to end already, and it's like nothing you've ever read before. It's definitely nothing like it's original, that's for sure.**

**Oh, and the sequel is called **_Every Rose Has It's Thorn._

**Xoxo, Shelby**


	34. Metamorphosis

**Chapter 34:**

**Metamorphosis**

**(1st part of this chapter was inspired by "The Birds and the Bees" by Breathe Carolina and the 2nd part was inspired by "Genie In A Bottle" and "On The Way Down" by Ryan Cabrera.)**

When Logan and Piper got to the hotel, Logan cautiously helped her out of the cab, watching for any prowling paparazzi that would just love to get a shot of them going into a hotel together.

"Alright, the coast is clear. Come on." He said, tugging her hand slightly.

Piper followed Logan into the hotel and up to the front desk, looking around for people that would recognize them as well.

"I'm Logan Mitchell. I called earlier about switching a room for Piper Holliday on behalf of Gustavo Rocque." Logan said, a very serious tone to his voice.

"What did you do?" she whispered, sounding a little more than freaked out.

"Chill, I got this." He replied.

"Oh yes, so Mr. Rocque wanted her switched from a basic package to a suite upgrade?" The man behind the desk asked.

Logan nodded, "Yes, Sir. Also, I would like to have my room order combined with hers in order to deflect some of the cost difference."

"I will need to have Miss Holliday's permission for that to be allowed." He said.

Piper stepped forward, "I'm Piper Holliday, and it's fine with me."

"Very well, Mr. Mitchell, Mrs. Holliday, room 513 is yours." The man said, handing them two room keys.

'"Thanks, man." Logan said, suddenly losing his serious demeanor.

"How did you do that?" Piper asked.

"I called earlier. I thought this occasion deserved a little bit of an…upgrade. Gustavo will deal with the upgrade later. I really don't care what he thinks at this moment in time anyway." He said.

"And why is that?" Piper asked, wondering exactly what he would tell as they got into the elevator.

"Well, I can't exactly tell you, or it'll ruin the whole effect of it all. So, yeah, you won't be finding out until we get up there." He said.

"You're no fair, Lo." Piper shook her head.

The elevator soon dinged and came to a complete stop, signaling they had arrived at the fifth floor. Piper followed Logan down the long stretch of the hallway until they reached a room with a huge gold plate beside the door that read "513".

Logan slid the room key card into the slot and then opened the door, letting Piper in first.

"After you, mi'lady." He said with a smile.

"You're really trying to charm me tonight, aren't you, boy?" she laughed.

"Maybe just a little." He said, walking in behind her.

He looked forward at her as she dropped her bag down on the ground and looked around before carefully grabbing the "Do Not Disturb" sign off of the counter, hanging it on the outer door handle.

"This place is incredible." Piper said, looking around at the lavish décor, "Gustavo's really been hooking us up this tour."

Logan laughed slightly, "Actually, I'm the one that hooked us up with this room. I have no clue what the others have."

"They better not find out about this or they're gonna be pissed." She laughed.

"Oh, they won't." Logan said, "I just thought, we never really get to have any time, just you and me, at least, without being interrupted by someone, so, we should room together for tonight."

Piper half smiled, "I totally agree with that. After this morning's interruption, I've almost had my feel with the bus."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, it's not exactly a party on wheels anymore."

She nodded back at her boyfriend before watching him walk over closer to her, putting his hands on her hips.

"A little forward, are we?" she giggled as Logan let his head rest on hers.

"Maybe" he smiled back, "Do you mind it or something?"

"Not especially." She bit her bottom lip, trying to hide the obvious smile that was coming across her face.

"I really can't figure out how to tell you what I want to. You've kind of gotten me in that crazy feeling place again." He said, a wide smile across his face, not really looking her in the eye.

Piper tilted his chin up to face her, "Then show me."

Logan leaned in and kissed her on the lips, letting the kiss move slowly, unwilling to ruin any part of this moment. Piper wound her arms around his neck as his hands dropped to the small of her back. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue, attempting to deepen the kiss. Piper sighed, that weak feeling from being in his arms coming back.

Logan backed them both into the wall, putting his hands at Piper's shoulder blades to protect her from the impact. He moved one of his hands to the wall, right above Piper's head and the other remained on her waist.

Piper's mind was a blur. There was nothing else she could think about besides the boy that was on her lips. She reached up to his arm that was on the wall and tugged on it, wanting his hands on her rather than the wall. He smiled into the kiss, letting his hand roam her back and sides.

She pulled away, breaking the kiss for air, "Logan…"

"Can we…" he trailed off, still breathing heavy, nodding towards the door on his girlfriend's left side.

She pursed her lips, staring into Logan's eyes, as if for some sort of reassurance, nodding.

She hitched a leg up around Logan's waist, letting him pick her up to take her into the other room. Logan smiled, pressing a short kiss to her lips before opening the door. He got both of them into the room, shutting the door behind them, before crashing his lips down on hers again.

He carried her over to the bed and dropped her down gently on the bed. His lips moved from hers down her neck and onto her collar bone, removing his cardigan off her small frame.

He tossed the sweater to the ground and went back to her lips shortly before kissing down her neck and up to her ear. He nipped at her earlobe, causing her back to arch into him. Logan smiled into her skin and moved to the side of her ear on her tattoo. He kissed the spot until it was a little red before scraping his teeth against it.

"Logan…" she sighed, gripping his back tighter.

Her bottom lip shot into her mouth quickly. She knew, if he kept working her like he was at that moment, there was going to be no holding back, and it wasn't going to be a matter of thought anymore, but action and want. She wasn't sure if she wanted it to go down that way either.

Piper moved her hands rapidly from around his neck down to his shirt, not wasting a second. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the ground.

Logan laughed slightly at her, "Want much?"

"You don't even know." She said, eyeing his body closely.

"Me too, baby. You're killing me." He leaned down and kissed her shortly before pulling away again, "I promised myself tonight though, that I was going to use my head and not just my hormones. Tell me if there's anything you want to do differently."

"Mmkay…" she said as he began kissing her shoulder, moving her camisole strap out of the way to get further access to her upper body.

He kissed her collar bone and worked up to her neck, "You know, we've been together for a while, but I don't think I've ever left my mark on you."

Piper laughed slightly at the determination in his voice, "Go for it, babe. I'm not stopping you."

Logan laughed into her skin, earning a shiver out of the girl before kissing the spot a little rougher, nipping at it along the way, leaving his name falling from Piper's lips a long with a few obscenities.

His hands moved from her hips to her legs, dragging slowly up her smooth, lightly tanned skin. He stopped kissing her momentarily to study her face as his hands slid up past her skirt, to her thighs, dragging them back down.

"Logan Mitchell…" Piper moaned, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Kill?" Logan said, kissing along her jaw, "No way. Seduce? Yeah, maybe so."

Piper smiled, her lip going in between her teeth again as her hands roamed his bare upper body, coming to rest on his belt buckle, pulling ever so slightly.

"Patience is key, my love." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I can't wait much longer, Lo." She breathed.

"Alright, babe." He said, kissing her on the forehead.

He recalculated his area of focus, putting it back on her and her alone, not his desires or the twisting needy feeling building up in his stomach.

He kissed her again, this time, putting as much love and passion as he could muster into it. He made his hands stop roaming, letting them rest on both sides of her as they continued kissing until Logan's hand trailed down to the hem of her camisole, pulling it over her head as gently as possible.

She sighed as the cooler air hit her skin and Logan moved back over her. He looked down to take in his work so far, his bottom lip slowly grazing his teeth, lost in the girl underneath him.

"God, Piper, you are so beautiful. Way better than I ever imagined, and that's saying something." He said, his chest rising and falling a little faster than before.

Piper sat up on her elbows, suddenly feeling a lot sexier than before, "How bad do you want me, Lo?"

Logan smiled playfully, "Maybe just a lot. Come on, now, babe. Don't play with me."

"But it's fun, Logie." She said, shooting him the most alluring look he'd seen in his nearly seventeen years of existence.

He moved himself back over her, crashing his lips down on hers hungrily. If they didn't move a lot quicker, he was going to full moon lose it before they even got started. She was driving him out of his mind with the little, accidental things she did, like letting her hands brush over more sensitive parts of his anatomy in the heat of the moment, or letting his name drop from her lips in such a suggestive tone.

He moved his lips from hers down her jaw to her collar bone down to her chest and finally onto her stomach as he unbuttoned her denim mini skirt quickly. He pushed it off her hips until it fell to the floor, leaving her in her matching zebra print bra and panties.

"Please, baby, let's go." Logan begged.

Piper pulled him by the back of the neck, "I like it when you beg, Lo."

He let his head fall back slightly, letting Piper's last sentence play through his mind numerous times before pushing his lips back on hers passionately as she unbuckled his silver belt buckle and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants in one swift motion. She pushed them off his hips, to the floor victoriously.

Logan's moved and started kissing against her neck for what seemed like the millionth time that night. He pushed his hands back behind her back to unhook her bra, but then stopped. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Piper, I'm more than ready for this. I want us to be one, because I believe in us. I believe you are my soul mate, but I just want to make sure you have no doubt."

"_Damn him for turning into sensitive, sensible Logan at the last minute. I was almost about to let my body take this one for me." _She thought.

She looked at Logan, letting her thumb rub the back of his neck as she thought. The look on his face was the greatest expression of love, concern, and worry she'd ever seen.

That was the thing, he had this ability to go from hormone raged teenage boy to sensible almost adult in seconds and she wasn't sure what that meant in regard to their relationship. She bit her lip, because she was a matter of minutes from either consummating her relationship with Logan or possibly letting it go for good.

"Logan…" she trailed off, not looking at him.

"You don't want to, do you?" he asked.

She let go of his neck and dropped her hands back to the bed, "Lo, if I said I wasn't really sure I wanted this right now, would you hate me?"

"You just said you…and I…we're…" he sighed, backing away from her.

Piper sat up, pulling her knees into her chest, feeling hot tears well up in her eyes, "I'm sorry…so sorry…"

Logan stood there, not looking at her, but shaking his head, scratching at the back of his neck.

"It's fine…" he sighed, "Look, I'm going to take a shower, shake this all off. I'll be back in a few."

Piper nodded, pushing a strand of tousled brown hair behind her ear as she watched him walk into the connecting bathroom and shut and lock the door behind him.

Regret came over her in an instant. She should have just let it happen. She should have let Logan take her, because now, it looked like she was going to lose him forever and he was the most important part of her life.

She got up off the bed and walked to the mirror. She looked like a hot mess. Her hair was pushed everywhere and her bra strap was falling off of her shoulder. There were little bruises and red marks forming on her neck and chest that would have to be covered up with makeup.

She sighed, grabbing Logan's t-shirt off the floor. She slid the shirt over her small frame, trying to hide the evidence that this ever happened. She then dug down in her bag and pulled out a hairbrush, running it through her messy hair.

She looked in the mirror, still unsatisfied with her appearance, but then realized something. It didn't really matter what she looked like anymore, because Logan was mad and she had no chance at getting any sort of attention from him tonight.

She cut off all the lights and crawled into the bed. She let the tears begin to fall as she heard the shower cut off. She closed her eyes and hoped that there would be some hope of falling asleep, wishing this was all a dream.

Logan came out of the bathroom minutes later, taking note of the dark room. He looked around questioningly, wondering if Piper had moved to a whole other part of the suite just to get away from him. His eyes then caught motion from the bed. He looked over and saw Piper asleep with her back facing him.

He walked over to the bed and studied her for a second, wondering if she was asleep. He studied the slow, rhythmic way her chest rose and fell and then crawled into bed beside her.

He scooted close to her and let his arm drape around her, pulling her in close to him. He held her tight to his chest before kissing her hair.

"I could never hate you. I love you, and I wouldn't want to do anything you didn't want to." He whispered, "You're my everything, Piper. I couldn't live without you."

He watched her face, making sure she hadn't woken up, "Now, if only I could say that when you were awake, and actually go a week without making you cry."

He kissed her one last time before laying back down, closing his eyes, trying to keep her as physically close to him as possible.

Piper waited until his breathing was slow and steady until she let the tears slide down her face, she put her hand over Logan's lovingly, rubbing her thumb across the top of his hand.

"I love you too, Logan." She said, squeezing his hand a little tighter.

The next morning, Piper woke up with her head buried in the crook of Logan's neck with both of his arms wrapped around her. She sighed contently, never getting tired of being in his arms.

"Morning, beautiful." Logan said, noticing she was finally awake.

"Morning…" she yawned.

Logan held her a little tighter, rubbing her upper arm, "I just wanted you to know, that I could never hate you. I couldn't be mad about last night either, because you were just protecting yourself and protecting us. I got it, okay, I understand. I love you, baby girl, and I don't want you to ever think that I'm one of those guys that are going to drop you like that just because you won't go down on me."

"I love you too, Lo. I was just…scared, I guess. I didn't want our relationship to change that much yet, because I like it the way it is. The innocence matched with the little temptations here and there, that's what makes us, us." She said, "One day, we are going to be one and it's going to be incredible, but I really didn't believe last night was the night."

Logan nodded, "I tried to make everything really perfect, but I guess I just messed up big time."

"No, it was amazing, Logan, but like I said, last night just wasn't the night." She replied.

"I would wait however long it took just to make sure everything was perfect and we weren't going to end up hating each other, you know that?" he said.

"I really do love you, Logan, and as long as you want me here, I'll be here, forever." She let her hand come to rest on top of his on his chest.

"Me too," he gave her a slight squeeze, "forever."

When everyone got back on the bus that afternoon, Piper immediately ran to her and Jo's room, making sure no one was back there and locked the door. She grabbed her acoustic guitar from its case and sat on her bed, having come up with the basis of not one, but two songs all in the stretch of that morning.

She grabbed a notebook and pen out of her bag and began to mess with some lyrics she had written down and a chord she'd played with a few months back.

"_**Yeah, you saved me from myself, and I won't forget the way you loved me. I was so afraid of going under, but now, the weight of the world feels like nothing. Nothing…" **_she scribbled on the paper beside the small note where the chord was penciled in.

After sitting in the room for about an hour, she'd finished the acoustic song, scribbling "On the Way Down" at the top of the page quickly.

The second one, however, she was having a little bit more trouble with. She called Jo into the room, leaving Logan completely in the dark about what she was doing.

"Okay, so all I've got so far are a few random lines here and there, like 'my body's saying let's go, but my heart is saying no', and 'If you want to be with me, I can make your wish come true.'" Piper said.

"Does it have a tune?" Jo asked.

Piper sang the second little part in the tune she was trying to work with, "Something like that."

"You need more ways to express wanting to wait…and I don't know how to do that." Jo said, before taking a pause to try to think of something.

Piper studied her appearance and then watched as her face lit up with an idea, "You know, our youth pastor used to say we were like genies in a bottle…"

"That's genius."

A day passed, and another concert date was played, until finally the day came they touched down on precious Palm Woods soil again for the first time in a few months.

"LA BABY!" Carlos said as they jumped out of the bus.

"Oh, it's nice to be home!" Mrs. Knight said, "Even if it's for a few days."

"Ah, the P-Dubs, I guess it's good to be back." Piper said, taking off her sunglasses.

They all walked into the lobby to be greeted by tons of people. The Jennifers surrounded Piper, talking to her animatedly and Stephanie came up to Carlos, talking and flipping her hair, until Karlee stepped out from behind him and twisted her arm around his.

Camille was one of the last ones to greet the returning up and coming stars.

"Hey guys." Camille said with a soft smile.

"Hey Camille!" Everyone said, seeming genuinely happy to see a familiar face.

"I heard you guys are tearing it up out there on tour!" she said.

"I say they're doing a pretty good job, but hey, I am kind of biased." Mrs. Knight smiled.

"I hear you're making it hard for them to go on right after you." Camille grinned over at Piper.

Piper was slightly taken aback by Camille's behavior. She and Camille had never really gotten along, so her actions did seem a bit strange to her.

"Uh, I guess." Piper said, looking at Logan uneasily.

Piper studied Camille, the whole scenario not making sense until she brought forth a simple question.

"Where's Jo?" Camille asked, eyeing around for the blonde.

"Oh, I think she left something on the bus." Kendall replied, "I know she's looking forward to seeing you too."

Camille made a face that Piper couldn't quite describe before eyeing Kendall almost….longingly…before direction her attention back to the conversation she was having with James, who introduced her to Ellie.

"Did you see that?" Piper asked Logan as they walked into 10K, flopping their bags down on the floor.

"What?"

"That Camille chick was totally eye-sexing Kendall!"

"Psh, nuh uh." Logan replied. "Kendall has a girlfriend."

"Just because Kendall has a girlfriend doesn't mean that Camille can't admire from afar." Piper responded.

"So you're telling me that you think Camille likes Kendall?"

"Possibly"

That night, as Piper sat backstage at the coliseum, she went over all the lyrics to her two new songs over and over again in her head. She knew the band knew the music and Gustavo knew the changes, no matter how unhappy about it he was. She also knew Logan was still in the dark as of fifteen minutes prior to her mental review.

She looked in the mirror, checking out her appearance. It may look like it did every night for tour so far, but this was the big night, the big dance, the big game, whatever. She was in her new hometown around people she would be attending school with the following year. She had to be on it tonight, especially debuting new songs too. This was a risky, risky show.

"Hey girl!" Jo said, sticking her head in the door, Ellie and Karlee following close behind, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She sighed.

"You'll be fine. You're always fine. You're Piper Holliday for crying out loud." Ellie said, "Plus, if you're singing that new song you were telling us about, Logan's going to love it. He loves you."

"I know, I just want it all to be spot on, because I may not know all of those Palmwoods kids sitting out there tonight, but I'll be going to school with them soon." She said.

"Look, don't let that get in your head. You're better than that." Karlee said, "There's no sense in beating yourself up about what some stuck up bitches and dicks say about your performance. You're a rock star. They're not. Get out there and show them!"

Piper smiled. She really had gotten some great friends along this long journey, "Thanks, guys."

"Anytime" Karlee smiled.

"What are friend s for?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, I've seen you. This is going to be incredible." Jo said right as Kelly stuck her head in the door, signaling to Piper that it was her time to come on.

Piper took a deep breath before following Kelly out, the other three girls going in the opposite direction. She was yet again, greeted by Logan, who was waiting at her elevator door like every night so far on tour.

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "Good luck!"

"Thanks" she mouthed as she ducked down into the little trap door.

Logan held onto her hand as the music started blaring and the crowd got louder. Just like every night before, as she began to sing the opening chorus of her first song, "I Like It Loud", Logan dropped her hand and walked out to the side where the other three members of Big Time Rush were standing and watched.

At the very end of her set, where she was supposed to do "Your Love's A Drug" and "Can't Be Tamed", Piper shook it up, taking off her leather jacket, putting down her hand mic.

She turned to the crowd, "Okay, so this next song is brand spanking new. Actually, the next two songs are brand new. They're both really special to me as they really reflect a lot of things going on in my life right now. So listen up, and if you get a hold on some of the words, sing along."

A pop melody began to be played by the piano followed by a smooth drum beat and some electronic effects to make it a pure pop song.

_**I feel like I've been locked up tight  
For a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone to release me**_

You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away  
Baby, baby, baby  
(Baby, baby, baby)

My body is saying let's go  
But my heart is saying no

If you wanna be with me, baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression, I gotta like what you do

I'm a genie in a bottle baby, you gotta rub me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby, come, come, come on and let me out

The music's fading and the lights down low  
Just one more dance and then were good to go  
Waiting for someone who needs me

Hormones racing at the speed of light  
But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight  
Baby, baby, baby  
(Baby, baby, baby)

My body is saying let's go  
But my heart is saying no  
(But my heart is saying no)

If you wanna be with me, baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way  
(I'm a genie in a bottle)  
If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true  
(Wish come true)  
Just come and set me free baby and I'll be with you

I'm a genie in a bottle baby, you gotta rub me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby, come, come, come on and let me out

I'm a genie in a bottle baby, you gotta rub me the right way honey  
(If you wanna be with me)  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby, come, come, come on and let me out

My body is saying let's go  
But my heart is saying no, no

If you wanna be with me, baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way  
(I'm a genie in a bottle)  
If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression, I gotta like what you do

If you wanna be with me, baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way  
(You gotta rub me the right way)  
If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true  
Just come and set me free baby and I'll be with you

I'm a genie in a bottle baby, come, come, come, on and let me out

As she finished that song, she struck a pose in the center of the runway, nodding her head at the final beat. It felt like an eternity to her, even though it was only a few seconds until the crowd began to cheer and applaud her loudly.

"Okay, okay," she said, breathing heavily, "The next song, I put my heart and soul into this song. It explains so much of the last three months for me. I came from being drunk and out of control to being more tamed and happier than ever. I owe a lot of that transformation to one person in particular…Logan, this is for you."

Logan did a double take from the side wing before Kendall shoved him up closer to the stage where he could listen to his girlfriend.

Piper walked back to the back, where the band was, and strapped her guitar onto her back, taking a small wooden stool up to the front with her, where one of her background dancers was assembling a microphone stand.

"Thanks" she said to the dancer as she sat down.

She began to play the few opening chords before looking over at the wings to see Logan. She smiled and began to sing her song.

_**Sick and Tired of this world  
There's no more air  
Trippin' over myself  
Goin' nowhere  
Waiting  
Suffocating  
No direction  
And I took a dive**_

And on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you

I've been wondering why  
It's only me  
Have you always been inside  
Waiting to breathe  
It's alright  
Sunlight  
On my face  
I wake up and yeah, I'm alive

'cause on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you

I was so afraid  
Of going under  
But now  
The weight of the world  
Feels like nothing, no, nothing

Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
Down, down, down  
You're all I needed  
Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
You're all I needed

And I won't forget the way you loved me

All that I wanted  
All that I needed

On the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you

Down, down, down  
But I held onto you  
Down, down, down  
But I held onto you

She added an extra run on the last word, letting the rest of the band go silent as the song came to an end. She took her guitar off and stood up to a loud roaring applause from the fans.

She took her guitar off and leaned into the microphone, "Thanks so much!"

Suddenly, the cheering got louder and louder. She looked around, trying to figure out what could make them go that crazy, because it surely wasn't her…or was it?

She turned around to see Logan walking up to her, dressed in his hockey jersey for the first number of their set. She grinned widely when she saw him.

Logan looked at the crowd and then looked at Piper simply shrugging before crashing his lips down on hers in a tender, loving kiss.

Some of the crowd cheered, others booed, but it didn't matter at all to them. They had each other and that's all that mattered. That's all that'd mattered all along.

She was a good girl gone bad and he was just a good boy, but together, they saved each other, and that' s what made them great.

"I love you." He mouthed to her after the kiss broke.

"I love you too." She mouthed back.

The crowd's roar got louder.

"Thanks so, so much!" she said, smiling widely before taking her final bow.

She may have made it back into the hearts of all those fans she lost, but there was only one heart she was truly concerned with and it belonged to the boy walking back to the wings, where his friends were standing, waiting to pat him on the back and cheer him on.

She took one more bow before looking around at her surroundings. She'd conquered the giant, and it appeared like everything could only go up from here.

Little did she know…every rose has it's thorn.

**XOXOXO**

**HUZZAH! IT'SDONE!**

**And the end line, a hint at what's to come for the sequel! Thanks so much for tuning in to CBT throughout the past summer and into this fall. I really hope the sequel does as much justice as I think it's going to. I really think you're going to love it! Review it up!**

**With Love,**

**Shelby**


End file.
